Reasons to hate Monday
by ilovepeeta4ever
Summary: When Katniss is walking home she gets stuck in bad weather, A blonde haired boy gives her a lift home. When she arrives at her home, she finds her boyfriend, Cato, cheating on her. Katniss leaves but feels like an idiot for dating him. One day after work Katniss goes to the Mellark Bakery and starts talking with a certain baker. What will this lead to? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys! This is my second fan fiction I've written and I hope you guys like it. I'm writing this late at night because I couldn't get this idea for a story out of my head. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

It's been another long day at work, waiting tables and getting yelled at by my boss for "working too slow." If working too slow is nearly running from table to table, then I don't know what his definition of fast is. I put on my coat and grab my purse from my small locker.

"Going home?" My best friend Johanna asks.

"Yes." I say and smirk abit.

"Tell Cato I said hi." She says and winks. Cato and I have been dating for nearly a year and a half now. Three months ago he asked me to move in with him and I agreed. It's been really great, I work at the restaurant in town, waiting tables, and he is an accountant at a bank.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I say.

"Don't get too freaky tonight." She teases and I roll my eyes. Ever since I moved in with Cato she has been saying that sooner or later we're going to 'do it'. I'm not ready yet, I'm sure Cato understands.

I walk out of the restaurant into the cold November weather. It's really cold but it hasn't started snowing yet. A rush of cool air hits against me and I clutch my coat for dear life. I look up and see that the clouds are dark grey which means it's going to rain soon. I walk abit faster and feel sprinkles on my face.

"Just great." I mutter and begin to walk faster. I'm walking so fast that my heels make this annoying clicking sound. Minutes later, I'm wet from head to toe and shaking. My coat doesn't do a damn thing to keep me warm because of the rain. That's another reason to hate Monday's.

I hear a honk beside me and I jump. I look and see that it's a black SUV. The driver rolls down the windows and it reveals a blonde haired boy with pretty blue eyes.

"Do you need a ride?" He asks and I do but what will Cato think of this. The last time one of my guy friends gave me a ride he thought I was cheating on him and he slapped me. He apologized seconds later and I forgave him. That's what couples do, right?

"Um, no thanks." I say and shake my head. I continue to walk as freezing rain hits my head.

"You're going to get sick, you know." The man says and starts to move the car the same pace I'm walking.

"I don't even know you." I say and shake violently.

"I know but I can't just leave you here freezing to death in the rain." He says.

"I'll be fine." I mutter and walk abit faster. The rain gets stronger, and I can feel the temperature begin to drop.

"Come on." He says and drives abit faster. Every time the rain hits my face, I feel it burn really bad. I look down at my coat and see that there's a couple of snow flakes. So it's snowing and raining, joy.

"Your going to get sick, lady." He says abit impatiently.

"I'd rather get sick than get in a car with someone I barely know." I say and take off running. My heels begin to click repeatedly against the sidewalk that it makes me want to chuck them off. I look over and see that the man is not following me anymore. I run at a slower pace and slip on some ice. I hit my head on the sidewalk and begin to feel pain.

_Real smooth, Katniss._

I hear a car come up towards me and a door opening. The sound of feet makes it's way closer to me and stops.

"Do you want that ride now?" He asks and I groan.

"Fine." I mutter. He helps me up and leads me towards the passenger's seat. He grabs the seat belt but I take it from his hands.

"I can do it myself." I snap.

"Sorry." He says and closes the door. I look through the rear view mirror and see that he's jogging towards his side. He gets into the car and begins to drive." Where's your place at?"

"4587 garden road." I mutter and he nods. He begins to drive and I notice a picture of him and a beautiful girl on his dash board. She has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"She's beautiful." I say, still looking at the picture,

"Thanks, her name's Delly, she's my girlfriend." He says while turning on the heat and I nod." What about you, are you in a relationship?"

"Yeah, his name's Cato." I say and he nods his head.

"How long have you guys been together?" He asks.

"A year in a half." I say." What about you?"

"Delly and I have been together for about two years." He says and my eyes widen in shock.

"Congratulations." I say.

"Thanks." He says and smiles.

"Are you thinking about marrying her?" I ask and he smiles and says," I've been thinking about it."

"Oh." I say and look out the window. It's not raining anymore, it's just snowing.

"What about you?" He asks and I can feel him glancing at me.

"I don't think I'm ready for marriage yet." I say and shake my head. He pulls over in front of my house and I turn to him and say," Thank you."

"No problem." He says and gives me a warm smile.

"How much is it going to be?" I ask and reach into my purse. He grabs my wrist and I feel a spark. Did he feel it too?

"No charge." He says and shakes his head." Just come by the Mellark bakery one of these days and we're even."

"I-" I begin. I have owing people.

"Just come by. It's fine." He insists.

"Ok." I say.

I get out the car and step onto the snowy road.

"I never got your name." He says and I turn around.

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen." I say and he smiles." What's yours?"

"Peeta Mellark." He says. The bakery has the same name as his so he must own it.

"I'll see you around then, Peeta." I say and close the door. I walk around the car and I can feel him watching me. I reach into my bag and grab the keys to the house, and stick them into the door knob once I'm on the front door steps.

The door opens and I turn back to wave a Peeta one more time but I see that he's gone. I feel abit sad but shrug it off. I step into the house and take out the keys from the door knob. I close the door and turn on the lights. I set my purse on the kitchen table and rub my hands against each other. I walk into the living room and see a bottle of champagne is popped open and Cato's clothes are all over the floor. He probably got caught in the rain too. I walk towards my room to put on some dry clothes and find a naked Cato on top of another woman.

"Katniss, what are you doing here?" He asks and covers himself and the woman.

"What do you mean what am I doing here, what is she doing here?" I ask and see that the woman is confused.

"Wait, who are you?" She asks. She has blonde hair and green eyes.

"I'm his girlfriend Katniss." I say and bite my lip to keep me from crying. How could he do this to me!

"You told me you we're single!" She yells and pushes him off of her. She gets up and starts putting on her clothes.

"Congratulations Cato, you're officially single." I say and walk out the room.

"Katniss, baby, wait up." I hear him say. Tears stream down my face and I grab my purse off the kitchen table and leave the house. I slam the house door and see that the snow is falling at a quicker pace. I begin to sob loudly and walk abit faster. I stop dead in my tracks and think to myself, where am I going to stay the night? I live more than an hour away from my mom's and my friend gale is in Colorado, visiting his parents. There's nowhere for me to stay, but then there's Johanna, she's my best friend and I know she wouldn't mind. I hold my wet coat tighter, trying to soak up as much warmth as I can, and walk towards Johanna's house.

It starts to snow really hard, that it's making it hard to see. I pass about five blocks and I hear yells.

"Katniss, get back here!" yells Cato. I look back and see that he's about two blocks away from me. I begin to run but I don't know where I'm going, damn snow.

"Katniss, baby, come home!" He yells and tears stream down my cheeks. I cross the street and see that It's 22nd street. I turn right and begin to run faster until I reach the house that says 1359. I walk up the door steps and knock on the door frantically.

"Coming." I hear an annoyed voice. The door opens and Johanna's eyes go wide." Katniss, what's wrong?"

I burst into tears and she pulls me into her house. She closes the door and says," Katniss, you're going to get sick, take a warm shower and we'll talk after."

"I-I-I- d-d-don't h-have an-n-y cl-l-othes." I stutter and I wipe my tears.

"You can borrow some of mine." She says and takes me to her bathroom.

"If c-c-Cato co-m-mes h-h-e-re t-t-e-l-l h-h-I-im I-I-m n-n-o-t h-here." I say and tears stream down my cheeks.

**(Author's Note: If you have trouble reading that, Katniss is saying,' If Cato comes here, tell him I'm not here.')**

"Ok." She says and gives me a sad smile. She shuts the door and I take off all my clothes. I turn on the shower water and make sure it's warm enough. Once I get it to the temperature I want, I climb into the shower and close the shower curtain. I sit down and cry as the warm water hits my body.

Why would Cato do that? He said he loved me and that he would never hurt me. He's a liar! That's why I never bothered to date anyone because they're all liars!

"Katniss, I just got Cato to leave, are you going to tell me what's going on?" I hear Johanna ask.

I cry and say," He cheated on me Johanna."

"What!" She yells and rips open the shower curtain. I may be naked but I honestly don't care." What do you mean he cheated on you Katniss?"

"Well I got home and saw that his clothes we're all over the floor and a bottle of champagne was popped open as well. But I didn't think anything of it. I walked to my room and saw him on top of another woman. He told me what I was doing here, and I told him what is she doing here. The woman asked my who I was and I told her his girlfriend and she yelled at Cato. He told her he was single." I say and cry. Johanna pats my shoulder and I continue telling the story." I then said Congratulations Cato you're officially single, and that's when I left."

"I'm so sorry Katniss." She says and I see anger in her eyes." I feel like beating the shit out of that idiot!"

"So do I." I murmur as she gets up.

"Finish taking your shower, I'll be right back." She says." When you're done go to my room and wear anything you want."

"Where are you going?" I ask and she says," I'll be right back."

She closes the bathroom door and I continue to sit there. I wish I never met Cato. I thought he was different from other guys in high school , but I guess I was wrong. I'm never falling for another guy again.

I stand up and shampoo and condition my hair. I shave my legs and scrub my body with some body wash. When I'm done I turn off the shower and grab a towel. I wrap it around my body and I head over to Johanna's bedroom.

I grab a pair of underwear, a bra, some short blue sweats, and a green spaghetti strap. I grab her brush and brush my hair with it and I put it into a pony tail. I put the brush back into it's spot and I walk to Johanna's living room.

"Johanna?" I call and silence replies. She's not home.

I sigh and walk into the kitchen and grab an unopened cup n' noodles. I take off the plastic wrap and open the paper lid half way. I fill the cup up with water until the noodles are underwater. I put the cup in the microwave for three minutes and press the start button.

Johanna comes into the house and she has the biggest smile I've ever seen. I see that she's holding a camera as well.

"What'd you do?" I ask.

"You may want to watch." She says and motions me over to the T.V. She connects some wires to the camera and plugs some into the T.V." I hope this makes you feel better."

She presses play and it shows Johanna ringing the door bell. Cato opens the door and Johanna says," I have a delivery for you."

"Well where's the package?" Cato asks abit angry. I can hear music playing in the back round.

Johanna punches him in the face and he falls onto the floor. She kicks his stomach about two times and she takes off running. I hear a woman's yell and I know that It was from Cato's house. The video stops playing and I smile abit.

"He had another woman over." I say and feel hurt.

"Yeah, but I still beat the shit out of him." Johanna says and I smile abit." You know what you should do."

"What?" I ask and raise my brows. I look over at her and see that she's smiling in her evil way.

"You should go over there ring the door bell, squat, and when he opens the door you punch him in the balls and he'll say,' Why?" and you'll say,' you know why.' "She says and I can't help but think that's a great idea but I'm not ready to face Cato yet. I need time.

"I'll do it, but I need some time to get over what happened." I say and she nods.

The microwave dings, letting me know that my soup is ready. I get up and take my soup out and grab a fork. I begin to eat it and Johanna says," Don't you want to put anything in it?"

"No." I say and start attacking some noodles with my fork.

"Ok, do you want to watch a movie or something to take your mind off of things?" She asks and I nod. I go over to the couch and sit next to her. She puts on the movie and it's really funny except I can't seem to find humor in anything. When the movie's over Johanna says," We should go to sleep, we have work tomorrow."

"Can I borrow your dryer?" I ask and she nods. I grab my wet clothes from the bathroom and throw them into the dryer and start the thing. I head upstairs to Johanna's bedroom and she says," We're sharing my bed."

I nod and climb into the left side. She turns off the light and we just lay there in silence. An hour later Johanna falls asleep and I can't help but think about how I hate Monday's. Hours later I fall asleep and have a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you all think of this chapter? Please review and tell me what you thought! I don't care if the review is two words, I just want to know what you all think. **

**Have a nice day and bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi. How are you all liking this story? Please let me know in your reviews! I like seeing what you guys have to say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Katniss P****OV**

I wake up and the room feels overly hot. I shut my eyes and try to get some sleep but I just can't seem to.

"Johanna turn down the heat." I mutter and kick the blankets away from me.

"It's sixty five degrees in here." She groans and I feel her shift slightly.

"Whatever you say Johanna." I mutter and adjust my pillow with my eyes closed. When I feel myself slipping away into asleep, the alarm clock goes off.

"Shut the damn thing up!" I yell and cover my ears. That's when I notice that my head is pounding really bad.

"Calm down, brainless." I hear Johanna say and shut off the alarm. There's nothing but silence and I begin to fall asleep until Johanna shakes me roughly and says," We need to go to work, get up."

"I don't want to." I say. I'm not really up for work. I need a day off to recover of what happened yesterday.

"Look, I know you want to stay home and feel sorry for yourself but that's not going to help you get over him, It's just going to make it worse." Johanna says and she's right. I'm going to work.

I sigh and get up slowly and I feel my head start to hurt really bad. I groan in pain and feel the room is really hot.

"Come on brainless, you're clothes are in the dryer, I'll get them for you." Johanna says and walks out the room. Why is it so hot in here?

I get up and walk out the room and walk up to the thermostat. I see that it's only sixty five degrees in here. Why is it so hot?

"Think fast!" Johanna yells and my head begins to hurt more. I put a hand over my head and grit my teeth to keep my from yelling at Johanna to shut up. I feel something hit my stomach and land on the floor.

"Nice catch." Johanna says sarcastically." What's up with you?"

"I have a big ass headache." I say and lookover at Johanna.

"There's some Advil in the kitchen." She says and I walk towards the kitchen. I open the medicine cabinet and take out the small bottle that reads,' Advil.' I twist the top until it comes off and I take out one pill. I pop it in my mouth and reach for an unopened water bottle. I open the bottle and take huge gulps of water. I set the bottle down and put the lid back on. I walk down the hall and see that my clothes are on the floor. I sigh and pick them up and head towards the bathroom.

I get in the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I take off Johanna's clothes and put on my work clothes. I look in the mirror and see that my cheeks have abit of pink in them. It's probably because of the way I was sleeping. I put on my coat but It's too hot, so I take it off. I'm not in a mood to put my hair in a bun so I quickly braid it.

I get out of the bathroom and put Johanna's clothes in a basket filled with dirty laundry. I walk back towards the bathroom and begin to look for my heels but I can't find them.

"Johanna." I say and look behind the bathroom door.

"What!" She yells in frustration.

"Have you seen my heels?" I ask and look in the bathtub.

"Yes, they're in my room." she says and I sigh in relief. My boss would yell at me as if there was no tomorrow if I lost these heels. Whenever he did yell at me, when I got home Cato and I made fun of it. Tears begin to flood my eyes and a few slip out.

"Brainless, I said they were- are you ok?" Johanna says and rushes over to me. She pulls me in for a hug and I cry into her shoulder.

"Why did Cato have to screw everything up?" I ask and sob.

"Because he's an asshole." Johanna says and pats my back.

"I miss him Johanna." I say and it's true, I do miss him but it would be wrong to take him back.

"Brainless, I know you miss him but he's just going to keep cheating on you if you take him back." She says." Come on, let's go find your heels and after work, I'll take you out."

"Ok." I say and sniff. I wipe my tears and I feel that I feel abit warm.

"Let's go." Johanna says and grabs my coat. I nod and make my way towards the living room. I see my heels are neatly placed together by the couch. I walk over to them and put them on.

"Let's go." Johanna says and hands me my coat. I put it on and It feels extremely hot in here. It's going to be cold outside so It has to stay on.

I get out of Johanna's house and cool air hits my face and it feels good. The coat is making my body feel extremely hot so I try to take it off.

"Leave your coat on brainless, it's cold." Johanna says and walks over to her car. I sigh in annoyance and get into the car. She gets in the car and she drives us to work.

"Are you sure your ok, you look abit sick." Johanna says and turns on the radio.

"I'm fine." I say and she stops at a station.

The ride is silent and when we arrive at the restaurant's parking lot I sneeze.

"Bless you." Johanna says and I wipe my nose with my coat sleeve.

"Thank you." I say and get out the car. I walk into the back of the restaurant and clock in. I head over to my small locker and put my tings in there. I take off my coat and shove it into the small locker. Johanna starts putting her stuff away seconds later and she says," So are you ready for another exciting day at work?"

"You bet." I say sarcastically.

"Everdeen, Mason!" Our boss yells. I turn around and see that his eyes are filled with nothing but anger." You both are a minute late."

"So, It's just a minute." Johanna says and rolls her eyes.

"For that, both of you will work an extra hour, no pay." He says and walks away.

I groan in annoyance and I see Johanna's hands are balled into fists.

"One of these days, I'm going to beat him up." Johanna mutters and I grab her by the arm and pull her towards our lockers.

I grab my note pad and pen, and Johanna does the same.

"Mason, table nine, Everdeen table seventeen." My boss yells.

"We're on our way." I say and sneeze again.

"You can't let our bitch of a boss see you sneeze or he'll get mad." Johanna says and I nod.

I head over to table seventeen and see that it's a blonde haired man with a woman. I can't help but think that they both look familiar.

"Hi, my name's Katniss Everdeen." I say and sniff." Can I get your order?"

"Katniss?" The man asks and I look confused at first. Then I remember he is the one that gave me a ride yesterday.

"Peeta?" I ask and raise my brows.

"Yeah, you work here?" He asks and raises his brows.

"Yes, It's been my life long dream to be a waitress so here I am, living the dream." I say and he laughs. I see that the blonde is looking in confusion. That's peeta's girlfriend." Your Delly."

"Yes." She says and smiles.

"Your even more beautiful in person." I say and take out my pen." So what can I get you guys to drink?"

"I'll take coffee." Delly says and gives me a polite smile.

"Ok." I say and write coffee down." What about you peeta?"

"Tea, and no sugar." he says and I write it down.

"What would you guys like to eat?" I ask and raise my brows.

I look over at Delly and she says," I'll just have a chocolate muffin."

"Are you sure?" I ask abit shocked.

"Yes, I'm on a diet." She says and smiles. Well that's why she's probably so skinny.

"Ok." I say and write it down." What about you peeta?"

"I'll have some waffles." He says and I write it down.

"I'll be back with your drinks." I say and give them a small smile. I walk towards the kitchen and give thresh, their orders. I walk to the left and I grab two mugs.

"Who's that blonde you were talking to?" Johanna asks and starts to make two mugs of coffee.

"That's peeta, he gave me a ride home yesterday." I say and pour tea into a mug.

"Since when do you take rides from strangers?" Johanna asks and I can already imagine the smirk on her face.

"I denied at first and took off running but I slipped on some ice and I said yes." I say and grab the two mugs." So don't get any ideas."

I leave her there and go back to peeta's table. I see that Delly is laughing at something that peeta said, and I instantly feel jealous. Stop it Katniss!

"Here's your drinks." I say and give them each they're mug." Your muffin and waffles will arrive in a bit."

I turn around to leave but peeta stops me by saying," Katniss wait." I turn towards him and he says," Delly and I were wondering if you and Cato would like to have dinner sometime, so we can all get to know each other."

I feel a lump rising in my throat and tears fill up my eyes. I turn around and run towards the back of the building. I get to a dark room and cry.

"Brainless!" I hear Johanna's yells.

I try to wipe my tears away but fresh ones replace them. Everything was going great, and then he mentions Cato when I'm trying to forget about him! But I guess it's not his fault. He doesn't know he cheated on me.

"Brainless." I hear a door open and Johanna comes in. She turns on a light and I see that I'm in the storage room.

"What?" I ask and it comes out in a croak.

"What's wrong with you?" She asks and I see worry all over her face.

"He asked about Cato." I say and cry more.

She gives me a hug and I say," He wanted to know if we can double date so him and his girlfriend could get to know Cato and I better."

I cry some more and she says," You should tell him."

"I don't even know him well enough so he can know about my business." I hiss and cry.

"Katniss, then he's going to think that he did something wrong." Johanna says.

"He did." I say and tears form in my eyes.

"Katniss, look at me." She says and I look up at her." You can't break down every time someone mentions Cato's name, it's just going to make you worse. You need to keep your head held high and move forward. You don't need to mourn over that two timing ass hole."

"Ok." I say and wipe my tears.

"I'll go tell boss that you just had some bad cramps, you know how he is about lady issues." She says and I laugh." You don't want to keep your table waiting though."

"Ok." I say and smile. I wipe my eyes and take deep breathes in. I'm not going to mourn over Cato. I walk out of the storage room and walk towards the kitchen.

"Order up, Everdeen." Thresh says and gives me a small smile.

"Thanks thresh." I say and smile back. I grab a plate with a muffin on it and waffles. I walk back to peeta's table and see that they look abit scared over something." Here's your order."

I place it on the table and I see that peeta is watching my every move, as If he's expecting me to start crying or something.

"Are you ok?" He asks and gives me a worried look.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that." I say and smile.

"Are you still in for the date?" Delly asks and I bite on the sides of my cheeks. Don't cry Katniss, don't cry.

"I can't I'm sorry." I say and shake my head.

"What- why not?" Delly asks.

" I'm not with Cato anymore, I ended it." I say and she gives me a sorry look.

"Can I ask why?" She asks. This girl is really nosy, and I don't like it.

"He cheated on me." I say and turn to peeta and see that he's shocked." Enjoy your breakfast."

I take off towards the back and I'm given another table. I take they're orders and give thresh the piece of paper. Thirty minutes later I get back to peeta's table and see that Delly isn't there. Peeta's alone and has an angry look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask him and he looks up at me.

"Nothing." He says and shakes his head." Can I have the check now, please?"

"Yeah." I say and give him his receipt.

He checks the receipt and hands me the money in an angry manner. I'm abit shocked and he gets up and puts on his coat. I see Delly coming from the bathroom and she has an expressionless face on.

"Have a nice day." I say and go back towards the register in the back. I put in the money and call for a bus boy to clear up his table.

I continue to wait tables but the bus boy I sent to clean peeta's table stops me.

"He wanted me to give you this as a tip." He says and hands me a twenty dollar bill. I see that the bus boy turns around and leaves to clean another table. I know that he doesn't get paid enough money. He barely makes three hundred a week and he has a pregnant wife at home.

"Marvel." I say and he turns around. I hand him the money and say," Keep it as your tip."

"But-" He replies.

"Just keep it ok." I say and give him a small smile.

"Thank you, Katniss." He says and smiles back.

"How far is she?" I ask and help him clean up the table.

" Just two more months and we have a little girl." He says and smiles.

"That's great." I say and give him a smile." Congratulations."

"Thanks." He says and smiles. After the table is cleared and I go back to deliver some food to tables.

Before I leave I say," Take care and say hello to the wife for me."

"I will." He says and gives me a small smile before cleaning another table.

The rest of the day I wait tables and the temperature in the room rises. I feel like ripping off the shirt I'm wearing but that will just leave me in my bra. I begin to sweat and I know that that's not good.

"Everdeen!" My boss calls and I walk over towards him and roll my eyes.

"What?" I ask as I make my way towards him.

" Go home and don't come back till your better." He says and turns around.

" But my shift isn't over for another three hours." I say and try to catch up with him.

"I know but people are complaining to me that they don't want sweat all over they're food." He says and I silently curse those people in my head.

I go over to my locker and take out my purse and leave my coat in there. I throw in my note pad and pen and shut the locker.

"Brainless, were you running a marathon or something?" Johanna asks and puts a hand on my forehead.

"No." I say and she has a shocked look on her face.

"Drive home, you have a fever." She says and hands me her keys." And when I say home, I'm talking about my house."

"Johanna how will you get home, and how will you get in your house?" I ask her.

"I'll catch a ride with thresh, and I have a spare key under the mat." She says and I laugh. Typical place.

"Ok." I say and try to give her a hug.

"Your not giving me a hug until you've gotten rid of all that sweat." She says and I laugh.

"Bye Jo!" I call out and exit the building.

"Bye Brainless!" She yells back and I laugh.

I get into Johanna's car and start the engine. I roll down the windows because the car is so hot, and I listen to the radio. I begin to drive and I decide to take the long way home. I pass a lot of stores and I see something in the distance that catches my eye.

Mellark Bakery.

Peeta works there. He told me that I can repay him by coming by sometime this week. I would go today but he was pretty angry this morning. I'll just go some other time this week- wait I can't! Ill probably be home sick.

I sigh and pull into the bakery's parking lot. I step out the car and the temperature still feels hot. I sigh and close the car door behind me. I walk towards the door and see that there's a pile of snow by the door. I wish I could just dive in there and sleep.

I snap out of my thoughts and walk into the bakery. A rush of warm air hits my face and I can feel something drip on my hand. I look down and see that it's water or something. I wipe my forehead and notice that my forehead is hot and I'm sweating really bad. It was really a bad idea to come.

" What can I do for you today?" a woman's voice asks. I can see that she's texting on her phone.

I might as well buy something, peeta's probably not here. I look up at the menu board and say," I'll just have a cupcake."

" That will be-" She begins and looks up at me. Here eyes widen and she says," Have you been running or something?"

"Uh-no." I say and take out my wallet." How much will it be?"

"Oh- right, three dollars." She says and waits for me to take out the money.

"Three dollars for a cup cake?" I ask in disbelief.

"I know it's a lot of money, but it's because they're really good." The girls says and smiles. I see that she has green eyes and brown hair.

"Here you go." I say and hand her three bucks.

The cash register dings , and she puts in the money.

"I'll go grab that cupcake for you." She says and gives me a smile.

I stand there and walk back and forth across the room. It's so hot in here!

"Can you please hurry up, I'm burning in here." I say and feel more sweat drip off my face.

"Sorry." She says and quickly grabs the cupcake." Here you go."

"Thanks." I say and grab it from her hands. My hand accidentally touches hers and her eyes go wide." Your hot!"

"What?" I say abit shocked. What does she mean by that.

"No, you're how." She says and touches my forehead.

"I don't think you should have done that." I say and her eyes go wide.

"I'll be right back." She says and runs to the back of the bakery.

"Ok." I say and make my way towards the exit. I bite into my cupcake and I have to admit, it's amazing. I bite into it a couple of more times and before I know it, I'm done with it. I'm craving another one already.

I look into my wallet and see that I have a fifty dollar bill in there. This will do.

I walk back into the bakery and see that the girl has returned.

"Your back." She says and takes out a kit.

"Yeah, um, I want fifty dollars worth of cupcakes." I say and she smirks.

" Told you they were good." She says and I hand her the bill.

"What's the kit for?" I ask her and she puts the fifty dollar bill in the register.

"Right, I just wanted to take your temperature." She says and takes out a thermometer." Open your mouth."

"What- no." I say and shake my head.

"Just open it." She says and tries to stick the thermometer in my mouth.

"I don't even know you." I say and run. She leaps off of the counter and tackles me. She sticks the thermometer in my mouth and I say," Your bossy."

"Thank you." She says and smiles. Thirty seconds later, the thermometer beeps and she takes it out of my mouth. Her eyes go wide and she looks over at me.

"Call nine one one!" She yells.

"What!" I yell." I didn't do anything!"

"No, you're fever is at 105, you need to see a doctor!" She yells and someone comes running into the room. He has sea green eyes and bronze hair.

"They're on they're way." He says.

"I want my fifty dollars back." I tell the girl and she nods and gives me back my money.

"I'll see you crazy people around. When I say that I mean never." I say and take off running. I hear shouts in the bakery but I hop into my car and start it. I back up and I see people exit the bakery.

"Wait, your in danger!" The girl yells and I accelerate and take off. I drive to Johanna's house and park the car once I'm there. I get out and grab my purse. I'm still craving one of those cupcakes.

I sigh and go up the door steps of Johanna's house. I put the keys into the knob and get into the house. I lock the door behind me and go over to the shower. If the girl said that my temperature is 105 I need to get into a cold bath. I strip down till I'm in my bra and underwear and turn on the cold water. I wait for the tub to fill up and when It's halfway full I get in and sit down.

"SHIT BALLS!" I yell. The water is damn cold! I'm about to get out but I stop myself. I sigh and stay in the tub. Minutes pass and I still feel the same. Maybe If I go underwater, my temperature will go down. I stick my whole body underwater and I feel nothing but cold and It feels kind of good. I stay under there for a minutes or so and come back up. I lay down and have my head sit down and rest on the top of the tub.

Minutes later, I fall asleep in the cold tub.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think of this chapter? Please review and let me know! Again, I don't care if it's two words or not, I just want to know what you all though about this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**"Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews, please review some more! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

**(Author's Note: I bet you all have been dying for it. By the way this is what Delly said that got peeta mad.)**

" I feel bad for her." Delly says and I nod. I wish I could make Katniss feel better.

" You know, what if she was the one that cheated on him and she's blaming him." Delly says and I'm abit shocked at what she said.

"Delly, did you not see her cry when you I asked if she would come. If it were her that cheated, which I'm sure is not, she wouldn't be crying over him." I say abit angry.

" You like her don't you?" She asks abit jealous.

"I like her as a friend, nothing more." I say and look at her in the eye.

" Who wouldn't like someone like her, she looks like a nice girl but who knows maybe she sells herself at night." She says and gets up to use the restroom.

I finish up my waffles in silence and Katniss comes back.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing." I say and shake my head." Can I have the check now, please?"

"Yeah." She says and hands me the receipt.

I look over the bill and hand her the money. I get up to put on my coat and Delly comes back from the bathroom with an expressionless face.

"Have a nice day." Katniss says and turns around and leaves.I grab Delly by the hand and we walk back towards the car together. Then I remember I didn't leave Katniss a tip so I jog back and see that a bus boy is back.

"Can you hand this to Katniss?" I ask and hand him a twenty dollar bill. He nods and takes it from me and I run back to the car. The car ride to the bakery is silent and when we arrive at the parking lot I shut off the car and get out. I walk inside the bakery and take off my coat. I hang it and put on an apron. I walk to the back of the bakery and begin to bake cheese buns.

An hour later Delly comes enters the room and says," I'm going to hang out with the girls."

"Have fun." I mumble and put a new batch of cheese buns in the oven.

"I love you." She says.

"love you too." I mumble and she leaves. She doesn't even apologize for what she did? I'm going to talk to her about this later on.

"What's up?" Rye asks and sits on a chair.

**(Author's Note: I'm going to keep his brother's name's the same because I can't think of other good names. I feel like these names suit his brother's best.)**

"Nothing." I say and begin to knead some dough.

"Peeta, don't lie to your big brother." He says and grabs an apple off a fruit basket.

"It's just Delly. She thinks I like this girl I gave a ride home yesterday." I say and he bites into his apple.

"Did she meet the girl or something?" He asks.

"Yes." I say and knead the dough some more." We were having breakfast, and it turns out the girl works there as a waiter."

"Then why does she assume you like her?" Rye asks confused.

"Because I asked if she wanted to double date and she said no. She took off crying and she came back with our order. We found out that her boyfriend cheated on her. Delly then told me that she felt bad for her but what if Katniss was the one that cheated on him. I defended the girl of course because who cheats on someone on purpose and then cries about it. Then Delly assumed that I liked Katniss and I said that I only like her as a friend. Delly said that Katniss seems like a nice girl but she sells herself at night. After that she left for the bathroom." I say and stop kneading the dough to look at rye.

"She's just jealous man." Rye says and takes another bite of his apple." The girl's name is Katniss?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask and begin to knead the dough.

" I think I'd like to meet her." he says and smirks.

"That's not happening." I say and shake my head.

"Why is that?" He asks and smirks.

"She just found out her boyfriend cheated on her, rye." I say angry.

"I know, but maybe you don't want me to meet her because your scared that she'll start dating me." He says and I blush.

"I don't care who you date." I say and feel warmth rising in my cheeks.

"Then I'll just ask Katniss on a date." He says and gets up.

"No!" I yell and lower my voice." No."

"I won't do anything." Rye says and smirks." But I'll eventually know who your little crush is."

Before I can say anything back, rye leaves the room. Now he thinks I like her! I don't like Katniss! I just like her as a friend, why can't anyone see that! Plus, I'm with Delly and I love her. That's how it's going to be.

I continue to bake cheese buns, but then work on cupcakes. Finnick comes into the room and says," What's up!

"Nothing." I say and grab some frosting.

"You look stressed man." Finnick says and slaps me on the back." Should I call Delly or-"

"No!" I yell and shake my had. Delly is the last person on earth I want to see right now.

"Then what's wrong." He says and takes a seat where rye is.

"I don't know." I say and shrug my shoulders.

" Where's Delly?" He asks and raises his brows.

"Out with her friends." I say and frost cupcakes.

I hear him breathe out angrily and say," Like always, she never has time to spend with you."

"We spend time together." I say and scowl.

"Peeta, she makes you drive her and her lazy ass friends to the mall. Then she makes you pay for everything she and her friends buy. That's not spending time with each other, she's using you." he says in an angry tone.

" She doesn't use me. I love her and she loves me." I say through gritted teeth.

"Peeta, you're not in love with her." he says and shakes his head.

"I'm already thinking about marrying her, Finnick." I say and finish frosting up a cupcake.

"If you do, then you're making a mistake peeta." He says in a serious tone." She's always out with her friends and she comes home late at night. Doesn't it worry you that she might be having an affair-"

"She's not like that." I say and try to control my anger.

"Peeta she's not the same person she was in high school. She changed." He says and gets up." If I were you I would break up with her and find someone who actually likes to spend time with me. You've been with her for two years peeta. The first year she was a cool person to hang out with but on the second year she has gotten out of control."

Annie walks towards the back of the bakery and starts to search for something.

"Where's the kit we use for-" Annie begins but finnick stops her and says.

"Two rows above your head." He says and she nods.

"Thank you Finnie." She says and smiles.

"Your welcome Anne." He says and smiles back.

"I love Delly finnick, no one's going to change that." I say and continue to frost cup cakes.

"You don't love her man. Your with her because you feed off of her niceness. That's something your mom couldn't give you." He says.

"Finnick you don't know what you're saying." I say and shake my head. I hear loud thumps but It's probably annie moving things around.

"Yes I do." He says. I walk over to the trash and see that it's full. I grab it and say," I'm taking the trash out."

He rolls his eyes and says," ok, peeta."

I walk out the back of the bakery and step into the cold outside world. I throw away the trash and here annie yell something. Finnick yells back something and then I hear a woman's voice. It sounds familiar. I step into the front room and see that finnick and annie are running outside. I run outside and annie yells," Wait, your in danger!"

The person accelerates the car, him/her is driving and takes off.

"What happened?" I ask them.

"This girl came in and she was sweating really bad. I tackled her and took her temperature and it read 105 degrees Fahrenheit." Annie says abit shocked." Finnick called an ambulance already."

**Katniss POV**

"Brainless!" I hear Johanna yell.

"What!" I yell back and open my eyes. I see that I'm still in the ice cold bath.

"Where are you!" She yells.

"In the bathroom." I say and she gets in.

"What are you doing?" She asks and reaches into grab me out the water but she yells and takes her hand away." Damn that water's cold."

"I had a fever of 105 so thought that this would help." I say and gives me an unbelievable look.

"Let's find out." She says and reaches under the sink. She takes out an unopened thermometer and sticks it in my mouth. We wait for a minute and it begins to beep.

"101.3" She reads." You can get out now, I'll make you some soup."

I nod and she throws me a towel. I get out the ice cold water and dry myself with the towel. I put on a dry bra and underwear and wear one of Johanna's nightgowns. I take my hair out of it's braid and go into the kitchen.

"I'm making you chicken noodle soup." She says and I nod.

"Johanna, I got sick because I was wearing my wet clothes for a long time yesterday." I say. This is the second time that's happened to me. the other time was then I was twelve years old and I was out looking for some food to feed prim, my mom and I. It was raining really hard and I was out for hours and came home empty handed. The only thing I brought home with me was a cold.

"That explains everything." Johanna says and turns on the stove flame.

"Yeah." I say and sit on the living room couch. I'm really craving on of those cupcakes." Johanna have you ever been to the Mellark Bakery?"

"Yeah, I've been there a couple of times." She says and shoots me a suspicious look." Why?"

"When I was driving home, I dropped by the Mellark bakery and bought a cupcake. The lady behind the cashier got suspicious that I had a fever so she went to the back of the bakery. I left the bakery but I had a craving for one of those cupcakes. So I went back and asked for fifty dollars worth of those cupcakes and she tackled me and took my temperature. It read 105 and she had a boy call 9-1-1. I took off and came here. Now I'm still craving one of those cup cakes, and I don't know what to do." I say.

"Why don't you get your ass to my bedroom, put on some clothes, and we'll drive to the bakery. "She says.

"I can't go back there, I called them crazy people." I say and she bursts out laughing.

"Then it will give you a chance to apologize." She says." It's either that or you don't get your cupcakes, hurry up they close in thirty minutes."

"Ok." I say and head over to Johanna's bedroom. I take off her nightgown and throw on a pair of blue sweats, a grey V-neck shirt, a pair of socks. I throw on a pair of Johanna's ugg boots and a NFL hoodie.

I see that Johanna turned off the stove and Is waiting for me on the couch.

"It's about time." She says and gets up.

We get out the house and she locks the door behind her. We get in the car and she drives to the Mellark bakery.

"What made you stop by the bakery today?" She asks.

"Just wanted to see what it was like." I say and turn up the radio.

"Ok, liar." She says and laughs.

She pulls into the Mellark bakery and I get nervous.

"Johanna what if they get mad at me?" I ask.

"If they do, I'll handle them." She says and I laugh abit. We get out the car and pass by the same pile of snow. Johanna enters the shop before me and I see the same girl behind the register.

"Hey what- Hey you're that girl who took off and called us crazy." She says angry and puts her hands on her hips.

"Sorry about that." I say and frown. I must've really sounded like a jerk but I didn't want to go to the hospital. I have really bad memories of them.

"It's ok, come back for your cup cakes?" She asks and smiles.

"Yeah." I say and take out my fifty dollar bill. I hand it to her and she puts it in the register.

"What's your name?" Johanna asks.

"Annie Cresta." The girl says." What about you both?"

"I'm Johanna mason." Johanna says.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen." I say.

"Pretty names. Are you both friends?" She asks and smiles.

"Yeah." Johanna says and I smile.

"How did you both meet?" She asks and she looks abit sad.

" In high school." Johanna says and I laugh at the memory." A girl was spreading rumors about Johanna and I and we beat her up together, remember Kat?"

"I remember." I say and smile. Annie laughs and says," It sounds nice to have friends."

"Don't you have any?" I ask.

"Not really, everyone thinks I'm bossy, and weird." She says and looks sad.

I remember I called her bossy and I feel bad.

"I'm sorry about calling you bossy earlier." I say.

"It's fine. How's the fever?" She asks and smiles abit.

"It went down." I say and Johanna sits on the counter.

"I'll go get your cupcakes." Annie says and goes to the back of the bakery.

"We should invite her over sometime." Johanna says.

"Ok, but when?" I ask.

"Saturday maybe?" She asks and I nod.

"That's like twenty cupcakes!" I hear someone shriek." I want to meet this girl, she sounds amazing!"

I look over at Johanna and she shrugs her shoulders. I hop onto the counter beside her and someone comes in front of me. It's the boy with bronze hair and sea green eyes.

"You're the one that called us crazy!" He says.

"Sorry about that." I say and blush in embarrassment.

"I'll let this one slide." He says." Who's your friend?"

"Johanna mason." I say and he gives her a small smirk. Annie smacks him in the back of the head and we burst out laughing.

"Quit flirting with the customers, peeta's not going to be to happy about it." Annie says. Peeta? I forgot about peeta.

"I won't be to happy about what?" I hear a voice. I turn back and see that it's peeta."Katniss?"

"The one and only." I say and he chuckles.

" What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Waiting for my cup cakes." I say.

"I'm sorry I forgot!" Annie says and drags the boy with her.

"I didn't think you'd come after what happened in the restaurant." He says and sits on the counter opposite from Johanna and I.

"I did come earlier. I was the crazy girl that took off with a high fever." I say and his eyes widen.

"You were? How's your fever?" He asks.

"It's fine now." I say.

"You going to introduce me brainless." I hear Johanna say.

"Right, that's Johanna mason, my best friend." I say and they shake hands.

"You have soft hands." Johanna says and he blushes." Maybe we can get together sometime."

"He has a girlfriend." I say and roll my eyes.

"I was just kidding but I can see that you-" She begins.

"Johanna, quit it." I hiss.

"I'm just messing." She says and laughs.

"Sorry about her, how are you and Delly, are you both fighting?" I ask and he looks abit sad.

"We're fine." He says and gives me a sad smile.

"Ok." I say." So what do you do here?"

"I own the bakery, and I bake." He says and my jaw drops.

"I thought it was your parent's bakery or something." I say and he chuckles.

"It was but they gave it to me." He says and smiles.

"That sounds nice." I say. He owns this bakery! Wow!

" So you like my cup cakes?" He says and smirks.

"They're amazing." I say and my mouth waters just thinking about them now.

He laughs and says," I'm glad you like them."

"Who wouldn't." I say and hop off the counter. I see that Johanna isn't here, she must've gotten bored and went back to the car.

"How old are you? If that's ok to ask." He says. I look back at him and say," 21."

"Me too." He says and crosses his arms. It makes his muscles pop out and I have to look away so I won't stare. I look at a painting and see that it's a picture of the sunset.

"That's beautiful." I say and stare at it. It's really beautiful, It's like I'm actually there.

"Thanks." he says and comes next to me.

"Who painted it?" I ask.

"I did." He says abit embarrassed.

"This picture is amazing!" I say. It has a lot of detail in it and it's shaded perfectly and everything.

"Thank you." He says and blushes.

"Oh, don't blush over embarrassment you have talent." I say and punch him playfully in the arm.

" Pft. I'm not embarrassed." He says and tries to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"You were earlier." I press on." Come on, admit it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says and tries not to blush.

"Admit it." I say and begin to poke him every time I talk." You. are. embarrassed."

He laughs and says," Ok, maybe I was just a little."

"Ha! I knew it!" I yell and blush when I realize I was too loud.

"Who's embarrassed now?" He says and smirks.

"Oh, shut up." I say and smile.

" I can't until you admit it." He says and begins to poke me." You. are. embarrassed."

"Fine I was." I say and laugh." Victory is yours."

"Yes." He says and does a small dance. I laugh and say," You're embarrassed of your paintings but not of your dancing. I don't get you at all."

" My brother rye taught me how to dance, how can you say those things." He says and pretends to look shocked.

"Well tell your brother rye that I said to never bust a move again." I say and he laughs.

"Katniss, it's time to go." I hear Johanna say. I turn around and see that Johanna, Annie, and the green eyed boy are looking at us.

"Ok." I say and turn over to peeta." I'll see you later peeta."

"Get well soon Katniss." He says and gives me a warm smile.

I turn to Johanna and say," Do you have the cupcakes?"

"Yes, brainless." She says and rolls her eyes." Help me out."

I grab a box and say," I never got your name."

"It's finnick." He says and smirks.

"Quit it finnick Odair." Annie hisses at him." I'll see you girls Saturday."

"Bye!" We yell and leave the bakery. I give peeta a small smile before I leave and we get into Johanna's car.

I open the box of cup cakes and she says," You like him don't you."

"No." I say and bite into a cup cake.

"Liar." she says and grabs a cup cake." He likes you and you like him back."

"You're insane, he clearly has a girlfriend and I'm not interested in anyone." I say and take another bite.

"Mmmmm." She says." These cupcakes are great."

"I know." I say and she drives to the house.

**Peeta's POV**

When Katniss leaves I turn around and find annie and finnick smirking at me.

"What?" I say.

"You like her." Annie says and giggles.

"No I don't." I say and shake my head.

"Yeah, you do." Finnick says and smirks.

"No I don't." I say and head to the back of the bakery.

"Peeta, you like her." Annie says.

"No I don't, I only like her as a friend. I'm with Delly remember and we love each other." I say and clean the baking area.

"We're just saying." Finnick says and wraps his arms around annie." You don't look at Delly the way you looked at her."

"I don't like her ok." I say and head out the bakery. I can feel blush rising on my cheeks." Close the bakery for me."

"Tell Delly we said hi." Annie says.

"Will do." I say and walk over to my car.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you all think? Please review and let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing. There's some drama in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

We get home and I take off Johanna's boots. I have to get my clothes back, but I can't go back there.

"Johanna, I need my clothes." I say and sit on the couch.

"I'll go get your clothes tomorrow after work." She says and yawns." Do you still want your chicken noddle soup?"

"Yes, please." I say and walk over to the kitchen. She turns on the stove flame and rubs her eyes.

"How are you still this hungry, you ate one box of cupcakes." She says.

"I don't know." I say and shrug my shoulders.

" If you start throwing up at night because you ate too much, don't come bothering me." Johanna says.

"Ok." I say and smile abit.

A minute later Johanna says," I know you like peeta, Katniss."

" Johanna, we've been through this in the car, I don't like him." I say and give her an annoyed look.

"Right, but when you two end up together you can thank me." she says and turns off the stove.

"Ok, Johanna." I say and roll my eyes. She pours the soup on a bowl for me and hands me a spoon.

"I'm going to sleep, goodnight." She says and yawns.

"Goodnight." I say and begin to eat my soup. I continue to eat spoonful's of soup until there's nothing left. I put the plate in the sink and was my plate and spoon. I go into Johanna's bedroom and lay down and the side that she's not on. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

_The next day_

"Brainless." I hear Johanna say.

"What?" I groan.

"I'm leaving to work." She says.

"Work." I say and get up. I can't believe I forgot about work.

"Brainless, you're not going to work." Johanna says and laughs." Remember what the boss said, you have to stay home until you get better."

"I forgot." I say and sit back in the bed.

"I'll be back later." She says.

"Bye Jo." I say and wave.

"Later." She says and waves. I hear her walk away and the sound of the front door opening and closing.

I lay down back in bed and go back to sleep. I wake up to the phone ringing and I get up. I walk over to the living room and accidentally trip on some shoes. I curse silently and get up.

"Hello?" I say abit angry.

"Damn brainless, what's wrong with you?" Johanna says.

"I just tripped on a shoe." I say and yawn.

"You do realize it's twelve in the afternoon." She says and I look over at the clock.

"So." I say and cough. I try to inhale air from my nose and I find that it's clogged.

" You sound like shit." Johanna says.

" Thanks." I say sarcastically and feel my nose getting runny. I grab a tissue and wipe my nose.

"Do you want me to pick you up some medicine for your cold." She says.

"I can go get it." I say and walk back to the bedroom.

"Your staying inside." She says.

" I can do this, please." I say and I cough again.

"Fine, but if you get worse it's all on you." She says.

"Ok, Jo." I say and try to breathe through my nose again.

"Guess who came here again today?" Johanna says and I can hear the smile on her voice.

"People?" I say and I can hear her smack her fore head.

"No, peeta, he came here! Except this time I think he brought his parents." She says.

"How do you know this?" I ask and cough.

"One, I work here. Two, I waited their table." She says." He told me to tell you to get well soon."

"Tell him I said thanks." I say and sneeze really loud. Snot comes out and I run over to a tissue.

"He's gone already but I'll let him know when I drop by the bakery again." She says and I hear the boss's shouts in the back round." So I've got to go, and be careful when you cross the street."

"I will , bye Jo." I say and wipe my nose.

"Bye, brainless." She says and the line goes dead.

I grab a new tissue and blow my nose. I throw the tissue away and walk into Johanna's bedroom. I look in the mirror and see that my nose is red. I sigh and reach over for a brush. I put my hair up in a high sloppy pony tail and walk into the living room and put on Jo's ugg boots. I'm still wearing the clothes I was wearing to the bakery yesterday, and they're clean.

I walk over to Jo's bedroom and look into my purse. I grab twenty bucks and my phone. I forgot all about my phone. I unlock the screen and I see that I have tons of missed calls from prim or my mother.

Prim is probably at school right now, so I'll call my mom. I dial my mom's number and the phone begins to ring.

"Katniss Everdeen, why do I call your home and Cato picks up the phone and tells me that you left him for some one else." She demands.

"He told you that?" I ask abit angry.

"Yes, why would you do something like that Katniss? You broke Cato's-" She begins but I stop her.

"That's not what happened." I say.

"Then what did happen Katniss?" My mom asks.

"I got home from work and I saw that his clothes were all over the floor. A champagne bottle was opened as well, but I didn't think anything of it." I say and I feel tears filling up my eyes." I go into my room to change out of my wet clothes and I see him on top of another woman. He told me what am I doing here and I asked what is she doing here. The woman asked me who I was and I said his girlfriend and you know what she said?"

I'm crying right now.

"What did she say?" My mom asks and I hear sadness in her voice.

"She said that Cato told her he was single. I told him that congratulations he's single and I left. I'm staying at Johanna's." I say and a sob escapes my mouth.

"I'm so sorry Katniss." My mom says and I hear her crying on the other end.

"It's ok." I cry and I cough.

"Are you sick?" My mom asks and I hear her sniff.

"Yeah, I was just about to go buy some medicine." I say and try to breathe through my nose.

"Ok, I suggest you buy Nyquil and Dayquil." She says.

"Thanks." I say and wipe tears away." I have to go, love you."

"I love you too, take care." My mom says.

"Tell prim I love her and that I'll text her later on in the day." I say.

"Ok, bye." She says.

"Bye." I say and click.

I put my phone and money in the pocket of the hoodie and grab the house key's Jo used to get in. I quickly blow my nose and grab a scarf. I put the scarf on and I lock the door and leave the house.

**Peeta's POV**

I start to knead some dough but this head ache is killing me.

"Annie." I call.

"Yeah." She replies and comes into the room.

"Do we have some Advil or Tylenol?" I ask.

"I'm sorry peeta we ran out." She says and gives me a sad look." I can go buy some for you."

"No, it's fine I'll go." I say and wipe my hands on my apron." I have to buy more sugar as well."

"Ok, what can I do to help?" She asks.

"Just work the register, and when rye comes back from his lunch break tell him to start working on cheese buns." I say and take off my apron.

"Ok." She says and smiles before returning to the register.

I grab my car keys off the key holder and grab my jacket. I slip on my jacket and leave the bakery. I get into my car and the aroma of perfume hits me, it causes my head ache to get stronger. I roll down all the windows and start the car.

My phone goes off and I sigh and answer it.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey baby." Delly says.

"Hey Delly." I put her on speaker and start to drive.

"What are you doing?" She asks and I hear giggles in the back round.

"Going to buy some sugar and Advil." I say and slow the car down as I approach the red light.

"Ok, well can you do me a big favor baby." I hear her say.

"What do you need?" I ask.

"Can you take me and my friends shopping, we're bored." She says in a sad voice.

"Delly, I don't think I can today, I have a big head ache and I need to bake more cheese buns because we're running low on them." I say and start to drive again.

" So all of those things are more important than me." She says abit angry.

"No Delly, it's-" I begin.

"You don't love me do you?" She asks and I hear her voice shake.

"Delly, I love you with all of my heart but I just can't today." I say and pull up in the grocery store.

"Ok." She says a bit disappointed." I guess we can catch a cab."

"Thanks for understanding." I say and park the car.

"No problem." She says and I hear girls in the back round saying,' Aww..'

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." She says and the phone line clicks. I smile abit and take my phone off of speaker and put it in my pocket. I take my keys and get out the car. I lock the car and head inside of the grocery store. Warm air hits my face and I grab a shopping basket.

I walk towards the baking aisle and see a woman in some sweatshirt, sweats, and boots, that's coughing non stop. I walk up to her and say," Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just have a cold." She says. The hair from her pony tail is blocking her face.

"Ok." I say and head into the baking aisle. I reach down to grab the sugar and I feel my head ache get stronger. I quickly grab the sugar and head over to where the medicines are at.

I enter the aisle and search for Advil. I'm too busy searching for the medicine that I bump into someone.

"I'm sorry." I turn around and see that It's Katniss. Katniss was the woman that was coughing.

" It's fine." She says and coughs. She looks up at me and her eyes widen," What are you doing here?"

"Buying sugar and looking for some Advil." I say and she coughs some more." Here to buy some medicine for the cold?"

" You got it." She says and coughs." I'll see you around peeta."

" Wait, do you need help?" I ask.

"No, I'm fine." She says and walks away. I see her take some Nyquil and Dayquil off of the shelf. She walks down the aisle and is out of sight.

I get my Advil and throw it into the shopping basket.

**Katniss's POV**

I walk over to one of the cashiers and hand them my medicine.

"Your sick too?" The man asks. I see that he has grey eyes and dark hair.

"Yeah." I say and sniff.

" I got sick last week, it was awful." He says and scans the medicine. He has a name tag on and I see that it says, ' Thom.'

" Well I'm glad you got better, Thom." I say and he smiles abit.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Katniss Everdeen." I say and cough.

" Do you want to grab some coffee, when you get better?" He asks and puts my medicine in a bag.

I told myself I wouldn't fall for another guy, I don't want to. But I can't be mean either.

"I'll think about it." I say and try to smile abit but I cough.

He laughs and says," I'll give you my number."

He writes something down on a piece of paper and hands it to me.

"That will be ten dollars." He says.

"For the number or the medicine?" I ask and he laughs.

"For the medicine." He says and smiles.

I reach into my pocket and take out the twenty dollar bill, it's all crumbled. I hand it to him and he puts it in the register.

He hands me ten back and my bag. I put his number and change in the pocket of the hoodie and I say," Have a nice day Thom."

"You too, Mrs. Everdeen." He says and shoots me a smile. I smile abit and cough. I leave the grocery store before I can embarrass myself and walk home. Thom seems like a nice guy but I'm just getting over Cato.

I walk abit faster and I feel someone's presence behind me. I walk abit faster and feel someone's hand turn me around. I see that it's Cato.

" What do you want!" I yell and take his hand off my shoulder.

"Come home, I miss you." He says and steps closer to me.

"Get the hell away from me." I say and start to walk home. I begin to cough really loud and I feel his footsteps behind me.

"Katniss, I changed." He says and jogs beside me.

"Get away Cato." I say and feel tears forming in my eyes. Don't cry Katniss.

" It was a stupid mistake, it meant nothing." He says. " Please forgive me."

" Cato, if it didn't mean nothing, why right after I left, you brought another girl home." I say and stop to look at him. He looks speechless and I begin to walk and say," Exactly."

"Katniss, you don't understand." He says and stops me.

"I understand perfectly, now get away from me." I say and try to get his hands off of my arms.

" What do you have in that bag, pregnancy tests?" He asks and tries to get the bag away from me.

"It's my cold medicine, you ass hole." I say and get my bag back." You know what I'm starting to realize?"

"What?" He asks.

" That you were always an asshole, I can't believe I realized it until now." I say and walk away form him.

"Well your just some little bitch, who cries over the stupidest things on this planet!" He yells.

" If crying over you is stupid, then I agree with you!" I yell back and tears escape my eyes.

" When everybody's sick of you Katniss, and they realize the bitch you are, don't come crawling back to me. You worthless little slut!" He yells and I continue to walk and tears escape my eyes some more. I let out a sob and cross the street.

I can't believe I was ever with him! He never cared! I'm an idiot!

I hear a honk beside me and I look over to find peeta in his car.

"Need a ride?" He asks and I shake my head. I wipe my tears and continue to walk. He stops his car and I hear him get out. I hear feet running towards me and he turns me around and stops me." What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I say and my voice cracks.

"What's wrong?" He asks. I burst into tears and he pulls me into a hug. I cry in his shoulder and say," I'm such an idiot for dating him! I wish I never met him."

" You're not an idiot." Peeta says.

"Yes I am." I say and cry.

"No you're not." He says and I feel him shake his head. I pull away from him and try to walk away but he stops me.

"Let go of me, I want to go home." I say and sniff.

"I'm going to drive you, there's no way I'm letting you walk home." He says and leads me over to his car. I get into the passengers side and he gets into his side.

"Why are you doing this, you barely know me." I mutter as he begins to drive.

" I'm doing this because I care about you, you're my friend." He says.

"I am?" I ask and wipe my tears.

"Yes, what's your new address?" He asks and gives me a small smile.

"1329 22nd street." I say and I wipe sniff. My stomach growls and he says," Do you want to grab something to eat?"

"No thanks, I'll eat when I get home." I say. I'm not going to eat when I get home, I'm going to cry my eyes out.

"You're going to eat something." He says and turns the car around. I roll my eyes and rest my head against the window.

"Have you taken your pills yet?" I ask.

"Yes." He says. " Are you ok? What happened?"

" I don't want to talk about it." I say and rest my head against the cool window.

" You don't have to keep everything to yourself, if you talk to someone about it, it can help." He says.

" I was walking to my house and then Cato stopped me. He told me to come home, that he misses me. I told him to get the hell away from me. He told me he's changed but I said to leave me alone. He said that sleeping with the woman meant nothing. He asked me to forgive him." I say and feel tears forming in my eyes." I told him, if it meant nothing, why did he have another girl over when I left. He didn't say anything back so I walked away and said exactly. He stopped me and said I didn't understand and I told him that I completely understood, get away from me. "

I feel tears falling from my eyes and peeta says," You can stop if you want to."

"I'm going to finish." I say determined.

"Then he saw my bag and he assumed I had pregnancy tests. I told him that it was my cold medicine and I called him an asshole. I said, ' do you want to know what I just realized?' and he said,' what?'. I told him,That he was always an asshole, and I can't believe I realized until now. He told me that I was a little bitch that cries over the stupidest things on earth." I say and sob.

"Your not a bitch Katniss." Peeta says.

"I'm not done." I say and sniff." I told him if crying over him is stupid then I agree. Then he said,' When everybody's sick of you Katniss, and they realize the bitch you are, don't come crawling back to me you worthless little slut.' "

I realize that I'm crying really loud and I'm probably causing peeta's head to hurt more so I try and shut up.

" Your not worthless slut or a bitch. None of the things he said are true." Peeta says and pulls into a parking lot. He pulls the car over and turns to me." Say it."

"I'm not a worthless slut or a bitch and none of the things he said are true." I say and feel abit better.

Peeta gives me a small smile and wipes my tears. He gives me a small smile and I can't help but blush. He laughs and I mutter," Shut up."

"Do you want to go get your breakfast now?" He asks and I nod my head. I see that he took me to McDonald's and I can't help but smile abit. I leave my bag in the car and I get out. He waits for me and we walk together into McDonald's.

"Hi may I take your order?" The lady behind the counter says.

"I'll just have a coke, what about you Katniss?" Peeta asks and turns to me.

I look up at the menu and try to pick the cheapest thing. I only have ten bucks.

"I'll take a 5 piece chicken nuggets." I say and peeta just gives me a look as if I'm serious.

"Get her a number one with a large coke." Peeta says and swipes his card.

"What- I'm paying for my stuff." I say and take out my ten dollars.

"No your not." Peeta says and punches in his pin.

I roll my eyes and go find a seat. I sit at a table with a window and peeta joins me seconds later.

"You mad?" He asks and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"I can pay for things myself." I mutter and cough into my elbow.

"Your so stubborn." He says and laughs.

"Thanks." I say and a tray arrives. The lady puts the tray on the table and she says," You guys are the cutest couple on earth."

She walks away and silence is left between peeta and I. I feel myself blushing and I'm abit mad too.

"So isn't it weird that we're friends and I don't know what your favorite color is." I try to change the subject and grab my soda off the tray.

"Sunset orange." He says and grabs his soda." What about you?"

"Green." I say and grab my burger." Nothing too bright though, something more like the color of leafs."

"When's your birthday?" He asks and drinks into his soda.

" May 8th." I say and bite into my burger." When's yours?"

" January 17th." He says.

"It's not that far away." I say and he nods." What's your hobby?"

"I like to paint, when I'm not at the bakery." He says and drinks from his soda again.

"You are so lucky you get free time." I say and put my burger down." I rarely get any because my boss is an ass. He likes to make my job hell."

He laughs and says," I'm sure he just does these things to keep his job."

" When you meet him, you'll have second thoughts." I say and he laughs." But for my free time, I mainly just don't do anything but try and get some sleep."

"You don't have a hobby?" Peeta asks and raises his brows in shock.

"Not really, I always have to go to work, and when I'm not at work I'm worrying over something else." I say and bite into my burger.

"We're going to find you a hobby." He says.

"Good luck with that, I'm not really good at anything." I say and take a drink from my soda.

"I'm sure your good at something." He says.

"Not really." I say." Wait, I'm good at waiting tables."

He laughs and jokes," Your right, It's your dream."

I laugh and say," Yup."

"I'll help you find your hobby." He says as I finish up my burger." What's your favorite movie?"

"I don't watch that many movies." I say and think for a bit." I have to go with white house down."

"I expected some chick flick." He says surprised.

"I hate chick flicks, they're so dramatic." I say and roll my eyes as I drink from soda." What's yours?"

" The Shawshank redemption." He says.

"What's that?" I ask and he looks at me in shock.

"You have never watched that move?" He asks with wide eyes

"I rarely watch movies." I say.

"I'm going to make you watch it with me one of these days." He says and sips his soda. I grab some fries and say," Who's your favorite singer?"

"I don't really listen to music." He says and shakes his head." I kind of like Ed Sheeran's work, though."

"I love Ed Sheeran." I yell and accidentally throw fries everywhere. I look around and see that the employees are looking at me and peeta starts laughing.

"Moving on." I say and start to get abit embarrassed." What are your favorite sports?"

"I like wrestling, soccer, and football." He says." I'm guessing you don't play sports."

"I'm not a couch potato." I roll my eyes and he laughs." I like archery, basketball, softball, basketball, tennis-"

"I get it you like everything with balls." Peeta says and he laughs. I laugh abit but punch him in the arm and say" Shut up."

"That was pretty much it." I say." Wait- and swimming."

"Ok." Peeta says and tries to keep a straight face. We burst out laughing and I hear the employees whispering something.

"What's your least favorite food?" He asks when he's calmed down.

"Probably salads." I say and shake at the thought of them.

"Why don't you like them?" He asks.

"They don't satisfy my hunger and I don't see the point on eating leafs." I say and he laughs.

"It's spinach or lettuce, I think." He says.

"Ok, what's your least favorite food?" I ask and shove fries in my mouth.

"I have to agree with you on the salad." He says and shakes his head.

I smile abit and say," I knew you'd say that."

"How would you know?" Peeta asks and raises a brow.

"Your a baker, you eat bread not leafs." I say and he smirks abit.

"Some bakers do, but I guess your right." He says and takes a drink of his soda.

"What's your favorite season?" I ask and raise a brow.

"I don't really like winter, I don't really like the fall, I don't really like summer because it gets really hot here, so I guess spring." He says and I nod.

"Same here." I say and finish the last of my fries.

"Ok, last question because I think we're close to being kicked out." Peeta says and I can't help but laugh abit." Who's your favorite movie actor?"

"Morgan Freeman, I watched one of his movies once." I say and he smirks abit.

"Same here." He says and we high five.

I quickly drink the last of my soda and throw my stuff away. Peeta and I walk out of McDonald's and get into his car. I start coughing again and he says," You should take your medicine now."

"I don't have a spoon." I say and cough abit more.

"They have a little cup in the box." He says and grabs my medicine from the bag. He opens up the Dayquil and pours me some medicine in the cup. He hands me it and I quickly drink it.

"Do I throw It out?" I ask as he closes the medicine.

"You can always wash it and use it later." He says and takes it from me. He puts it back into the box and closes it. He starts the car and turns on the heat.

"How long will this cold last?" I ask.

"Maybe a week or so." He says and drives towards Johanna's house.

"Wait, let's go to the bakery, I want cup cakes." I say and he laughs.

"Ok." He says and turns the car around. He drives for five minutes and we get to the bakery. I hop out of the car and nearly fall because of the stupid ice.

"Are you ok?" Peeta says and runs over to me.

"Yeah, stupid ice." I say and he laughs. I walk into the bakery with him and I see that Annie is behind the counter.

"Oh hi Katniss." Annie says and grins.

"I came for cupcakes." I say and hand her a ten.

"Ok." She says.

"I'll get them." Peeta says and goes to the back of the bakery.

I cough and sniff through my stuffy nose.

"You sound really bad." Annie says.

"I guess that's better than what Johanna said." I say and smile abit.

"What did she say?" She asks and raises a brow.

"She said I sounded like shit." I say and annie laughs abit.

"Here's your cupcakes." Peeta says and hands me a box.

"I only had ten dollars." I say abit shocked.

"Yeah, but this will help you get better." He says and smiles abit.

"I can't let you do that." I say and shake my head.

"I don't let friends pay." He says and I roll my eyes.

"You win this time, I'll wait for you in the car If I don't slip on the ice." I say and he laughs.

"Bye Annie." I say and give her a smile.

"Bye Katniss." She says as I exit the shop.

**Peeta's POV**

"You like her." Annie squeals.

"I don't like her Annie, we're only friends." I say and roll my eyes.

"Admit it peeta." She says and grins.

" Annie I-" I begin and she squeals and says," Imagine you two dating!"

"You and your fantasies." I say and walk towards the door." I'm going to drive Katniss home, your in charge."

"Make sure to kiss her goodbye, wait don't do that she's sick." She calls after me as I exit the bakery.

**Katniss's POV**

I end up slipping the damn ice and wet my butt.

"Fuck" I say and check to see if the cup cakes are ok.

They're fine.

I get up and get into the car. My but hurts really bad and I see peeta coming into the car. I look out the window and see that my phone is on the floor.

Peeta gets into the car and I get out. I try to reach down but my butt hurts so I get on my knees and get it. I get back into the car and peeta says," You do know that your butt is wet."

"I fell on the stupid ice." I say and cough abit." But don't worry the cupcakes are ok."

He laughs and says," Is your butt ok?"

"My butt is fine." I say and blush at the topic we're discussing. I put on my seatbelt and peeta starts to drive me home.

I grab a cupcake from the box and start to eat it.

"These are so delicious." I say and smile abit.

"Thank you." Peeta says.

"Who made these?" I ask and sniff.

"I did." Peeta whispers.

"You made these!" I yell and cover my mouth. I'm being too loud today.

He laughs abit and blushes.

"Yeah." He says and turns on 22nd street. I finish up my cupcake and peeta pulls up in front of Johanna's house.

"Thanks Peeta." I say and get out the car.

"Anytime." He says and I smile abit. I get my bag that has medicine in it and grab the cupcake box.

"I'll help you." Peeta says and gets out the car before I can say anything. He takes the box from me and our hands accidentally touch. I feel the spark again.

We walk up to Johanna's house and I unlock the door. Peeta sets the cupcake box on the counter and he accidentally drops the empty napkin holder.

I walk over to pick up it up and he end sup doing the same thing and we bonk heads together.

"Sorry." He says and holds his head.

"It's fine." I say and he picks up the napkin holder. "Let me see your forehead."

"It's fine." He says.

"Don't be a baby." I say and he removes his hand. I look at it and say," It's fine."

"Let me see yours." He says and I remove my hand.

"Your bleeding." he says and has a shocked look on his face.

"I am." I start to panic.

"No." He says and laughs.

"You scared me." I say and laugh abit.

Our laughter dies down and we end up looking into each other's eyes. His eyes are so blue. I see that his eyes flicker down to my lips and back to me. He has a girlfriend, and I just want to be friends.

I turn around and say," Thanks for the help."

I'm guessing he's still in the moment because about ten seconds later he says," No problem."

"I'll see you later peeta." I say and wave at him.

" Bye." He says and quickly leaves my house and closes the door.

I cough abit and start to eat cupcakes. I save five cupcakes for Johanna and I go to bed after I take off my boots. I wake up to a door slamming. I check the time and see that It's 10:00.

"Brainless!" Johanna yells.

"What?" I say and get up.

"I got your clothes in my trunk." Johanna says." Your ex has gone mad."

"How?" I ask and walk into the kitchen to see that Johanna has a bruise on her eye. I rush over to her and say," Are you ok?"

" That dumb ass punched me in the face but don't worry, I got him back." She smirks and puts some ice on her eye.

"He has no right to hit you Johanna." I say abit angry.

"We're even because I beat the shit out of him again." She says and opens the box." Cupcakes."

She begins to eat them and I say," I saved you five."

"Thanks brainless." She says while chewing." Anything interesting happen today?"

"I got my medicine." I say and she snorts.

"Other than that?" She asks.

"I got a phone number." I say and she looks at me in shock.

"Call him." She says.

"I'm not calling no one. I'm not looking for a relationship." I say and reach into my pocket and tear Thom's number in half.

"You're so mean." She says." Anything else?"

"I ran into peeta at the grocery store." I say and she smirks.

"Ok, we're getting somewhere." She says and I roll my eyes." What else happened?"

" I ran into Cato when I was walking home." I say and her eyes look cold.

"What'd he do?" She mutters.

"We started fighting." I say and reach for the tub of ice cream in the fridge but Johanna stops me.

"What'd he say? "She asks. I tell her everything and she just looks even angrier." I'm going to beat him up so bad that he won't be able to have children with one of his sluts."

I grab the tub of ice cream and Johanna doesn't stop me.

"What else happened?" She asks.

"Peeta was driving by so he honked and asked my If I needed a ride. I shook my head and continued to walk. He got out his car and told me what's wrong and I burst into tears. He gave me a hug and we started to talk. Then he said he was going to drive me home even though how much I denied. My stomach growled and he took me to McDonald's. We ate and talked then we went to the bakery and got my cupcakes. He dropped me off here and then I fell asleep." I say and she smirks abit.

"He likes you, and you like him." She says and smiles.

"No, we're just friends. He even said so himself." I say and shove a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth.

"Mhm." She says unconvinced." I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok." I say and continue to eat ice cream. Johanna hops into the shower and when she comes out I'm done with the whole tub of ice cream.

"I'm going to get my clothes from your trunk." I tell Johanna.

"I'll be out to help you right now." She yells.

"No, you're going to get sick, I can do this myself." I say and put on Johanna's boots.

"Your so stubborn." She says and goes into her room.

"Johanna do you have a spare bedroom?" I ask.

"Yeah, you can move into that room but you have to buy furniture first." She says." We can go tomorrow after work."

"Ok." I say and cough abit.

I grab Johanna's keys and go outside. I unlock the trunk and see that all my clothes and shoes are in boxes. There are only three boxes so It will be a short trip. I grab a box and carry it up to Johanna's house. I set it down and do the process two more times. When I'm done I go back out side and shut Johanna's trunk. I close the trunk and go back inside.

I lock the house door and take my Nyquil. I put the medicines away and Johanna starts cooking chicken noddle soup.

" So how was work?" I ask her and she sighs angry.

"I'm thinking about quitting, the boss is getting on my nerves." She says and scowls." I'm not a waiter anymore, I got moved down to washing the dishes."

"You've been working there for two years." I say in shock.

"I know!" She yells." He came around and inspected the dishes and said they weren't clean enough so I had to wash them all over again."

" We should teach him a lesson." I say.

"I'm down for that." She says and I can't help but smile.

My phone starts to ring so I answer it.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hi Katniss." Prim says. I forgot to text her.

"Hi Prim, I'm sorry I forgot to call you I-" I begin but she cuts me off.

"It's fine." She says.

"Put her on speaker." Johanna says and I nod. I put prim on speaker and prim says," Hi Johanna."

"Hey Prim." Johanna says.

"I heard what happened with you and Cato Katniss, I'm sorry." Prim says and I hear her voice start to shake.

"It's fine." I say and frown abit.

"I wish I could just fly over to his house and cut his balls off!" Prim yells and Johanna laughs.

"I don't think that will be necessary prim." I say and can't help but smile abit. Prim never uses that type of language unless she's really angry.

"How are you doing with the break up?" Prim asks.

"I'm doing ok." I say and sneeze.

"Mom told me you're sick, how are you doing with that?" She asks.

"Fine, I went to get some medicine today." I say.

"That's good." Prim says." I forgot!"

"What?" I ask.

"Are you coming over for thanksgiving?" She asks.

"Yes." I say and smile.

"How about you Jo?" Prim asks.

"I'm coming alright." Jo says and smiles. Jo's parents died when she was young so she doesn't really have no one to spend thanksgiving with. She's like my sister so she's always welcomed to accompany us.

" Yay!" Prim squeals.

"So listen to this prim." Johanna says and smirks.

"I'm listening." Prim says.

" So this boy named peeta gave Katniss a ride home. Then the next day Katniss stopped by his bakery and bought cupcakes, and at the time she had a fever. They talked for abit and I know that they liked each other from the way they acted." Johanna says.

"That's so not true. We're friends." I say and roll my eyes.

" Then why did annie and Finnick agree with me?" She asks.

"I don't know." I say and shrug my shoulders.

"Go on!" Prim squeals.

" Today, Katniss bumped into Peeta at the store when she was buying her medicine. She was walking home and Cato bumped into her. They started fighting and Katniss walked away crying. Peeta was driving by and he even got out of his car to comfort Katniss." Johanna says.

"Aww.." Prim says.

"Yeah. Then they wen tout for breakfast and took Katniss to the bakery and got her cupcakes. Then he brought her home" Johanna says and smirks at me.

"That's so cute." Prim says.

"Like I said we're friends." I say and Johanna starts to serve us soup.

"He's definitely going to ask you out." Prim says.

"He has a girlfriend." I say and prim huffs angrily." I'm not looking for a relationship either."

"Katniss, Cato is not other guys." Prim says.

"Thank you." Johanna says and grabs two spoons.

"I'm not going to be dating for a while." I say and Johanna slides me a bowl of soup.

"Clearly." Johanna says.

"You guys wouldn't understand." I say and begin to eat my soup.

"I've been through a ton of break ups before, I know exactly what you're going through." Johanna says.

" Has anyone ever cheated on you?" I ask her and raise my brows.

"Yes, two times." Johanna says and eats her soup.

"What did you do to get over it?" Prim asks.

"I beat them up and moved on, and that's exactly what Katniss has to do." Johanna says.

"He's practically two times my size." I say.

" That's why you punch him where it hurts most." Prim says.

"I can't believe my little sister is even encouraging me to beat up my ex." I say and she laughs.

I hear my mom call for prim in the back round.

"Coming!" She yells back." I have to go."

"Bye Prim!" We yell and the line goes dead.

"Such a good kid." Johanna says and slurps the rest of her soup.

"Yeah." I say and do the same.

"Are you better enough for work tomorrow?" Johanna asks.

"I guess so." I say." I haven't been coughing as much. Maybe I should just stay home one more day."

"Ok, Brainless, let's go to bed." She says and puts her plate in the sink.

"I need to brush my teeth first." I say and head to the bathroom.

"There's an unopened tooth brush behind the mirror." Johanna says. I open the mirror and take out the unopened tooth brush. I begin to brush my teeth and when I'm done Johanna brush's hers.

"Good night Brainless." Johanna says and gets into bed.

"Night Jo." I say and get into bed as well. I instantly fall asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you aren't mad at me. I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been trying to make a chapter for my other story, 'the new girl.' I got it done yesterday and posted it. The second I posted it I started working on this story. I hope you all liked this chapter and the next one will be posted really soon. Please review and tell me what you all thought.**

**Like I said in my other Author's notes, I don't care if the review is short or long, I just want to see what you all have to say. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So you guys all want Peeta to break up with Delly. Peeta will break up with her soon, don't worry. thank you so much for your reviews and I'll let you guys read the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

I wake up and hear Delly throwing up in the bathroom. She came home drunk last night, but she wouldn't tell me where she was at. I get up and hold up her hair. She flushes the toilet and says," I drank too much."

"I can see that." I say and sit across from her." Can you just tell me where you were at? Was it a club, a party?"

She sighs annoyed and says," I was at a party, ok."

"Ok, that's all I wanted to know." I say and lean in to kiss her cheek but she shoves me away from her.

"Peeta, get away from me. Your the last person I want to see right now. Can't you see I'm throwing up and I'm fighting a hang over." She snaps and gives me a cold glare.

"I'm sorry, do you want anything for breakfast?" I ask.

"Didn't I tell you a million times I'm on a diet." She says and starts to gag.

"I'm sorry, I won't ask again." I say and get up." I love you."

"Get out!" She yells and slams the bathroom door once I'm out.

**Katniss's POV**

I get up to the sound of the alarm ringing.

"Johanna, shut it up." I mutter but it comes out in a whisper. I sit up and shut the alarm and clear my throat.

"Johanna it's time for work." I say and it comes out in a whisper again. Great, now I can't talk right.

I sneeze and realize my nose isn't as stuffy as It was yesterday. That's abit of improvement.

"Johanna." I say in my best loud voice and shake her gently.

"I don't want to wake up." She mutters.

I try yelling at her but It's really silent and only causes my throat to hurt even more. I grab a pillow and start beating her with it.

"What are you doing!" She roars and sits up.

"You need to go to work." I say and it comes out in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" She asks.

"I can't talk right, It's probably because I ate Ice cream last night." I say.

"Huh." She says and just stares off into space and starts to fall asleep again.

"Johanna!" I try to yell and it hurts my throat. I slap her with a pillow and she says," I'm up! I'm up!"

She sits up and I say," What time do you get out of work today?"

"I'm sorry what was that." She acts as If she couldn't hear me. I glare at her and she laughs.

"I get out at five brainless, I'll pick you up around five thirty so we can go get your furniture shit." She says.

"Ok." I say and get up.

"Make yourself something warm." She calls after me as I head into the kitchen." Oh, make me coffee since your up!"

"Fine."I try to yell back but it ends up hurting my throat.

I hear Johanna laughing and I smile abit. I make myself some chicken noodle soup, and then start making Johanna's coffee.

Minutes later she comes into the kitchen and says," Where's my coffee?"

"In the coffee maker." I say as It start to drip down into the coffee pitcher.

"You're so slow this morning." She says and grabs my phone." You have one missed call."

"From who?" I ask.

"I don't know." She says." But I think they left a voice mail."

She hands me the phone and she says," Put it on speaker."

"Ok." I say and call the voicemail. I put in my pin and put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Katniss, I just wanted to let you know that I miss you." I hear Cato's slurred voice." I'm sorry for calling you those mean names. I was... confused at the moment."

"Cato who is that?" I hear a drunken female voice.

"Nothing baby go back to sleep." He says in his slurred voice." I hope you understand that meanwhile your gone I need someone to take care of my needs, since you never did."

"Cato, get your ass over here before I leave." The female voice says again.

"I have to go, I'm using her phone number because mine doesn't work. I think it doesn't." He says.

"Cato, I have to leave in a while, hurry up!" I hear the female yell again.

"I've been partying too hard, love you." He says and I hear him starting to throw up.

I make a gagging sound and the voicemail ends.

"I wonder who that bitch is." Johanna says.

I think I've heard that voice before, I just don't remember who it belongs to.

"Me too." I say and see that Johanna's coffee is ready.

"You're not going to go back to that ass hole, are you?" She asks.

"No." I say and shake my head.

"Good." She says and I pour her coffee into a mug.

I hand her, her coffee and I pour my chicken soup into a bowl.

" Are you going to the bakery today? "She asks.

"I don't know, maybe." I say and I instantly start to crave those cupcakes." Never mind, I am going."

"To see your boyfriend." She teases.

"He's not my boyfriend." I say and shake my head.

"What are you talking about, He is a boy and he's your friend." She says." You thought I meant boyfriend as in boyfriend. That proves it! You like him!"

"No I don't, drop it." I say and feel blush rising. Why am I acting like this, I don't like peeta that way.

"Tell that to the blush on your cheeks." She says and takes a drink of her coffee.

I grab a spoon and start to eat my chicken noodle soup. My phone starts to ring and I see that it's gale.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Catnip." He says.

"Hey Gale." I say and smile abit.

"You sick?" He asks.

"Yup." I say.

"How's life with he who must not be named." He says and I laugh. Gale doesn't get along with Cato so he's always referred to Cato as he who must not be named, as in voldemort from harry potter.

"I broke up with him." I say and eat my soup. It doesn't actually hurt to talk about it anymore. I don't know why.

"That's great! Wait, why?" He asks.

"I found him cheating on me." I say angry." And guess what's even worse?"

"What?" He asks.

"Today he left me a voicemail from one of his sluts numbers and yesterday guess what he did?" I say.

"What?" He asks.

"I ran into him on my way home from the store and he started saying all of these things to me. I walked away and I'm kind of glad that peeta was there to-" I begin.

"Who's Peeta?" He asks.

"A friend." I say.

"Are you sure Catnip?" I hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes, gale. You're just like prim and Johanna." I say and he laughs.

"How's Jo bear." He asks.

"Hold on one moment." I say." JOHANNA!"

It comes out in a whisper and I hear gale laughing his ass off on the other end.

"What the hell was that?" I hear Johanna laughing from the bathroom.

I hear her walk into the kitchen and I put my phone on speaker.

"It's gale." I say and she groans.

"Hey Jo bear." He says.

"Shut up, Gale." She says and I smirk. I know that Johanna has a crush on gale but she won't admit it.

"When are you going out on that date with me?" He asks.

"In your dreams." She says and I laugh.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at seven thirty, after thanksgiving." He says.

"Shut up gale, I'm not going on a date with you." She says.

"I know, but at least I tried." He says.

"Then try again." She says and I'm actually shocked she said this.

"Will you go out with me?" He asks.

"Ok." She says and I hear gale jumping around on the other end of the phone.

"After two years, It's finally paid off!" He yells and I laugh.

"If you keep that up, I'm going to call it off." Johanna says and turns to me." I'll see you after work brainless."

"Bye Jo." I say.

" Bye!" She yells and leaves the house.

"So tell me more about this peeta guy." He says.

"Gale, he's my friend." I say and roll my eyes.

"I just want to know my best friend's friend." He says and I blush. Why am I blushing?

"He has blonde hair and blue eyes. They're not a dark blue, or a light blue, they're a pretty shade of blue." I say. Wait what!

"Ok Katniss." Gale says and snickers.

"Shut up! I didn't even know I was going to say that!" I try to yell and my throat hurts. Gale laughs and I continue to eat my soup.

"So tell my about blue eyes." He says.

"He's a baker, he owns his own bakery-" I begin.

"So now your after a baker. Interesting." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Gale, shut up. He's has a girlfriend, and he might get engaged." I say and I hear silence.

"Go after him then." He says.

"No, I don't like him that way!" I say.

"Katniss, you're an idiot." He says and I get angry.

"You're an idiot." I say.

"Whatever you say, so what's the bakery name?" He asks.

"The Mellark bakery." I say and try to calm down.

"I've been there once, their cheese buns are so fucking amazing!" He says.

"I bet you they are. I might order them today, instead of cupcakes." I say.

"You're going to pay your baker a little visit aren't you." He says and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'm not visiting him, Maybe I am but I am craving his cupcakes! It's like paradise in your mouth!" I say.

"Ok Katniss." He says and laughs." Now you're going to get him in trouble."

"What-" I say confused.

" I never thought you would be one of those women Kat. But hey I can't judge you. Just be careful." He says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him.

"You're blowing his whistle." He says and I know what he means.

"No I'm not!" I say." We're friends gale. He knows that I go to the bakery for cupcakes."

"Oh, you meant that." He says.

"You're sick minded." I say.

"I know." He says." I have to go Catnip, try out those cheese buns."

"Ok, bye gale." I say.

"Bye." He says and the line goes dead.

I finish eating my chicken soup and go to bed.

**Peeta's POV**

I put on my coat and Delly comes into the kitchen.

"Morning." She says and sits on a stool.

"Morning." I say and kiss her cheek. She smells like liquor and a hint of clone. Was she with someone else?

"Delly why do you smell like clone?" I ask her.

"You think I was cheating on you?" She asks and gives me a crazy look." There were a lot of people at the party, I was literally squished."

"Sorry, babe." I say and kiss her cheek but she pushes me away.

"Get away from me." She says and starts to make herself a salad.

"I'm going to the bakery." I tell her.

"I don't give a fuck, you never have time for me." She says.

"Delly I always have time for you, I won't go to work today if that's what you want." I tell her.

"No! You're going to work, how else are you going to pay the bills, and take me out!" She yells.

"I'm sorry, I-" I begin but she slaps me.

"Don't you ever say you aren't going to work, go it." She says.

"Yes." I say and feel my cheek begin to hurt.

"Good." She says." By the way, I'm having my girlfriends over for a sleepover today, so you have to spend the night somewhere else."

"Ok, I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too." She says but I notice she says it in an annoyed tone.

"Bye." I tell her.

"Bye." She says.

**Katniss's POV**

I try to sleep but I just can't seem to. I sigh and check the clock. I see that It's eight o'clock.

I put a pillow over my face and it doesn't seem to work. I really want a cup cake! I'll try a cheese bun as well.

I get dressed into some of my clothes and put on some of my boots. I put on a warm sweater and grab my wallet and phone. I grab the house keys and head to the bakery. I feel the cool air hit me and I smile abit.

I reach the bakery thirty minutes later and I enter. I see that Annie is behind the register with an angry look on her face.

"Hey annie." I say and it comes out in a whisper. She hears it any way.

"What's wrong with your voice?" She asks.

"I ate ice cream yesterday." I say and she smiles abit. " What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She says and shakes her head." What can I get for you?"

"I want a box of cupcakes." I say.

"Of course." She says and smiles.

"And I want a cheese bun." I say.

"What made you decide to try it?" She asks.

" A friend recommended it." I say and she smirks.

"I'll let you try it out and see If you just want one." She says and hands me a bun.

"What is this?" I ask.

" A cheese bun." She says.

I take a bite out of it and it takes a million times better than the cupcakes, but I still want them.

"I'll take twenty four." I say and she smirks.

"Who are you going to feed your family?" She teases.

"No, just for me." I say.

"That will be twenty dollars." She says.

"Annie, quit lying." I say and roll my eyes.

"I don't like making friends pay that much." She says.

"Fine." I say and hand her a twenty.

"I'll go tell Peeta your order." She says.

"Peeta's here?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" She asks and smirks.

"I just want to say hi to my friend." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Come on then." She says and pulls me with her.

We get to the back of the bakery and I see that peeta is in the middle of kneading some dough. It makes his muscles pop out even more.

"Peeta, someone wanted to say hi." Annie says and he raises his head.

"hi Katniss." He says and smiles. I notice there's a hand mark on his cheek.

"Hi." I say and look at the mark on his cheek. Did he get slapped.

He seems to notice me staring at it because he turns around and says," I'm kind of busy."

"My ass." I say and go over to him. I turn him around and see that he has a red handprint on his cheek." Who did this to you?"

"No one." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Who did this to you?" I ask.

"It's none of your business." He snaps.

"Clearly it is because the last time I checked we were friends." I say.

" Well maybe I don't want a friend who is nosy." He says.

"You know what, fuck you." I say and turn around and leave.

"Peeta, she was just concerned about you." I hear annie say in an angry voice.

I feel myself start to tear up and I take off running. I haven't even known him for a week, why am I crying? Fuck him Katniss.

I cry louder and I hear loud, fast footsteps behind me.

"Katniss, I'm sorry." I hear Peeta's voice.

I run faster and don't stop until I get home. I take out my keys and they fall to the floor. I bend down to pick them up but someone does before me. I look up and see that It's peeta.

"Give me my keys." I say and sniff.

"Can you hear me out for a second." He says.

"Fine." I say.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, It's just that Delly and I had a disagreement about something." He says and I can tell he's lying.

"Quit lying." I say.

"I'm not." He says.

"Why did she slap you?" I ask." I know It's her, I'm not an idiot."

He sighs and says," I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok." I say and take my keys out his hands." I guess you cant trust me, so we can't be friends."

I start to open my door and he says," Katniss, you have to understand that , I don't like sharing stuff about my private life."

"Yeah, well I opened up to you yesterday, why can't you do the same?" I tell him and he stays silent." Good bye peeta."

I slam the door in his face and I run into Johanna's room and start to cry. Why am I crying?

My phone starts to ring and I answer it.

"Hello?" I say.

"Brainless, why did annie just call me?" She asks.

"I don't know." I say abit shocked.

"Are you ok? What did that piece of shit do to you? I'll beat his blonde ass up." She says.

"Nothing." I say.

"Then why does it sound like you've been crying?" She asks.

"I was watching Bambi." I say and she laughs.

"You're right, that movie is sad as shit- wait, why are you really crying." She says.

"Peeta and I aren't friends anymore." I say and cry.

"Fuck him. Why are you crying?" She asks.

"I don't know." I say and sniff.

"You like him." She says.

"No I don't." I say.

"You want to kiss him. "she says.

"No I don't, quit it." I say.

"You know what, I'm going to take the rest of the day off." She says.

"Why, did the boss give you it?" I ask and sniff.

"No, I am." She says." Let's go get your furniture crap, I'll pick you up in twenty minutes."

"Johanna, you're going to get fired." I say.

"So, I'm already planning on quitting anyway." She says." Later Kat."

"Bye." I say and the line goes dead. I look out the window and see that Peeta is gone.

I sigh and braid my hair.

**Peeta's POV**

I get back to the bakery and start to bake again.

"So, did you apologize? "Annie asks.

"Yes, but she still wanted to know how I got this." I say and point to my cheek.

"Why didn't you tell her?" She asks." I'm pretty sure, she told you something about her private life."

"I need to make things right." I say and go to the back.

"How?" She calls.

"I'm going to make her favorite." I say.

"She added cheese buns to her favorite, today." Annie says and I smile abit.

**Katniss's POV**

"Brainless, get in the car!" I hear Johanna's yells from outside.

"Coming!" I try to yell back but It makes my throat hurt.

I grab my stuff and head out the door. I get into the car and I see her smirking at me.

"What?" I snap.

"Nothing, It's just that you didn't look this miserable when you broke up with Cato." She says and starts to drive.

I pull down the mirror and I see that she's right. My eyes are red and puffy, my cheeks are tears stained and I look as If I have been crying for weeks.

"So we have about five hours to get your shit and have it delivered before the snow storm hits." She says.

"Ok." I say and sniff.

"Seriously though, what happened between both of you?" She asks.

"He had a hand print on his cheek and I asked him about it and when I asked him about it he said that It was none of my business." I say and roll my eyes." It clearly is because the last time I checked I was his friend! I told him all the shit that Cato yelled at me and he doesn't trust me enough to tell me what happened to him! Isn't that pathetic!"

I look over and see Johanna is smirking and she turns a corner.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing." She says and pulls up in front of a furniture store. I roll my eyes and get out the car when she parks.

We go inside the store and I see that the same guy from the grocery store is there. I think his name was Thom.

"What are you planning on getting, brainless?" Johanna asks.

"Just a bed, a dresser and a T.V. stand." I say.

"You don't have a T.V." She says as we make our way to the beds.

"That's why we're going to buy one." I say and she laughs abit.

"This bed looks comfortable." Johanna says and jumps on it.

"Johanna, you're going to get us kicked out." I say and roll my eyes.

"I don't care, there's more furniture stores in town." She says and jumps from bed to bed.

I look at some beds and get deep into thought.

"Need help?" I hear a familiar voice ask. I turn around and see that It's Thom.

"Hey, Katniss." He says and smiles." You lost your voice, huh."

"Yeah." I say and smile abit.

"Need help?" He asks again.

"Yes." Johanna says and I hear her running towards me." She needs help."

"Ok, so what are you looking for?" He asks.

"A bed, a dresser, and a T.V. stand." I say.

"Ok, follow me." He says.

Thom tells me everything there is to know about what I'm going to buy. At the end, I get my bed, dresser and T.V. stand.

" Ok, are you going to need it to be delivered?" He asks.

"Yes." I say.

"What's your address?" He asks and I tune out. Is that what I think it is. Delly with Cato? No, It can't be. I look closer and I end up falling.

"Wow, brainless, what's gotten into you today?" Johanna says and helps me up.

"Sorry, I was falling asleep." I say and I know that Johanna knows I'm lying.

"Ok, now that I have all that, everything should be delivered to you within an hour." He says and I nod.

"Great, let's go Katniss." Johanna says.

"Katniss, wait!" I hear Thom say.

"Yeah." I turn around.

"Are you still up for coffee?" He asks.

"Yes, she is." Johanna says." I need your number, this one lost it."

Thom chuckles and writes his number down on a piece of paper. I mentally scowl and he hands me the paper.

"Call me when you're not busy." He says and I nod.

Johanna pulls me out of the furniture store and I get into the car in silence.

"I just did you a favor." She says and starts the car.

"Really how?" I say and scowl.

"Brainless, you need to start dating someone." She says and drives out.

"I don't want to." I say and cross my arms.

" Just go on one date with him." She says.

"Fine." I say.

"Good, let's go buy your T.V." She says.

**Peeta's POV**

I finish up the last cupcake and place it inside the box.

"Peeta, there's going to be a storm in a couple of hours, you need to hurry up." Annie says.

"Ok." I say. I guess I'm going to spend the night, here at the bakery.

I start to work on the cheese buns and Annie says," Peeta, can I talk to you about Delly."

"Annie-" I begin.

"Peeta." She says and sighs." Please."

"Fine." I say and stop what I'm doing.

"Finnick's right, she's changed." She says." It looks like she's using you just for the money."

" Annie, Delly wouldn't do that." I say angry.

"It sure damn looks like it." She snaps. She's never snapped at anyone." Then she starts slapping you because she wants you to go to work, you call that love peeta?"

"Annie, I love her and she-" I begin.

"Quit telling yourself that Peeta, because it's a lie." She says." You're one of my best friend's, do you think I would ever make something up. Trust me on this peeta."

"I love her Annie." I say and I start to get angry." I'm thinking about marrying her."

"So she can take all your money!" She yells and slams her fist on the table." Peeta Mellark get your head out of your ass and start using it! Why do you think she's kicking you out of the house! Don't think I wasn't going to find out! Do you think she's going to invite some friends over, no! She's kicking you out to fuck some guy!"

"What?" I say and she looks like she regrets what she just said.

"I wasn't supposed to say that." She says and leaves.

**Katniss's POV**

"Johanna why do I need a 60'' T.V.?" I ask. We've been here arguing over what T.V. will be right.

"It's bigger." She says.

"What am I going to throw a party in my room?" I ask.

"Just get it." She says and rolls her eyes.

"It's expensive Jo." I say and put my hands on my hips.

"Fine then get the fifty inch." She says and throws her hands in the air.

"Ok." I say and go over to it. I grab the box but It's too heavy." Jo, help me."

"Now you need my help?" She asks.

"Please." I say.

"Fine." She says and helps me lift up the T.V. We put it into the shopping cart and we have it checked out.

"I want a Twix bar for my hard work." she says.

"Go ahead." I say and she runs over to the candy section like a little kid.

"Are you ready for check out?" A woman asks.

"Yeah, my friend just went to go get something." I say.

"Ok, I'll wait." She says.

Minutes begin to pass and I start to get annoyed. Where the hell is Johanna?

"Are you sure you don't want to check out now?" She asks.

"Can you watch my stuff, I'll be right back." I say and she nods. I go over to the candy section and see that Johanna is scanning the candy shelves carefully.

"Hurry the fuck up." I tell her.

"There's so many choices." She says.

"I thought you wanted a Twix?" I ask.

"I did, but now I want something else." She whines.

"Then get a bag filled with all sorts of chocolates." I say.

"You're right." She says and grabs the bag.

"Can we go now?" I ask impatiently.

"Fine." She says and we walk back to the check out. I see that the lady is still watching my T.V.

"Sorry for the wait, my friend here didn't know what she want." I say and the lady smiles abit and scans the bar codes of the T.V.

"You're so brainless." Johanna says and the lady laughs and scans Johanna's candy bag.

"Whatever you say, Jo bear." I say and she shoots me a death glare." Now we're even."

" That will be 892.45." The lady says." Would you like to get a -"

"Yes." Johanna says.

"Do you even know what she was going to say?" I ask her.

"Yeah, she was going to ask you if you wanted some insurance shit or something to protect the T.V." Johanna says.

"That will be 902.12." The lady says.

I swipe my credit card and I punch in my pin. When we're all done the lady hands me the receipt and some other sort of paper. It's green though.

"Don't loose this." She tells me." Thank you."

"Thanks." I say and I start to move the shopping cart. Johanna grabs her bag of chocolates and she tears it open.

"So what was all that about, at the furniture store, I know you weren't falling asleep." Johanna says and tosses me a Hershey's bar.

I grab it and tear it open as I move the cart.

"I just thought I saw Peeta's girlfriend with Cato but I can be wrong." I say.

"Call back that number that Cato called you with." She says.

"What- No, I don't want to talk to some slut who slept with my ex." I say and eat my chocolate.

"Do it, who knows, it might be delly's number." She says.

"I'm not doing it, I'm just seeing things today." I say.

"Whatever you say, brainless." She says and eats another chocolate bar.

**Peeta's POV**

I dial Delly's number and she picks up two rings later.

"Hello?" She says and I hear giggling in the back.

"Hey babe, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Me and the girls, are just headed to the mall." She says and giggles.

"Ok, there's a storm headed into town so drive home safe." I tell her.

"Ok babe." She says and the line goes dead.

I put my phone back into my pocket and I turn to Annie.

"She was with her friends, annie." I say and scowl.

" Peeta, I'm not lying to you." She says and puts her hands on her hips." Are you calling me a liar?"

"Annie, I'm-" I begin.

"Just forget it." She says and walks to the front." You better make things right with Katniss, If not I'll kick your ass."

I sigh and start to work on the cheese buns. Delly would never cheat on me. Or would she?

**Katniss's POV**

We get home and I see the furniture truck parked outside. I unlock the door and two men start moving things into the house.

"Where do we put this?" One man asks.

"In a room that's empty." Johanna says and turns on her T.V.

"I'll show you." I say and roll my eyes. I lead them towards the empty room and they set everything down.

I join Johanna in the couch and I see that she's watching saw.

"Should I be surprised that you're watching this?" I ask her.

"Not really." She says." This movie is so hilarious."

"How?" I ask and see a police officer getting his throat cut. I gag and Johanna laughs.

"Look at that idiot, Katniss. He could've easily just-" She begins but my phone goes off.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Kat." I hear. I know that It's prim.

"Hey prim." I say and smile.

"You'll never believe what happened today." She squeals.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I slapped the most popular girl in the school today." She says.

"What!" I say and my throat hurts.

Johanna starts to laugh and she takes my phone away from me and puts it on speaker.

"What happened prim?" Johanna asks as the men carry in a dresser.

"I slapped the most popular girl in school today." She says and Johanna cheers in joy.

"That's my girl." Johanna says.

"What made you do that?" I ask.

"I was copying down some notes and then Taylor started to talk about me. She was saying that I'm a big slut, and that I carry diseases, and the last thing pissed me off the most." She says sounding angry." She said that it's no surprise if Katniss is selling her body, just so I can get nice clothes. That's when I turned around and slapped her so hard, she fell off her seat."

"Good." I say.

" I wish I had a sister like you." Johanna says.

"You are our sister, crazy." I tell her and throw an arm around her shoulder.

"That's true." Prim says and I can hear a smile in her voice.

I see that the men are now carrying in my T.V. stand.

"I have to go, I just needed to tell you that." Prim says.

"We're proud." Johanna says.

" I have to start working on this science project, bye girls!" She yells.

"Bye!" We yell, or Johanna at least does, and the line goes dead.

I put my phone away and the men come into the living room and say," Is that everything?"

"Can you do me a big favor and bring in a T.V.?" I ask.

"Right away." They say and I go outside. I open up the trunk and they carry the T.V. inside.

I close the trunk and start to walk inside but I slip and fall on my ass.

"Shit." I mutter and someone helps me up.

"Thanks, I'm such a -" I begin and I see that It's peeta.

"I'm sorry, for being such an asshole." He says and hands me two boxes.

"What's this?" I ask. I see that the top of the boxes have 'Mellark bakery' written on top.

"You're favorites." He says and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks." I say." Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I guess." He says." Let's take a walk."

"Ok, let me just put this inside." I say and he nods. I walk into the house and I see Johanna's paying the men. I set down the boxes and say," I'm going out."

"With who?" She asks.

"Peeta." I say and grab a cheese bun.

" I thought you were mad at him." She says and the guys leave.

"He apologized." I say and walk over to the door." Don't eat everything, save me some."

"Don't take long, it's going to start snowing soon." She says.

"Ok." I say and close the door. I walk down the steps and I almost slip again but Peeta catches me.

"Stupid ice." I say and he chuckles.

I grab onto his bicep and say," I'm going to slip again."

"Hold on tight then." He says.

We begin to walk and I say," So are you going to tell me?"

"Delly was telling me how I never had time for her. I told her that I always do, I even told her I wouldn't go to work to spend time with her. She freaked out and started yelling at me that I need to go to work because how else would I pay the bills. I told her I was sorry and she just slapped me." He says and I notice hurt in his voice.

I stop and turn to him.

"Peeta, what are you doing with this woman, if she hits you?" I ask him and he doesn't reply." Is this the first time she's done this?"

He still doesn't answer.

"Peeta, answer me." I say and cross my arms. He still doesn't answer and I reach into his pocket and grab his wallet.

"What are you doing?" He asks and tries to get his wallet.

I look at his address and see that It's 5463 Jordan St. I'm going there right now.

I hand him his wallet and walk back to my house.

"Katniss, what are you doing?" Peeta asks.

"I'm doing you a favor." I say.

"I never asked for anything." He says.

"Well since we're friends, deal with it." I say and take off running. I hope I don't slip on some ice.

"Can you at least tell me what you're doing?" He asks. I can hear him running after me.

"Driving to your house." I reply.

"Why?" He asks.

"To talk to Delly." I say.

He catches up to me and stops me.

"Katniss, It wasn't her fault It's mine. I'm the one that started it, just please let it go." He pleads.

"Fine, but If she does it again, I know where you live." I say and give him a death glare.

"Ok." He says and I feel it starting to snow again.

"I should go." I say.

"I'll walk you home." He says and he takes out his phone. He starts to text someone and I end up slipping on some ice for not watching where I'm going.

"Fuck." I say and get up.

Peeta laughs abit and helps me up.

"It's like the ice wants to see me in pain." I say and stand up. My but hurts really bad.

He laughs and says," Let's get you home, before they ambush you."

I laugh and I hold onto his arm. We walk all the way home and It starts to snow abit harder. He leaves me at my door step and I give him a hug.

"Don't let her hit you." I say and he hugs me back seconds later.

"Ok." He says and we don't let go. Why can't I let go?

Minutes later his phone makes a loud ding sound and I pull away. This is awkward.

"Thanks for telling me." I say and stare at the floor.

"It's what friends do right?" He says and I smile abit.

"Get home safe." I say and he nods. He leaves me doorsteps and I turn around and fall on my ass again. Damn door.

"Fuck." I say and feel my ass get wet.

"Now the door is after you." Peeta says and helps me up.

"I guess it is." I mumble angry.

"Don't run into any doors anymore." He tells me.

"I'll try." I say and give the door a death glare.

"I'll see you around Katniss." He says and gives me a small smile. I return it and I hear the door creak open.

"Did you piss yourself?" She asks and laughs.

"No-" I begin.

"I'm teasing, I saw the whole thing." She says and pulls me in." I set up your bed, while you were gone. You better change if you want to get better."

"Ok." I say and go into my room. I find my clothes in their boxes. I take out a clean pair of underwear, bra, sweats, and a shirt. I change and go back outside.

"So what was all that about?" Johanna asks and hands me a mug. Hot chocolate.

"I ran into the door and fell." I say and drink some of my hot chocolate.

"I'm not talking about that brainless." She says." I'm talking about the hug."

"Oh, that." I say and feel myself blush." I gave him a friendly hug."

"Well friendly hugs don't last until someone gets a text." She says and smirks.

"Shut up Johanna." I say and scowl.

"Ok, but I bet you he's going to ask you out someday." She says and drinks from her mug.

"How is that possible, if you already set me up on a date with Thom." I say.

"It's one date, if you want it to be." She says and takes a seat on the couch." Let's watch saw together brainless."

"Alright." I say and sit down next to her.

We watch the full movie and by the end of it I'm completely grossed out. Johanna is laughing her butt off and the power goes out.

"Johanna?" I call and everything's silent." Johanna this isn't funny."

I take out my phone and shine it. Johanna's not on the couch. I feel my heart start to race and I call gale.

The phone rings and he picks up.

"Hello?" He says.

"Gale, the power went out and I'm scared I can't find Johanna." I say and I feel myself close to tears.

"She's trying to scare you Catnip, don't worry." He says." Put me on speaker, and she'll come out."

"Ok." I say and put him on speaker.

"Johanna, come out or I'll tell Katniss what happened to you when we went to the zoo together." He says and Johanna appears.

"You just had to ruin it gale." She says pissed off.

"Did you turn off the power?" I ask.

"No, the wind did." She says and I know she's not being sarcastic. I look outside and see that It's snowing really hard with a lot of wind.

"We're going to freeze to death." I say.

"Not unless we sleep together." She says.

"You guys are so nasty." Gale says.

"Shut up!" Johanna says." If you say another sick minded thing, I'm calling off the date."

"Fine, fine." He says.

"We need to wear the warmest jackets we have, and we need to sleep with lots of blankets." She says and I nod.

"Gale, go online and check how long this stupid storm is supposed to last." I say annoyed.

"Ok." He says and I hear clicking of buttons." It's moving pretty slow, the weather people say for about three to four days, and you'll be getting about 2 feet of snow."

"Stupid weather." Johanna mutters." We're buying a snow blowing machine , I'm not shoveling snow."

"I'll check up on you girls in the morning, sleep tight." He says and the line goes dead.

"Let's go." She says and I run over to my room. I put on lot's of sweaters and a jacket. It's really uncomfortable but It's warm. I go to Johanna's room and we go under the blankets.

"I wonder if Annie is still going to come over." I say.

"Probably, if this dumb ass storm calms down." She says and I smile abit.

"Try getting some sleep." I say and close my eyes.

"Goodnight brainless." She says.

"good night Jo bear." I tease and I fall asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated until now. There will be more updates, and they will be really soon. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's character's. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

"Thanks for letting me stay." I tell finnick and hug myself for warmth. We lost power but luckily finnick has a fire place. It still doesn't seem to warm me up though.

"No p-problem." Finnick says and hugs himself." I'm going to call annie."

I take out my phone and I see that It's on low battery.

I dial Delly's number and wait for her to pick up.

"Hello?" She answers.

"H-How are you babe?" I ask her.

"I'm fine." She says.

"Didn't you loose power?" I ask her.

"We did, but then we drove over to Isabel's house. She has power but her house is like thirty minutes away or something." She says and I hear giggles in the back round." I have to go, I'm about to do ten shots of vodka!"

The line goes dead and I see that Finnick is still talking to annie.

"Ok- Ok love you bye." Finnick says and turns to me.

**Katniss's POV**

It's Friday! I should be happy and all but I'm not. Johanna and I are freezing our asses off under the blanket.

I'm still battling a cold and I can't take my medicine because It froze. Everything froze so we have to drink sink water if we're thirsty. We have been eating off of cheese buns and cupcakes. I don't mind a bit, because that means we don't have to make food.

My phone starts to ring and I pick up.

"H-Hello." I shake.

"H-Hi Katniss, It's annie." I hear Annie's voice.

"Hi Annie how's it going." I say and cough.

"Fine." I say and put the phone on speaker. The phone is too cold to hold.

"Did you loose power?" Annie asks.

"Yes." Johanna says and she curls into a ball.

"Well I didn't so you are welcome to come and stay at my house until the storm passes." Annie says.

"Annie that sweet and all but it's too dangerous to be traveling right now." I say.

"Katniss, we've been freezing our asses off the whole night. I don't want to be here until we get the power back." Johanna says and I start to cough." You've gotten worse, you see."

"Fine." I say and sniff.

"Great, my address is 7845 falcon St." She says.

"We'll be over in about an hour or so." Johanna says.

"Be safe." Annie says and hangs up. I see that my phone is about to die and I curse it out.

"Get a back pack and put clothes in there." Johanna says and I get up. I start to shiver and go to my room. I grab a back pack and I put in some underwear, some bra's, some sweats, and some v neck t shirts and long sleeves. I take off all my sweaters and jacket and I start to shiver. I change into a clean pair of underwear, bra, a tight long sleeve, I put on some short spandex and I put sweats over. I put on some socks and put on some warm boots. I put some sweaters in my back pack and I slip in some sweaters and socks in there. I put my hair down and wrap a scarf around my neck. I put on a sweater and put on a warm jacket. I grab some mittens and put my phone in my back pack. I grab my phone charger and put it in the back pack.

"Ready?" I hear Johanna ask.

"Yeah." I say and slip on my back pack.

"Let's do this." Johanna says and grabs my hand." Don't let go."

"I won't." I say and we walk out of the house and Into the storm. The snow reaches up to my knees and I start to shiver." It's cold."

"I know, but if we keep our minds off it, we'll get to Annie's faster." She says.

"Can't we drive?" I ask.

"We can try." Johanna says." But it will have to be really slow because there might be ice on the road."

"Ok." I say and we make our way towards her car. Five minutes later, we get into Johanna's car and she turns it on. She turns on the heat and we realize that there's snow on the windshield.

"Fuck!" She yells and pounds her fist against the steering wheel.

"I'll do it." I say and grab the spatula looking thing.

"No, you're sick, I'll do it." Johanna says and take it from my hands. She leaves the heat on and I turn the radio. Johanna takes off the snow in record time and gets back into the car. " That was cold."

"Let's just get to Annie's." I say and she nods. She presses the gas and we start to move slowly. The snow covers the tires of the car so this is going to be difficult. Those snow car thingies, that get rid of the snow aren't out because the conditions are really ugly.

Johanna is driving at five miles per hour and we haven't even , moved a foot in the past minute.

"Can you try going abit faster?" I ask impatient.

"I'll go up to twenty, that's my limit." Johanna says and steps on the gas. We go abit faster.

We get to Annie's house in an hour in a half and currently Johanna is trying to park the car.

"Stupid piece of shit!" Johanna yells. I can't help but laugh at how frustrated she is. After several more minutes of cursing , Johanna parks the car and we get out. I grab onto Johanna's arm and we make our way up Annie's door steps. We knock on the door as the snow fall gets heavier. Annie opens it seconds later and she pulls us inside.

"I thought you both died." Annie says.

"I was just kidding on the phone you know." I say and she smiles abit.

"Go change." She says." Peeta and Finnick are on their way as well."

"Ok." I say and we head into the bathroom.

"This should be interesting." Johanna says and takes off her wet jeans.

"How?" I ask and take off my jacket and scarf.

"Oh you know since you have a little crush on peeta." Johanna says. I roll my eyes.

I take off my boots, wet sweats, mittens, and sweater. I put on some dry sweats and I get my stuff.

"Where do we put everything?" I ask annie.

"Just put it in my room." Annie says and we follow her.

We dump our stuff on the floor of Annie's room but hold onto our wet stuff.

"You can put that in the dryer." She says and takes our wet stuff from us.

"Thanks." I say and sneeze.

"I have some Nyquil in the cabnets, go ahead and take some." Annie says.

"Ok, I'm making hot chocolate!" Johanna yells and runs to the kitchen. Johanna has a habit of making herself everywhere.

I go into the kitchen and take out the Nyquil from the cabinets. I have a runny nose so I get a tissue and blow my nose. I'm starting to get a head ache as well.

"I'm making lamb stew." Annie says and starts to cut things up with a knife.

"Great." Johanna says." I'm starving."

I take the medicine and sit on a stool. My head hurts really bad.

"Are you ok Katniss?" Annie asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say.

"She's not." Johanna says." She was getting better but since our power went out she got worse. She couldn't take her medicine because it froze."

"That's horrible." Annie says." Your with me now, you can stay as long as you'd like."

I smile abit and my eyes start to get heavy.

"I'm going to lay down on the couch for abit." I say.

"Ok." Annie says and I walk over to the couch. I lay down and I immediately fall into a deep, warm sleep.

...

"Wake her up." I hear Annie's voice.

"She has a fever Johanna." I feel a warm hand on my fore head.

"It's not my fault the fucking power in our house went out." I hear her say. Everything is extremely hot. I groan and I sit up.

"What's going on?" I ask and open my eyes. I see that finnick, annie, and Johanna are in the kitchen. Peeta is beside me.

"You have a fever brainless." Johanna says.

"Oh." I say and shrug my shoulders.

"Let's take your temperature." Annie says.

"No." I say and cross my arms.

"Do I need to tackle you again?" She asks.

"No." I say and get up." Everything's so hot!"

I take off my sweats and I walk into Annie's room. I take off my long sleeve and put on a t-shirt. I put some deodorant on and annie comes in.

"Time to check your temperature." She says and I roll my eyes.

**Peeta's POV**

Those spandex fit her butt perfectly.

"Really peeta?" I hear finnick ask and smirk. Did I say that out loud?

My eyes go wide and Johanna starts laughing.

"You have a crush on my best friend." She says and starts jumping while laughing.

"I don't have a crush on her." I say and start to blush.

"So you were just checking her out?" Finnick asks.

"No, she's my friend.." I say and I feel my cheeks betray me.

"Ok peeta." Johanna says and Katniss comes in the room with annie. Katniss looks so beautiful- where are these thoughts coming from. These thoughts cannot continue because I love Delly.

You don't love Delly, part of my brain tells me.

Yes I do, I think to myself but It sounds false.

"Peeta are you ok?" Katniss asks.

"Uh- yeah." I say and get up. I go sit at the kitchen table. Annie sets bowls five bowls of lamb stew on the table. Katniss chooses the seat beside me, that's in the center, and I feel myself start to blush. She raises a brow at me and I shake my head.

"Just thinking of Delly." I say and she nods abit awkwardly. That sounded wrong.

**Katniss's POV**

Is he seriously having nasty thoughts about Delly in a room full of people. I get abit angry but I nod awkwardly. Johanna sits beside me, finnick sits in the center like me, and annie sits next to Johanna.

We begin to eat and Finnick says," So what's your temperature Katniss, dear?"

I laugh abit and annie says," It's 103.2."

"That's not that bad." Johanna says.

"You better hope it won't go up because when you're with Finnick Odair, things tend to get hot! hot! hot!" He says and I laugh.

"Ok." I smirk and shrug my shoulders. It's so hot in here. I take a spoonful of the lamb stew and I moan." This is so fucking good!"

"Thanks." Annie says and blushes.

"You have to teach me how to make this!" I say and take another spoonful.

"Ok." Annie says and looks excited.

"I thought you like how I cook." Johanna tries to look jealous.

"Johanna, you know that your cooking is the bomb." I say and she just shakes her head while laughing.

"This is good annie." Johanna says." I wish Katniss could cook like this but she can't because she's brainless."

Everyone including me laughs and peeta gives me a curious look.

"You can't cook?" he asks and raises a brow.

"Sort of. I know how to make cereal, chicken soup, a sandwich-" I begin.

"All the easy stuff." Johanna says and turns to me." You're welcome brainless."

"Thank you Jo bear." I say and she glares at me.

"I'm going to destroy gale for inventing that name." She says and everyone laughs.

"It's better than Catnip." I say and Peeta laughs.

"I guess it is." She says and starts to eat her soup.

"I want to learn more about you both! Tell me about yourselves!" Annie squeals.

"Yeah, I do to, and so does peeta." Finnick says and shoots peeta a smirk. Why does he look at him that way?

"How about we just go around the table and ask questions about each other." Peeta says.

"ok." I say.

"I'll go first." Annie says." Johanna, what's your favorite movie?"

"That's an easy one ,saw." She says and continues to eat her soup.

Annie looks surprised but smiles.

" Ok, who's next." I change the subject.

"The sex god." Finnick says. Johanna and I look at each other and laugh." What's wrong with my nick name?"

"Oh nothing, sex god." I say and we laugh again.

"Does he always call himself that?" Johanna asks.

"Oh yeah, but it gets worse before we fool around." Annie says and finnick starts to blush." He uses the towel as a cape and-"

"Annie, I think that's enough." Finnick says and I see he's red.

Johanna, Peeta, and I are laughing really hard.

"Ok." Annie says and we continue to eat our food in silence. I try not to laugh and I drink from my water. I end up snorting and water comes out my nose. Johanna laughs and I fall to the floor laughing. I hear Finnick, peeta, and Annie laughing really hard.

"He uses a towel as a cape." I manage to say and continue to laugh. I feel some warm hands help me up and I go back to my seat and wipe some tears of laughter. I see that it's peeta.

"Thanks." I say and focus on my breathing.

"No problem." He chuckles.

"This is the most interesting dinner I've had." Johanna says and I nod.

"So what was your question, sex god?" I ask and try to keep a straight face.

"Who's your favorite singers?" He asks.

"Ed Sheeran." Peeta says for me and I smile.

"You remembered." I say and smile wider.

"Yeah, who could forget how you answered the question." He says and I blush at the memory.

We look into each other's eyes for a couple seconds and I look back at everyone. I see that they are all smirking at peeta and I.

"What?" I ask and raise a brow.

"Nothing." Annie says and giggles.

"Ok, whose next?" I ask.

"My turn." Johanna says and wipes her mouth." What is your hidden talent?"

"I'm a fast swimmer." Annie says.

"I'm a fast swimmer as well." Finnick says.

"I guess I'm a good at painting." Peeta says.

"Are you kidding me, you're amazing!" I nearly yell." That painting I saw at the bakery, you had the little details, and everything looked so realistic. It was like I was actually in the painting."

"You see peeta." Finnick says and smiles." You're a great at art."

Peeta blushes and just eats his stew. He looks so cute when he- you're friends.

We continue to ask each other questions and we crack a few jokes here and there. I learned that annie has been friends with peeta since middle school. She met finnick when she was a fresh man, her favorite color is blue, and she was the captain of the girls swim team. Finnick's favorite color is sea green, he's been friends with peeta since freshman year, and his favorite movie is scar face. I know a few things about peeta but I learned something new about him. He has two older brothers. One is twenty five the other is twenty three.

When I'm asked about my favorite sports peeta says and I quote,' she likes everything with balls.'

He received a smack in the arm but we all had a good laugh out of that one.

When I'm done eating lamb stew, I put my plate in the sink and wash it. I sit on the couch and everything starts to feel hot again. I frown and turn on the T.V., to help keep my mind off things.

"The storm system was supposed to move north east but it's starting to move south east. Things should get better tomorrow morning." The weather man says and I do a fist pump.

I flip through the channels and Johanna says," We're buying that snow blower tomorrow."

"Ok." I say and continue to flip through the channels.

"I guess we all need one because no one's going to want to shovel that amount of snow." Peeta says.

"That's true." I say and nod my head. I stop at the movie that peeta likes. The shawshank redemption. It's just starting!

"Peeta! Your favorite movie!" I call and he nearly comes running to the seat next to me.

"You're going to love it." He says and I put the volume up.

" Let's see." I say and everyone joins us. Johanna turns off the lights and she sits back down.

The movie is actually really good. I laughed, cried ( which was embarrassing but I was relieved that annie was crying too), and close to the ending I smile abit.

"So what did you think?" Peeta asks when the movie was over.

"I loved it." I say and he smirks. I swat his arm and say," Be quiet."

Johanna takes the remote and tells us," We're watching saw now."

"Ok." finnick and annie say.

Johanna puts the movie on and we all watch. Close to the ending everyone is asleep except me. Everything isn't as hot anymore and my eyes start to feel heavy. I'm literally rocking back and forth. My eyes close and I hit something warm. I instantly fall asleep.

_The next day_

I've never felt like this before when I sleep, I feel safe and comfortable. I feel something warm on my face and I move closer to it. I feel the warm thing move and something wraps around me. I don't mind though.

I fall asleep again and I'm awoken by Annie's voice.

"Aww.. they would make a cute couple. Just look at them." I hear her say and I'm completely confused. What is she talking about?

I hear the sound of a picture being took and my eyes shoot open. I try to get up but I can't. I look down and see that someone's strong arms are wrapped around me. I look up and see that it's peeta. I start blushing heavily and I hear laughter.

"Peeta." I hiss at him.

"What?" He groans and he pulls me closer to him. I'm practically lying on top of him. I start to blush even more and their laughter gets louder.

"Peeta, you need to get up." I tell him and his eyes open slowly. His eyes go wide when he see's me and even wider when he realizes he's holding me,

"I'm so sorry." He says and lets me go. I feel cold and I just want to climb back into his arms. No Katniss, stop it, he's your friend!

"It's fine." I say and get off the couch.

"Sleep comfortable?" Finnick asks and I smack him.

"Be quiet." I say and feel my cheeks burn." I'm going to change."

"Me too." I hear peeta mumble and I run into Annie's room. I must have fallen asleep on him last night? This is so wrong. I just made things awkward between us.

"Hey brainless." Johanna comes in with annie behind her.

"Hey." I say and grab a clean pair of clothes.

"That was interesting." Annie says.

"No it wasn't, I accidentally fell asleep on him." I say and close the room door.

"You both looked pretty comfortable." Johanna says and grabs her clothes.

"No we didn't." I say and I start to change.

"Yes you did." Annie says and Johanna shows me a picture. It's of Peeta and I. We both look.. peaceful.

"I don't see what you guys do." I say and Johanna takes her phone back.

"I'm keeping this picture." She says and I roll my eyes.

Annie starts to change and says," Are we still shopping for snow blowers together?"

"I guess, yeah." Johanna says." It's going to be a pain in the ass if the snow from the street hasn't been moved."

"I heard loud car noises outside this morning, so it's probably shoveled away." Annie says and I put on my sweats.

"Why do you always wear sweats, brainless?" Johanna asks.

"They're comfortable." I say and put on some new socks.

"After we clean all that snow shit, I'm going to take you shopping for some jeans." Johanna says.

"Oh! Can I come to, today is supposed to be the day we hang out anyways." Annie says and blushes shyly.

"Yes." Johanna says and puts on a clean shirt.

Annie squeals and says," This is going to be so exciting!"

**Peeta's POV**

When she left my arms I felt cold again. I just felt like putting my arms back around her and pulling her close. I've never felt like that when I used to sleep with Delly.

" Have anything to say?" Finnick asks and slips on some shoes.

"No." I mumble and slip on my shoes.

"Are you sure?" Finnick says.

"I guess." I say and sit on a chair.

"Tell me man." He says and sits on a bed.

"I just felt weird this morning. When she pulled away I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and pull her back." I say." I've never felt like that with Delly."

"Peeta." Finnick says and smiles." You're in love with Katniss."

"I'm not-" I begin.

"You're friends, yeah I know what you're going to say." He says and rolls his eyes.

"Maybe It's just a crush." I say and grab my wallet.

"You like her?" He asks.

"I honestly don't know." I say and leave the room.

**Katniss's POV**

I quickly braid my hair and go to the laundry room. I take out my sweats from yesterday, and I put on my boots. I turn around and go back to Annie's room. I put my sweats in my back pack and I sip it up.

"When are we leaving?" Annie asks.

"After we have breakfast." Johanna says and my phone starts to ring.

I see that it's an unknown number.

"Hold on." I tell them and walk out the room.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Is this Katniss?" A familiar voice asks.

"Uh, yeah who's this?" I ask.

"It's Thom." He says. What!

"Oh- uh- hi Thom." I say and peeta walks into the room." How did you get this number?"

"Johanna gave it to me." He says and I scowl.

"What do you need?" I ask. That came out abit harsh.

"Oh, uh, well I was wondering if you were free tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yes, I am. I don't think I have anything planned." I say and look out the window.

"Would you be willing to have coffee with me tomorrow around ten in the morning?" He asks.

"Sure, but you're picking me up, since you're taking me out." I say.

"Ok." I hear joy in his voice." Tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow." I say and click.

I turn around and find peeta opening the refrigerator in an angry way.

"What's up?" I ask and sit on the counter. I'm not going to bring this morning up, it will make things awkward.

"Nothing." He mutters.

"Ok." I say confused. Why is he mad?

"I'm making waffles!" I hear Annie's yells and she runs into the kitchen.

"I love waffles!" I hear finnick yell. Johanna is running behind him, and they fight each other so one of them can get to the kitchen first.

"Hey no fighting!" Annie says and Peeta grabs his car keys.

"I'm going home." He mutters and grabs his back pack. What the hell is wrong with him? Is it because of this morning?

"Why?" Johanna asks.

"I have to take care of something." He mutters and opens the door. He slams the door angry and we sit there confused.

"What's wrong with him?" Annie asks.

"I don't know, he was fine when he left the room." Finnick says.

"I got off the phone with Thom and he looked mad." I say and scowl.

"Oh, I see what's going on." Johanna says and sits on the counter with me.

"Well tell me." I say frustrated.

"What exactly was Thom talking to you about?" Johanna asks.

"He was asking me if I was free tomorrow for coffee." I say and she looks surprised.

"Peeta was in the room at them moment right?" Johanna asks.

"Yes." I say confused. I hear gasps behind me and I get more confused.

"Peeta heard Thom asking you out, so he got mad and jealous." Johanna says.

"No he didn't. Why would he get mad and jealous, he has a girlfriend." I say and raise a brow.

"You're so brainless." She says and hops off the counter.

**Peeta's POV**

I heard her talking to that Thom guy, and then he asked her out for coffee. Why did I get so mad? It's her choice.

I realize I'm driving too fast, so I slow down. I head home and try to clear my mind. I am not in love with Katniss. Maybe abit of music will help keep my mind off her.

I turn on the radio and an Ed Sheeran comes on. I sigh angry and change the radio station. It's a McDonald's commercial thing, and I remember when we went to McDonald's. I change the station and some people are talking about being in love. I turn off the radio and try to clear my head. All I can think about is Katniss, though.

**Katniss's POV**

"Is he mad at me?" I ask as I cut my waffles.

"No." Finnick says.

"Why don't you call him." Annie suggests.

"I don't have his phone number." I say.

"Get it from my phone." Annie says.

"I'll get it." Johanna says and takes my phone away from me. She grabs Annie's and punches in peeta's number.

She hands me back my phone and I put it to my ear. I walk out of the kitchen and go into Annie's room.

"Hello?" I hear his soft voice.

"Hi Peeta, it's Katniss." I say.

"I don't remember giving you my number." He says seconds later, sounding confused.

"Annie gave it to me. I wanted to ask you something." I say and I hear him swallow nervously.

"Ok." He says.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask and I hear a sigh of relief.

"No, I'm not mad at you." He says and my heart beat slows down.

"Are you ok? You seemed pretty mad." I say and sit on Annie's bed.

"Yeah, I just have a lot running through my head." He says.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"NO!" he yells." No."

"Ok." I say confused." Are you still going to go shopping for snow blowers with us?"

"Yeah, just text me the time and address, I'll be there." He says.

"Ok." I say.

"Bye." He says awkwardly.

I click the end button and I almost throw my phone at the wall. Why didn't I just say bye.

"Katniss, you better hurry up and eat your waffles!" Johanna yells. I grab my phone and take off running.

"So what'd he say?" Finnick asks and Annie giggles.

"He's not mad at me." I say and eat my waffles." He's still going to go get a snow blower with us."

"Great." Annie squeals.

**Peeta's POV**

I get home and see that Delly's car is in the drive way. I park my car in the garage and go in the house. Delly is in the living room in a very short night gown.

"Hey Delly." I say and put my keys on the counter.

"Hey Peeta." She says and runs over to me. She whispers in my ear," I missed you."

"I missed you too." I say and it sounds false.

"I want you." She says and starts to kiss me. This feels wrong.

"Delly, I don't think we should-" I begin.

"Shut up." She says and pushes me against the fridge. She takes off my jacket and shirt.

"Delly-" I begin and she smashes her lips against mine. She jumps on me and I stumble abit.

My phone starts to ring. Thank god!

"I have to answer it." I say I between her fierce kisses.

"It can wait." She says and starts to take off her night gown.

"No it can't." I say. I've never had sex with Delly. Every time we take off our clothes, It just feels wrong.

"I want you." She says and starts to kiss my neck.

The call goes to voicemail and I feel my heart beat accelerate. I get a text and I try to get my phone.

"Delly, I have to go." I say.

"You just got here." She says angry and gets off me.

"I know, but I have to buy a snow blower." I say and get my phone.

_Meet us at the John Deere close to your home in about an hour._

"Who sent you that?" Delly asks.

"Annie." I lie. It was actually Katniss.

"I don't know why you hang out with that freak." She says and scowls.

"She's my friend." I tell her angry.

"Peeta, she's not a friend." She says and rolls her eyes.

"Yes she is Delly, she's like a sister to me so you better show her some respect." I say and scowl at her.

She slaps me really hard in the face and says," I'm going out."

"Delly don't do that again." I say.

"Peeta, shut up." She says and rolls her eyes." I do what ever I want."

"W-" I begin and she slaps me again.

"If I'm not back by midnight I'm probably passed out on Jessica's couch." She says and leaves." We can never have a little fun."

**Katniss's POV**

" So what are we doing after shopping." Annie asks.

"We'll go back to our place, and get crazy or something." Johanna says.

"How crazy exactly." Finnick asks.

"You're not coming, sex god." Annie says and he frowns.

"Let's go buy the snow blowers." Johanna says.

"Ok then, Johanna and I will take our car, Are you and annie going together?" I ask.

"Yeah, my car is big enough to fit two snow blowers." Finnick says.

"ok, and peeta will have his car." I say.

"We better get going." Johanna says.

"Ok." I say and grab my back pack." Let's go."

Johanna and I get to her car and I see the streets have been shoveled.

"Its about damn time." Johanna says and we laugh.

We get into Johanna's car and she starts it.

"There's a lot of ice." She says and starts to drive at a steady pace.

"I can see that." I say.

"Hey remember when we were seventeen and we rode our bikes on that frozen lake." She says.

"I remember that, I twisted my ankle, and you fell on your face." I say and we crack up.

"Oh, the good times." She says.

"We have to do something fun today." I say.

"We're fun people, we'll figure something out." She says." I can't believe that Annie doesn't really have any friends. She's a really nice girl."

"I know, but we're her friends now." I say.

"Her fun friends." She corrects me and I laugh.

Johanna gets to the John Deere parking lot, where Finnick and annie stand. I get out the car and say," Where's peeta?"

"I tried calling him but he doesn't answer." Annie says." I'll try calling again."

**Peeta's POV**

"I have to go, they're waiting for me." I say and grab my car keys.

"Can't you just agree with me for once!" She yells in anger. I turn towards her and say," Delly, I don't have enough money to buy you a mansion."

"Well work harder!" She yells.

"Delly, I-" I begin but she slaps me really hard.

"You work harder or I'll tell your mom, you're doing a terrible job at the bakery." She threatens.

"Ok." I say. I can't loose the bakery.

"Great, now I'm going to go and take a shower, and what are you going to be doing?" She asks.

"Buying a snow blower." I say and she slaps me hard again.

"Just go to work! Damn you can't do nothing right!" She yells and walks to the bathroom.

I turn my phone back on and see that I have ten missed calls. I dial Annie's number and the phone rings.

I walk outside and get into my car.

"Peeta, where are you?" She asks." You're twenty minutes late."

"I just had to do something, I'm on my way." I say and start the car.

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta gets here ten minutes later with a red cheek. I know she hit him again.

"Is everything ok, peeta?" Annie asks.

"Yeah." He mumbles and walks while looking at the ground." Let's just buy a snow blower."

"Ok." Finnick says but pulls peeta to a stop." You girls go ahead, I need to ask peeta for some advice."

"Ok." Johanna says and pulls us into the store.

**Peeta's POV**

"This needs to stop peeta." Finnick tells me." What did she tell you this time?"

" I have to work extra hours in the bakery, if not she's going to call my mother." I say and anger crosses his face.

"Why does she want you to work extra hours?" He asks with a scowl.

"She wants me to buy her a mansion." I say and rub my eyes." I tried telling her that I don't have that type of money and she flipped out."

"Peeta, dump her." Finnick tells me.

"I can't dump her, I love her." I say and it sounds false.

"Peeta, do something about this or I will." He says and goes into the store. I follow him and sigh. What am I going to do?

* * *

**Author's Note: There will be a surprise for you in about three chapters or so. I don't know why I'm even telling you this right now. Well now you know there's going to be a surprise. Please review. Next chapter will be in about three days, If I'm not busy. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Here's another update! I hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

We just bought our snow blowers and I'm trying to put the damn thing in the trunk.

"Just let me help you." Johanna says.

"I can do it myself." I mutter. Everyone's watching my attempts to put the snow blower in the trunk, since Johanna called me a weakling, but I know she was joking around. I took it seriously so I'm trying to prove her wrong. Everyone's offered to help me but I declined. I'll show them.

"You're so stubborn, brainless." I hear Johanna say.

"You're going to rip your arms off." Annie says.

"Let us help you." Peeta says.

"I can do this myself." I say and lift the snow blower a couple of inches. I lift it up some more and put it in the trunk. I start jumping and I say," Ha! I did it!"

"No one said you couldn't." Johanna says.

"Well I have to win something." I say.

"You know what." Johanna says." You can clean up all the snow in front of our house, that's what you win."

I frown and everyone laughs.

"Just kidding, I'll do half you do the other half." Johanna says." I'll buy you another doughnut as a reward, short stuff."

I roll my eyes and I say," I'm not short."

"Oh, boy." I hear finnick say.

"Ok, you're not." Johanna says and gets in her car." Don't keep me waiting!"

"We better get going, peeta remember what I said." Finnick says and walks away with annie. I look at peeta and see that he's staring at the floor.

"Why peeta?" I ask him and look at the red mark on his cheek.

"What?" He looks confused and I roll my eyes.

"Why did you let her?" I ask and he stays silent.

That's it, I'm going to do something about this.

" We got in a fight, that's it." Peeta says and I nod.

"Ok, well don't fight anymore." I say and give him a small smile.

"I'm keeping my fingers crossed." He crosses his fingers and I smile.

"Bye." I wave.

"Bye." He says as I get into the car with Jo. I see she has a magazine, and Is drawing things on celebrities.

"Ready?" She asks.

"Yeah, but drive to peeta's house. I have to settle something." I say and she looks up at me.

"What do you have to settle?" She asks.

"I can't tell you, it's about peeta's personal life." I say.

"Are you going to bang or something?" She asks.

"No." I say." I need to have a talk with his girlfriend."

"About what?" She asks.

"Again, I can't tell you, It's about peeta's personal life." I say and she nods abit understanding.

"Think things through first, Brainless." Johanna says." Think about how it will affect peeta's relationship with Delly."

"She sounds like a bitch after what peeta told me, but he seems to love her and see good in her." I say and bite my lip.

"Maybe you should just let him settle things himself about whatever this is." Johanna says." He is her boyfriend, so it's his problem."

I sigh and she says," All I'm saying is, that maybe you talking to her can make things worse."

She's right.

"Ok, Let's just go home." I say and she starts to car.

"I guess you don't want your dough nut." Johanna says and drive out the parking lot.

"Wait! I do want my dough nut!" I yell and she laughs. She drives to Dunk n' doughnuts and parks the car.

"I want to come." I say.

"Get your ass out the car then." Johanna says and I get out. We walk into dunk n' doughnuts together and I see someone I don't want to see. Cato. He's two people ahead of us so maybe he won't see us leave.

"He's here." I hiss at Johanna.

"Who's here?" She asks really loud.

"And you call me brainless." I roll my eyes." Cato."

She looks forward for abit and then her eyes widen. I grab her wrist and turn towards the exit.

"Katniss, are you stalking me?" I hear his cold voice.

I ignore him and walk out the dough nut shop.

"Brainless, he's coming." Johanna says and pushes me into the car. I close the door and Cato comes out the dough nut shop.

"Katniss! Baby are you here to take me back?" He asks and gets closer to the car.

"Fuck off Cato." Johanna says and gets in the car.

"Katniss, If your not here for that, I wanted to apologize for the voicemail I left. I was really drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. I've been getting drunk lately, because I've been trying to get over you baby. Just thinking about you hurts so much." Cato says. Does he really mean that? No Katniss, he's lying.

"Quit bullshitting and get away from my car before I run you over." Johanna threatens.

"When your ready to come home, I'll be waiting for you, sober." Cato says." I love you Katniss."

I am so confused right now.

Johanna drives away and says," Don't listen to whatever that ass hole said Katniss, he's lying."

" I know, I'm just really confused." I say.

"Let's just go to a grocery store and buy junk food for tonight." Johanna says.

"Ok." I say and stare out my window.

"Maybe some Ed Sheeran will cheer you up." Johanna says and turns up the volume to the stereo.

_She's like cold coffee in the morning  
I'm drunk off last nights whisky and coke  
She'll make me shiver without warning  
And make me laugh as if I'm in on the joke_

Jo and I begin to sing along.

_And you can stay with me forever_  
_Or you could stay with me for now_

_Tell me if I'm wrong_  
_Tell me if I'm right_  
_Tell me if you need a loving hand_  
_To help you fall asleep tonight_  
_Tell me if I know_  
_Tell me if I do_  
_Tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to_

_I'll wake with coffee in the morning_  
_But she prefers two lumps of sugar and tea_  
_Outside the day is up and calling_  
_But I don't have to be so, please go back to sleep_

_Stay with me forever_  
_Or you could stay with me for now_

_Tell me if I'm wrong_  
_Tell me if I'm right_  
_Tell me if you need a loving hand_  
_To help you fall asleep tonight_  
_Tell me if I know_  
_Tell me if I do_  
_Tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to_

_'Cause I love the way you wake me up_  
_For goodness sake will my love not be enough?_

_Tell me if I'm wrong_  
_Tell me if I'm right_  
_Tell me if you need a loving hand_  
_To help you fall asleep tonight_  
_Tell me if I know_  
_Tell me if I do_  
_Tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to_

_Tell me if I'm wrong_  
_Tell me if I'm right_  
_Tell me if you need a loving hand_  
_To help you fall asleep tonight_

The song ends and she drives into the parking lot. She parks the car and we get out. We enter the store and warm air hits my face. I smile and Johanna grabs a shopping basket. Johanna grabs us some cookies, chips, bags of candy, and chocolates.

"We should get ice cream!" I suggest.

"You can't eat ice cream brainless." Johanna says." Unless you want to sound like you're whispering."

"Fine, no ice cream." I say and she smirks.

"Let's grab a couple of movies at Wal-Mart." Johanna says and pulls me to the check out lane. I help her take out all of our food into that moving rug thing.

"We're going to be in your room." Johanna says.

"Why my room?" I ask.

"You have a bigger T.V. Plus your bed is bigger." Johanna says and I laugh.

"That will be $15.08." The cashier says.

I take out my wallet and pay the girl. She hands me back my change and Johanna gets our bags.

"We still need to clear up the snow." I say as we leave the store.

"I know." She says as we walk towards he car. Before we reach the car I slip on some ice and fall on my ass.

Johanna bursts out laughing. I scowl and get up.

Johanna is still laughing so I flip her off. I climb inside the car and Johanna is still outside laughing her butt off. I pound my fist on the steering wheel, causing a loud honk. She jumps abit and gets in the car.

When she climbs in she laughs again and I scowl again.

"You bounced on the floor!" She yells and laughs again.

"I did not." I say.

"You have a springy butt." Johanna says and I laugh along with her. Ok, maybe it was sort of funny. But I know for sure that I did not bounce.

She starts to the car, when our laughter has died down, and drives over to Wal- Mart. I remember I didn't save Annie's or Peeta's numbers to my contacts, so I quickly do that.

" I just thought of something awesome!" Johanna yells and I jump causing my phone to fall on the floor.

"It must be really important." I mutter and bend down to pick up my phone.

Johanna laughs and says," After our trip to the mall, we should all go to the movies."

"That's what was so important?" I ask and she shrugs innocently." Ok."

"Text Annie and tell her to meet us at the mall in three hours." Johanna says.

"Already on it." I say and start to text annie.

_Me- meet us at the mall in three hours._

_Annie- Ok :)_

"She said ok, with a smiley face at the end." I say.

"Sounds like cheerful Annie." Johanna says as she enters the Wal- Mart parking lot. She parks the car and we get out. I check how the weather is going to be on my phone while walking.

"I'm going to go get a shopping cart, there's only one and that dumb bitch over there is already to it." Johanna says and I can already imagine her take off in a sprint.

I'm walking and I hear some tires screech. I look up for a second and I feel someone push me to the ground.

"What the fuck?" I say and the back of my head starts to hurt. I feel someone's weight on me being lift off me.

"You almost got ran over." I hear a voice that sounds just like peeta's.

"That idiot could have gone slower. Doesn't he know that there's snow outside." I mutter and grab onto the back of my head.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, but It was either pushing you out the way or letting you get run over by that car." I hear his voice.

"Brainless, that bitch took my- what the fuck happened to you!" I hear Johanna's yells." What are you doing here Blondie?"

"Don't tell me it's Cato." I groan and feel some warm hands go to the back of my head.

"No, It's me Peeta." his voice says with sincerity.

"What are you doing here?" I ask in between clenched teeth.

"My brother rye needs a heater. I'm buying it for him because he's lazy." he says and I smile abit.

"Brainless, get your ass up, there's a crowd starting to form." Johanna says and I feel peeta help me up.

I stumble abit but Peeta keeps his grip on my arms.

"Is there a need for an ambulance?" A woman asks.

"No, there's a need for some cops because this ass hole wasn't watching where she was going." I hear a man say. I turn around and see a man with a beard is glaring at me.

"It's called a speed limit, dumb ass!" I yell.

"It's called looking where you're going!" He yells back.

"You're the one who was driving, so you're the one who should have been looking!" I yell and start to get angry.

" Maybe if you walked faster, your bitch ass would-" He begins.

"hey, you don't talk about my friend that way!" Johanna yells.

"Shut up!" The man yells and comes closer to me." You could have gotten killed if it weren't for this young man!"

"Sir, I-" Peeta begins.

"What idiot drives their car really fast, when there's snow all over the fucking ground!" I yell and push him.

"Don't fucking touch me! I was trying to get home you little slut!" He yells and I remember that Cato called me that.

"That's enough!" Peeta yells in anger. My eyes start to tear up and I run into the store.

"Brainless!" I hear Johanna call after me, over peeta's yells.

Maybe I am a little slut. Maybe Cato was right about me. I run to back of the store and wipe my tears. I feel more tears coming in so I take off the family restroom. I lock the door and start to cry as silent as possible. I feel my phone start to ring and I take it out.

Johanna's calling me. I really need to be alone right now. I press end and put my phone back in my pocket. Not long my phone starts to ring again. I take it out and see that Peeta's calling me. I press end and put my phone on silent.

I cry silently for another thirty minutes and I hear knocking on the door.

"Brainless, we know you're in there. We asked a lady and she said you ran in here." Johanna says.

"Go away." I say.

"Open the damn door, before I knock it down." Johanna says.

"You're going to have to pay for that." I hear a lady say.

"Bitch, shut up!" Johanna yells and I smile for a second.

"Can I come in Katniss?" Peeta asks.

I don't know If I want to let him in. Should I? Should I not?

I find myself in front of the door, unlocking it. What am I doing? I don't stop myself.

I open the door and peeta slips in with Johanna. She slams the door shut and she says," What happened?"

"It's stupid." I say but It's not. I'm a slut. A lot of people are probably saying it or thinking it.

"Can you tell me what's wrong Katniss?" Peeta asks.

"No." I say and wipe my left over tears. I turn around and I feel someone stop me.

"Johanna let go." I mutter.

"It's all peeta." Johanna says. I turn around and find peeta grabbing my arm.

"You can trust me." He says.

"It's just stupid." I say and snatch my arm back. I unlock the door and get out.

If he's a friend he should understand to give me some space. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Maybe picking out some movies will help, that is the reason we came here.

I go to the movie section and peeta follows with Johanna behind.

"I know what ever you cried about is not stupid." Peeta says.

"Yes it is because I cry over the stupidest things. Cato's right." I mumble the last part and shuffle a few inches away from them.

"Katniss, you do not. When are you going to stop listening to that ass hole." Johanna says.

"If I'm right, that man called you something that Cato called you, and now your starting to think It's real." Peeta says." Am I right?"

"It's none of your business." I mutter and start to get angry. he should learn to butt out.

"It is my business." Peeta says.

"Why the hell would it be?" I snap. People start to stare and I scowl.

"We're friends remember." He says and I mutter,' obviously.'

" You're bullshit's my bullshit." He says.

"We're not quite there yet." I say and turn away to smile abit.

"Ok, will you please just tell us what's bothering you then?" Peeta asks.

"What you said." I say and he doesn't say anything, nor does Johanna. I can tell she doesn't know how to respond. They both probably think It's true.

"I'll wait for you in the car Johanna." I mutter and start to walk. I hear them whispering and It has to be about me. I'm a slut to everyone.

Maybe I won't wait for them in the car, I'll just go home. I run out the store and start to jog home in my boots, crying.

"Katniss, wait up!" I hear peeta's voice behind me and I run faster. I don't care if there's ice, I'll get up as quick as possible. I see that there's a stop light and all the lights are red. I can't take off running because there's too many cars. I'll just hope the light turns green faster. I lean on a pole and wipe my tears.

I feel his hand on my shoulder and he spins me around.

"Get away from me!" I yell and push him away.

"I can't, because I'm worried about you." He tells me in a calm voice.

"Why the hell would you be worried about me when you think I'm a slut!" I yell and tears slip out my eyes.

Shock crosses his face and he says," I don't think you're a slut, Katniss."

"Yes you do, and so does Johanna." I say and try not to sob.

"We don't think that." Peeta says and steps closer to me but I push him away.

"You both do." I mutter and start to sob.

He holds me and I don't push him away. Instead I clutch his coat and pull him closer. I cry hard in his chest and he whispers soothing words in my ear. When I stop I start to feel safe, and calm.

"Maybe I should just take him back, and let him-" I begin but peeta pulls me away and shakes his head.

"No Katniss. He cheated on you, and he's calling you all those names because he wants you to believe him so you can take him back and he can have his way." Peeta says and I notice how close we are. Our faces are only five inches away from each other. He doesn't seem to notice." Don't listen to his negative comments."

"Ok." I say and hug him again. He wraps his arms around me and I say," I feel like an idiot."

"You're not." I hear peeta say.

"I am, I over react for everything." I say in his coat.

"Katniss, you're not an idiot. I'm being honest with you." He says.

I sniff and he says," The idiot is Cato and that ass hole of a driver. He wasn't watching where he was going, I saw him the whole time."

I smile abit and I say," Where's Johanna?"

"She's shopping, she told me to go after you." Peeta says.

"Why didn't she come as well?" I ask.

"She thinks you and I have some sort of connection." He mumbles.

"If the connection is dealing with shitty situations, then I agree." I say and he laughs.

I hear a honk behind me and I jump. Peeta's arms loosen around me and I frown. I turn around and see that it's my boss. I scowl he and he says," You better go to work in two days or your fired."

"I've been sick." I mutter.

"So sick." He sarcastically says and drives away.

" I think I'm starting to change my mind about what I said about him." Peeta says and I smile abit.

"It's his time of the month everyday." I say and he laughs.

I get my phone and take it off of silent. I see that I have five missed calls from Johanna, seven from peeta, two text messages from Johanna, and three from peeta.

_Jo: Where are you brainless?_

_Jo: You better answer._

_Jo: Fine, I'll just tell peeta about what happened to you with a squirrell._

My eyes widen in horror and I look up and see peeta is studying me.

"She did not tell you what happened to me with a squirrell did she?" I ask in embarrassment.

"No." He says looking confused. I sigh in relief and send Jo a text.

_Me: you didn't tell him you liar, I just asked him._

"What are you doing?" Peeta asks.

"Checking my text messages." I say and read peeta's.

_Peeta: Where are you?_

_Peeta: Johanna just slapped someone._

I laugh at this.

_Peeta: She's about to punch the store manager in the face._

I laugh and say," Was she really going to punch him in the face?"

"Yes, she asked him if she could use the pager thing, and he said no, It's for employee's only and emergencies." He says and I laugh.

"We should get back to her." I say and I slip on some ice again.

Peeta laughs and helps me up.

"How many of these fuckers are out there?" I ask and he laughs.

"I'm hold onto you're hand until we get to Jo's car. I know for a fact there's going to be ice." I say and hold his hand." If I fall, you fall with me."

"Aren't you just evil." He says.

"What happened to my bullshit being you're bullshit?" I ask and smirk.

"I thought we weren't quite there yet." He shoots back and smirks.

"Shut up." I mutter and he laughs as we walk.

His hand is soft, just as Johanna described. It's also warm, even though it's cold out here. We walk in a comfortable silence to Johanna's car and my phone starts to ring.

I take it out and see that It's Gale.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Catnip." He says.

"Shut up Gale." I say and roll my eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Walking to the parking lot in Wal- Mart." I say and feel peeta's grip tighten on my hand. Is he mad?

"Why?" He asks.

"Gale, quit being nosy." I say.

"Just worried about you're safety." He says.

"Well don't because someone's with me." I say.

"Really who?" He asks. If I tell him it's peeta he's going to tease me. But I have to say it's peeta because if I don't, he might think I'm embarrassed to be seen or heard of being around him.

"Peeta." I say and feel blush rising in my cheeks.

"Oh, so you-" He begins.

"Shut up Gale. Why don't you call Johanna and bug her." I groan in annoyance.

"You're easier to bug." He says." Can I talk to peeta?"

"When you get back to panem, yes." I say.

"Why not now?" He asks.

"Because, he doesn't want to talk to you." I say and peeta raises a brow while smirking.

"He doesn't want to talk to me or you don't want him to talk to me." He says.

"Shut up." I say.

"Be honest." He says.

"You always tell people embarrassing things about me, gale." I say and he laughs.

"No I don't." He says.

"Yes you do." I say.

"Tell me one time." He says.

"Ok, remember the first time I met your mom. You said,' hi mom this is Katniss Everdeen, she humps squirrels with me on Sundays.'

Peeta bursts out laughing. He wasn't to hear that!

"I think you just made a fool of yourself Catnip. Looks like my work here is done." he says and I feel myself starting to blush.

"Gale, go bother Johanna." I say and press end.

Peeta is still laughing but he doesn't let go of my hand.

"I don't hump squirrels with him." I say in embarrassment and he still laughs.

"Are you sure. You said something happened to you with squirrels." He says and tries not to laugh.

"I'll tell you but promise not to laugh." I say and he nods.

"One day, Johanna, gale, and I went to the woods. We were camping. I fell asleep with my tent open and in the morning I woke up and felt something furry on my chest. I looked down and saw a squirrell in my shirt. His paws were on my bra and he was trying to pull it down." I mutter and he laughs.

"I'm sorry." He says and I scowl.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh." I say and feel myself start to blush.

"I'm sorry." He says and laughs abit more. When he's calmed down he says," I've never heard that one before."

"yeah, and you better not tell no one." I threaten.

"My lips are sealed." He says.

"They better be." I say and we enter the parking lot. I see Johanna is yelling her ass off in the car.

"Looks like Gale is annoying her." I say and peeta laughs.

We get to Jo's car and I tap on the window. I see that the car's on. She rolls the window down and I see her face is red with anger.

"I'm going to rip out Gale's insides." She mutters and we laugh. Her eyes go down and she smirks." So you guys are a thing now?"

"What?" We ask confused.

"Oh, nothing, It's just you're holding hands." She says.

I quickly let go of his hand and feel blush rising.

"Bye peeta." I say in a small voice.

"Bye." He smiles and I get in the car. Johanna gets out the car and says," I bought you're lazy ass brother his heater."

She opens up the trunk and hands peeta a box.

"Thank you Johanna." he says and carries the box like it doesn't weigh nothing.

"You're welcome." She says and gets back into the car.

She backs up and I wave at peeta goodbye.

"Let's go do this snow blowing shit." Johanna says and drives towards our house.

We get to the house and put everything outside. I'm standing outside with the snow blower.

"Johanna, I think you should move." I say before I start it.

"I'm fine." She says and leans against the mailbox.

"Ok." I say and start it. I move the snow blower abit and Johanna gets covered in snow, from head to toe. I start to laugh because she looks like a snow man. I take a quick picture and save it.

"I'm going to change." She mutters angry and I start to do my half of the house.

When I'm done I call Johanna. She grab the snow blower from me and I go inside the house. I go into the bathroom and take off all my clothes. I get into the shower and turn on the warm water. I sit there absorbing as much warmth as I can, and start to shower.

My phone starts to ring and I dry my hands. I grab it and see that Peeta's calling me.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Katniss? Are you in the shower? I can call back a different time if-" He begins.

"No, I was barely getting in anyways." I say.

"Ok, well I wanted to know If you're coming by later for cupcakes?" He asks.

"And cheese buns." I say and he laughs." Yeah, I am."

"Ok, I'll save some for you." He says.

"Thanks, bye." I say.

"Bye." He replies and the line goes dead. I get back in the shower and finish up shampooing my hair. When I'm done showering I wrap a towel around myself and grab my phone. I go to my room and get dressed.

When I'm done Johanna comes in and says," I'm just going to change, and we'll go."

"Ok." I say and go to the bathroom. I start to blow dry my hair and when It's dry enough I braid it.

When I'm done I head to my room and put on my shoes.

"Let's go." Johanna says minutes later and we get money, our phones and leave the house.

We head to the mall and see that Annie sends me a text, saying that she's on her way. Jo and I get to the mall and park the car. When I get out I slip on some ice but catch myself on the door of the car.

"What's up with you and ice?" Johanna asks and laughs at the position I'm in.

"It hates me." I mutter and get up. I close the door and we head to the entrance of the mall.

"Katniss! Jo! Wait up!" I hear behind us. I turn around and see that annie is in finnick's car, she has the window rolled down.

She quickly kisses finnick goodbye and gets out the car. She runs over to us, with a bag on her shoulder.

"Are we going to do this or what?" She squeals.

"Yeah, let's go make Katniss look sexy." Johanna says and I roll my eyes.

Johanna and Annie drag me from shop to shop, buying me some uncomfortable looking jeans. They look two sizes smaller, than what I usually wear. They also buy me these tops that hug my body and show my curves ( which I won't be showing at all , because it's winter and I'll be wearing sweaters and big fat jackets).

"Let's go have some Chinese before the movie starts." Annie says. We're planning on watching we're the millers.

"Ok." Johanna and I agree.

We eat our Chinese food and joke around. By the end of eating we're all laughing so hard. We go to get our tickets for the theaters and we pay. We get in the theater and buy pop corn and soda. We walk to our auditorium and sit down in the middle seats.

I turn my phone off and so do annie and Johanna. The movie starts and I relax.

I laugh through out the whole movie and I smile. When the movie's over we head to Johanna's car and I slip on some ice.

" Oh my god, are you ok!" Annie yells, trying to help me up, while Johanna laughs her ass off.

"yeah, It's not the first time." I mutter and get in the back seat.

"You can go in the front, I don't want to make you feel like it's-" Annie begins.

"It's fine Annie. We'll take turns." I say and smile.

"Ok." She says and smiles back. She gets in the car and we put our seat belts on. I turn on my phone and see that it's 7:00.

"Hey go to the bakery, Peeta's saving me some cheese buns and cupcakes." I say and shove my phone in my pocket.

"Ok." Johanna says and starts to drive.

I look out the window and Johanna says," Guess what annie."

"What?" Annie asks curious.

"Peeta and Katniss we're holding hands today." Johanna says and I feel myself start to blush.

"Aww." Annie says.

"There was a lot of ice. I didn't want to slip and fall." I mutter and feel myself start to blush more.

"Ok, Katniss." Johanna says and I hear the grin her voice.

Johanna drives to the bakery and when she parks her phone starts to ring.

She groans and says," It's Gale."

"Who's Gale?" Annie asks.

"He's my best friend, and her boyfriend." I tease.

"He's not my boyfriend." Johanna mutters.

"Yet." I say and annie giggles.

"I need to take this, hurry up and get your shit." Johanna mutters and answers her phone. Annie and I get out the car and head into the bakery.

We get inside and I see a girl on peeta's lap, and Finnick looking annoyed.

"Hi Katniss!" Peeta says and he shoots me a smile.

"Hi." I say." Is this Delly?"

"Yeah." He says and she turns around and I see she doesn't look so friendly anymore.

I stick out my hand and say," I'm Katniss, his friend. We of course, met at the restaurant."

"Yeah Delly." She says in a forced polite voice. She shakes my hand and sinks her nails into my hand.

"Hey babe, what are you guys doing here?" Finnick asks and gives annie a kiss on the cheek.

"For cupcakes and cheese buns." Annie says and I smirk.

"I'll get that for you, Finnick can you help me man?" Peeta asks.

"Sure." Finnick says and gives annie a kiss on the lips.

When the boys leave the room Delly turns to me and says," I'm only being nice to you because peeta was around. If you lay a finger on him, I'll come after you."

I roll my eyes and say," Ok."

"Do I make myself clear?" She asks, trying to sound dangerous.

"Crystal." I try to say without laughing.

"As for you Cresta, you look fatter." Delly spits and I look over at Annie. She looks healthy." Either loose the weight or I'll fire you."

Annie looks like she's about to cry. No one messes with my friends.

"You listen here, you are not the owner of this place so she doesn't need to listen to you. And she does not look fat she actually looks healthy, as for you, you look like you're about to snap in half at any minute. Eat a cheese burger or something." I tell her and she gives me an angry look. She doesn't tell me anything to starts telling annie these horrible stuff.

"You don't have any friends because you're fat, you're lucky peeta hired you, you're a dumb bitch who-" Delly begins and tears slide down Annie's cheeks.

"Hey, leave her alone." I say and step in front of annie.

"Get out of the way." She says and I shake my head.

"You have three seconds to scram before I beat the shit out of you. I don't care if you're peeta's girlfriend." I mutter and give her a death glare.

She huffs and pushes me aside. I stumble and catch myself on the counter. She turns to annie and starts to hiss things at her that makes her cry.

I tackle Delly and pin her to the floor. I pull out her extensions and she yells for peeta.

I manage to slap her once before I'm pulled off of her.

"you crazy bitch! I had to pay one hundred dollars to get those extensions in!" She yells and holds her head. I can tell she's in pain.

"It looks like you're going to have to pay one hundred more!" I yell at her and someone's arms loosens and I turn to annie. I see that finnick is holding her.

"Come on Annie let's go." I say and she nods her head. Finnick gives her a kiss and I pull her by the arm. Peeta gives me an angry look and I snatch my boxes from him. I leave a twenty in the tip jar and we head outside. Annie's still crying and I see Johanna is laughing. She must be on the phone with Gale. She see's us and she says something and puts her phone down.

I pull annie in the back seat with me and I say," Drive home."

"What happened?" She asks.

"I'll explain right now." I say and hold annie.

She starts to drive and I say," Delly was there and she was saying things about Annie in front of me. They weren't so nice."

"I'll tear that bitch in half, are you ok annie?" Jo asks.

"Mhm." She says and sobs.

"I ripped out her extensions and slapped her." I say and Jo smirks at me. "Except peeta hates me, but he should understand that no one treats my friends like trash."

"I'm you're friend?" Annie asks.

"Yeah." I say." Well we're actually best friends now since I beat someone up for hurting you."

She laughs and starts to cry.

"I've never had friends before." She says and sobs.

"Well you do now, and their crazy." Johanna says and annie laughs." I can't wait to get home."

"We're going to have fun annie." I reassure her and she nods.

We get home and we get in our pajamas and head into my room. I forgot to set up the T.V.

"We'll just do it right now." Johanna says.

"Ok." I say and we all put the T.V. on the stand.

"Ok, so what movie are we going to watch?" Jo asks and takes out a stack of movies." Annie you get to pick because you're awesome."

"Ok." Annie giggles and blushes. She picks the note book and Johanna goes into the living room to get the DVD player. She comes back and we help her install it.

Before the movies starts we get on my bed and surround ourselves in junk food.

We start to movie and we begin to eat. When the movie finishes we put another movie on until we get bored.

"I'm too pumped to sleep!" Johanna says.

"Me too!" annie jumps up. We did eat too much sugary stuff.

"I know what we could do!" I yell.

"What!" They ask.

"Let's prank call Gale!" I yell and they nod.

I disguise my phone number and we call gale.

"Hello?" He answers the phone.

"Yes, Mr. Hawthorne." Annie says in an accent.

"Who's this?" He asks confused.

"It's me Laura." She says.

"Laura?" He asks confused." I don't know anyone by the name Laura."

"You idiot! You got me pregnant one drunk night! I have a child of yours and he's three years old!" Annie yells in anger. She's a good actress.

"I don't- I don't remember. I'm a father?" He asks.

"Yes!" Annie yells and starts to fake cry. Jo and I try not to laugh.

"Oh shit. My mom's going to kill me. I have a date with a girl too, and she's going to hate me." he says sounding stressed.

"Gale who's on the other line?" I hear Hazelle's voice.

"Mom- uh- no one." Gale says sounding nervous.

"It's me! Laura! He's the father of my son!" Annie yells and we all silently laugh.

'Gale Hawthorne! I'm going to buy you a chastity belt!" Hazelle yells and we all laugh really hard.

"Catnip, is that you?" Gale asks.

"yes." I say and we all laugh.

"Damn, you guys scared me." He says sounding relieved.

"It was all annie, the Oscar winning actress." I say and we clap for her.

"Who's annie? "Gale asks.

"She's our best friend!" Johanna yells.

"Since when?" Gale asks sounding surprised.

"Since I beat up her enemy." I say and he laughs.

"Hi Annie." He says.

"Hi." She giggles.

"Gale Hawthorne I wasn't messing around." I hear Hazelle say.

"It's just Katniss, they were prank calling me." He says and I hear Hazelle sound relieved,

"Thank god." She says and we laugh.

"I got to go guys." Gale says.

"bye!" we yell.

"Bye Catnip, Jo bear, and Anne cakes!" He says.

"Anne cakes?" Annie asks.

"Yeah, that's you're nick name." He says and the line goes dead.

"You'll get used to it." I say and she smiles.

We throw our garbage off my bed and we climb in and get under the covers.

"Goodnight, guys." Annie says.

"Goodnight." I say and we fall asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I'm going to be busy and I won't update again until, Sunday or Monday. Please review and tell me what you all thought. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey again! Thanks for your reviews and for reading. You are all going to start flipping out at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's ****POV**

I wake up to my phone ringing and I answer it.

"Hello?" I snap.

"Oh, sorry, is this a bad time?" I hear Thom say.

"I'm sorry, I just woke up." I say and he chuckles abit. I'm having coffee with him today!" Are we still having coffee?"

"Yeah, if you want to." He says. I look at the time and see that it's ten minutes till ten.

"Ok, come and get me then." I say.

"That would require you to give me your address." He says.

"Ok, It's 1329 22nd street." I say.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." He says and the line goes dead.

I yawn and sit up. I turn around and see that Johanna has a small smile on her lips and annie looks abit confused.

"What?" I say.

"Who was that?" Annie asks.

" That's Thom, Johanna is making me go have coffee with him." I say.

"You need to start seeing someone!" She yells at me.

"That's going to ruin the chances of Peeta and Katniss getting together." Annie hisses and I feel myself blushing.

"We're not getting together." I say.

"Ok." Johanna rolls her eyes." Get ready, don't want to leave Thomas waiting."

"He's on his way." I say and roll my eyes back. I hear over to my dresser and start to take out some warm clothes.

Johanna and Annie leave the room, complaining about how they're craving doughnuts. I take off my PJ's and slip on some sweats, and a long sleeve. I put on some warm socks and out some boots on. I grab a hoodie and look in the mirror. My hair is messed up really bad. I quickly braid it and my phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" I answer.

"yeah, uh, I'm outside." Thom says." I would knock but I don't know If I got the right address or not."

"I'll be out for the moment of truth." I say and click. I put my phone in my pocket and take a twenty with me.

I run out the room and I yell," I'm leaving!"

"Have fun!" Annie and Jo yell.

I go outside and I see that Thom is parked outside. I see he has a relieved look on his face. I get into the passengers side and I say," So where our we going to get our coffee at?"

"I was thinking we could go to dunk n' doughnuts and grab some coffee and a dough nut." He says.

I want to yell no because of what happened the last time I was there. But Cato won't be there, he's probably at the bank.

"Ok." I say so it's very audible.

"Great." he says and starts to drive.

He doesn't say anything and I don't either. This is so uncomfortable and really awkward. I don't like it at all.

"Can we please just not make this awkward." I say.

"Sorry, I just don't know what to say." He says and looks like he's angry at himself.

"It's fine, Uh, why don't we just play would you rather." I say.

"Ok." He says." Would you rather ear your own vomit or eat a live snake?"

"Really?" I ask disgusted and he laughs." I'm going to have to go with- uh this is so hard- with the vomit."

"Gross." He says.

"The snake may be filled with venom, vomit is just a bunch of food combined." I say.

"You have a good point." He says.

"Would you rather eat cat intestines or a live cockroach?" I ask and smirk.

"You're so evil." he says and I laugh." I think I would rather eat the cockroach."

I gag and he laughs.

"I will get it over with faster." He says and I nod. It is pretty understanding." Would you rather eat twenty slugs or twenty worms."

I gag again and he laughs.

"I think I'm going to have to go with the worms." I say and he laughs.

He looks grossed out and I laugh.

"Why the worms?" He asks.

"I don't know, slugs seem more disgusting." I say." Would you rather swim in a tank full of sharks or bathe in a tub full of crickets for an hour?"

"Are both of these for an hour?" He asks and I nod.

He drives into the parking lot and he still hasn't answered. He parks the car and he says," I think I'd rather go with the crickets."

I gag again and get out the car. Thom is laughing really hard and I smile abit.

He opens the door for me and I get into the shop. I go up to the cashier and she says," What can I get for you today?"

"I want a glazed doughnut with some hot coffee." I say and turn to Thom.

"I'll have the same." He says.

"That will be 12.23." The lady says and Thom hands her a twenty before I can reach for the money in my pocket. The lady hands Thom back the money and we wait for our order.

"I could've paid." I say and cross my arms.

"I know." He says." But It would be wrong."

I roll my eyes and he smirks.

"Ma'am, sir, your order is ready." The woman says.

I turn to her and grab my coffee and doughnut. I prepare my coffee and Thom does the same. When we're done he says," Do you want to walk around for abit?"

"Sure." I say and we go outside. We start to walk and I say," Just to warn you, I'm a klutz."

"Really?" He asks and takes a bite out of his doughnut.

"Yeah, I'm always slipping on ice." I say and take a drink of my coffee and spit it on the floor. Thom is laughing and I scowl.

"It was hot!" I yell and tears of pain form in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He says and I roll my eyes, annoyed.

I take a angry bite out of my dough nut and he says," I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I mutter and take a small sip this time.

This is so far the most annoying date I have ever had. Thom starts to rant about how awesome it would be if star wars we're real. When I'm done with my doughnut I take a sip of my , sizzling, coffee.

"Hey is that you Thom!" I hear an angry girl yell.

I turn around and see a girl with dark hair and green eyes storming towards us.

"I have called you non stop for the past days!" She yells and I see shock on Thom's face." Does she even know who I am?!"

"Yeah, Thom do I?" I ask and cross my arms. This has gotten interesting. I'm not feeling abit mad at all, I'm finding this amusing.

"Katniss this is Liz, my friend." Thom says and he gets slapped.

"We bang last night and all I am is your friend!" She yells and I start to get angry.

"You asked me out on a date!" I yell.

"Ladies! I think we all got off on the wrong foot." he says uneasy. I take the lid off of my coffee and throw the sizzling coffee all over his crotch.

"FUCK!" He yells and starts to hop around.

Liz kicks him in the balls and she turns to me and says," Don't stay with this ass hole."

"I won't." I say and smirk. She smirks back and we take off running opposite directions.

I run all the way home with small laughs escaping my lips. When I get home I feel completely happy and I laugh at how I dumped coffee all over Thom's crotch.

I get in the house and see that Annie, Finnick, Johanna, and Peeta are watching a T.V. show. Peeta looks mad.

"How'd it go?" Johanna asks and I grin.

"Great." I say and smile.

"Did he kiss you?" Annie asks and I shake my head.

"It was even better." I say.

"He saw you naked?" Finnick asks and I see peeta get more mad.

"No, better." I say can't help but giggle.

"You had sex with him!" Peeta yells in anger.

"What is it to you If I did or didn't. That is clearly none of your business." I snap.

"Katniss, you did not." Annie says in shock.

"Of course I didn't." I say and I hear a small sigh of relief escape peeta's lips. I'm mad at him for taking delly's side, why did Johanna even let him in.

"Then what did happen?" Johanna asks.

I smile and snort. I begin to laugh and I say," I threw hot coffee all over his crotch for being a player."

"He's a player?" Johanna asks.

"Yeah, we we're walking and he was talking about star wars while I was trying to not space out, when this girl started calling for him. He turned around and she started yelling at him. She said they banged last night. he still calls her, his friend. I yelled at him for asking me out on a date and he said,' ladies, I think we all got off on the wrong foot.' That's when I threw hot coffee all over his crotch."

Finnick and Johanna laugh, while Annie stares at me in shock. I try to avoid looking at peeta's direction and I can feel he is too. I look over for a second and see a small smile on his lips.

My phone starts to ring and I see that It's gale.

"Hello." I answer.

"Hey Catnip, I have exciting news." He says.

"Really." I say and feel myself getting ready to yell.

"Yup." He says." Guess what?"

"What?" I ask and Johanna gives me a look.

"I said Guess." He says.

"You're moving away!" I guess and he laughs on the other end. He knows I'm joking, he's like a brother to me. I'd be devastated if he moved away because then there would be no gale annoying us twenty four seven.

"No, nice one though." He says." Try again."

"You're taking me out on a vacation!" I guess again and everyone stares at me.

"You wish." He says." One more time."

"Ugh! You finally got a key to the playboy mansion?" I ask and Johanna snorts in laughter. She knows it's gale.

"That would be exciting news." He says." But, I'm coming back to panem."

"I've been guessing for twenty minutes-!" I begin.

"Two." Annie corrects me.

"Two minutes and you tell me this!" I yell. I'm actually happy he's coming back.

"Yeah and guess what?" He says.

"What?" I say.

"I come back on Friday at five, so Jo bear, you, and possibly Anne cakes will pick me up at the air port." He says and I laugh.

"Ok, Gale." I say.

"I'm going to look like the shit with three girls behind me!" He says and I laugh again.

"Bye!" I yell.

"Bye Catnip!" He yells and I click.

"What was all that about?" Finnick asks.

"Right." I say." Gale is coming home this Thursday, his plane lands at five and we have to pick him up."

"Ok." Johanna says.

"Oh, and he also said he wants Anne cakes to be there as well." I say and she squeals.

"You have a boyfriend, remember." Finnick says.

"He's just a guy we pranked last night." Annie says and the three of us laugh.

"Katniss can I please talk to you about yesterday." Peeta says and my eyes meet his warm blue ones. They're filled with so many emotions.

He's going to yell at me.

"Yes, she will." Johanna says and I give her a death glare.

"My room." I mutter but then remember I have a mess in there." Jo's room."

We go to Jo's room and I shut the door behind us.

I scowl and sit on Jo's bed.

"I -" He beings.

"If you're here to yell at me, then you better leave." I say and feel my heart break. I don't want him to leave, even though I'm mad at him.

"I'm not going to yell at you, I just came by to say that I appreciate what you did for annie." He says and I look up at him in suspicion.

"You don't know what happened, you weren't there." I say.

"I have cameras." He says and I continue to study him.

"Ok." I mumble." Are you mad at me for ripping out those one hundred dollar extensions?"

Peeta laughs and shakes his head.

"Nah, you were protecting Annie." He says and smiles.

"Why does she treat her that way?" I ask." Like If she's nothing."

"I don't know, Delly and Annie never got along. Annie is a really sweet girl, she doesn't like to hurt people's feelings." he says. That's why she doesn't say anything back.

"She should leave Annie alone if she doesn't want to get a bald spot next time." I mutter. Did I just say that out loud? I look over at peeta and see he's smiling abit, why is he smiling? He should be angry I'm saying stuff about his girlfriend.

He snaps out of whatever he was in and says," So, are we friends again?"

"Yeah." I say and smile.

He sticks out his hand and I roll my eyes. I hug him and he instantly wraps his arms around me. I rest my fore head on his shoulder. This is so relaxing. We stay like this for minutes and we slowly pull away. He looks into my eyes with a small smile on his lips. A strand of hair gets in my eye and he puts it behind my ear. I feel all tingly now. His fingers slide on my cheek and I feel my heart beat faster. I find ourselves starting to lean in and I freak out. He has a girlfriend, this would basically be cheating and I don't want to ruin a relationship. But I wonder how his lips would feel like- no, this is wrong. I'm not going to be like that.

I turn away and say," So, I'm going to see what Jo's doing."

"Yeah, I have to take finnick shopping for a new lamp." He mutters and I feel myself blushing.

I nearly run out Jo's room and I hear my phone ring, I take it out and see that It's Thom's number. I'm glad I didn't add him to my contacts.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Katniss, about what happened earlier.." He mumbles.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how's your crotch doing?" I ask and I hear finnick snicker.

"It's fine." He mumbles.

"What do you need? A ride to the hospital?" I ask and I hear peeta pass by, laughing.

"No, I just wanted to apologize for all of that. I know there won't be second date, so can we be friends?" He asks.

"Yeah, we can be friends." I say." But no benefits."

"Ok." He says. Thom seems more like a brother to me, just like gale is.

"Well bye, get well soon." I say.

"Bye." He says and I click.

"Thom?" Annie asks and I nod.

"Finnick, we have to go buy you that lamp." Peeta says and gives finnick a wide eyed look. What does that mean? Wait- was he lying?

"Right, my dog broke the other one." Finnick says.

"You don't have a dog." Annie says.

"I was babysitting my neighbor's." He says and gets up.

"Your neighbors don-" She begins.

"yes they do." Finnick says and goes outside with peeta.

"What was all that about?" Johanna asks.

"Nothing." I murmur and grab a bowl out the cupboards.

"Tell us." Annie says.

"There's nothing to tell." I say and grab the cereal box.

"Uh, yes there is because peeta looked nervous, shocked, and you look scared and guilty." Annie says and I stop what I'm doing with a sigh.

"Promise you won't tease, or bring this up ever again." I say and turn to them. They nod.

"You have to promise!" I yell.

"We promise." Annie and Jo say.

"Well we had a make up hug and when we pulled away we both started to lean in. But I pulled back because he has a girlfriend and it would be like cheating." I say.

"So you wanted to kiss him?" Johanna asks.

"I don't know." I murmur.

"Just tell us." Annie says.

"Yes." I whisper and annie starts squealing.

"This is getting us somewhere!" Annie squeals.

" He's falling for you brainless!" Johanna yells.

"I doubt it, he was just probably caught up in the moment like I was." I say.

"But you just said you wanted to kiss him." Annie says.

"I did." I say. I still want to but I'm not going to say it. It's wrong for me to be thinking like this, peeta only thinks of me as a friend.

**Peeta's POV**

" I think I'm developing feelings for her." I say.

"That's great." Finnick says as I drive.

"No, It's not. I'm with Delly and she just thinks of me as a friend." I say.

Finnick sighs and says," Peeta, Delly is holding you back from having a great future. Katniss likes you."

"No she doesn't finnick." I say and grip the steering wheel.

"Yes she does, she pulled away not because she didn't like you, she pulled away because she remembered you had a girlfriend and It would be wrong to kiss you." he says.

**Katniss's POV**

_Four days later..._

Peeta and I have been hanging out a lot. We never bring up what almost happened Sunday, which is fine by me. We usually hang out after he closes up the bakery. We walk in the park, watch the stars from inside his car and talk, just little things.

Today I have to leave the restaurant early, since Jo and I are going to pick up Gale. Annie is coming with us too, peeta let her go since he's her boss. Finnick is really jealous about her coming with us to pick up gale, but I told him that he and Johanna are basically dating because he asked her out so he calmed down.

Peeta, Finnick, and Annie are having breakfast right now. Johanna is their waiter, I have to wait the table beside theirs.

"Ok, will that be it?" I ask the man.

"Yup." He says and shoots me a smirk.

"Hey, quit looking at her like that." His guy friend says and smacks the back of his head.

"Thanks." I say.

"No prob." I say and turn around. I feel the guy smack my ass and I turn around to slap him but peeta notices and grabs his wrist and twists it.

"You don't ever do that again, you hear." Peeta says in a low angry voice.

"Yes." The guy whispers out in pain.

"Apologize to her." Peeta demands. No one seems to notice what's going on.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"Like you mean it." Peeta mutters and twists his wrist more.

"I'm sorry." The man says.

"Don't do that again, or next time it will be worse." Peeta threatens and lets go of the man's wrist.

"Thanks." I tell peeta." I could've done it myself."

Peeta chuckles and says," Get back to work Katniss."

I smile and head to the back of the restaurant.

"Everdeen." I hear my boss mutter.

"What?" I ask and turn around.

"My office." He says and goes into his office.

Everyone gives me a nervous look and Johanna says," Good luck."

I go into his office and close the door behind him. I see that marvel is there as well.

"Have a seat." The boss says.

I take a seat and say," What is this all about?"

"I have to fire one of you and I think I know who it's going to be." He says and turns to marvel." Get your stuff and leave."

"What, but I-" Marvel begins.

"Now." The boss says. Marvel looks devastated and gets up. I know he has a pregnant wife at home, and It's really hard to get a job nowadays

"Wait." I say and stop marvel. I turn to the boss and say," Fire me."

"What, no Katniss-" Marvel begins.

"Fire me." I tell the boss." He needs the job more than I do."

The boss studies me for a minute and says," So your going to sacrifice your job just so he can work?"

"Yes." I say and cross my arms.

"Ok, Everdeen get your stuff, you're dismissed." He says and I nod.

When we go outside marvel gives me a shocked look.

"Katniss, why did you do that?" He asks and stops me.

"You need the job more than I do. You have a baby on the way, and it's getting really tough to get a job. You need this." I say and hand him my note pad and pen." I know you're going to be waiting tables."

"Katniss-" He begins and I hug him.

"Just go work." I say and he hugs me back.

He releases and he says," Thank you so much."

"Your welcome." I say and smile. I head to my locker and grab my clothes. I go to a bathroom and start to change. When I'm done I throw my work clothes in the trash and put my hair in a messy bun. I put on my hoodie and my shades and grab my bag. I take off my heels and put on some socks and boots. I throw away the hells and go outside. Before I walk out the back Johanna says," Where are you going?"

"I got fired." I say." I'll see you at home."

She throws me her keys and she says," Pick me up when my shift is over. Oh, and here's a fifty, put some gas in the tank."

"Ok." I say and grab the money.

"Why did you get fired?" She asks.

She's my friend, I have to tell her.

"They fired marvel but he has a baby on the way so I told the boss to fire me instead. I can always look for a new job." I say. I see Johanna has a look of shock and she hugs me.

"We'll figure something out for you." She says and I pull away.

"I'll see you later." I say and head out the back door. I get into Johanna's car and start it.

**Peeta's POV**

I see a tall man in his early twenties is waiting Katniss's table. Where is Katniss?

"Where's Katniss?" Finnick asks.

"I don't know." I say." I'll ask Johanna when she gets here."

Annie starts to tell us about how her neighbors wouldn't let her sleep, with their loud music. Johanna gets here with our food, minutes later and I say," Where's Katniss."

"She got fired." She says and places the plates in front of us.

"What?" Annie asks shocked." Why?"

"If you want to know why, you better go talk to her. I shouldn't tell you in a place where other employees can hear." She says and walks away.

"Wait , Johanna!" I call.

She turns around and raises a brow.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"Either pumping gas or at home." She says and goes back to work.

I take out my wallet and leave a fifty.

"Where are you going?" Finnick asks.

"To look for Katniss." I say." I'm going to offer her a job at the bakery."

I get up and put on my coat.

"We don't have a car though." Annie says and I give her my keys.

" Go get her peeta." Finnick says and I blush.

**Katniss's POV**

My hands are on the steering wheel and my phone starts to ring. I take out my phone and put it on speaker.

"Yeah." I say.

"Where are you?" Peeta asks.

"In Jo's car, driving home." I say.

"Ok, I'll meet you there." He says.

"Wait-" I begin and the line goes dead.

I sigh and drive to Jo's house. When I get there I see peeta is sitting on the doors steps with his phone in his hand. I park the car, grab my bag and get out. I lock the car and say," How did you get here?"

"I ran." He says.

"You ran! It's cold outside, you could have fell!" I yell at him.

"I'm fine." He says and smiles.

"Let's go inside, It's too cold out here." I say and take out the house key. I open the door and jiggle the keys out the handle. I walk inside and peeta closes the door behind him." You want hot chocolate?"

"Sure." He says and sits on a chair.

I take out two mugs and I say," I got fired."

"I heard." He says." You don't have to talk about it."

"You're my friend, you have a right to know." I say and take out the milk." My boss called me to his office and I saw that one of the bus boys, marvel, was In there."

I pour some milk onto a pot and put it over the stove. I turn on the heat and turn to peeta.

"The boss told us he was going to fire one of us. He turned to marvel and said that he was fired. I couldn't let that happen though, he has a pregnant wife and he needed the job more than I did. I told the boss to fire me instead and he did." I say and I see shock in peeta's eyes.

"Katniss, that's a kind thing you did." He said.

"I couldn't let him get fired." I say and turn off the stove.

"It's still really kind." He says." What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, probably just search for a new job I guess." I say and pour the hot milk in the mugs.

"Do you want to work at the bakery with annie, finnick, my two brothers, and I?" He asks.

"I don't know, Delly might not like the idea." I say and put the pot in the sink.

"I'm the boss, not Delly. Plus, she rarely comes to the bakery." He says and I reach for the chocolate powder. I can't get it though. A hand grabs the chocolate and puts the chocolate on the counter.

I turn to peeta and I say," What would I be doing?"

"Helping me bake." He says.

"I can't bake, I burn things." I say and he laughs.

"I'll teach you." He says.

"Ok, when would be my working hours or days?" I ask.

"Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays from one in the afternoon till closing time." Peeta says and leans on the counter.

"How much will I be getting paid?" I ask and grab a spoon.

"Fourteen to fifteen dollars an hour." He says.

"That's more than what I get at the restaurant!" I yell and he grins.

"So what's your answer?" He asks as I put chocolate into the mugs.

I mix up the chocolate with the milk in both mugs. I throw the spoon in the sink and I say," If I burn anything, I want to be given a different job."

"Ok." He says.

"I'll take it." I say and hand him a mug.

"Cheers?" He says and raises his mug.

"Cheers." I chuckle and our mugs make contact with each other.

We take a drink from our mugs and I say," When do you start work?"

"About an hour ago, but Annie or Finnick are in charge when I'm not around." he says.

"I can't keep you from work, Delly will get pissed off if she finds out." I say.

"She won't find out, plus your not keeping me from work." He says.

"Are you just saying that to be nice?" I ask and raise a brow.

"No, I mean it." He says and his phone starts to ring.

**Peeta's POV**

"I'm going to take this real fast." I say and she nods.

"Hello?" I say.

"Peeta, wheat and rye are late for work again." Annie says.

"I'll deal with them later." I say.

"But we need more cheese buns and cupcakes, we're running out of them." She says." I've tried calling them, and so did finnick, but they didn't pick up."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." I sigh.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"It's fine." I say." I'll see you soon."

"Bye." She says and I click.

**Katniss's POV**

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"My brothers are late again, I have to go bake some cheese buns and cupcakes." He says abit stressed.

"Do you want me to help you? I may not be good at baking, but I'm ok at frosting." I say.

"You don't have to." He says.

"I want to." I say and chug the rest of my chocolate. Abit drips on my chin and I wipe it. I throw the mug in the sink and Peeta chugs his down as well. He puts the mug in the sink and I say," Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just yourself." He says and I smile. I follow him out the door and lock it once it's closed. I walk down the steps and I almost fall on my face but peeta catches me.

"It's gotten worse." He says and I laugh. He helps me up and I see his blue yes gazing at me.

"We'll take Jo's car since you ran all the way here." I say and he nods." Not unless you want to run all the way to the bakery."

"No." He says and shakes his head." I was literally ice skating all the way here."

I laugh and unlock Johanna's car. We get in and put on our seat belts. I turn on the car and drive to the bakery.

Peeta and I talk about what we're going to do later on when we hang out. I park the car and he still says suggestions. We get out the car and I lock it as we walk towards the bakery.

"We can watch the stars again." He says.

"We did that yesterday." I say and I get an idea." Let's go ice skating."

"I went Ice skating this morning." He says and I laugh." Ok, we'll go ice skating, but where?"

"There's this frozen lake not far from here." I say.

"Is it safe enough?" He asks.

"Yes." I say and we go inside the bakery. I take out my phone and put an alarm at three. The airport is an hour away from here, and we still have to pick up Johanna, she's going to want to change, and I have to pump gas still.

"Hey Katniss." Finnick says and grins.

"Hey Finnick." He says and grins bigger.

"Quit looking at me like that." I say and peeta laughs.

"Ok, let's go to the back." He says and pulls me by the hand. I can feel annie smirking and I shoot her a death glare. We get to the back and I take off my hoodie. I throw it on the floor and Peeta picks it up.

"There's a coat hanger." He smirks and hangs it on a pole looking thing.

"I use the floor as a coat hanger." I say and roll up my sleeves. It's pretty warm in here.

"Do we wash our hands or do you use hand sanitizer?" I ask.

"Wash our hands, I don't think anyone wants hand sanitizer in their food." He says and I grins. We wash our hands and get started.

"Ok, I'll start baking some cupcakes and cheese buns. You meanwhile, can put frosting in that bag." Peeta says and points to a bag where the frosting is supposed to go.

"Ok." I say and walk over to it. There's a bowl filled with white colored frosting and It looks good. Don't let your cravings get in the way, work.

I pick up a spatula looking thing and put frosting in the bag. I surprisingly make a small mess. When It's all in there Peeta puts a tray of cupcakes in front of me.

"What! How did you get done that fast!" I yell and see that they're perfectly bake." Do you have powers or something?"

Peeta laughs and shakes his head.

"It's been twenty minutes." He says.

"No it hasn't." I say.

"Yes it has." He says.

I look at the clock and frown. It has been twenty minutes.

"I've been putting frosting in this bag for twenty minutes? This is hard work." I say and start frosting the cupcakes. Peeta gets back to baking and I can feel him glancing at me at random times.

I get done frosting them and I see that I didn't do a really bad job.

"That's really good." Peeta says and I feel his breath hit my neck which causes the hairs on my neck to stand.

"I guess it's ok." I mumble.

"Do you mind taking them out and putting them on this tray?" Peeta asks and hands me a large tray.

"Ok, how many rows, three or four?" I ask.

"four." He says." Until you can't fit anymore."

"Ok." I say and start to place cupcakes on the tray. I can feel peeta staring at me for a couple of seconds and he turns back to whatever he was doing. We work in a comfortable silence, which I like. I glance at peeta multiple times and see the way his muscles pop out when he kneads the dough. He caught me staring a few minutes ago so I turned back to the cupcakes and I blushed. I'm pretty sure I saw him grinning from the corner of my eye.

When I'm done placing the cupcakes on the tray peeta hands me another tray of cupcakes that need to be frosted. I do the process all over again, until the tray is full.

"I'll carry it." Peeta says. I feel relieved, I was scared I was going to drop it. " Wait, here, and we'll start putting the cheese buns on the tray."

"Ok." I say and lean on the counter.

Peeta comes in seconds later and says," Ok let's start putting the cheese buns in the tray."

I walk over by him and he says," In rows of four."

"Ok." I say and start to place cheese buns on the tray.

"Is Gale a friend of yours?" Peeta asks as we place cheese buns on the tray.

"He's one of my best friends, he's like a brother to me. We've known each other since we were eleven years old." I say.

"That's a pretty long time." He says and places a cheese bun on the tray.

"Yeah, it is." I say."Gale wants to meet you."

"So I've heard." He grins and I smile abit. He remembers that I told Gale he didn't want to talk to him.

"He's going to embarrass me." I groan and continue putting cheese buns on the tray.

"Nothing he say will make me think less of you." He says and I smile abit.

"Ok, peeta." I say and I see there's one more cheese bun. We accidentally grab it at the same time and our hands meet. I look up at his eyes and see he's looking back. I give him a small smile and put the cheese bun on the tray. My alarm starts to ring and I say," I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight." He smiles.

I slip on my hoodie and turn off the alarm on my phone. I make sure I have my keys and wave peeta good bye.

I leave the back and find Annie and Finnick making out on the counter.

"Annie, we're leaving." I say and she jumps back abit. Finnick mumbles something about me being a cock block. I roll my eyes and annie gives him a peck on the lips.

"Bye Kitty, Bye Annie!" Finnick yells as I pull Annie out the bakery. We get to the car and I say," We have to go pump some gas."

"Ok." Annie says and puts on her seat belt." Did Peeta ask you about the job?"

"Yeah, he hired me at the bakery." I say and start to car.

"That's good." She says.

I drive over to the gas station and get out the car. I walk into the store and say," fifty on four."

I hand the lady fifty dollars and she puts the fifty in the cash register. I go back outside and start to pump the gas.

"Katniss, can I ask you something?" Annie asks.

"Sure." I say and lean against the car.

"Do you like peeta?" She asks and I freeze. I don't know.

"I don't know." I say and I hear her squealing.

"Ok, just tell me how you feel around him." She says.

"Ok." I sigh." I feel like I can trust him, I-"

My phone starts to ring and I say," We'll talk later about this."

"Ok." She says as I answer my phone.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Catnip, just wanted to let you know I'm flying over." gale says and I roll my eyes." I like saying flying over, it makes me sound like super man."

I roll my eyes and get in the car. I close the door and put him on speaker.

"Ok gale." I say.

"Is Jo bear or Anne cakes there?" He asks.

"Annie, is but Johanna is working. Her shift is almost over." I say.

"Hey Anne Cakes." He says.

"Hey Gale." She says.

I see that the gas is done. I get out and put the pump back in it's place. I hear Gale tell Annie something and she giggles.

"What was that?" I ask and get in the car.

"Nothing." Annie giggles.

"Ok." I say and start to drive.

"Hey Catnip, remember how we used to play football with all the guys." Gale says.

"It's more like molesting the only girl in the opposite team." I mumble and they all crack up.

"They didn't know where to tackle you." He says.

"So they grab my boobs and say,' I'll help you keep these safe.' " I say in my best low voice. Annie and Gale crack up again.

"They're coming over in the spring to play some ball, they even asked me if you're going to be playing again." Gale says and Annie laughs.

"I think I'll sit out this time." I mumble and turn a corner.

"Come on Catnip." gale says.

"You know what, fine. I'll play but this time I don't want them to go easy on me." I say.

"So you want them to grab your vagina instead?" Gale asks and Annie laughs.

"No." I mutter." By hard I mean I want them to try and tackle me. I don't care if I'm a girl, I mainly hanged around with boys most of my life. I never really got along with girls. Except for prim, my mom, Johanna, and Annie."

"Ok, I'll tell them your in." He says." I'm saying Johanna is playing as well. What about you Anne Cakes?"

" No, I'll be the cheer leader or something." She says.

"We do need cheer leaders. Ok Annie you're going to be the cheer leader for my team." He says.

"Yay!" She giggles.

I pull up in front of the restaurant and Johanna comes out seconds later.

"Your girlfriend's here." I say and Johanna gets in the car.

"Hey baby." gale says.

"Shut up Gale!" Johanna hisses.

"What's wrong?" Annie asks.

"The boss is acting like a dick as always." She says." Did peeta talk to you?"

"Yeah, he hired me at the bakery." I say.

"Now you guys can do quickies." Gale says and I scowl.

"shut up Gale." I say." Johanna are we going home so you can change?"

"I can change in the car." She says and starts to take off her shirt.

"Hey Katniss, can we Skype real quick." Gale asks.

"No." I say and start driving." I wonder how people on the plane can stand you."

"They're all being loud themselves. Except for the guy next to me, he fell asleep listening to some music." He says.

I hear a baby in the back round and Gale groans.

"That kid won't shut up, he's been crying his ass off every twenty minutes." He says.

"He's just a baby!" I hear a woman yell.

"Shut him up! Put your boobs in his mouth or something!" Gale yells and we all snicker.

"Sir, I'm going to have to as you to come to the back with me. You're making all the passengers uncomfortable." I hear a man tell gale. We all laugh.

"It's that damn baby." Gale says.

"Sir, now." I hear.

"I'll see you guys later, I have to sit with the air Marshall." Gale says and then he clicks.

We all burst out laughing and I get on the free way. Johanna is done changing.

"That was interesting." Johanna says and puts on her seat belt. I turn on the radio and annie says," So are you going to finish telling me how you feel around peeta."

"Say what?" Johanna says.

"She doesn't know how she feels about peeta." Annie says." So I asked her how she feels when she's around him."

"I just feel like I can trust him, When we hug I feel safe and comfortable-" I begin.

"That's exactly how I feel with Finnick!" She yells." You love peeta!"

"No I don't!" I yell.

"Yes you do! I know you like him and later on you're going to love him!" She squeals.

"Shit." I hear Johanna mutter.

"What?" I ask.

"I remember one time I gave gale a hug, I felt that." She mutters.

"You're in love with gale!" Annie squeals." This is so wonderful, we are all in love!"

"No we're not." I say.

"I like gale." Johanna says." You're all by yourself Brainless."

I huff and I have to admit, I kind of do like peeta but it's just a small crush. I'm not going to let it ruin what we have.

"I guess I kind of do like him." I murmur and the girls yell.

"This is so exciting! Finnick- wait I can't tell you I forgot." Annie says.

"What did Finnick say or do?" I ask.

"Nothing." She says and hums.

"Whatever." I say.

"Where are you and Peeta going tonight?" Johanna asks.

"We're going ice skating." I say.

"where?" Annie asks.

"On a frozen lake." I say.

"That sounds so romantic." Annie says.

"It won't be when the ice breaks and they fall in the water." I hear Johanna mutter and annie tries not to laugh.

My favorite song comes on and I turn it up. This is my other favorite artist that's not Ed Sheeran, but I'm a bigger fan of Ed than Carrie. Or maybe I like them equally.

I start to sing along and forget annie and Johanna are with me.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh [2x]_

_Said goodbye, turned around_  
_And you were gone, gone, gone_  
_Faded into the setting sun,_  
_Slipped away_  
_But I won't cry_  
_Cause I know I'll never be lonely_  
_For you are the stars to me,_  
_You are the light I follow_

_I will see you again, whoa_  
_This is not where it ends_  
_I will carry you with me, oh_  
_'Til I see you again_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh [2x]_

_I can hear those echoes in the wind at night_  
_Calling me back in time_  
_Back to you_  
_In a place far away_  
_Where the water meets the sky_  
_The thought of it makes me smile_  
_You are my tomorrow_

_I will see you again, whoa_  
_This is not where it ends_  
_I will carry you with me, oh_  
_'Til I see you again_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh [2x]_

_Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking_  
_But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know_

_I will see you again, whoa_  
_This is not where it ends_  
_I will carry you with me, yeah, yeah_

_I will see you again, whoa_  
_This is not where it ends_  
_I will carry you with me, oh_  
_'Til I see you again._

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh [2x]_

_'Til I see you again,_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_'Til I see you again, whoa_  
_'Til I see you again,_

_Said goodbye turned around_  
_And you were gone, gone, gone._

I turn down the radio after wards and annie says," Katniss that was amazing."

"I'm ok." I say and keep my eyes trained on the road.

"No, brainless, she's right. You are amazing." Johanna says.

"I'm ok." I say.

"Let's see what the people on you tube have to say." Johanna says and I almost crash.

"No! No! Please no!" I yell.

"Too late." Johanna says and I see she's already posted me on there.

"Damn you." I mutter and stay silent for the rest of the drive.

Johanna and Annie try talking to me but I ignore them. I park in the airport and get out. I storm all the way to where Gale is supposed to come out and just lean against the wall.

"Hey you're that amazing singer from You tube!" I hear someone yell.

"No I'm not." I say and try to get away.

"Yes you are, you're wearing the same thing!" I turn around and see a girl running towards me.

"Get away!" I yell and start to run.

"I just want to shake your hand and take a picture!" The girl yells after me. I can't be mean, this is all Johanna's fault!

"Fine." I mutter and stop. I shake her hand and take a picture with her.

She runs away , squealing like a mouse and I see people starting to come from the entrance. I hear my phone ring and I look and see it's Johanna. I don't want to talk to her right now. I press end and see gale walking out. he's searching for someone.

"Gale!" I yell and start running towards him.

"Catnip!" he yells and gives me a big hug." I thought you said Anne Cakes and Jo bear, we're with you?"

"They are but Johanna did something." I mutter in anger.

"What did she do?" He asks.

"She posted a video of me singing on you tube!" I yell in anger.

"Calm down. I'll talk with her later." He says and hugs me." You shouldn't be embarrassed though, you have an amazing voice."

"No I don't." I say and shake my head.

He sighs and says," Let's go look for them."

"Ok." I say and walk around the airport with a scowl on my face.

I see Johanna and Annie standing by some seats. Johanna takes one look at me and she gets angry.

"I understand you're mad at me! But you ditch us just because you feel sorry for yourself!" She yells and slaps me.

"I wanted to be alone!" I yell and slap her back.

"Stop!" Annie yells.

"When will you stop and think for a second!" I yell at her.

"When will you stop being such a slut!" She yells and my eyes fill with tears.

"Johanna what the fuck." Gale says and Johanna has shock written all over her face.

"Katniss I-" She begins and I take off running. I run out of the airport and throw the car keys in Jo's car. I take off running somewhere deserted. There's snow on the ground here, but It's not that cold.

I slip and fall multiple times but I get back up. I keep running and my phone starts to ring. It's Johanna calling to tell me how sorry she is but she just told me what she thought about me. I knew that everyone thought it. Cato was right.

I cry and sob really loud. I stop and take out my phone. I dial Cato's number and it starts to ring.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Cato, you were right." I say and cry.

* * *

**Author's Note: What did you guys think? Please let me know. Oh, and I don't own the song see you again, by Carrie Underwood. I never get tired of hearing that song.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I'll just let you guys read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

"About what?" He asks confused.

"I am a slut, everyone thinks it." I say and sob.

"I didn't mean that, I was just angry you left." he says and I cry harder.

"Everyone thinks I'm a slut. Johanna thinks it too!" I cry.

"Where are you at? I'll pick you up?" He asks.

"I'm at the airport in capital city. It's an hour away." I sniff.

"Do you know where they sell engines?" He asks.

"Yeah." I sniff.

"Can you wait for me there, I know the manager, he wouldn't mind you staying there." He says.

"Ok." I sniff.

"I'll see you soon." He says and clicks. I burst into tears and walk to where they sell engines. I turn off my phone and I see no one's there except a man in his late forties.

"Need help?" He asks.

"I know Cato." I say and tears escape my eyes." He's coming to get me, he said you wouldn't mind if I waited here with you."

"Of course not, come inside." He says and motions me over. We go inside his shop and warmth hits me. I see there's two dogs sitting beside a car.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" The mean asks.

"No, I'm fine." I say and hug myself.

"There's a couch over there, if you want to sit." He says and points to a couch.

"Thank you." I say and head over there. I take a seat and he says," You ok?"

"Yeah." I say and tears blurry my vision.

"You can talk to me you know? You may think I'm just a nosy stranger, but I have four daughters. I can probably help you with your problem" He says and I smile abit.

I sniff and say," Well I don't want you to think badly of Cato but-"

"You can tell me." The man says.

"Well I used to be with him but I broke up with him because he. cheated. Then one day we run into each other and he calls me a slut. I didn't think any of it until one day when I was almost run over, a man called me a slut. Then today at the airport, I was picking up one of my best friends, and one of my good friends calls me a slut." I say and cry.

The man comes over to me and pats my back.

"Now you can't let what people say get to you. Are you a slut?" He asks.

"I honestly don't know anymore." I cry.

"You can't let negative comments get to your head. I just knew you for a couple of minutes and you seem like a really calm, sweet, stubborn girl." He chuckles and I smile. My stomach growls really loud and the man asks," Would you like anything to eat?"

"Food sounds great right now." I say and he laughs.

"Follow me." He says and I follow him to a kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind, tomato soup." he says.

"It sounds delicious." I smile and sit on a stool.

I see a picture of four girls, a woman and him.

"Is that you're family?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah, those are my four girls." He says." Well five if you count my wife."

I laugh and go up to it. They all look so happy. The four girls. And his wife looks like she's happy and filled with love. The man looks like he's happy, filled with joy and love.

"Soups done." He says.

"Thanks." I say and head back to the stool .He hands me a bottled water and I give him a smile of appreciation.

"May I ask why you called Cato?" He asks.

"I just thought that what he told me was right. I called him and told him, but he apologized. He said he was just angry I left him." I say.

"I wouldn't suggest you stay with him. He did cheat on you..." He trails off.

"Katniss, my name is Katniss." I say.

"Jeff." He says.

"He's on his way already, I can't make him go back now." I say.

He thinks for a second and says," One of my daughters dated Cato, before she went to college. It was a really long time ago but I remember everything."

"What happened?" I ask and take a spoonful of my tomato soup." I'm sorry to interrupt but this is really delicious."

"My wife made it." He says and smiles.

"She's a really great cook." I say." you were saying."

"Right, one day, my little girl came home from her tenth date with him. She told me before that he was dreamy, and I knew my girl was in love. Anyway, she got home and I saw she was devastated. I asked her what's wrong and she said that Cato left her. I asked why and she said because she didn't want to have sex with him." He says and I get angry.

"Can you give me a second?" I ask.

"Sure." He says and I get up. I take out my phone and turn it on. I see that I have 87 missed calls, 102 text messages, and 39 voice mails. I sigh and dial Cato's number.

"Hello?" He answers seconds later.

"Don't you dare come and pick me up." I say angry.

"Why the fuck not, I have driven ten minutes on the free way for nothing!" He yells in anger." I thought I was getting you back."

"Well you're wrong! I never wanted you! Go back to panem! I think I made a mistake by calling you." I say.

"Fuck you bitch." He says and the line goes dead. I feel relieved.

I go back to the kitchen and say," I had to take care of something."

"Ok." Jeff chuckles." Do you need to borrow a car?"

"I only have a ten on me. I'm just going to have to call someone and have them pick me up." I say.

"It's fine, I'll let you have a car." he says.

"I have to give you something back." I say." I can't just do that without repaying you."

"You can repay me by fixing your problem with your friend. the way you talk to her, makes you seem like you both are close." He says.

"We are." I say.

"Talk to her." He says.

"Ok." I say. I don't like having to owe something to someone.

"I still don't think It's right for you letting me have a car." I say.

"It's fine. I have more than enough." Jeff says and leads me towards a big room.

He switches on the lights and I see that there are tons of new cars in here.

"Oh.." I can't even finish my sentence.

"Pick one." He says." I'm not going to start selling these until spring, I had to bring them in because the snow will ruin them."

"I- I- I'll take the Toyota four runner." I say.

**Peeta's POV**

"She didn't pick up, I've tried calling her." I tell Finnick.

"Annie is crying her eyes out. She thinks she's dead." finnick says.

I call Johanna back and she picks up.

"WHAT!" I hear her shaky voice.

"She didn't pick up." I say and I hear her burst into tears.

"Peeta, We can't find her." Annie sniffs.

"I'll call you back Annie." I say and click. I turn to Finnick and say," We're going to have to go to capital city."

**Katniss's POV**

I give Jeff a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome." He smiles and hands me the car keys.

I give him one last hug and get in the car. I wave good bye and burst into tears. He gives me a small smile and I start the car. I drive down the snowy road and stop the car. I take out my phone and text everyone, to not come looking for me, I'm going home.

I start to drive and my phone starts to ring. I see it's peeta.

I sigh and answer. I put it on speaker and say," What?"

"Where are you?" He asks.

"I'm going on the free way." I say.

"Do you know how worried everyone is." He says angry.

"No." I say. I have to tell someone that I called Cato.

"Johanna-" He begins.

"Peeta." I say and my lip quivers.

"What's wrong?" He asks calm.

"I called Cato." I say and burst into tears.

"Are you with him right now?" Peeta asks.

"No, He was going to come and pick me up but I called him back and said no." I say." I'm driving myself home."

"How, If your friend Gale is driving home." He says.

"I got a car." I say and sniff. I wipe my eyes and get on the free way." Don't ask me how."

I hear him sigh and he says," Why did you call Cato?"

"I thought he was right!" I yell and tears escape my eyes.

"He's not Katniss." He says in his calm voice." Johanna didn't mean what she said, she was just angry."

I sniff and say," I have to talk to her."

"Are you ok Katniss?" Peeta asks.

"Sort of." I say." I have to go, bye."

I click and keep my eyes on the road. It's too quiet in here. I turn on the radio and sing along to the first song that comes on.

I get to Panem and hour later. It's starting to snow lightly. I park in front of Jo's house and see that Peeta's car is here.

I get out my car and lock it. I go up the stairs and don't slip on ice this time. I do a fist pump and unlock the door. I get in the house and see that everyone's in the living room.

"I thought you were fucking dead, you ass hole!" Johanna yells and gives me a hug.

"I'm not." I say and burst out into tears.

"I'm sorry I called you a slut! I didn't mean it!" Johanna cries and I cry with her.

"I'm sorry I ran away!" I cry.

"I'm sorry I posted that video on you tube!" She cries.

"I'm sorry I slapped you!" I cry.

"We get it you're both sorry." Gale says and we give him a death glare." Sorry."

"You didn't do anything stupid, did you?" Johanna asks. I called Cato." Tell me what you did."

"I called Cato." I mumble.

"Katniss, what the fuck!" Johanna yells.

"I'm sorry! I thought what he said about me was true!" I yell.

"That ass hole just wants you back so he can get in your pants!" She yells.

"I never wanted to take him back!" I yell.

"Stop fighting!" Annie yells. I've never heard Annie yell." Johanna you screwed up and so did Katniss, just forgive each other and move on!"

"Ok. I forgive you." I tell Johanna.

"I forgive you too." Johanna mumbles and we hug again.

"Good, now we're all friends again!" Annie squeals.

"How did you get all the way here?" Finnick asks.

"I got a car." I say and motion everyone over. I open the door and they see my Toyota four runner.

"How much was it?" Peeta asks.

"I got it for free." I say and frown.

"Shut the fuck up!" Johanna says." Give me the damn keys, I'm going to drive it!"

I throw her the keys and she drags us all with her. Gale and Johanna go in the front, while and sits next to finnick and I sit next to peeta.

"This car is so roomy!" Annie says.

"Enough room for us to fool around sometime." Finnick says and I reach over and smack him.

"This car is really cool." Peeta says.

"It is." I say.

"You can pull up seats in the back." Finnick says.

"You can?" I ask and look back there.

"Wow, I guess you're not so brainless." Johanna says and starts the car. She turns a corner really sharp, that causes me to go on peeta. Everyone laughs and I get off blushing.

"So this is the peeta you've been ranting about." Gale says.

"Shut up gale." I mutter and kick his seat.

"What about me? Did she say anything about me?" Finnick asks.

"No." Gale shakes his head." She would only talk about peeta."

"Yeah right." I mutter.

"It's true, she would-" Gale begins and Johanna hits the brakes which causes gale to hit his head on the dashboard. We all laugh and Johanna says, "Sorry, I thought I saw a deer."

Gale mutters and puts on his seat belt.

"So you would talk about me huh." Peeta teases.

"Are you seriously listening to this idiot." I hiss and everyone laughs.

"I'm Peeta Mellark." Peeta tells Gale.

"Gale Hawthorne, what about you pretty boy?" Gale says.

"Finnick Odair." Finnick says.

Johanna turns up the volume and says," I'm hungry, let's go eat."

"Ok." We all say.

"Are we still going out tonight." I whisper in peeta's ear.

"Only if you want to." He whispers back.

"Yes." I whisper and sit back in my seat.

"It's time to embarrass Catnip, and Jo bear." Gale says and I lower myself in my seat." Hey Kat, remember that one time we went to the carnival and we went on the roller coaster."

"Oh gosh." I say.

"Well her little sister made her wear a skirt, so when the ride went upside down, she flashed everyone down bellow." Gale says and everyone laughs except Johanna. I feel myself blush in embarrassment.

"Yeah, well remember that one time we went hunting." I say and he doesn't say anything back.

"Katniss-" he begins.

"No, I'm telling it." I say and laugh. " Ok so one day we went hunting and gale had a really bad stomach ache. When there were about two deer nearby he said he would be right back. I thought he was going to help me catch the deer so I agreed. I loaded my bow and right when I was about to shoot I-"

"Katniss, please." Gale pleads.

"Right when I was about to shoot, I heard a loud noise coming from behind the bushes." I say and everyone snickers, knowing where this is going." I called for gale and got closer to the bushes but he yelled at me to stop and I heard the noises get worse. If you all don't know this by now, Gale had diarrhea and he was using the restroom behind the bushes. He scared the deer away."

Everyone laughs and Gale blushes in embarrassment.

"You are so going to pay Everdeen." He says.

"Try me." I say and cross my arms.

"Things are going to happen." Finnick says and annie giggles.

"When we were thirteen years old, Katniss had her period in P.E." Gale says.

"That's not embarrassing." I say and blush." It was wrong timing."

Everyone laughs and I get angry.

"Yeah, well you got an erection during class, senior year." I say and Finnick laughs uncontrollably, along with peeta.

"I was staring at Johanna." He mumbles.

"You what!" She yells and smacks him with one hand. We all laugh uncontrollably while Johanna smacks the crap out of him.

"Gale's mom, caught gale having phone sex with a girl named madge!" I yell and everyone laughs.

"Johanna clogged the toilet in my house once." Gale says and Johanna turns red.

**( Author's Note: I was laughing really hard at this.)**

"I did not!" She yells in embarrassment." I caught gale waxing his legs!"

We all laugh harder and I hear a shock sound escape gales lips.

" It was a dare!" he yelled.

"Sure it was!" Johanna yells back.

"I caught Finnick plucking his eyebrows!" Annie yells and we laugh.

"I caught peeta making out with his pillow!" Finnick yells and I see peeta turn red.

Our laughter dies down and finnick says," In senior year, Annie was taking off her sweater but she ended taking off her shirt as well. Everyone saw her bra."

I try not to laugh and Annie turns red.

"Finnick made me give him a facial treatment." Annie says and I snort.

"We're here!" Johanna yells and we get out the car.

I see she took us to the McDonald's Peeta took me too. Peeta smirks and I blush.

"We're going to get kicked out." I tell him.

"That's like tossing money out your wallet." he says and opens the door for me. We get in and Johanna orders for us.

"What can I get for you today?" The lady says and her eyes widen when she see's me." You're that amazing singer on you tube."

"No I'm not." I say.

"Yes you are." She says.

"No, wrong person." I say and my eyes scan the menu, hoping she would forget.

"Samantha! Look who it is!" She yells.

Peeta raises his brows and I give him a I'll explain later look.

I hear a loud squeal and see her friend jumping.

"We came here to order." Johanna mutters.

"Right, sorry." The girl says abit freaked out." What can I get for you?"

"I'd like a number five with a large coke." Johanna says and turns to us.

"Just get the same for all of us." Finnick says and winks at the girl, which causes her to blush. Annie smacks him and takes a seat somewhere. Finnick goes to her and I look back at Johanna.

"That will be 25.45." The lady says and I see her eyeing peeta. I instantly get angry but I keep my cool.

"I'll pay." Peeta says and takes out his credit card.

I don't have enough money. I scowl and peeta smirks at me. He swipes his card and I see the girl look at him with awe in her eyes.

"Will that be for here, or to go?" The girl asks still looking at peeta.

"To go." I mutter and grab my cup.

"Someone's pissed off." I hear Johanna mumble and she takes her cup as well. I feel Annie looking at me and I ignore her stares. I push my cup to get ice and then put some coke in there. I put the lid on and grab a straw. I se peeta talking to the girl and she laughs. Doesn't he have a girl friend.

I roll my eyes and I go over to Johanna and say," I want the keys to the car."

"Ok." She smirks and hands them to me. I leave the McDonald's and get into the car. I feel myself wanting to cry and I scowl. What the hell?

I get into the car and I pound my fists angry at the steering wheel. I put my keys in and turn on the radio. I take a sip from my coke and I hear my phone ring.

I look at it and see that It's prim. I smile and answer it.

"hello?" I say.

"Katniss Everdeen! Where have you been!" She yells.

"I'm at McDonald's with Johanna and some friends." I say.

"Why did she call me and say she couldn't find you." I hear her cry.

"I was upset, I needed some time to myself, I'm sorry." I say.

"It's fine. Mom wants to talk to you." She says and I hear her pass the phone to mom.

"Katniss, are you ok?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say and take a sip of my coke.

"Great." My mom says." You're still coming for thanksgiving, right?"

"Yes." I say." I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Ok, Johanna's still coming right?" She asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Ok, I'm buying your plane tickets." She says.

"Mom, I'm capable of paying our tickets." I say and roll my eyes.

"Katniss, just let me pay this once." She says.

"Fine" I mutter.

"Great, your sister wants to talk to you." She says and I hear her pass the phone.

"How's everything going with Peeta?" She asks and I roll my eyes.

I look over and see he's still talking to that girl. Everyone else is talking about something, sitting down.

"It's unbelievable!" I yell in anger." He's flirting with a girl who works at McDonald's! He has a girlfriend, doesn't he remember! I may not get along with Delly but that is wrong! I thought he was different!"

"Are you done?" I hear prim ask.

"Yes!" I yell.

"I think you may like peeta." She says and giggles.

"I kind of do. But he doesn't think of me in that way." I say.

"Are you saying you want to be with him?" She asks.

"NO!" I yell.

"It sounds like it." She giggles.

"Prim please stop." I say.

"Ok." She says." You remember Marcus, right?"

"Yeah, he's that quiet shy guy that moved to town last year. I talked to him sometimes." I say.

"Yeah well, he's getting married." She says.

"What!" I yell shocked.

"I know!" she says." He's getting married to madge undersee in four months. They're currently planning their wedding."

"Well good for him." I say and see that Peeta is making the girl laugh again." Dumb bitch."

"What?" Prim says.

"Sorry." I say." I'm happy for Marcus."

"Me too." She giggles." He invited you and Johanna to his wedding as well."

"I thought he hated Johanna." I say.

"No, he just never really spoke to her. He says that you hang around with her a lot so he decided he would invite her as well." She says.

"That's nice of him." I say.

"Yeah." She says." Him and his family are coming over for thanksgiving."

"I can't wait to meet them." I say and take a drink of my coke.

"I know." She says and I hear a beep." I'll call you back, Lindsay is calling me."

"bye." I say.

"Bye." She says and I click. I look over to see if our foods ready, and so far nothing.

I roll my eyes and text Johanna.

_Me: how much longer?_

_Jo: I don't fucking know. When Mrs. Googly eyes over there stops flirting, maybe our food will get done faster._

I sigh and see that there's a doughnut shop nearby.

_Me: I'll be back, I'm going somewhere. _

I shove my phone in my pocket and get out the car. I start to walk to the doughnut shop and go inside.

**Peeta's POV**

"You like her don't you." She teases.

"Maybe a little but it wouldn't work out." I whisper.

"Why not?" She asks shocked.

"I have a girlfriend." I say.

**Katniss's POV**

I give the man my ten dollars and I get my change back. he hands me my doughnut and I thank him. I head out the shop and start walking back towards the car.

My phone starts to ring and I roll my eyes.

"hello?" I say.

"Kkkkkatttttnniiiss" I hear Cato's slurred voice.

"What do you want?" I say annoyed.

"I want to apologize for being a dick." He says and I hear giggles in the back round.

"Are you drunk?" I ask annoyed and bite my doughnut.

"No." He says." Hey quit doing that."

"I know Katniss." I hear a giggle. Oh shit! That's Delly!

"Who the fuck are you with?" I ask Cato.

"Some girl called Kelly." he says.

"Deeeelllllyyy." The girl corrects and I'm so shocked.

"Can you please put her on the phone." I say and drop my doughnut.

"Heeellloo." She says and giggles.

"What the fuck are you doing! You have a boyfriend who fucking loves you!" I yell.

"I love him too, but I want to experience other things." She says in a slurred voice.

"IF YOU'RE NOT UP FOR A FUCKING RELATIONSHIP! THEN GET OUT OF IT! YOU SLEPT WITH CATO DID'NT YOU!" I yell in anger.

"Four times. He's really good." She giggles.

"IF I EVER LAY EYES ON YOU, I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! THEN I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF CATO AS WELL! WHEN I GET DONE WITH HIM, I'LL GO BACK TO YOU AND BEAT YOU UP AGAIN! THEN I'LL RIP OUT YOUR INSIDES AND FEED THEM TO WILD WOLVES! AS FOR CATO, I WILL RIP OFF HIS DICK AND-" I begin.

"Who are you yelling at?" I hear peeta's soft voice and I throw my phone at the wall. I need a new one.

"No one!" I yell and my palms get sweaty. Should I tell him?

"Are you ok?" Peeta asks and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I say and I just want to cry and tell him that Delly is cheating on him.

"Was that Cato?" He asks.

"Yeah." I nod my head.

He holds me close and I wrap my arms around him. I need to tell him. But he seems really in love with Delly, It'll ruin him. I can't stand seeing him hurt, even though I never have. I'll tell him later.

"Yo Brainless! Blondie! We're freezing our asses off, hurry up!" I hear Johanna yell.

"Coming!" I yell and pull away from peeta.

We start to walk and he says," Are you sure you're ok, you seem stressed."

I take one look at him and see concern. How can Delly hurt him! He cares so much about her!

I sigh and say," I'll tell you later."

"Ok." He says and nods.

We get back to the car and I get in the drivers seat.

"What's up? Why did you throw your phone at the wall?" Gale asks.

"Peeta surprised me." I mutter and start the car once everyone's in. Peeta's in the seat next to me and everyone's in the back.

"I'm surprised you're done flirting." I mumble.

"What?" Peeta asks.

"Nothing." I mutter quickly.

"I know what she said." I hear Annie's grin.

"No you don't." I say and stop at a red light.

"Ok, I don't." Annie says.

Should I tell peeta? Should I not? What should I do? Peeta would be devastated and I don't want that. This is all a disaster! Damn Delly and her slut ways!

"Katniss, you just passed the house." Johanna says.

"Shit ,sorry." I mumble and I turn around.

"Are you sure you ok?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah." I lie and park the car. When I get out the car everyone heads inside. Peeta pulls me to the side and whispers in my ear," What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I mumble and try to walk but he stops me.

" Tell me." He whispers.

I sigh and my eyes begin to flood with tears.

"I'm sorry." I mumble in his coat and cry. It's starting to snow again, but really light.

He wraps his arms around me and says," What are you sorry about?"

"I can't tell you." I shake my head and sob.

"Katniss, you can tell me anything." He says and I shake my head.

"Why is this so fucking hard!" I yell and pound his chest once.

"What are you talking about Katniss?" He asks and has me make eye contact with him.

"I'll tell you when we go ice skating." I mumble and he nods. He gives me a kiss on the fore head which surprises me. I freeze and he says," I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"It's fine." I mumble and feel the spot where he kissed me tingly. I smile abit and pull him inside the house.

I see everyone's already eating their burgers and I grab my bag and give peeta's his. I forgot my drink in the car and I curse.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks.

"I forgot my drink in the car." I say and take out my keys.

"I'll go get it for you." He says and takes the keys out my hand.

"Ok." I say and he gives me a quick kiss on the fore head. I blush and see everyone smirking at me as he leaves.

"Shut up." I mumble and turn around.

"What the hell was that?" Johanna asks.

"Are you guys together?" Finnick asks.

"We're not together." I say and open up the box, which contains my burger.

"Then why the hell did he just kiss you?" Gale asks.

"That's what friends do, they give each other a kiss on the cheek or fore head." I mumble.

"Ok." Gale says and gives Johanna a kiss on the cheek. Johanna punches him in the face and we laugh.

"I think you're wrong." Gale says and rubs his cheek. I go to the fridge and take out a ice pack and toss it at him." Thanks."

Peeta comes in the house and closes the door behind him. He gives me my drink and I say," Thanks."

"No prob." he says and takes out his burger. I take out mine and eat it in less than five minutes. When I'm done I see peeta has a shocked look on his face.

"What?" I say and wipe my mouth with my sleeve.

"Nothing It's just, I've never seen a girl eat a burger that fast. They usually take their time and worry about getting it on their clothes." He says.

"I always hung out with boys." I say and shrug my shoulders.

"Hey!" Johanna yells.

"Except for Johanna and my little sister prim." I say." Oh, my mom bought us our plane tickets already Jo."

"Great, that'll save me some bucks." She says and I roll my eyes and stuff myself with some fries.

"Do you have ice skates? "Peeta asks.

"Yeah." I say and he nods. Everything's good until I remember Delly is cheating on Peeta. How am I going to tell him! I take the lid off my cup and chug the soda down.

When I'm done I throw everything in the trash and say," I'm going to get my skates."

"Why?" Gale asks.

"Peeta and I are going ice skating." I say and gale snorts.

"Manly." gale says.

"Gale shut up, you used to go ice skating all the time with madge." I say and he blushes." Manly."

Finnick smirks at gale and he rolls his eyes. I go into my room and see that I still have the mess from earlier. I sigh and look for my skates. I find them ten minutes later, they were under a bag.

When I come out, I see that Peeta is in a deep conversation with Gale and Finnick.

"Ready?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He says.

"Are we taking my car or yours?" I ask.

"Either one is fine." He says. I don't really feel like driving, so his I guess. I go outside and walk down the steps. I walk over to peeta's car and slip on ice.

I sigh angry and stab the ice with the bottom of my skates.

"Fucker." I curse and get up but I fall on my ass. I feel a pair of warm hands help me up and I say," Thank you."

"Two times in a row." He grins and I roll my eyes.

"yeah." I say." Do you have your skates?"

"We need to stop by my house." He says and I start to panic. What if Delly is there?

"I don't think that's as good idea." I mumble.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Nothing, let's go." I say and get in his car. He has a confused look on his face but I see he drops it and gets In the car. He turns on the volume and drives to his house.

"What's all this you tube thing that everyone is talking about?" Peeta asks and I roll my eyes.

"I was singing my favorite song in the car, on the way to pick up gale, and I didn't know Johanna was recording me. When I was done, Johanna and Annie were telling me how great I was but I denied. Johanna then said,' let's see what the people of you tube have to say.' That's when she posted it and I got pissed off." I say.

"Oh." He says." I need to see the video then."

"Then you better brace yourself for a good laugh." I say and look out my window.

"Or you could just sing for me right now." He says and I snort.

"I don't sing in front of people." I say.

"But you sang in front of Annie and Johanna." He says.

"That's different." I say.

"How?" He asks.

"My favorite song was playing." I say and he turns on the radio. A Ed Sheeran comes on and I curse Peeta out in my mind.

"How about now." He asks with a grin on his face. I flip him off and he catches it and rests his hand on his heart. I laugh and turn up the volume, and start to sing.

_Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in_

Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

Oh no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

"Katniss, you're amazing." He says in shock.

"Yeah, right." I say and feel myself blushing.

"I'm serious." he says.

"Ok, peeta." I roll my eyes and look out the window. I feel a warm hand grab my hand and I look over. Peeta is holding my hand. I blush and look over at him.

"Trust me on this." He says.

"Ok." I say and smile abit. I look out the window and I feel him pulling his hand away. I keep a tight grip on it. I look from the corner of my eye and see peeta smiling abit.

I blush and we get to his house. He lets go and I feel cold. I wish I could grab his hand again.

"I'll be back." He gets out the car and I nod. I look over and see that Cato's car isn't here. I look at peeta's house and see all the lights are off. I sigh in relief and Peeta gets in his house. He comes back minutes later with a small smile on his lips. When he gets in the car, he says," I bought you some cheese buns. I bring some home all the time, but Delly never eats any. She's on a diet."

I roll my eyes abit and take the cheese buns from him.

"Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome." He smiles and starts to car." So where's this lake?"

"I'll guide you, just make a left here and keep on going straight until I tell you to turn right." I say.

"Ok." He says and tosses his skates aside. He starts to car and starts to drive. I surprise us both by holding his hand. I blush and look out the window as If nothing's happening. I hear a soft chuckle escape peeta's lips, which causes me to smile abit.

I guide peeta after my instructions and we get to the frozen lake thirty minutes later. When we're there, Peeta says," I'll leave the doors open and leave the car on so we can listen to music."

"Ok." I smile and start to put on my skates. When I'm done I hop out the car and make my way to the frozen lake. I start to skate and I see that Peeta has a nervous look on his face.

"Come on!" I call him over.

"Are you sure it's frozen enough?!" he yells.

"Yeah." I say. I can see my breathe every time I breathe.

"Maybe I'll just watch you." He says and I skate over to him. I grab his hand and pull him with me.

"You know what's weird." He tells me minutes later. I never let go of his hand.

"What?" I ask.

"That we're on ice, and you're not slipping." He says and I laugh.

"I do have skates on." I say.

"Maybe you should wear skates every time you go outside." He says and I chuckle.

"I'm just a klutz." I say and he laughs. I'm too busy skating with him that I don't notice the rock In front of me. I trip and peeta trips with me. I don't know how this happens but I end up on top of him. I laugh at first and he does too. Then when our laughter dies down, he's staring at me. I want to lean in so badly but I can't. Delly! I forgot to tell him about Delly!

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks in a hushed town.

"Nothing." I say and look at his blue eyes. They're so beautiful.

"Can you please tell me." He says and inches abit closer.

I feel myself blush but a tear escapes my eye.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks and holds me.

I sob and say," Cato called me."

"You told me. Did he do something to you?" He asks.

"No." I shake my head." I found out about something that you're not going to like."

"What?" He asks.

Here goes nothing.

"Peeta, Delly's cheating on you with Cato." I say and tears leave my eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey people! So I'm going to update more on this story because I feel like I rarely do.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hi! Thank you for all of your reviews! You are all really kind. One of you told me that you didn't want Katniss to be famous and I guarantee you , she wont. I dont want her to be famous either. There's an important author's note, so make sure to read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta stays silent for a while and tears are still streaming down my face.

"Are you lying?" He asks minutes later and I shake my head.

"Cato called me." I say and sniff." She was with him."

I see peeta look angry and he gets up. He helps me up and we skate back to the car. I take off my skates and peeta does too. He throws them in the back and starts the car in an angry way.

This is my fault. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

I put on my seat belt and don't dare look peeta's way. Peeta drives to my house, really fast, that I'm scared we're going to crash. When we get in front of my house, I unbuckle my seat belt and grab my skates.

"By peeta." I say and get out the car. I burst into tears and run into the house. Finnick and Annie are gone, good. So Is gale, he must've gone home. I don't want them to see me like this. I slam the door and run to my room.

"Kat!" I hear Johanna yell.

I lock the door and turn of the lights. I take off my boots and jump into bed.

**Peeta's POV**

How could Delly do this! Was Katniss telling the truth?

I find myself driving to Cato's house. Maybe Delly is there, since Katniss said she was with him. I drive for another ten minutes, and park my car. I get out of my car and see Delly's car in his drive way. I feel more anger. I go up to Cato's house and find the door unlocked. I go in and I hear Delly moaning Cato's name. I feel a tear slip out my eye and I make my way towards the room. I see Delly on top of him.

"Cato!" She moans.

"Delly, what are you doing?" I ask and she turns around and yells. She covers herself with the bed sheets and she says in a slurred voice," This isn't what it looks like."

"You have two days to get your shit out of my house." I say and leave.

"Peeta!" She yells and I exit the house.

I get in my car and start to drive home. I don't feel anger, or sadness anymore. I feel relieved. It's like a huge amount of weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.

I drive home and park my car in the garage. I get in the house and lock the front door and the garage. I go to my room and take off my shirt and pants. As soon as I slip into bed, I fall asleep.

I wake up to the sound of a door opening and closing. I look at the clock and see it's ten in the morning. I slept in. I should've been at work two hours ago. I see her go into my room and she starts to take off her shoes.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave." I mutter and get up.

"Peeta, what are you talking about?" She asks and gives me an annoyed look.

"You slept with him Delly! You cheated on me! Get out of here!" I yell and point to the door.

"Peeta, he looked so much like you!" She yells and tears form her eyes.

"Then why were you moaning his name?" I ask and she shuts up." Get out."

"But Peeta-" She begins.

"I said get out." I say and point to the door.

She looks like she's about to throw things around.

"Fine." She says." I know exactly who caused all of this."

"You did." I say.

"It's that Katniss bitch!" She yells.

"She's not a bitch! Now get out!" I say angry.

"It's all her fault!" She yells.

"Don't blame other people for what you did!" I yell and grab her by the arm.

"Peeta! She's trying to break us up!" She yells.

"You did! You slept with him Delly!" I yell and open the door. The cold air hits me in the face.

"I didn't mean to!" She yells as I throw her out.

"Yeah, right." I say and slam the door in her face.

I go back to my room and start to get dressed. When I'm done, I slip on my shoes. I check my phone and see that I have three text messages from an unknown number.

_855-8717: Peeta its Johanna, I haven't seen Katniss since eight o'clock. Call me._

_855-8717: Peeta what the fuck is going on?_

_855-8717: ignore me then, you ass hole._

**Katniss's POV**

I'm at the frozen lake.

I lay down and look up at the sky. There are clouds moving by, really fast. There must've more snow on the way. I sit up abit and put on my hood. I lay back down and plug-in my ear phones to my I pod. I turn up the volume and put my ear phones in my ears. I close my eyes and listen to the song.

I feel something warm shaking me. My eyes open and I see a pair of blue ones looking at me. I must have fallen asleep.

I take my ear phones and say," What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Johanna has been freaking out." He says.

I hear a crack and I say," Peeta stop-"

I feel myself go in the water. It's super cold. I can't feel my arms or legs. I can't move them at all. I try to get out but all I feel is the ice. I hear a loud sound and I'm being pushed away.

I'm going to die. I need air. My lungs start to burn really bad.

I feel a hand grab me and I open my eyes to see its peeta. He pushes his lips against mine. What is he doing. I feel him blowing air in my mouth. The burning in my lungs stop. I squint and see that the whole is about five feet away from us. Peeta and I do our best to swim all the way there.

I start coughing when I reach the top and shiver uncontrollably. Peeta pops up seconds later and shivers as well. We get out and we walk back to his car.

"Y-y-y-y-y-your s-s-s-eats a-a-a-re g-g-g-g-going t-t-t-to g-g-get w-w-wet." I shiver.

"I-I-I-its o-o-ok." He says and I get in. He turns on the heater and It still doesn't keep me warm." W-w-we n-n-need t-t-t-t-to t-t-t-take o-o-o-off o-o-our c-c-clothes."

I start to take off my clothes until I'm in my bra and underwear. I see that peeta is blushing really bad and he's sitting in his boxers. He has a really toned chest. I blush and look away.

He reaches in the back seat and grabs a blanket. We go in the back seat and I get as close to him as possible. He puts the blanket over us and I try to stop shivering.

I feel him wrap his arms around me and hold me closer. I get an idea. I sit him down and he says," w-w-w- what are you doing?"

"J-J-just relax." I say and sit on his lap. I blush and I see he's blushing too. I wrap the blanket around us, and rest my head on his chest. He holds me close and I start to feel warm. We stay like this for twenty minutes and we're completely warm again.

"I'm sorry." I say against his chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, It's not your fault." he says and I feel his breath hit my skin. I can feel goose bumps starting to form on my arms.

" I'm sorry I ruined your relationship." I say.

"Katniss you didn't ruin my relationship. Delly did." He says and wraps his arms against my waist. I feel my stomach make contact with his abs. I smile abit. Katniss! Stop!

"Are you ok?" I ask." With what happened with Delly and all?"

"This is going to sound weird but I felt sad and angry at first. When I broke up with her, I felt relieved." He says and I feel his fingers running up and down my back. This is relaxing. But I can't help but think It's wrong.

"I would have suspected you crying or being heart-broken. I mean you were with her for two years. In love." I say.

"If I'm feeling this way, I probably lost my feelings for her." He says.

"Oh." I say.

"You wouldn't believe how she tried to trick me." He says." I drove to cato's house and saw her on top of him moaning his name. I kicked her out and she shows up today in the morning, as if nothing had happened. She told me that she didn't know what I was talking about until I told her. She said that she was drunk and he looked a lot like me. If she thought it were me she would have moaned my name, but she was moaning his."

"It was after you left." I say.

"What?" He says.

"It was after you dropped me off my house that I caught Cato with another girl. I saw his clothes were on the floor and a bottle of champagne was open. I didn't think nothing of it. But when I got to my room, I saw him on top of a girl. He saw me and said,' what are you doing here?'. I said,' What do you mean what I'm doing here, what is she doing here?'. The girl looked confused and she said,' Wait, who are you?' I said,' I'm his girlfriend Katniss.' She said that Cato told her he was single. That's when I told him,' Congratulations, you are now single.' After that, I just walked to Johanna's." I say.

"I'm sorry." Peeta says." That ass hole doesn't know what to do with his life."

"It's fine. I got over it." I say.

Ed Sheeran's song,' Fall,' comes on so I lean back and turn it up abit. I hear peeta chuckle and I smile abit. I sit back on his lap except this time we make eye contact.

_You and I  
Two of a mind  
This love's  
One of a kind_

We both start to lean in. My hands rest on his chest and his rest on my hips.

_You and I  
We're drifting  
Over the edge_

Our lips are five inches away from each other.

_And I will fall for you_  
_ And I will fall for you_  
_ If I fall for you_  
_ Would you fall too?_

Our lips meet and I feel as If I'm floating. Everything doesn't seem as important as his lips. His lips are soft as pillows.

_You and I_  
_Learning to speak_  
_With kisses on cheeks_

He pushes me closer to him and I kiss him harder. My hands start to run through his damp hair.

_You and I  
We're lifted  
Over the edge_

Our breathing becomes heavy. He lays me down on the seat, and hovers above me while we continue to kiss.

_And I will fall for you  
And I will fall for you  
If I fall for you  
Would you fall too?_

I wrap my legs around him and bring him as close as possible.

_And I will fall for you  
And I will fall for you  
And if I fall for you  
Would you fall too?_

He starts to place gentle kisses on my neck and I try not to moan.

_Would you fall too?  
Would you fall too?  
Would you fall too?  
Would you fall too?_

I start to give him kisses on his shoulder and I realize how wrong this is. Friends don't do this.

When he places a kiss on my jaw I push him away and say," Peeta, friends don't do this. This is wrong."

I see that his eyes are filled with shock and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." He says and gets off of me.

"It's fine." I say and sit up, trying to catch my breath. I begin to blush and I say," Let's forget about this."

"Why?" He asks and I freeze.

"Peeta," I say and turn to him. I see his lips are red and swollen, his hair is messy, and he has a faint blush on his cheeks. He looks- stop." You just got out of a relationship, this is wrong."

Realization crosses his eyes and he says," Sorry."

"It's fine. Ed Sheeran's songs can make people do crazy things." I say and he laughs. I liked what just happened. I wonder how he felt. But we're just friends, we just got caught up in the moment. His lips were soft and gentle. The way he kissed me; no one's ever kissed me that way.

From the corner of my eye, I see peeta bite his lip with a small smile and a hand runs through his hair. I blush and look away.

"I think I'm going to go home now." I say and give peeta the blanket.

"Take it." He says and hands it to me." You live in a more public area, and I have my garage to shield me."

"Ok." I say and wrap the blanket around me." Bye peeta. I hope I didn't ruin what we had."

"We were just caught in the moment." He says and smiles.

"Ok." I say and grab my wet clothes from the front seat. They're really cold.

I go outside and realize the floor is cold and covered with snow. I'll live.

I give peeta one last wave and run all the way to my car. I throw my clothes inside and get into the driver's seat. I realize that my keys were in my jacket.

"Shit!" I yell and hope that my keys are in there. I see that they are and I sigh In relief. I need a new iPod though. I lift up my iPod and water runs down the side.

I start my car and wrap peeta's blanket around me. I put on my seat belt and turn on the heater. I drive onto the road and see that peeta is getting in his seat. I hit the gas and drive home. I turn on my radio and feel my lips. I can still feel his lips.

when I get home I see that there's a lot of snow outside. I take off my seat belt and tie peeta's blanket around me. It smells just like him.

"Stop it Katniss." I mutter and grab my clothes. I put on my wet boots and go outside. I speed walk to the house and once I'm in I drop my clothes and sigh. I see that Johanna and Gale are staring at me.

"Why are you like that?" Gale asks and raises a brow.

I start to blush and take off my boots.

"Nothing." I mutter and walk to my room.

"Katniss, where were you?" Johanna asks and follows me.

"Out." I say and search for dry clothes, since my bra and underwear are dry.

"Why are you in your bra and underwear." She asks.

"I fell in a lake." I say.

"What the hell were you doing by a lake!" Gale yells.

"I needed to clear my head." I say and slip on the clean clothes.

I leave my hair out of it's braid and Johanna says," We'll talk about this later."

"Fine." I say and slip on some socks." Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Gale?"

"Yeah, Johanna." I hear gale say.

I fold the blanket and put it on my bed.

"You haven't said a damn thing." Johanna mutters and I laugh.

"Let's go." Gale says.

"I'll be back brainless." She says.

"Have fun." I wave and she rolls her eyes. There's a small smile on her lips though.

I hear a smack, and I hear Johanna hiss," If you do that again I'll shove your head up your ass."

"Sorry, just trying to be romantic." I hear gale say.

"By smacking my ass?" I hear Johanna hiss and I laugh.

"I guess, let's go." I hear gale say and the door slams.

I go to the kitchen and serve myself some cereal. I carry my bowl to the couch and turn on the T.V. I watch some reality show until I finish up my cereal.

When I'm done, I throw my plate in the sink and check the fridge. We're running out of food. I don't have nothing else to do, so I'll just go to the grocery store. I write a note and leave it on the counter. I go to my room and put on a hoodie. I slip on some dry, warm boots and grab my wallet.

I take my keys with me and leave the house. I make sure it's locked and go down the stairs. I get in my car and turn it on. I drive to the grocery store and park my car when I'm there. I go inside and warm air hits my face. I grab a shopping cart and grab random things off the isles. Well things, I think we need.

When the cart is half full, I run into someone.

"Sorry." I say and look up.

"It's fine." A woman talking on the phone says and goes around.

I push my cart and get some bags of chips. I grab some milk, sugar, and rice, and head to the check out section. The only lane available is Thom's and I groan. I push my cart towards his lane and start to unload.

"Good to see you again." He says and I roll my eyes.

"How's the crotch?" I ask and smirk.

"It's good." He says and scans a box of pasta." Go on a second date with me, please."

" No." I say and shake my head. I continue to unload and he says," I'll do anything."

"No you wouldn't." I chuckle and continue to unload.

"Yes I would." He says.

"No you wouldn't." I point out.

"Fine I wouldn't. Please give me another chance." He says and I snort.

"I thought we were friends?" I ask and push my cart forward and grab my bags.

"We are." He says and I roll my eyes." I promise there wont be no more star wars talk."

I give him a look and I say," No. I'm officially done dating. It was all Johanna."

"I'll talk to Johanna again then." He says.

"No you won't." I say and put bags in the cart." I'm done with the whole dating game."

"Really?" He asks and raises a brow.

"That's the reason why I always get hurt." I say and add more bags to my cart.

"Huh." He says and smirks." I bet you ten bucks that by new years eve, you'll be dating someone."

"You're on." I say and shake his hand.

"We'll keep in touch." He says.

"Oh we will." I say and take out my wallet.

"125.32." He says and I hand him money. He gives me my change and says," Have a good day, looser."

I roll my eyes and say," You wish I were the looser."

I push my cart out and put it in front of my car. I open the trunk and put the bags in the back. When I'm done I close the trunk, and put the car, where the carts go. I get in my car and start it. I drive home and realize I need a new phone. I'll just get it later.

When I get home, I park the car, open the trunk and open my front door. I go back to my car, and start to unload. I take as many bags as my hand can get and take it to the house. I leave it by the door and go back for more. I get the last four bags and close the trunk. I lock the car and head back inside. When I go up the stairs I see something with black fur on top of the bags. I get closer to it and green eyes appear. It's a cat. I get in the house and reach over for it. It scratches me with its long nails on my wrist and blood oozes out.

"Get out of here you stupid cat!" I yell and it hisses at me. It runs away and I slam the door. I go to the rest room and get out the first aid kit. I clean the cut and put some alcohol on. I hiss in pain and put on bandages. I wash my hands and put everything away.

My cut hurts but I ignore it. I put the food away and sit down. I turn on the T.v. and take off my shoes.

I watch T.V. for an hour and my eyes start to get heavy. When my eyes close, I fall into a deep sleep.

"Katniss Everdeen!" I hear a guy voice.

"What?" I groan and scowl.

"Get the fuck up." I hear Jo say.

My eyes open and I see Finnick, Annie, Peeta, Gale, and Johanna are around me.

"What happened to your arm?" Annie asks.

"I was bringing in groceries and a stupid cat scratched me." I say and roll over. I hug the couch pillow and I feel myself being lift up.

"Put me the fuck down!" I yell. Gale lifted me up, by grabbing my ankle.

"Don't, there's chance we'll get to see her bra." Finnick says and I hear a smack.

"Put her down." Peeta says in an angry voice.

"You're still pretty light." Gale says and my shirt starts to slide down.

"Gale put her the fuck down!" Johanna yells in anger.

He sighs and puts me back down on the couch.

"You're an asshole." I mutter and go to my room. I fling myself on my bed and stare at the headboard in anger. There's a knock on the door and I roll my eyes.

"What?" I mutter.

"It's me." Peeta says.

"What do you want?" I mutter angry.

"I want to talk to you." He says and I open the door. He slips in and says," You ok?"

"Just pissed." I say and get back on my bed." I'm used to it, though."

"What can I do to make you feel better?" Peeta asks and takes a seat by me.

"Nothing. Shouldn't I be making you feel better since you broke up with Delly?" I ask.

"I'm ok." He says and I roll my eyes.

"I'm taking you out today." I say.

"Where?" He asks.

"To a bar." I say and get up.

"I don't think that's necessary." He says.

"Only for a couple of drinks, we're not getting drunk." I say real fast so he won't know I'm lying.

"Ok." He says.

"Everyone can come if they want." I say.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He says.

"Finnick drinks until he's passed out and annie gets full of energy when she's drunk." He says.

"Well Johanna doesn't drink that much and when she does, she doesn't drink again until months later, Gale starts making out with random girls when he's drunk." I say and he laughs." So I guess It's just you and I."

"Ok, my car or yours?" He asks.

"My car, since I wet your passengers seat." I say and he blushes red. He must be thinking about what happened.

"I'm sorry, I'll wait outside." He says and slips out my room.

"Ok." I mumble and he closes the door. I put on some tight jeans that annie and jo made me get, and I decide to leave my shirt on.

I leave my hair down and grab a sweater. I go outside and I hear wolf whistles.

"Shut up." I mutter and grab my boots.

"You look hot Everdeen." Finnick says and annie smacks him in the back of the head.

"Sorry." Finnick mumbles.

"Where are you going?" Johanna asks.

"Out with Peeta." I say and put my boots on.

"What are you guys, trying to get laid?" Gale asks.

"No, we're just going to have a couple of beers and maybe shots." I say.

"This is all going to result wrong." Finnick says.

"Finnick." Annie hisses.

"I'm sure it won't, my limit is no more than two drinks." Peeta says.

"Katniss doesn't have a limit." Gale says.

"Yes I do." I say and give him a death glare.

"Ok, whatever." He rolls his eyes.

I see that it's four in the afternoon.

"If you're not back by ten at night, I assume that you're banging some blonde." Johanna wiggles her brows and I scowl.

"Bye." I say and get up.

"Have fun!" Annie calls after us.

"We will!" Peeta yells and he closes the door. We walk down the steps and I surprisingly don't slip." We should make you an award for not slipping."

I smile and we get in my car. When I start the car I say," If I get drunk, drive me home." I say and he nods.

I drive to the bar and peeta says," What are you doing for thanksgiving?"

"I'm going over to my mom's for two or three days." I say." I leave in two days."

"You're just telling me this now?" Peeta asks.

"You never brought the subject up." I shrug my shoulders.

"I'll drive you, if you want." Peeta says. I don't think I can look at his car the same way again.

"No, Its fine." I say." Gale will most likely take us."

"Ok." Peeta says abit disappointed." I'm coming with him then. I'm sure Finnick and Annie are as well."

"Ok." I say and turn right.

Peeta turns on the radio and Fall by Ed Sheeran plays. I can never listen to this song again, without it reminding me of what happened in the car. I blush really bad and change the station.

Some weird pop song comes on and I relax.

"I can't stop thinking about what happened." Peeta says.

"What?" I ask shocked.

"In my car." he says and blushes.

"Can you just stop." I say and try not to turn red.

He sighs and says," I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I say and park in the parking lot. I turn off my car and we get out.

We get in the bar and sit on some stools.

"What can I get you?" A bartender asks.

"I'll just get a beer." Peeta says.

The bartender turns to me and I say," Ten shots of vodka."

The bartender prepares our drinks and Peeta says," I'm sorry If What I said made things awkward."

"It didn't." I say and peeta is handed his beer.

"Ok." Peeta says and I'm handed my shots.

I down one and say," So you're not going to look for a hook up?"

"I'm not that kind of guy." Peeta shakes his head and drinks from his beer.

"Then what kind of guy are you?" I ask and drink another shot.

"I'm the type of guy who wants to spend time with a girl, get to know her, I'm a guy who wants a healthy relationship." He says and he looks at me sincerity.

I nod. I know what he means.

"But there's no such thing as a healthy relationship. Right when you think everything is going good, everything blows up right in front of you." I say and drink another shot.

"Not every relationship is like that." Peeta says." I get that sometimes people fight, but I know that it helps them sort things out."

"I've never thought of it that way." I say and drink to really fast. I see a girl eyeing peeta and I roll my eyes." Big boobs over there, looks like she wants to get some."

"Huh." He says and I motion towards the lady. Peeta turns around and the lady smiles and twirls her hair in her finger. Peeta gives her a polite smile and she winks.

"I think you gave her the wrong idea." I chuckle and drink the rest of my shots.

"Hey big boy, looking for a good time." The lady says and places a hand on peeta's shoulder. I try not to laugh and order a beer.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm here with my- uh girlfriend." Peeta says and I raise a brow.

"Where is she?" She asks and runs her hand through peeta's curls. I just want to tear her throat out right now.

"She's right here." I say and give her a death glare.

"Oh, then don't let this boy out you're sight or I might let him take me for a ride." she says and goes back to staring at guys. Creepy.

"Thank you." Peeta says.

"It was nothing." I say and I'm handed my beer.

Peeta and I talk for awhile, until he pulls me onto his lap.

"Peeta what are you doing?" I ask. I think the beer is messing with him. He's only had two though.

He whispers in my ear," Just play along. There's a guy looking at you, he looks dangerous. He's coming over."

"Hey, you single?" A guy about seven feet tall asks me.

"No, I'm here with my boyfriend." I say and point to peeta.

"Hi, I'm her boyfriend." Peeta says and turns to the man. He looks like a biker.

"Prove it." The biker says. I'm calling him the biker.

"How?" I ask.

"Grab her boobs." The biker says." If he's your boyfriend, you'd let him."

"Ok." I say and reach for peeta's hands.

"No, he has to do it." The biker says.

I can tell that peeta's sorry. He places his hands on my boobs and I feel my heart beat accelerate.

"Shit." I hear the biker mutter and he leaves.

I look at peeta and see that he's blushing. I have no control over what I'm doing. I press my lips against his and I feel peeta tense up. His lips are still soft.

"Katniss." Peeta groans in between our kiss and I feel his hands sliding down to my hips.

"What?" I ask and realize what I'm doing." Sorry."

I get off of him and sit on my seat. I look over and see that peeta is blushing really bad.

"It's- uh- fine." he says and I order another ten shots of vodka.

I down them really fast. What the hell was I thinking! I'm such an idiot! He hasn't been single four twenty four hours and I'm taking advantage of him! What kind of a friend am I?

An hour passes and Peeta and I talk abit. I'm abit tipsy though.

"Katniss, I think we should go home." Peeta says and tries to help me up.

I laugh and say," Carry me!"

I see him smile abit and he carries me bridal style.

"Can I drive?" I whisper.

"No." Peeta whispers back and I frown.

He places me in the car and puts on my seat belt. I see that the sun is going down and I laugh.

Peeta gets in the other side of the car and starts to drive.

"Where are we going?" I yawn.

"I'm driving you home." Peeta says.

"Oh." I frown." I want cupcakes and cheese buns."

"I'll bring you some. When you wake up in the morning, there will be a box waiting for you." Peeta says and I smile.

"That sounds nice." I say and my eyes start to get heavy." Peeta, I want to marry you."

Peeta chuckles and says," Go to sleep Katniss."

"Ok." I mumble and everything goes dark.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter! I would like to thank Awesomegirl2656. She suggested stuff for this chapter so some credit goes to her. Please review and tell me what you all thought of this chapter. I need to go type up another chapter, so later!**

**Oh! I almost forgot. I do not own the song, 'Fall' by Ed Sheeran.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews! And for reading! I'll see you all at the bottom of the page. **

**Wait! I should warn you there is a lot of drama in this chapter. You guys are probably going to be mad...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or its characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

**(A/N: This is two days later. The day Katniss leaves for the airport.)**

I'm packing my bags and realize I'm only going to be gone for three to four days. I'll only need about five pair of clothes. I shove random stuff in my bags and try to zip it all up but it won't. It's two o'clock in the morning, our flight leaves at four. I asked my mom why she got them that early, and she said it was the cheapest. I hate Mondays.

I try to zip up the damn bag but it won't.

"Damn it!" I kick the bag and sink to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Gale asks and pokes his head inside.

"The damn bag won't close! I just want to close it, so I can get a couple more hours of sleep!" I yell in frustration.

"I'll close it up, lay down." Gale orders.

I get back into bed without saying anything. I still haven't bought a phone. I'll buy one when I get home.

I close my eyes for a minute and fall asleep. What seems like seconds later I feel myself being carried.

"Let's just take my car, it can fit everyone." I hear a soft voice.

"Who's driving?" I hear Annie's voice.

"I'll drive." I hear gale say and I fall back into my deep sleep.

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss's head rests on my shoulder and I put an arm around her so she won't get all over the place.

We're sitting in the backseat. I remember our make out session from two days ago.

"Comfortable?" Finnick says with a sleep grin.

"Go to sleep, finnick." I say and blush.

"You'll have your lover back in three or four days." Johanna says.

"Give them a break." I hear annie mumble in a tired voice. We all wanted to come to say goodbye to Johanna and Katniss before they left to Boston.

"Yeah Johanna." Gale says and she shoves him abit.

I let out a chuckle and find myself falling asleep.

**Katniss's POV**

"Katniss, peeta! Get your asses up! We're going to miss our flight!" I hear Johanna's hiss.

"They look adorable though." I hear annie mumble.

"They look comfortable. Too comfortable." I hear Gale say.

"Young love man." I hear Finnick say and I feel someone's arms around me. I wake up and see that it's the same strong arms that held me when we were trying to keep warm. I blush and yawn.

"It's about damn time." I hear Johanna say." This is cute and all but I want to see my family."

I blush and try to wake peeta up. Everyone's staring at us.

"Peeta." I whisper.

"What?" He groans and holds me closer, just like he did when I realized we were sleeping together. Well not in that way, just sleeping.

"Get up." I say abit louder.

"I don't want to." He says and I'm sitting on his lap now. Gale and Finnick wolf whistle. Annie smacks finnick and Johanna smacks gale.

"Peeta, please get up." I say and his eyes slowly open. His eyes go wide when he sees me, so he releases. I go back to my seat and we're both blushing.

"That was so cute!" Annie squeals.

"Real Cute." Johanna admits.

"It would've been cuter if It were with me." Finnick says and I roll my eyes.

"Let's go." I say and climb over peeta. I open the door and hop onto the floor." Damn, it's cold."

I realize I'm only wearing a thin sweater. I feel someone put their coat on me. I turn around and see that peeta did. Now he's only wearing a shirt that exposes his muscles.

"It's cold out here." I say and he puts a hand on my shoulder as If he knows what I'm going to do next.

"It's only for a little while." Peeta says and smiles.

I roll my eyes and go to the trunk. Peeta opens it and I see the way his muscles pop out as he lifts the trunk door thing over his head.

"Close your mouth." I hear someone whisper. I turn around and see that it's finnick. He laughs and I scowl. I grab my bag but peeta takes it out my hands.

"I'll do it for you." Peeta says.

"I can do it myself, thank you very much." I snap and grab it out of his hands." I need to pee, so I'll see you all inside."

"I'll go with you." Gale yawns.

"Ok." I say and we go inside the airport.

"What's up with peeta. I thought he was supposed to be with Delly." Gale asks as we make our way to the restrooms.

"Delly cheated on him with Cato." I say.

"No fucking way." Gale wakes up abit.

"Yes way." I say.

"Damn. Now you guys can get together." Gale says.

"We're not getting together." I roll my eyes." We don't like each other that way."

"You're so blind. Peeta just looks at you with eyes filled with love." Gale says and that makes me snap.

"No one loves me." I say and walk abit faster." Especially not peeta."

"What are you talking about. Prim loves you. Johanna loves you. Your mom loves you. I love you. Annie loves-" He begins.

"Stop." I say and turn to him." That's all from family. I'm talking about outside the family. I can't love again Gale. It's going to result the same way, or worse, when I loved Cato."

"Katniss-" Gale begins, annoyed.

"I'm done. Just take care of my things." I say and neatly fold peeta's jacket. I place it on top of my bags and go in the restroom.

I like peeta. But I won't love him. I'll love him as a friend and nothing more. I quickly use the bathroom and wash my hands. I walk outside and see that everyone's waiting for me with Gale.

I pick up my stuff and give peeta his jacket. He gives me a small smile and I try to return it.

"We have to get your plane tickets." Gale says. We walk over to a long line, and Finnick says," I can get you both first class."

" How?" Johanna and I ask.

"With the good old Finnick charm." He says and annie slaps him.

"This is the last time you do this." She says and he nods.

We're all waiting in line. Gale is talking to Johanna, Annie is talking to Finnick, and I'm just standing awkwardly by peeta. We've put what happened at the bar, and in the back seat of his car, behind us.

I hold his hand and feel my heart beat accelerate.

"Can you tell me about your family?" Peeta asks and I nod.

"I have a little sister prim. She's going to graduate high school this year. She's seventeen. My mom is a nurse and she works everyday. My dad was a coal miner." I say and bite my lip to keep me from crying.

"What happened?" Peeta asks.

"There was an explosion and he died. I was only eleven, prim was seven." I say and a tear streams down my cheek." My mom got into a huge depression for a year but she pulled through. During the depression, I had to work. Gale would help me out. I still played ball with the boys, but I would take prim with me, since she was just a little girl."

Peeta pulls me into a hug and whispers soothing words into my ear. I pull him closer so no one will see I'm crying. Peeta places small kisses on my temple and I start to relax. I'm an idiot. Earlier I was talking to gale about love, and here I am feeling it. I shouldn't be doing this but I'm an idiot.

I wipe my tears and sniff.

"You ok?" Peeta asks and I nod." I'm sorry for asking."

"You had a right to know, you're my friend." I say and sniff.

"That was too personal though." Peeta says.

"I know but still." I say and pull myself together. I face the front and see that we're two people away from being in the front.

When we reach the front Finnick starts to flirt with the lady behind the counter. Jo tells the lady our information and she types it into her computer thing.

"You're really something." Finnick says and the lady blushes." You know my friends here would love to get first class seats."

"Oh, we can work something out." The lady says.

"Really?" He asks and winks at the lady. She blushes and nods her head. I see annie rolling her eyes." How?"

"If you buy me dinner." She asks and hands Johanna our tickets. She hands me my ticket and I see first class written on it.

"Only if I can take my girlfriend with me." Finnick says and he puts his arm around annie. The lady looks abit mad and Finnick waves bye to her.

When we're far away from her I burst out laughing.

"You have to teach me how to do that." Johanna says.

"Class starts when you get back." Finnick says and Annie rolls her eyes.

"What are you going to call him Jo? Mr. sex god?" I ask. Peeta , gale and annie burst out laughing.

"Maybe." Johanna says and shrugs her shoulders.

Finnick smirks and we walk towards security. There's a small line and I sigh in relief. Last year it was packed, but It must've been because it was in the afternoon.

We get in line and start to say goodbye.

"Bring me back a souvenir." Annie says.

"We will." Jo and I hug her.

"Kitty! Where's my hug." Finnick complains.

I roll my eyes and hug him. I give gale a quick hug and when I'm in front of peeta, he just says," Have a nice thanksgiving."

"You too." I say and wrap my arms around him. He hugs me back and I rest my head on his shoulder. This is- stop Katniss. It's just a friendly hug. Nothing more.

But you guys made out already, a small part of my brain tells me.

Shut up, I tell it.

"Hurry up." Johanna says impatiently. I release peeta and see he has sadness in his eyes.

"I'll see you later." I give him a small smile.

"Ok, call us." He says trying to smile.

"I will." I say and surprise myself by placing a kiss on his cheek. I pull away and blush." Bye."

"Bye." He says and I turn around. I can feel everyone smirking at me.

I feel myself blush some more. I quickly go through security and grab my bags. We wave once more to everyone, but I give peeta a small smile. A friendly one. He returns it and Johanna says," What the hell was that?"

"What?" I say and we walk over to where our gate is at. I can't help but feel as if a piece of my heart has been ripped from me. Why?

"You gave peeta a kiss on the cheek." She freaks out.

"So, that's what friends do." I say and shrug my shoulders. I think I miss peeta already.

"No, that's what you and peeta do." She says." Do you like him Katniss?"

"A little." I mumble and try not to blush.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?" She complains." Wait, he's still with that Delly bitch."

"He's not. Peeta broke up with her because she cheated on him." I say.

"What!" She yells." I could've done him a favor by beating her ass up. Who was the guy?"

"Cato." I say.

"Dumb slut." She says.

**Peeta's POV**

"What now?" Gale asks and crosses his arms.

"We go home." Finnick says and I nod.

I head out of the airport and feel as If I'm lifeless. I miss Katniss, she hasn't even been gone for a day and I miss her already.

"Peeta." Annie says and I turn to her.

"Yeah." I say.

"I said if you want to go catch a movie with gale, finnick and I later?" She asks.

"Nah, I think I'll try to get some sleep, maybe bake." I say and gale tosses me the keys. He gives me a look that I instantly understand.

It's a,' We're talking about this later', look.

"I'm totally in." Finnick says and Annie gives him a confused look. He means he's going to be talking with us too." Guy talk, Anne."

**Katniss's POV**

I sit in my seat, and notice that Johanna and I got our seats together. That's one good thing.

"Yes." I say and put my bags away. I sit on my seat, and Johanna does the same. We put on our seat belts and I start to shake again. I'm scared of planes. I've always had a fear of them. I'm scared but not scared enough to forget those blue eyes.

"What's up?" Johanna asks and takes out her I pod. Lucky, I got mine wet from falling in the frozen lake.

"Nothing." I mumble and look out the window. It's still dark out.

"Do you miss someone?" she asks in her teasing voice.

"No." I say and try to focus on looking out the window.

"Is this someone a blonde haired baker, with blue eyes, big muscles, soft hands-" She beings and I feel myself turning red.

"Shut up." I mutter and she laughs." When do we start to fly?"

She checks her phone and says," Ten minutes."

Why can't I forget about peeta?

"Attention passengers, please turn off all electronic devices and please fasten your seat belts. We are getting ready for take off." A flight attendant says. has it been ten minutes already? The seat belts sign goes on and I remember I put mine on when I got to my seat. I start to freak out but take deep breathes in and out.

"You can call bready boy when we get off the plane." Johanna says and turns off her I pod and phone.

We take off and minutes later the seat belt sign goes off. I unbuckle myself and the flight attendant announces," Phones are to be kept off until exiting the plane. Enjoy your flight."

"We will." Johanna says and I look out the window. My heart races and I see clouds. What if we crash?

"I'll get you a drink." Jo says and calls a flight attendant over. Johanna orders us some scotch and I try to calm down.

Think of anything! Don't look outside. Think of Peeta. Damn, now I miss him even more.

"Katniss, chill." Johanna says. She knows I have a fear of riding planes.

The flight attendant hands us our drinks and we thank her. I chug mines down and set it on a cup holder.

"Do you want a sleeping pill?" She asks and I nod. She hands me a pill and I throw it in my mouth. I drunk all my scotch though. Jo hands me her glass and I take a small drink from it. I swallow it and hand the glass back to Johanna.

She finishes her drink and asks for another one.

"I'm going to listen to music." Jo says and my eyes start to feel heavy.

"Ok." I say in a sleepy voice and fall asleep.

...

"Brainless, we landed." I feel someone shaking me roughly.

"Huh." I say and open my eyes. I see that we got to Boston. It's still dark out.

"Let's go, I want to see prim." Jo says and I get up. I'm still abit tired. I grab my bag and we exit the plane. I run into someone and look up. Blue eyes, blonde hair.

"Peeta?" I say and squint. Everything comes into view and I see it's a twenty year old man with a beard.

"Quit bothering people." Johanna says and pulls me with her. We get to the end of the gate and I hear a loud squeals.

"KATNISS! JOHANNA!" I hear prim's squeals. I look around and see she's running over to us. She's wearing some pink skinny jeans with a nice top. We hug her and she starts to cry.

"I've missed you guys so much." She sobs and I try not to cry with her. I missed her too.

"I missed you too little duck." I say and we hug again. I see my mom walking over to us. Jo and I run to hear and attack her with hugs.

Minutes later, we're all crying and hugging. When we pull ourselves together, we head to the car. We get in and the first thing that pops into my mind is peeta.

"Jo, can I borrow your phone?" I ask.

"Which reminds me, Katniss Everdeen, why haven't you answered your phone?" My mom scowls.

"I threw it at a wall." I say in a small voice.

"Oh." My mother says.

"Go ahead, call your bread boy." Johanna smirks and I blush. She hands me the phone and I take it out of her hands.

"What's the deal with you and peeta?" Prim asks.

"Who's this peeta?" My mom asks and turns the car on.

"He's my friend." I say.

"Yeah, I have great news." Johanna says." Peeta is now, officially single."

"Now you and him can get together." Prim squeals.

"I don't like him that way." I say.

"Katniss, you said you liked him a little." Johanna says.

"Oh, you'll come around dear." My mom chuckles and starts to drive down a bumpy road.

"Have you guys kissed at least?" Prim asks hopeful. Shit! I'm a horrible liar! How am I going to pull this one off.

"No!" Johanna yells shocked and my mom hits the breaks.

"Tell us everything." She says and turns around. I never knew my mom had this gossipy side in her.

"When and where?" Prim asks and I blush.

"I don't want to say anything." I mumble.

"Tell us or we'll call him!" Johanna says and takes out her phone.

"No!" I yell and sigh." It was when he found me. We were on the frozen lake and I fell in-"

Prim and my mom gasp.

"He jumped in and saved me. We got in his car and we were soaking wet. He said we had to take off our clothes." I blush." So we stripped down to our underwear, and me in my bra of course. We hugged each other for warmth. We talked for a while and then a song came on. I turned up the volume and well that's when things started to happen."

"So it was more than a kiss?" My mom asks and I nod.

"It was more like a make out session." I mumble.

"Why aren't you guys together?" Prim demands.

"Because your idiot of a sister, keeps on saying that they don't like each other that way. When peeta, likes her a lot. She's just too blind to see it." Johanna rolls her eyes.

"Was that the only time you both kissed?" Prim asks and I blush harder." Oh, god."

"When?" My mom demands.

"We went to a bar a couple of days ago and we were having a really good time. Peeta pulled me onto his lap and he whispered in my ear that some seven foot tall dude was checking me out. He told me to act as if we're together and I did. Then this biker dude came up to us and asked if I was single. I said no and said that peeta was my boyfriend. he said prove it, we said how. He said that peeta had to touch my boobs." I blush and everyone grins. How are they finding this amusing." So he did and the dude went away, but I sort of leaned in and kissed him."

"You got turned on by Mr. Mellark." Johanna teases and I turn red.

"It sounds like you like this boy Katniss." My mom smiles.

"She does. They hang out every night, they get along great,-" Johanna begins but prim interrupts her.

"Mom, can we go over to Katniss's on Christmas break? I want to meet peeta." Prim says.

"We'll see baby." My mom says and turns to me." Why aren't you with this boy?"

"He just got out of a relationship, we're just friends, and I'm not into the dating game." I say and cross my arms.

"Stubborn." Prim mutters and looks out her window.

"When peeta see's you, he has this,' I want to kiss you', look. You call that friend?" Johanna asks.

"Jo, he does not. Quit lying." I roll my eyes.

I punch in peeta's number and press call.

The phone rings for abit and peeta picks up seconds later.

"Hello?" He says. I missed that voice.

"Hi peeta, it's me, Katniss." I say and everyone turns around and stares at me. My mom turns around and starts the car. She drives.

"Hi Katniss, how was the flight?" He asks and I hear a T.V. in the back round.

"I honestly don't know, I was knocked out." I say.

"You have a fear of planes?" He asks.

"Yeah, Jo gave me a sleeping pill." I say.

"Oh." He says and I notice something in his voice. Emptiness.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Watching T.V. I can't really sleep, or paint." Peeta says.

"For the first time in your life." I say in my best shocked voice and peeta laughs.

"Katniss, can I talk to peeta?" Prim asks.

"No, I'm talking to him." I say and peeta laughs on the other end.

"Please!" Prim pleads. She's close to tears.

"Fine." I mutter and pass her the phone.

"Hi Peeta! I'm prim, Katniss's little sister." Prim says in a happy voice. Her and peeta talk for almost an hour and I start to get abit jealous. I want to talk to peeta.

"I'll pass you Katniss now, she's getting jealous." Prim smirks and hands me the phone.

"I was not." I say and put the phone back on my ear.

"Your sister is quit the talker." Peeta says.

"Yeah, that's why she's the likeable one." I say and mom parks in front of the house. They have snow here too, but not as bad as Panem.

"You're likeable." Peeta says and I snort.

"Yeah, ok peeta." I say.

"Hurry up Katniss, you're not the only one who needs the phone!" Johanna yells and I sigh.

"I'll call you from the house phone." I say.

"Ok, bye Katniss." He says.

"Bye!" I yell and click.

"It's about damn time." Johanna mutters and grabs her phone from my hand. I take my bag and run inside. I grab the house phone and punch in peeta's number. He picks up after the first ring.

"Hello?" He says.

"Hi!" I say and he laughs.

"Hi Katniss." He says and I hear him turn off the T.V.

Peeta and I continue to talk for about another hour and my eyes start to get heavy.

"Katniss." Peeta says.

"What?" I say.

"Go to sleep, we can talk later." He says.

"Peeta, do you know how to Skype?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says.

"I'll Skype you later. Love you, bye." I click and fall asleep.

**Peeta's POV**

She just said she loves me. I smile really big and my heart accelerates. Wait, she didn't know what she was saying. She was half asleep.

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up and yawn.

I told peeta I loved him. No, this is not good.

"Katniss, get your ass up!" I hear Johanna yell and prim's giggles in the back round.

"I'm up!" I yell back and get up. I can't love peeta, but I'm pretty sure I meant it as a friend. That sounds like a lie though.

I walk into the living room and see that prim, my mom, and Jo are watching a movie.

"Finally your up. You've been asleep for eight hours." Johanna whines.

"Oh." I say and sit on the couch.

"What's wrong?" My mom asks.

"Nothing, just tired." I lie. I can't love peeta in that way. I don't even know him, and he'll probably just break my heart.

"Quit lying." Johanna says.

"I told peeta I loved him." I frown and there's an explosion of squeals." Except I don't want to, in that way."

"Why not?" Prim asks.

"I barely met him about two weeks ago maybe less, and I don't want to love someone again." I say.

"You're an idiot." I hear Johanna mutter.

"I'm with you on the barley met him part, but hon, you can't possibly not love someone again." My mom says.

"You're right. I love family and friends but nothing else of the sort." I say and everyone rolls their eyes.

"Why don't you want to love someone again?" my mom asks." As more than a friend?"

"It'll just end up like it did with Cato. Maybe worse." I say.

"That asshole is preventing you from happiness." Prim says. I'm shocked at what she just said. Prim never curses." You obviously want peeta but you deny it. You're scared. From what I've been hearing, I think peeta has a big crush on you. Just go out with him or something!"

"He doesn't like me!" I yell." We're nothing but friends!"

"unfortunately he touched your boobs, you had a make out session with him, and you guys kissed. That changes the whole friends thing!" Johanna yells.

"Girls-" My mom says calmly.

"It does not! We put that behind us!" I yell and stand up.

"This is bad." I hear prim say.

"Do you honestly think he did? He probably thinks about it everyday because he thinks you guys were together for a moment!" Johanna yells and stands up.

"Girls-" my mom begins, getting abit impatient.

"He does not! He doesn't like me that way! We were just caught up in the moment!" I yell.

"Katniss stop being fucking brainless for once!" Johanna yells." That boy has liked you from the moment he laid eyes on you!"

"You weren't-" I begin.

"I know I wasn't there, but when I saw you both together, I saw the way he looked at you and you looked at him! Every time he saw you his eyes would light up!" Johanna yells and I stay silent. This is not true." Gale called me earlier today and said that Peeta was barley talking in the car ride home! He told me he had a look of emptiness on his face!"

"He did not!" I yell.

"Yes he did! Even Finnick texted me and told me! If I asked you, if you instantly missed him when you walked away into the plane, would you say no?" Johanna asks with fury in her eyes.

"I would've said yes, but-" I begin.

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself! There's a boy who is obviously head over heels for you, and all you do is brush him off!" Johanna yells.

"If he liked me, he would tell me!" I yell.

"No he wouldn't." She rolls her eyes.

"Why the hell not!" I yell.

"He doesn't know how you would react."Johanna says and I stand still. This is not true. Peeta doesn't like me.

"Johanna's right Kat." Prim says.

"I have to agree hon." My mom says.

"He doesn't like me." I shake my head and go to my room." He can't and he won't."

Can't he see that It'll turn out to be a disaster! I need to do something about this.

I grab the room phone and dial peeta's phone number.

"Hello?" I hear his voice.

"Hi peeta, it's Katniss." I say.

"Oh, hi Kat." Peeta says and I hear gale, Finnick and Annie in the back round saying hi.

"Peeta, I don't think I can be friends with you anymore." I say and my heart feels like it's about to burst.

"What? What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?" He asks in panic.

"I just don't think I want to be your friend." I say and click. Tears stream down my face and I scowl. Why the hell am I crying? It's just some boy who would've probably broke me! I look in the mirror and get frustrated at the sight of myself. I punch it and everything shatters. I start to sob and the room phone starts to ring. I know it's him.

I unplug the phone and feel as If my heart has been split in two. I think I really like peeta, and It's bad.

**Peeta's POV**

She doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. I set the phone on the table and everyone raises their brows.

"I think I'm going to try and get some sleep." I say and I notice how hoarse my voice is.

"Peeta, what's wrong?" Annie asks and a tear slips out my eye. I go into my room and slam the door. What did I do wrong?

**Katniss's POV**

"KATNISS EVERDEEN!" I hear Johanna yell in anger.

I continue to sob and she enters the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" She roars.

"What's going on in here?" My mom comes into the room with Prim behind her." Is there a problem?"

"She's the problem!" Johanna yells." Gale called me and said that Katniss called peeta. When peeta got off the phone, he went straight to his room, heartbroken!"

"What did you do Kat?" Prim asks as I sob.

"I said I didn't want anything to do with him." I say and everything is silent. Johanna walks up to me and smacks me straight out in the face.

"YOU IDIOT!" She roars in anger.

"Why would you do that Katniss?" Prim asks and tears stream down her cheeks.

My mom gives me a sad look as I still cry.

"I CAN'T EVEN STAND THE SIGHT OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" Johanna yells and I see that she's really angry. She's never been this angry before.

"Then I'll leave." I say and grab my bag.

"Katniss, don't go." Prim begs.

"Don't." My mom says.

"Let her. She just loves to break hearts." Johanna mutters and I feel myself get angry.

"You wouldn't understand!" I yell.

"I do! I've been in a relationship as long as yours. It didn't end well! What did I do? I beat him up and moved on! I didn't let what the ass hole did to me, get in my way of my future of finding a better someone for me!" Johanna yells." Just leave!"

"Fine!" I yell and walk out the house. Prim and my mom try to stop me but I don't. I take off in a sprint and check into a hotel, that's farthest from my house.

I cry for hours in the hotel room. I can't anymore. I don't have the strength to. My stomach growls and I frown.

I order some pizza and flip on the T.V. I did something horrible, but it's for my own good.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter is abit short and I apologize. This is abit weird for me because I'm used to writing long chapters. The next update will be real soon. I would've posted this yesterday but I was grounded. Please review and tell me what you thought. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey. Awesomegirl2656 threatened to ground me if I didn't update. So here's another update days later. I've been busy. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up to the sound of pounding on the hotel door. It's probably house keeping or something.

"House keeping." I hear a odd high pitched noise. I sigh and walk over to the door. I open it and see it's Johanna.

"We need to talk." She says and comes into the room. I close the door and she takes out her phone. She does something and puts it on speaker.

"Hello?" I hear Gale's voice.

"Hey Gale, I'm here with the princess of screw-ups." Johanna says and I roll my eyes.

"Oh." Gale says abit annoyed.

"Did you come here to insult me or to talk?" I ask. I really don't feel like talking to anyone, I just want to go to bed. Where I can be alone, like I will for the rest of my life.

"Both." Johanna says.

"How did you find me here?" I ask.

"Your not that hard to predict." Gale says.

"How did you get my room?" I ask.

"I had to slap a few bitches but I got your room number." Johanna says and gale laughs on the other end." If I must say, you look like shit."

"Whatever you say." I mumble and get under the covers.

"Get your ass up!" Johanna yells.

"No." I say and hug the covers tighter.

"Who are you talking to Gale? Is it Katniss? Let me talk to that idiot." I hear Finnick say in anger.

"Finnick! She's still your friend!" I hear Annie say.

"It's Johanna but Katniss is in the back round." Gale says.

"I swear I will beat the shit out of you if you don't get out of that bed!" Johanna yells.

"Leave me alone!" I yell and she jumps on my bed. She kicks me off and I land on my stomach.

"Now we have to ask you some questions." Gale says.

"Like hell. She just broke my best friend's heart!" Finnick yells.

"I did not. I did him a favor." I mutter.

"How did you do him a favor?" Annie asks.

"He's not supposed to like me, or fall in love with me." I say.

"You can't control the way he feels." Annie says abit frustrated.

I roll my eyes and Gale says," She's just scared."

"I'm not fucking scared!" I yell in anger.

"Yes you are. Peeta isn't like that." Johanna says in an annoyed tone.

"Like what?" Finnick asks.

"She thinks that if they fall in love with each other, it will be the same thing as her and Cato." Gale says.

"That's stupid." Annie says." Peeta is nothing like Cato."

"Get out!" I yell at Johanna.

"Hell no, we're not done here." She says.

"What do you want from me!" I yell.

"We want you to get your head out of your asshole, and talk to peeta." Gale says.

"I'm not talking to him." I say and feel my heart shatter at my very own words.

"He never did anything to you Katniss, he deserves an explanation." Annie says.

"I can't." I say and imagine how his voice. His calm, sweet, soft voice.

"Quit crying." Johanna smirks.

"I am not." I mutter and my hands rise to my cheeks. They're wet.

"Someone's in love with a certain baker." I hear Finnick tease.

"I am not!" I yell in anger.

"Ok, Katniss." Johanna rolls her eyes and examines her nails.

"Get out! Your acting as if we never fought yesterday!" I yell.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Prim and your mom want you home." She says.

"I'm fine here." I mutter.

"You're spending your vacation in here?" She says and looks around the room.

"Yes." I mumble.

She sighs in annoyance.

"You have twenty minutes to get your shit. I'm going to be waiting for you downstairs. If you don't come down stairs in twenty minutes exactly, I will come up here and get you myself." She mutters and grabs her phone.

"Call peeta!" They all yell before Johanna yells at them,' goodbye.'

She presses the end button and says," Hurry up."

I roll my eyes and start to put on my shoes. I see that I'm in my pajamas, but I don't care. I don't feel like changing. I put my hair in a messy bun and put on a coat. I grab my bag and room key. I head down to the lobby and check out. I go outside and see that Johanna is waiting for me inside my mom's car.

I get in the car and she starts to drive away form the hotel.

"Sorry I slapped you yesterday." She mumbles.

"Ok." I say and look out the window. She turns on the radio and,' fall' by Ed Sheeran comes on. I was listening to this song when I was making out with peeta.

I change the station and a weird pop song comes on.

"What the hell! I was listening to that song!" Johanna yells and changes the station. It starts to play and I turn down the volume." What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"I don't like this song." I say.

"Yeah you do. You would alwa-" She begins and realization crosses her face." Oh."

"Shut up." I mutter. I didn't even tell her anything.

"You made out with Peeta while listening to this song, didn't you." She smirks.

"Johanna." I hide my face. Don't think of peeta. Think of something else. I picture his smile and his laugh.

"What are you thinking of?" She asks as she stops at a red light.

"Nothing." I say and my voice cracks at the end. I like peeta! There I said it! I like him! A lot! He's nice, funny, sweet, caring, friendly, strong, smart, he's a lot of good things.

"You sure?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say and feel tears escape my eyes.

Johanna doesn't say anything for the rest of the ride home. When we get home, I head straight to my room. Prim and mom come in to give me a kiss on the cheek and a hug but I think they know I want to be alone.

I stay in bed for the rest of the day. I don't eat or anything.

"Kat! If you don't come in here and eat dinner with us I'll go in that room and drag your ass out!" Johanna yells. She's capable of anything. I get up and walk to the kitchen. My mom, prim, and Johanna are already sitting down. I sit in the last empty chair and I'm served some mashed potatoes with chicken.

I grab a spoon and eat a little bit of potatoes. I'm not that hungry.

"Katniss you have to eat." My mom says.

I sigh and finish up all my food, so they can leave me alone. When I'm done, I head over to my room and lay down again. I start to cry silently, until I'm asleep.

The next day I wake up. It's thanksgiving. I avoid everyone but feel like an idiot. This is the only time of the year I see my family, and I'm shutting them out. I'm an idiot.

Everyone's in the kitchen preparing the feast. We're still having Marcus and Madge over. I take a quick shower and wrap a towel around myself when I'm done. I blow dry my hair and see that I have small bags under my eyes. I look behind the mirror and see that there's this small foundation prim gave me my senior year in high school. I rarely used it. I apply some foundation on my face and see that the bags are not even noticeable.

I blow dry my hair, while combing it. When I'm done I head out and change into some nice pants and a shirt. I braid my hair and slip on some socks. I won't be going outside. I exit the room and enter the kitchen. Everyone gasps in surprise and I say," Do you guys need any help?"

"You can help keep an eye on the turkey." Prim says and I nod. I take a seat and see that the turkey only has ten more minutes in that oven.

I hear Johanna's phone ringing and she answers it.

"Hello?" I hear her say." P- I don't know- I don't think she will- Hold on."

I watch the turkey and Johanna says," Katniss, peeta wants to speak with you."

I feel myself freeze and tears threatening to spill.

"I- I don't know." I stutter.

"Just do it." She says and hands me the phone. I go to a room and take a deep breath in.

"Hello?" I say in a low voice.

"What did I do to you?" He asks in anger.

"I-I-" I begin. he didn't do nothing. I just don't want him to fall for me.

"Why don't you want to be friends anymore? Is it because I did something?" He asks and my heart breaks.

I fight a sob and say," Peeta, I did it for a reason I can't tell you."

I hear him sigh in annoyance and he says," You know what. I'm done trying to figure out what I did wrong. If you don't want to be my friend, fine. You can still keep your job. I'll only talk to you about work, that's mainly it."

I feel myself cry silently.

"Ok, Peeta." I say in a shaky voice.

"Have a nice thanksgiving." He says and hangs up. I burst into loud sobs and cries.

Everyone comes into the room and they give me a hug.

"What's wrong?" Prim asks.

I shake my head and wipe my tears. Screw him. I don't need him.

"Nothing." I say and stand up. Everyone is confused.

"What went down brainless?" Johanna asks.

"We fought." I say and see that the turkey is ready. I take it out and set it on the table. I can't take it anymore." Who the fuck does he think he is!"

"Peeta Mellark." Prim whispers.

"He calls me and yells at me saying that if I don't want to be his friend, fine with him! Then he says that I can keep my job! How the fuck am I supposed to deal with him seven days of the week! He's a prick!" I yell and feel better. I see everyone is smirking at me.

"Is that all?" My mom asks with a small smirk.

"No!" I yell and sit down." I might as well quit that fucking job, so I don't have to deal with him ever again! He thinks I need and I don't! I am capable of finding another job, were I won't be staring at his muscles! Or blonde hair! Or fucking blue eyes!"

Everyone's smirks turn into small smiles. I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Done yet?" Prim asks.

"No!" I yell." I'm going to march over to his house, when I get home, and I'm going to tell him off in front of his family! Why the fuck does he call me and yell at me when I'm here for thanksgiving! You know what, I'm calling him! I'm going to tell him off, see how he likes it!"

Johanna makes no attempt to stop me. I dial his phone number and it rings.

"Hello?" He answers annoyed. I hear the sound of talking in the back round.

"Who the fuck do you think you are! You can't just do that Peeta! I hope you like me telling you off in front of your family! How do you like it now huh! Not so good big boy, huh!" I yell and everyone tries not to laugh. This isn't funny.

"If you're calling to argue, I-" He begins.

"I called you to argue?! I did not! You called me, the last time I checked! Bitch, we don't fight and then you tell me have a nice thanksgiving!" I yell and he clicks. He did not just click on me.

"Katniss, you're overacting." My mom says and laughs abit.

"No, now I'm going to call him from every phone in the entire fucking house. Just so I can annoy the fuck out of him!" I yell and start with the living room phone.

**Peeta's POV**

"Who was that?" My dad asks and I shake my head.

"Just an employee." I say and serve some food on my plate.

" It's peeta's crush. Katniss." Rye laughs while I blush. I smile abit at her fire.

"When are we meeting her?" Wheat asks.

"When you go to work." I mumble and everything goes silent when my mom enters the room.

**Katniss's POV**

"He doesn't fucking answer!" I yell and hang out the phone.

"Calm down." Johanna says and I see she's holding the phone in front of my face.

"Get it out of my face. I'm not in a mood." I mutter. I hear laughter coming from the other end. I look at the phone and see that she's skyping with Finnick, Annie, and Gale. They're laughing really hard and I roll my eyes.

"I don't need him!" I yell.

"We know! It's practically tattooed inside my brain from the many times you have yelled it." Gale says and I roll my eyes.

Then I realize that we're never going to hang out or joke around again. Never have a conversation with each other, except for work.

I burst into tears and fall on my knees.

"Calm down brainless." Johanna says and wraps her arms around me.

"I fucked up." I say and it comes out in a whisper.

"Yeah, you did." Johanna says and I glare at her.

"I know how you and peeta can be friends again." Finnick says.

"How?" I ask hopeful.

"Just show up at his house with nothing but a robe on, drop it-"Finnick begins and I hear a smack.

"Finnick." Annie hisses.

"Sorry." Finnick says and I smile abit.

"That really can work, considering they made out in the backseat of his-" Johanna begins.

"Johanna! You weren't supposed to say anything!" I yell in embarrassment.

"Shit, sorry!" She says and her eyes widen.

"What!" We hear yells coming from the phone.

"You and peeta made out?" Annie asks, shocked.

"It was a one time thing. We put that past us." I say but Johanna decides to open her big mouth again.

"She let him touch her breasts." Johanna adds.

"What the fuck!" I yell and snickers come from the phone.

"Then she kissed him." Johanna says.

"Stop it!" I yell in embarrassment.

"Well, Well, Well, Mrs. Everdeen. You are one naughty girl." finnick teases.

"Thanks a lot Johanna." I mutter.

"I'm here for the rest of your life." She says and I roll my eyes.

" That doesn't make you friends, that changes things." Annie says.

"Like I said, we put it past us. Plus, we're not friends anymore." I mumble.

"Is that why you were calling him. Begging him to take you back." Gale says with a grin." Do you want him to touch your breasts again?"

"No, I wasn't done telling him off in front of his family." I mutter." He just clicked on me before I could finish!"

Finnick snickers and I scowl.

"Katniss, Johanna our guests are here!" My mom calls.

"We got to go." Johanna says and turns her phone off.

We go to the kitchen table and shake hands with Marcus and Madge. I can see that Johanna is giving her an evil eye because her and Gale used to be a thing.

We sit down and start talking about random things. I chug down my champagne really fast and ask for refills again and again until I'm tipsy.

"Wait, till I Skype with finnick." Johanna giggles and I try to raise a brow. But my skin feels so heavy.

"We better get going." Marcus says.

"Happy engagement!" I yell and laugh.

"Thank you Katniss." Madge smiles.

I blow them a kiss and they laugh.

We say our goodbyes and when they leave, I feel like having more champagne. Johanna is doing something on her phone. I stumble towards the counter and I grab the bottle of champagne. I take large gulps of it and prim, and my mom are watching me.

"I'm a ballerina." I say and jump but I fall on the floor. Everyone laughs and I get up. I see the bottle is unharmed and I take another drink of the bottle.

"Hey Katniss." I hear a male voice and look around.

"Where are you?" I ask and everyone laughs. Why are they laughing?

"I'm your conscious." I hear it again.

"I thought I would sound more like me." I say and point to myself.

"No, I want you to do something." It says.

"Ok." I say and look around.

"I want you to take off your shirt." He says and I start to do it.

"No, Katniss. Don't listen to finnick." Johanna says and pulls my shirt down.

"Finnick's my conscious?" I ask.

"No, he's a sex god." Johanna says and my eyes widen.

"What!" I say shocked." I have to meet him! He sounds like a fun person!"

Everyone laughs and I'm still shocked.

"Can I talk to the sex god!" I say.

"Ok." Johanna says and puts a phone in front of my face.

"That's the sex god? I thought it would be a human." I say.

"It's called Skype." Johanna mutters.

"Hi Sex God." I say and I hear a giggle on the other end." You laugh like a girl."

"It's my girlfriend annie." He says and I gasp.

"The Sex goddess." I say and everyone laughs again. Why are they laughing?

"She is." I hear followed by the sound of a cat dying.

"You guys sicken me." I hear a different voice. It's gale. I know it's him." Hi Gaaaalllleee."

"Hey Catnip." he says and snickers." how are you?"

"I'm a ballerina." I say and I hear laughs.

"Ok. Would you like to show me some of your moves?" He asks.

"Ok." I say and get up. I stumble to the living room and I hear my mom say," She's going to hurt herself."

"Mom, shhh." I say and put a finger to my lips. I try to do a spin but I end up falling on the coffee table. The last thing I see, before I pass out, is glass.

..

I wake up to Johanna shaking me awake.

"Brainless get up. We have to go." She says.

"Where?" I ask and cover my eyes. I feel my head pounding really bad.

"Home." She says and I groan.

"I'll stay." I say and try to go back to sleep.

"Fine. I'll just carry you to the airport." She says.

"Fine with me." I say and fall asleep again.

When I wake up, I see that I'm in a car.

"Where are we?" I ask and yawn.

"Going to the airport." Prim sniffs.

I feel myself starting to get sad and I say," Just put on the damn song."

My mom nods her head and puts in the carrie underwood CD.

Don't forget to remember me comes on, and we begin to sing.

_18 years have come and gone  
For momma they flew by  
But for me they drug on and on  
We were loading up that Chevy  
Both tryin' not to cry  
Momma kept on talking  
Putting off good-bye  
Then she took my hand and said  
'Baby don't forget_

_Before you hit the highway_  
_You better stop for gas_  
_There's a 50 in the ashtray_  
_In case you run short on cash_  
_Here's a map and here's a Bible_  
_If you ever lose your way_

_Just one more thing before you leave_  
_Don't forget to remember me'_

_This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home_  
_And those bills there on the counter_  
_Keep telling me I'm on my own_  
_And just like every Sunday I called momma up last night_  
_And even when it's not, I tell her everything's alright_  
_Before we hung up I said_  
_'Hey momma, don't forget to tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall_  
_And tell Memaw that I miss her_  
_Yeah, I should give her a call_  
_And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl_  
_Yeah, I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be_  
_Don't forget to remember me'_

_Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray_  
_I haven't done this in a while_  
_So I don't know what to say but_  
_'Lord I feel so small sometimes in this big ol' place_  
_Yeah, I know there are more important things,_  
_But don't forget to remember me_  
_But don't forget to remember me'_

We all start to cry. Every time my mom and Prim, drive Johanna and I to the airport we sing this song together. It's kind of our thing. I cry harder at the part about telling daddy that I'm still his little girl, because he's gone. I have a pounding headache, but I don't care. This is more important. I see that I'm wearing glasses.

"Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome." Jo says.

"This is the greatest thanksgiving ever!" My mom cries.

"I know!" Prim cries and we're all crying.

"Please come during Christmas break!" We plead.

"Ok." my mom sniffs." I can pull a few strings here and there."

We all cheer but cry again. When we get to the airport we get our tickets and get in line for security.

"I'm going to miss you." I say. We're in a group hug.

"Me too." Prim says in a shaky voice."Katniss?"

"yeah." I sniff.

"Buy a damn phone." She says and we laugh.

"Next." I hear the security guard say.

I burst into more tears, and so does Johanna. We give them a quick kiss and long hug. We get through security and we wave one last time. I burst into tears as we make our way to the plane. When we're inside I put my bags away and strap myself to the seat. All this crying is making my head hurt, a lot.

I don't even notice when we're taking off.

"Do you need a sleeping pill?" Johanna asks.

"No, I can sleep myself." I say and rest my head on the window. I feel myself starting to slip away.

I wake up and see that I'm in a car. With my seat belt on. I look around and see that everyone except peeta is here. Gale is driving my car.

"How did I get in here?" I ask.

"She's finally up." finnick says.

"Johanna carried you, then Gale carried you to the car." Annie says and I frown.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" I frown.

"I tried." Johanna frowns." We even threatened to have Finnick make out with you."

"He didn't, did he?" I ask scared.

"No. I would've punched him." Annie says and he smirks.

"How are your boobs." He says and I blush.

"Shut up, there's a perfect explanation for why that happened." I say.

"Then explain." Gale says.

I explain to them what happened at the bar.

"So you got turned on?" finnick asks.

"No!" I say and blush.

"She was just caught in the moment." Annie explains.

"She was turned on." finnick says and I face palm myself.

"Are we almost home?" I mutter.

"yeah, thirty more minutes." Gale says.

The rest of the ride, I'm being teased. Thanks a lot Jo.

When we get outside the house, I get out. I go inside and lay down. This headache is killing me.

_the next day.._

I have to go to work. I don't want to.

"Get up." Johanna orders.

"I don't want to go back to the bakery." I mutter.

"It's hard finding a job these days, you should be grateful peeta is letting you keep it." She says.

I've been a bitch to him. We're not friends anymore so he wouldn't care. He probably just let me keep the job because I've been cheated on as well.

I get up and change. When I'm done I say," I'm buying my phone after work."

"Alright, I'll be with Annie, or gale, or I'll just be home." She says.

"Ok." I say and get my keys. I drive to work and park in front of the bakery. I see that there's no ice in my parking space. Weird.

I enter the bakery and annie greets me.

"Hi." She says and gives me a sad smile.

"Hi." I say and go to the back. Peeta is there. He's working on some dough.

"What do you want me to do today?" I ask, rather quickly.

"Just frost cupcakes." He mumbles.

I nod and wash my hands. I start to work on getting the frosting inside.

"Peeta! I showed up!" I hear a yell. I look over and see that it's a boy that looks similar to peeta. Another boy appears and he looks like peeta as well.

"Is this _the_ Katniss Everdeen?" They ask.

They probably know me, form the many tines I called peeta. That sounded desperate now. I'm such an idiot.

"Are you?" One of them asks.

"Yes." I say confused.

"Peeta has said many things about you." One of them says. He probably told them about how I was a bitch, and said I didn't want to be his friend.

He sticks out his hand and says," Rye Mellark."

I shake it and say," Well you know me."

Rye smirks and says," I like her."

"No you don't." I mutter so I can only hear.

"Wheat Mellark." Says the other one and we shake hands. I go back to working on the frosting.

"What do we do today little brother?" Rye asks. I see that peeta is deep in thought. I wonder what he's thinking of.

"I need one of you to make some cookies, while the other makes cheese buns." Peeta says. I missed his voice. You're the bitch Katniss. But you did it for your own good, and his.

Two weeks pass. Peeta and I barely talk to each other. When we're left alone in the back, it's awkward. When he gives me my pay checks it's even more awkward. I got to know his brothers more though. Finn sneaks in the back to talk to us sometimes.

"So what's the deal with you and my brother?" Wheat asks. It's seven o'clock at night.

"Nothing." I say and place some cookies on a tray.

"Liar." rye says.

"We used to be friends." I say and reach for more cookies.

"What happened?" wheat asks.

"I said I didn't want to be his friend anymore." I say ashamed.

"Why?" They both ask at the same time.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say and shake my head.

"You have to now, since you already told us that you didn't want to be his friend." Rye says.

I sigh and tell them why. They listen carefully and by the end of it, I feel like an idiot. I really do like peeta. A lot. But I just don't want to fall in love.

"That's stupid." Wheat says and rye glares at him." What it's true."

"I think you just don't want to get hurt." Rye says.

"Everyone says that." I mutter and continue to place cookies on the tray.

"It's true." Rye says.

"I think you should just tell peeta it was a mistake and that you like him." Wheat says." He likes you a lot."

"No he doesn't." I shake my head.

"Uh, yeah he does." Wheat says." When he wasn't working he would always call one of us and tell us how funny, stubborn, pretty-"

"That's a lie." I mutter and roll my eyes.

"Believe what you want." He says." Just go tell peeta. He hasn't been himself these past weeks."

"Fine." I sigh. I like peeta, but I don't know how he's going to react.

"When are you telling him?" Rye asks.

"After work." I say. I'm really nervous.

"What- tell him now." wheat says.

"No." I say.

"I'll tell him." He says.

"No!" I hiss.

"Then go." He says and crosses his arms. I roll my eyes and wipe my hands. I exit the back and go to the front. What I see breaks my heart. Peeta is kissing Delly. But I shouldn't care right, we were never together. I go back to the back and rye asks," Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying." I say and my voice cracks. I take off the stupid apron. I need to go home now.

I see wheat leave the back and I hear peeta's voice. I go out the back and the cold air hits me. I forgot my jacket and I have my keys in there. I'm not going back there. I'm only wearing a long sleeve. I hug myself and walk faster. I feel tears slipping down my face. It's just stupid boy Katniss.

That's it, I hate Mondays! Today was the worst of all!

Rye yells after me but I don't stop walking.

I get home and I knock three times. Johanna opens the door and I see her lips are swollen and her hair is messed up.

"What the fuck, why are you out without a sweater?" She asks and pulls me in. I see that Gale is putting on his shirt. I interrupted their make out session.

"Sorry, I just had a bad day." I say and go straight to my room. I lock the door and get under the covers. I'll have Johanna pick up my car tomorrow.

"Catnip, open up." Gale says.

"I got a bad stomach ache ,gale, go away." I say and tears continue to stream down my face.

"Liar!" Johanna yells. I need to be alone, and they're not going to let that happen. I get up and slip in a warm jacket. I put on a beanie and some mittens. I got outside and Johanna says," Where are you going?"

"I'm going to a bar." I say and sniff.

"What's wrong?" Gale asks.

"Don't make me say it." I say and sob.

"If you tell us you can go." Gale says.

"I like peeta ok! I like him a lot!" I yell and tears of anger slip out my eyes." I was going to apologize and tell him how I feel, but I saw him kissing Delly! I don't know why I'm fucking crying. All I know is that I just want a fucking beer."

"I'll take her." Johanna says.

"No, I-" I begin.

"Who's going to drive your drunk ass home." She says.

"I'll see you later Jo." Gale says and gives Johanna a kiss.

"Bye Gale." She says and pulls me out the house." Lock the door when you leave!"

We get in Jo's car and she drives us to the bar.

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss likes me. She likes me! I run to her house and get there in fifteen minutes.

I see Gale locking her house door.

"Gale!" I yell and he turns around.

"What?" He asks.

"Where's Katniss?" I ask, trying to catch my breath.

"She went to a bar. Johanna drove her." He says and raises a brow." Why do you need her?"

"I'm going to tell her how I feel." I say and he smiles.

"Well she saw you and Delly kissing." He frowns abit.

"She attacked me." I say.

**Katniss's POV**

I drink my vodka as fast as I can. I call for another ten shots.

"Katniss, you need to slow down." Johanna says.

I get my shots and I down them again.

She sighs in annoyance and says," Screw this, I'm having ten shots."

I order another round and down them real fast. Everything starts to spin and I laugh uncontrollably.

"Katniss!" I hear. I turn around and see a tall male with dark skin. That sort of looks like thresh.

"Yeah." I say in a slurred voice.

"sing with me!" he says. He spins abit and I laugh.

"Ok." I say.

"Oh god." I hear Johanna say as she checks something on her phone.

We see people dancing and we go over to the karaoke machine.

"What- What song?" He asks and stumbles.

"A song by flo rida!" I yell and laugh.

"Ok-Ok." He says twice and hands me a microphone.

_Thresh:_

_So many girls in here, where do I begin?_  
_I seen this one, I'm about to go in_  
_Then she said, I'm here with my friends_  
_She got me thinking and that's when I said_

_Both:_  
_Where them girls at, girls at?_  
_Where them girls at, girls at?_  
_Where them girls at, girls at?_  
_So go get them, we can all be friends_

_Thresh:_  
_Hey, bring it on baby, all your friends_  
_You're the shit and I love that body_  
_You wanna ball, let's mix it, I swear you're good, I won't tell nobody_  
_You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited_  
_Hair do's and nails, that Louis, Chanel all up in the body_  
_President's in my wallet, no rules I'm about it_  
_Blow the whistle for the hotties_  
_I got it, shawty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much_  
_10 to one of me, I can handle that love_  
_Outta of my reach, we can all get buzz_  
_Holla cause I'm free, to whatever it's no rush_

_Me:_  
_So many boys in here where do I begin?_  
_I see this one, I'm about to go in_  
_Than he said I'm here with my friends_  
_He got to thinking, then that's when he said_

_Thresh:_  
_Where them girls at, girls at?_  
_Where them girls at, girls at?_  
_Where them girls at, girls at?_  
_So go get them, we can all be friends_

_Me:_  
_Peebe, peebe, who's Peabo Bryson?_  
_Two years ago I renewed my license_  
_Anyway, why'd I start my verse like that?_  
_You can suck on a dick, or you can suck on a ballsack_  
_No no, I don't endorse that_  
_Pause that, abort that_  
_Just the other day mi go London, saw that_  
_Kissing down the street, paparazzi, all that_  
_Hey hey what can I say?_  
_Day day day da-day day_  
_Coming through the club, all the girls in the back of me_  
_This ain't football, why the fuck they tryna tackle me?_  
_Really?_  
_I pick dude at the bar like really?_  
_Looking like he wanna good time like really?_  
_Said he had a friend for my home girl Lilly Lilly, Lilly, Lilly_

_Thresh:_  
_So many girls in here where do I begin?_  
_I see this one, I'm about to go in_  
_Than she said I'm here with my friends_  
_She got me thinkin', then that's when I said_

_Both:_  
_Where them girls at, girls at?_  
_Where them girls at, girls at?_  
_Where them girls at, girls at?_  
_So go get them, we can all be friends_

_Me:_  
_Day day day da-day day [repeats]_  
_Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh_  
_Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh_  
_Yo, where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh_  
_Yo, where my girls tryna get to jumpin'_

_Thresh:_

_So many girls in here, where do I begin?_  
_I seen this one, I'm about to go in_  
_Then she said, I'm here with my friends_  
_She got me thinking and that's when I said_

_Both:_  
_Where them girls at, girls at?_  
_Where them girls at, girls at?_  
_Where them girls at, girls at?_  
_So go get them, we can all be friends_

We hear cheering from all over the bar and we start laugh.

"Do you want to have a- a drink with me?" he asks and stumbles abit.

"Katniss! Get your ass over here!" Johanna yells. I ignore her.

"Sure." I slur and he pulls me towards some stools. I sit down and he gets us a round of tequila.

When we get our shots and I say," Let's race."

"Ok." He says.

"One. two. Three!" I yell and we start to drink as fast as we can.

I finish first and I start to do a dance. Thresh raises a brow and smirks.

"Why-why are you here?" He slurs.

"There's this guy I really liked and I was going to tell him how I feel but I caught him kissing his ex. I don't know why it hurt me but I started to cry." I say and I order a beer." I guess I want to feel good abit."

"huh. I just found out that my little sister passed away." He slurs and he orders another round.

"That sucks." I spit.

We continue to drink and talk for a little while. Thresh is a pretty cool person, I never got the time to get to know him. Right now, I have my head on his shoulder and his arm is on my waist. It doesn't feel the same way peeta holds me.

I pull away and he says," I have to tell you something."

"Huh." I say and start to feel droopy.

"I like cheese." He says and I lean forward. I fall face first on the floor with my butt sticking up.

I laugh and thresh laughs with me. I feel a warm hand on my shoulder and I meet blue eyes.

A minute later, I realize it's peeta.

"Thresh this is the guy I was talking about." I laugh.

"You suck." Thresh spits and I laugh even more.

"Katniss, you're drunk. Let's get you home." Peeta says and helps me up.

"No!" I yell." Go back to Delly!"

"I'm not with her." Peeta says and I try to walk away. I end up running into a wall and falling on my ass.

I feel myself starting to float and I see that Peeta is carrying me.

"We're married!" I yell.

"No were not." Peeta says.

"We're on our honeymoon!" I yell.

"No were not." Peeta chuckles.

"He's getting laid!" I yell.

"Katniss, stop." Peeta says and blushes deep red.

"So you found brainless." I hear Jo say.

"I'm taking her home. Do you have the house keys?" I hear peeta's voice.

"Yeah." Johanna says and hands peeta the keys.

"Keep it where it belongs." Gale says and I'm confused but then I get it.

"We're not getting it on." I say and Johanna bursts out laughing.

"Bye." I hear peeta say and we go outside.

I see it's snowing.

"Let's build a snow man!" I yell and peeta says,' shhh...'

"Let's build a snow man." I whisper.

"Tomorrow." he says and puts me in a car.

I whine and he gets in the drivers seat. He starts to car and I turn on the radio.

"Kat, put on your seat belt." Peeta says.

"What?" I asked confused. Peeta chuckles and reaches across me. He grabs a belt looking thing and straps it on me.

"I'm trapped." I whisper and he laughs.

"You don't have to whisper." He says.

"I want to." I whisper.

I flip through the stations and fall by ed Sheeran comes on.

"It's the song we made out to!" I yell and he blushes. He starts the car and I say," Want it to happen again."

He blushes even more and says," Katniss, you're drunk."

"You're right." I laugh for no reason.

I listen to the song and I end up falling asleep.

...

I wake up and see that I'm in my bed with a pounding head ache. My stomach turns and I run to the bathroom. I throw up all the alcohol from last night. I flush the toilet and brush my teeth. I feel like taking a shower.

I climb in the bathroom and turn on the shower. I look down and I see that I'm in my bra and underwear. I take them off and place it on the sink. I start taking my shower and throw up once. I get out and wrap a towel around me. I take my bra and underwear. I step outside and my head is pounding really bad. I put my under wear and bra in the washing machine.

When I'm done, I head to my room and shut the door. I try to remember what happened last night but all I remember was arriving at the bar with Jo.

I change into a clean pair of clothes. I grab my new phone and text prim.

_Me: Morning little duck_

I braid my hair and slip on some socks. They're orange. My heart skips a beat and I throw them across the room. That was close to peeta's favorite color.

I find myself trying not to cry.

There's a knock on the door and I hear Johanna groan.

"Get the fucking door Katniss! I'm dealing with a hangover!" She roars.

"So am I !" I yell back and reach for another pair of socks. I see they're blue. I curse under my breathe and grab some grey ones.

"You're closer!" She yells.

I sigh and slip on my socks. There's a knock again and I roll my eyes. I open the door and I just want to cry.

"Can I talk to you?" Peeta asks.

"About what?" I ask abit cold.

"About yesterday." he says and I roll my eyes." Please."

"Fine." I say and put on Jo's boots.

I grab her coat and head outside.

"You kissed her." I mutter.

"I didn't." Peeta says and I roll my eyes as we walk away from the house.

"Of course you didn't." I say sarcastically.

"I swear." he says." I wanted to tell you something."

"Go ahead." I mutter.

"I like you Katniss. I really do." Peeta says and I feel my heart beat accelerate. I don't stop walking.

"That's a lie." I say.

"Do you like me back?" He asks and I snap. I stop what I'm doing and turn to him.

"I like you a lot peeta! But you kissing your ex isn't ok! That bitch ch-" I begin but he presses his lips against mine.

* * *

**Author's Note: What did you think! Please review and tell me what you though. I better get started on typing up other chapters. I warn you all though. I might start getting abit busy, so I wont update as frequent as I would have. **

**I don't own the song,' don't forget to remember me by carrie underwood. Or the song, ' where them girls at' by david guetta, flo rida, and nicki minaj.**

**These are really great songs! I don't know If I mentioned this or not but Awesomegirl2656 and I made a new fan fic together called,' The accident.' Please check it out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

His lips are against mine. They're warm and soft just like before.

He pulls away seconds later. We make eye contact and he says," I like you a lot Katniss."

His blue eyes look at my ugly grey ones and I say," I-I like you a lot too."

He smiles like he won the lottery and I lean in. I press my lips against his and I clutch onto his coat, hoping that he'll come as close as possible. I feel him smile in the kiss as his hands rest on my back.

I don't know how long we stand there but it feels heavenly. I hear a honk, causing me to accidentally to bite his lip.

I see him wince in pain.

"I'm sorry." I say and he chuckles.

"It's fine." he grins abit.

I turn around and see Finnick, Annie and gale. Oh, no.

"What's this we're seeing?" Finnick wiggles his brows.

"Shut up and leave." I mutter.

"Bet you she was dying to-" Gale begins and I grab a snow ball. I chuck it inside Finnick's car and it hits gale in the face.

Annie bursts out laughing while gale yells like a five year old.

"It's COLD!" Gale yells in his five year old shrieks.

I hear Peeta chuckle beside me. I grab more snow and Finnick takes off. I smirk in victory.

"What was he talking about?" Peeta asks curiously.

I blush abit and say," They found out about what happened at the bar, and in your car."

"Oh." He says and blushes abit.

"It's my fault. Prim asked if we ever kissed and I'm a horrible liar so I didn't say anything. Johanna made me tell her, my mom and prim if not she was calling to ask you." I mumble.

"It's ok." Peeta says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah." Peeta says." People were going to find out anyways."

He's only trying to be nice.

"No they weren't. If it hadn't been for my big mouth." I say and he steps closer.

"Katniss, it's ok." Peeta says and lifts up my chin." It's fine."

I see his blue eyes are filled with sincerity.

"Ok." I say and wrap my arms around him.

He wraps his arms around me and I feel safe. It's like nothing in this world can harm me when I'm in his arms. My stomach decides to ruin the moment. It starts to growl.

"Let's go get you something to eat." Peeta suggests.

"Ok." I frown.

He chuckles and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I fight my smile and he grabs my hand.

"Is this ok?" He asks and gestures to our hands.

"Yes." I nod and smile.

He smiles and we walk back to the house. Jo's house starts coming into view and I see Finnick's car parked outside.

"Get ready to be teased." I mumble.

"It'll be ok." He smiles.

He always see's the good in everything. We go up the stairs and I slip. Before I can fall peeta catches me, leaving our faces inches away from each other.

His eyes flicker down to my lips and up to my face. I smile and close the gap between us. I feel him bringing me closer and I run a hand through his curls.

I hear wolf whistles and we pull away. I see that everyone is staring at us from the door way.

Peeta steadies me back to my feet and I stare at the floor while blushing.

"Get your asses in here, you're going to freeze to death." Johanna says.

Peeta and I go inside the house and we're being attacked with questions by Johanna and annie.

"When's the date?" Annie asks.

"What did you talk about?" Johanna asks.

"I have to know when the date is, I have to make her look stunning." Annie says.

"Did he force you?" Johanna asks." I will cut your-"

"Guys!" Finnick yells." Calm down."

"Yeah. Let's get down to business." Gale says and turns to peeta." Did you touch her boobs?"

Peeta turns red and Finnick says," Ok, that's enough. Did you make out in the back of your car again?"

"Stop! "I yell and I know I'm super red." You're both immature ass holes!"

"We know." Finnick says and I roll my eyes.

"Just shut up and leave us alone." I mutter and go sit on the couch. I grab the remote and turn on the T.V.

"Peeta's making breakfast." Finnick says and sits down beside me.

"I think the boys should help." Annie says and puts her hands on her hips.

Finnick bursts out laughing and says," Anne, you know I can't-."

"Go help peeta. You too Gale." Johanna mutters.

"No." Gale whines.

"Yes. We need to have a girl talk with Katniss." Annie says and pulls me by the hand. I groan and I hear the guys laughter in the back round. I'm shoved into my room and the door is closed.

"Explain." Johanna says and we sit on my bed.

"We we're walking and talking. He told me that he liked me a lot and he asked me if I liked him. I said yes but then I started saying that it's not ok to kiss your ex. Before I could say anything else he kissed me." I say and smile shyly.

"What happened after that?" Annie asks and I shoot her a,' are you kidding me,' look.

"After that he pulled away and said that he liked me again and I told him I liked him as well. Then I leaned in and we kissed again. But of course Finnick decided to interrupt." I mutter and annie giggles.

"What did I see outside the house." Johanna says impatiently.

"We were walking to the house and we were going up the stairs. I was about to fall but he caught me. We were so close that we kissed again." I blush abit.

"Aw... That's so romantic." Annie says with a dreamy look on her face.

Johanna pretends to gag but there's a small smile on her lips.

I grab my phone and see that I have three text messages from prim.

_Prim: Good morning Katniss._

_Prim: Katniss are you there?_

_Prim: OMG! I'M CALLING YOU!_

My phone starts to ring seconds later and I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask and there's yelling.

"KATNISS EVERDEEN WHAT AM I SEEING!" Prim yells over the phone.

"I don't know, I'm not with you." I say.

"JOHANNA SENT ME A PIC OF YOU AND PEETA KISSING OUTSIDE THE HOUSE!" Prim yells and I blush. I look over at Johanna and she looks around the room innocently.

"We kind of did." I trail off.

"EEEP!" She yells and I hear her call for my mom." Katniss you are on speaker."

" Ok." I say unsure of what to say.

"You look so adorable in that picture." My mom says and I blush.

"Stop it." I mumble.

"They seem to be enjoying each other." I hear prim say.

"Why did you call me?" I ask.

"We wanted to get things straight. Are you and peeta together?" Prim asks.

"Sort of, I don't know." I shrug my shoulders.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Prim ask.

"Calm down, we haven't even been on a date." I whisper the last part." We just told each other how we felt towards the other today."

"I'll give him two weeks." My mom says." Take care sweetie."

"Bye." I say.

"I have to get ready." Prim says.

"Bye." I say and the line goes dead. I click and Johanna says," So?"

"Thanks for sending them that picture." I say sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Johanna bows and Annie laughs.

**Peeta's POV**

I can't help but grin while I cook breakfast with the guys. Katniss likes me.

"Peeta, are you even paying attention to what you're doing?" Gale asks. I look down and see I cracked an egg on the stove. The guys chuckle but I keep my grin on. I grab some paper towels and wipe the egg off.

**Katniss's POV**

Johanna and Annie keep on telling me about how peeta and I make a cute couple. I can't help but blush every time.

"Girls, quit throwing tampons at each other and come eat your breakfast!" I hear Finnick yell and I roll my eyes.

"Hold on, let me just get one for my boss!" Johanna yells and we laugh.

I see that It's almost time for Jo to go to work. I frown and she says," Oh relax, I'll be back to bug you in a few hours."

I smile and we head back to the kitchen. I see that the boys are already stuffing themselves. Peeta has a goofy grin on his face though. I don't think he notices he has food on his chin.

I take a seat next to peeta and start to eat my breakfast.

"We have to leave in twenty minutes." Finnick says and chugs his orange juice down.

"You're going to throw up or have a bad stomach ache." Annie says.

Finnick slows down abit and eats like a pig.

I see that gale is taking his time and he says," I have to be at work in an hour. Sucks to be you guys."

"I don't have to work today." I say and smirk.

"Then who am I going to be glancing at when I'm kneading dough." Peeta complains.

"You'd glance at me?" I ask shocked.

"Oh, yeah." Annie says and smirks." Every time I would go to the back of the bakery, peeta would always be staring at you every five minutes so you wouldn't notice."

Peeta blushes and I smile abit.

"Katniss would too." Johanna smirks.

"Huh?" I say.

"When we were in Boston, Katniss was mad and she was yelling that Peeta thinks she needs him and she doesn't. She said that she is capable of finding a job where she won't have to stare at his muscles or blue eyes or blonde hair." Johanna smirks and I turn red.

"I was mad at the part in the beginning." I mutter and poke my food.

Everyone is silent and Gale snickers silently with Finnick.

"Immature idiots." I mutter and I feel myself being spinned around in my chair. I look up and see peeta's goofy grin is even more goofier.

"You meant that?" He asks.

"I didn't mean that I don't need you. I do need you." I say.

"No, about you staring at me?" He asks and I blush.

"Yes." I mumble. He leans in and our lips meet. I run a hand through his blonde curls and I smile abit.

"No PDA in the kitchen." I hear gale says with a small smile in his voice.

What feels like seconds later he pulls back and kisses the tip of my nose. I laugh and I hear an aww coming from annie. I turn around and see everyone staring at us.

I feel myself blush and everyone laughs.

"Well I finished eating." Johanna says and grabs her car keys." Bye bitches!"

"Bye jo!" we yell and I remember I called peeta a bitch through the phone.

"Peeta." I say and he turns to me." I'm sorry I called you a bitch through the phone. I was mad."

Peeta chuckles and says," It's ok Katniss."

"I'm sorry I also called you a prick." I say.

"You didn't tell me that." He says.

"I said it when I didn't called you." I say and he frowns abit." I'm sorry! I was just mad! I was stupid for saying all of those things but I don't regret calling you a big boy."

I hear the guys chuckle, even annie.

Peeta smiles abit and I say," Don't you have to go to work, big boy?"

He has a goofy grin on his face and Finnick says,' Why don't I have a nick name."

"You do." We all say.

"Well what is it?" He asks.

"I thought you were the sex god?" Annie asks with her arms crossed.

"Oh ,right." He says and grins.

I hear peeta's phone start to ring and he answers it.

"H- I'm on my way already- well then stay in the car until I get there- since when do you guys go to work- she's not going to work today it's her day off- but you guys are already there- fine bye." Peeta says and clicks.

"Who was that?" Gale asks.

"Rye and wheat." Peeta says." They were at the bakery, ready for work. When they found out that Katniss wasn't working today they said they were going home."

"Looks like all the Mellark's like Katniss." Annie says.

"Yeah but only one of them caught my eye." I say and wink at peeta. He blushes and I smile.

"We better go, the bakery was supposed to open five minutes ago." Finnick says and gets up. Annie gets up as well and puts on her coat. Peeta and I frown.

"I better go too. The place I work at is like twenty minutes away." Gale says and Peeta throws him his keys.

"Take my car, I'll go with Finnick and Annie." Peeta says.

"Are you sure?" Gale asks.

"Yeah, but if you put a scratch on it, we're going to have some problems." Peeta says and I chuckle.

Gale yells 'bye' and leaves the house.

I see that peeta is putting on his coat and I frown even more. Why can't he stay.

Right before he walks out the door I stop him.

"You can't leave without a good bye kiss." I say and he smiles. I wrap my arms around him and pull him close. I press my lips against his and I feel him smile even more. He wraps his arms around me and pushes me against the wall. My hands start to run through his hair.

"This is adorable and all, but we're late!" Annie yells.

Peeta pulls away slowly and he says," I'll see you later?"

"Yes." I smile and give him a quick peck on the cheek." I'll call you or text you."

"Sounds good." He says and gives me another kiss. I savor this one though.

There's a honk and I sigh annoyed.

"I'll see you soon." He smiles and places a kiss on the tip of my nose. He leaves and gets in the car with Finnick and Annie.

I watch as he gets in the car. I wave at them and smile. They wave back and I blow peeta a kiss. He smiles and Finnick acts like it was for him. He catches it and he receives a smack on the arm from Annie. I laugh and see him mumble an 'I'm just playing.'

As the car disappears I close the door and frown. There's nothing to do today.

I go to my room and grab my phone. I put everyone's plates in the sink and start to wash the dishes. When I'm done, I don't have anything else to do. I might as well clean the house up abit. I get done and I frown. Now there's nothing to do. There has to be a football game on. I check my phone and see that one starts in an hour. I would invite everyone over but they're at work and don't get out until about eight hours.

I might as well pick up some pizza, cheese buns, cupcakes and a couple of soda cans. I put on my boots and coat. I grab my wallet, phone, and house keys. I realize my car is still over at the bakery so I have to go pick it up. I can get my cheese buns and cupcakes while I'm there.

I leave the house and start to walk to the bakery. It's starting to snow really light. I walk abit faster and slip on ice. This time, I fall on my hip.

"Son of a bitch." I mutter and get up. I wince every time I walk. By the time I get to the bakery, I'm biting my lip. I see that my car is still in it's parking spot.

I get in the bakery and see Annie and Finnick are making out on the counter.

"Hey. Get me some cheese buns and cup cakes." I say and sit down on a small bench they have.

Annie pulls away and she turns to me.

"Ok." She says and smiles." Peeta's in the back."

"Ok." I say and get up. I walk the right way so they don't notice I'm in pain.

"I'll get your cupcakes, meanwhile." Annie says.

"We we're making out!" Finnick complains.

"We're helping a customer." Annie points out.

I smile abit and go to the back. Pain shoots through my side but I ignore it. I see peeta is kneading some dough. I smile and see the way his muscles pop out.

"Hey." I say and enter the back.

Peeta looks up and smiles.

"Hi." He says and I walk over to him.

He wraps his arms around my waist and I bite my lip to keep my from yelling in pain. I lean in and place a gentle kiss on his lips. He pulls me closer and I whimper. This hurts really bad.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry." Peeta says concerned. I shake my head but mentally smile at how he's scared he hurt me.

"No, it wasn't you." I say and rest my fore head on his chest.

"Then what was it?" Peeta asks.

"I slipped on some ice and fell on my hip."I mumble.

Peeta pulls me back gently and he says," Can I take a look at it?"

"It's not that bad. I always slip and fall." I say.

"But it's hurting you really bad." He says and I see his eyes are filled with worry.

"I'm fine. It happened like ten minutes ago, it's supposed to hurt. The pain should wear off." I say and he looks unconvinced.

"Can you at least just take me one look at it?" He asks. I sigh and take off my coat. I lift up my shirt, just enough for him to see my hip. He studies it and I look down and see that it's red.

"It's just red." I say." See, nothing bad."

Peeta frowns and says," I was expecting a bruise."

"I'm fine." I say and lower my shirt. He still doesn't seem convinced that I'm ok. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his neck. I place kisses all over his face, and put some on his jawline." I promise, I'm ok."

"Ok." Peeta says and wraps an arm around me, making sure that he doesn't hurt my hip.

"Katniss, there's someone here for you! He says something about being a close friend!" Finnick yells.

"Probably someone from my old job." I tell peeta and he helps me walk towards the front. My eyes fill with anger when I see who it is. Cato.

"Are you done being an idiot, let's go." He says and walks over to me.

"She's not going anywhere with you." Peeta says and pushes me behind him.

"She's my girlfriend." Cato says and walks up to peeta. They're almost the same height, but peeta is four inches shorter.

"Ex girlfriend." I say.

"You're still mine." Cato says and grabs my wrist.

"Let her go." Peeta says.

"If you don't get out of here , I'm going to call the cops." Annie says. I see she's scared.

"Now, there's no need to fight." Finnick says casually." Why don't we just-"

Cato starts pulling me out the bakery and my side starts to hurt.

"Stop." I say and grab my side.

"I said leave her alone." Peeta says in an angry voice. He grabs my wrist from Cato in a possessive way.

"or what?" Cato says and turns to peeta.

"You'll just have to find out." Peeta says and has a look of determination.

"Don't fight." I tell peeta. I feel myself being spun around and I pair of hard lips on mine. I try pushing back but I can't. The pair of lips disappear and I stumble back. I feel anger fill me. I see that Finnick and Annie have shock written all over their faces. Peeta is punching Cato in the face really hard.

"Don't" Punch." Ever." Punch." Do." Punch." That." Punch." Again!" Peeta yells. I hear a crack and Cato's nose starts to bleed. Good. It's my turn now. I move peeta from Cato and slap Cato really hard.

Cato laughs and spits blood on the floor.

"You'll be mine again." He gets up.

"You wish." I say.

"Let me guess, you're with him?" Cato asks and I we don't say anything. Cato laughs and says," I don't have much competition then."

"Peeta, is more of a man than you'll ever be." I say and step up to Cato.

"Really how?" Cato asks.

"He's nice, kind, sweet, funny-" I begin and Cato laughs.

"Pussy." He mumbles and I knee him in the groin.

Cato groans in pain but manages a laugh.

"Did she ever tell you?" Cato asks through his grit teeth.

"What?" We all ask. I'm confused. What is he talking about.

"I got her pregnant and she aborted our kid." He says and I get angry.

I kick him in the stomach repeatedly and lift him up. I throw him at the wall and punch him over and over again. I leave the bakery and feel the cold hit me. Tears escape my eyes. It's not true. I never slept with Cato. I get in my car and close the door. I rest my head on the steering wheel and cry. What will peeta think of this? He's going to leave me because of what Cato said.

I cry for another five minutes and I hear a knock on my window. I look over and see it's peeta. I open the door and I say," Peeta, What Cato said isn't true. I never got pregnant, hell, I never even slept with him."

Peeta wipes some tears with his thumb and he says," I didn't believe him because you would've told me yourself."

"You're not mad at me?" I ask.

"Of course not." He says abit shocked. I wrap my arms around him and cry in his shoulder. He holds me and I sob uncontrollably.

Peeta whispers soothing things in my ear and I calm down five minutes later. I realize how cold it is. Peeta pulls back abit and lifts my chin up, so I can make eye contact with him.

"You ok?" he asks and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I nod my head and rest my head on his shoulder. I give him a light kiss on his neck and I say," Where is he?"

"Finnick kicked him out." Peeta says and gives me several kisses on my cheek.

"Thank you for not believing him." I mumble.

"I would never believe anything that ass hole says." Peeta says.

We stay like this for a good five minutes and my phone starts to ring. I sigh and answer it.

"hello?" I say.

"hey brainless." Jo says.

"Hi." I say.

"What's up?" She asks.

"nothing." I say with my head on peeta's shoulder.

"You sound down. Tell me." She says." Who do I need to beat up?"

"No one." I murmur.

"Then tell me damn it!" She yells.

"Cato came to the bakery and everything resulted in a fight." I say.

"What! I'm going to beat his ass up! What did he do to you?" She yells.

"Nothing." I mumble.

"Katniss, she's your friend." Peeta says.

"yeah Katniss." Johanna says.

"He kissed me and I tried to pull him off but he had me in some sort of hold. Peeta tackled him to the floor though. Then he was saying that I got pregnant with his kid and had it aborted." I say.

"That son of a bitch! I'm going over to his place today, have a little talk with him. Maybe even teach him a lesson." She says.

"No Johanna!" I yell.

"I have to get back to work." She says and clicks.

"I need to get my coat." I sigh and put my phone on the seat next to me.

"I'll get it for you." Peeta says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

He closes the door and goes into the bakery. I turn on my car and turn the heat on. I put on an Ed Sheeran song, and there's a tap on the window. I open the door and peeta hands me my coat and a box.

"Don't forget your goodie box." He smirks and I laugh.

I reach for my wallet and he stops me.

"No." He shakes his head.

"Then how am I supposed to pay you?" I scowl.

"With a kiss?" He asks hopeful.

"No." I shake my head and he looks embarrassed." How about a make out session?"

His eyes widen and I smirk.

"Later." I say." I have a game to catch."

He smiles and I give him a kiss on the lips.

"Call me if you need anything." He mumbles against my lips.

"Will do." I say and press my lips against his again.

"And call me if your hip is still bothering you. Speaking of it, how is your hip?" Peeta asks.

"It's fine." I lie and press my lips against his before he can say that I'm lying. It hurts like hell. Cato hurt it, and I hurt it even more when I took my anger out on him.

"Katniss." Peeta tries to break our kiss apart but I don't let him. I pull him closer and set the goodie box on top of the dash board.

He tries to pull away to talk but I don't let him. I pull him closer and he seems to give up. I run my fingers through his hair as he kisses my neck. I press my lips against peeta's again and I moan.

Peeta pulls me closer and wraps my legs around his waist. He pushes me against the outside of my car and presses our lips together. I moan into our kiss and I feel him smile.

When It feels like minutes start to pass I say," Peeta, please-"

It was meant for him to stop but it sounds wrong. It came out in a moan.

"Katniss, I don't think we're ready for that part of our relationship yet." Peeta pants and pulls away. I smile abit and say," I didn't mean for it to sound that way. I was trying to get you to stop."

"Oh." Peeta blushes and I press my lips against his again.

He gently lifts me down and I say," You'll get your make out session later."

"This wasn't one?" He asks shocked.

"Nope." I shake my head and give him one last kiss.

I slowly pull away and he says," Go out on a date with me?"

"When?" I ask and smile.

"Friday night." He says.

"I look forward to it." I say and give him one last kiss. I slowly make my way to my car and get in. I put on my seat belt and close the door. I wave to peeta and I see that he has a shocked look on his face. I laugh and realize that I left the car on. I back out of the bakery and make my way towards the grocery store. I'll just buy some frozen pizza, it's still good enough to eat.

**Peeta's POV**

I go back inside the bakery and see that Annie and Finnick are smirking at me.

"How was your... make out session?" Annie asks with a smirk.

I blush and smile.

"It was amazing." I say.

"That's what I'm talking about." Finnick says and pats me on the back." Did you ask her?"

"yeah." I smile." She said yes."

"Let's celebrate!" Annie cheers and customers come in the bakery.

"Later." Finnick says and I go to the back. I have a date with Katniss Everdeen.

**Katniss's POV**

I get out my car and head in the grocery store. I limp all the way and go to the frozen food section. I grab a frozen pizza out the fridge and I hear a familiar person calling my name.

"Katniss!" I hear. I turn around and see Thom running towards me. I roll my eyes and say," What?"

" You never pick up your phone." He frowns.

"I got a new one." I say." I broke the other one."

"Give me your new number." He says and I eye him suspiciously.

"Why?" I ask.

" I like annoying you, and we have to keep in touch because we have a bet." He says and I blush. I'm going on a date with peeta..

"I have to go." I turn around and limp away.

"Katniss Everdeen, I thought you were done with the whole dating game." He jogs next to me.

"Shut up Thom." I mutter.

"Who's the lucky guy?" he asks.

"Why do you need to know?" I ask.

"Because, I want to thank him." He smirks.

"For what?" I ask confused.

"For helping me make ten bucks." Thom snickers and I smack him with my pizza in the back of the head.

"He's a nice guy." I defend peeta.

"Ok. What's his name." Thom says.

"Peeta Mellark." I smile and he looks abit angry.

"What." He mutters and gives me a death glare.

"Peeta Mellark." I say abit unsure of what to do next.

"That son of a bitch dumped my best friend." He mutters." It's because of you isn't it."

"What?" I say confused.

"Delly told me what happened." Thom says. Oh, so that lying piece of shit is his best friend." She told me that she caught you and him in the middle of it."

"What!" I yell and everyone turns to look at us." That is a complete lie! She slept with my ex and peeta saw them! I don't know why you call her your best friend, if she can't even be honest with you!"

"Fuck you, Katniss!" He yells and looks like he wants to punch me." Your lucky your a girl."

I roll my eyes and leave him. I pay for my pizza and leave the grocery store. When I get outside, I feel myself being turned around.

"What!" I yell in anger.

"Dump him." Thom mutters.

"What?" I say in anger.

"I'm not letting you be with him. You caused my friend pain." he mutters and pulls me to a deserted area.

"Thom let go of me!" I yell and my side hurts.

"If you don't dump him, I'll find a way for-" he begins but I slap him.

"You stay away from me and him!" I yell and he slaps me back. I gasp in shock and feel my cheek start to pound." Don't ever do that again, you ass hole!"

I punch him in the face, knee him in the groin, and punch him again.

I take off running, ignoring the pain running up my leg. I get to my car and drive away. I feel myself get angry. How dare he! He has no right to tell me what to do!

When I park out of the house, I get my stuff and make my way into the house. I lock the car, and slam the house door. I look in the fridge and see that Jo has a six pack of beers. I grab a bag a bad of frozen peas and place it against my hip. I tie it with an elastic cord and feel my cheek throbbing in pain. It'll be fine. I grab the pizza and put it in the oven. I set a timer and hope I don't burn it. I made sure to read the instructions this time.

I need to take my mind off of things. I should just relax and forget about what Thom did.

I walk over to the T. V. and grab the remote. I flip it on and see that the game is just starting. I sit down and I cry out in pain. Damn hip. I eat some cupcakes and cheese buns as I see the broncos beat the crap out the Vikings.

When I'm into the game, I hear the timer go off and I get up care fully. I walk over to the oven and place a oven mitt. I take out the pizza and place it on the counter. I cut the pizza with a pizza cutter and pop open a couple of bears. I head back to the couch and sit down carefully. I eat pizza and drink beer while watching the game. In the middle of the game, I blasted up the volume and started yelling non sense when something would go wrong.

The game finishes. The broncos beat the Vikings. The score was 35-32.

I turn down the volume and let out a burp. I finished the pizza all by myself, the cheese buns and cupcakes are gone, and I only had three beers.

I look down and see that I stained my shirt. I frown and take it off. I yawn and walk over to the laundry room. I place the shirt in the washing machine and I yawn again. My eyes get heavy and I stumble somewhere. I feel myself hit something cool and I fall asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating. I've been extremely busy. I'll do my best to update real soon. I still need to type up a chapter for the new girl so I better go. Please review and I hope you all have a great day, morning, afternoon, or night!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up and see that I'm in darkness. I remember hitting something cool and going to sleep. I get up and feel that I'm on the floor. I put my hands in front of me and feel nothing. I move around for abit and don't find a thing to place my hands on. Where the hell am I?

I continue to search for anther ten minutes. My hands find a door knob and I sigh in relief. I open the door and see light. Before me stands the laundry room. I don't remember, there, being a room inside the laundry room. I look behind me and make out a switch in the darkness. I turn it on and see that it's an empty small room. It can be used for storing things in there.

I stumble abit and my side starts to hurt. It feels worse than it did before.

"Shit." I mumble and take slow walks out of the laundry room.

I see that the living room is cleaned up abit. I thought I left it messy?

I walk over to the coffee table and see that my phone is gone. I left it there!

I glance at the clock and see that it's 9:23.

Maybe Johanna got home early. I limp towards the fridge and grab a bag of peas. I put it against my side and sigh. Why is it hurting so much. I lift up my shirt and see a big bruise.

Oh, that's why.

I put the bad of peas back against my side and grab an elastic cord. I talk slow steps to my room and change out of my clothes. I take off my bra and put on a sports bra. I put on some spandex shorts, and tie the bag of peas to my bruised side. I put my hair up in a messy pony tail and walk out of my room slowly.

I need to wash the dishes. I turn on the radio, and walk over to the sink. I hum along to several songs while, scrubbing and drying the dishes.

When I'm done, I turn off the water and walk over to the couch. Johanna should have been home by now. I look down and see that my phone is by a couch pillow. weird.

I grab it and see that I have a lot of text messages. Some phone calls as well.

_Peeta: Hi._

_Peeta: How's the game?_

_Peeta: You probably can't hear the phone, I'll talk to you later._

_Peeta: Are you still going to want your cheese buns and cupcakes?_

_Peeta: Kat, I know the game ended. Are you mad?_

_Peeta: What did I do? I'm sorry._

_Peeta: I'm coming over._

All of these messages were hours ago.

_Johanna: Hey brainless._

_Johanna: Are you seriously mad at me? _

_Johanna: Fine be that way._

_Johanna: Pick up your phone!_

_Johanna: I'm going home after I beat up Cato. I'll see you later._

This was hours ago as well.

_Gale: Hey Catnip, what's up._

_Gale: I'll see you later, the boss got up_

I sigh and read more texts.

_Annie: This is Finnick and Annie, pick up! Peeta's worried sick._

_Annie: We're going to knock the door down._

_Annie: Why do I keep hearing your phone ring every time I send up a text?_

I check my voice mails.

"Katniss this is peeta, please pick up." I hear peeta's voice.

"It's peeta, please Katniss, pick up. I feel horrible." Peeta says in a desperate voice.

"If you don't pick up, I'm going to go over to your house." Peeta says.

"Kitty, why aren't you picking up your phone?" Finnick asks.

"Pick up the fucking phone!" Johanna yells.

I press end and dial peeta's phone number.

"Hello?" He answers before the first ring can end.

"Hi." I say.

"Where were you! We've been looking for you!" He says angry.

"I was asleep in the laundry room." I say.

"You weren't there, we checked." He says coldly.

"Is that her! Put her on speaker!" I hear Johanna yell.

"What the hell!" I hear gale yell at me.

"I was asleep in the fucking laundry room!" I yell.

"No you weren't!" They yell back.

"Yes I fucking was! I stumbled somewhere and fell asleep. When I woke up, I saw that I was in a room!" I yell in anger.

" What fucking room!" Johanna yells.

"There's a room in the laundry area!" I yell.

"No there- oh, there is." She says in realization.

"You see!" I yell." I'll be here, at home, waiting for an apology!"

I click end and turn on the T.v.

"... Storm that's just entering panem, it should leave about six inches or more." The meteorologist says and I hear howls outside.

I sigh and turn off the T.V. I get in my room and shut the door. I grab my I pod and put on my ear phones. I got a new I pod, it's blue. I play games on my I pod while listening to music. Minutes pass and a song comes on, catching my attention. Johanna got me addicted to this song months ago.

I start singing along and continue to play. When I loose I get up and go to the kitchen, still singing.

_Wanna fly we can go  
Anywhere you wanna go  
Jimmy Choos in Italy  
Louie V in Tokyo  
Something like Pinocchio_

I serve myself some soda and sway my hips to the music.

_Ok  
I can transform ya like a transformer  
I turn you from a human to a Carter  
Take you of the bench  
T-Turn you to a starter  
Then I take you home and put you on a charger  
T-Then my car transforms to a charter  
And we could fly to wherever you ever thought of  
I'll take you to where its warmer  
Then I gotta rip off your dress like a warm-up  
But I'm just getting warmed up  
So tell ya man he better get his voltron up  
I transform her to a Ducati  
Then I transform me to a Bugatti  
Cause her form puts me in a trance  
I transform smaller and she puts me in her pants  
Swiss on the beats Chris move ya feet  
And Weezy transform a good girl to a freak_

I take the cup with me and start to sing louder.

I go to my room and close the door. I drink my soda and the song finishes. When everything's silent, I hear talking in the living room.

"She was amazing." I hear annie say.

I turn off my room light and put my I pod away. I lay on my good hip and close my eyes. The peas are still frozen enough to last the night.

I can't sleep. I hear footsteps making their way towards my room so I close my eyes and I hide my face in the pillows. I hear my room door open and I hear a wolf whistle.

"She can work those spandex, and sports bra." I hear Finnick say.

"Shut up!" I hear peeta mutter and there's the sound of a smack. I try not to smile, because I know for a fact, it was peeta.

"Why does she have peas on her side?" I hear gale ask.

"She probably wanted to have a sleeping buddy." Johanna teases. She knows I'm awake.

"She said she hurt her hip." I hear peeta say. I feel some warm hands on my stomach that causes me to shiver abit. I feel him undo the elastic cord and remove the bag of peas. I hear gasps and he says," It's a bruised hip. She must've hit her side really hard on the ice."

"Take her to the hospital." I hear Gale say.

I hear the sound of clicking and several groans. It sounds like the power went out.

"It's snowing really hard." I hear Johanna say.

"There's no way you can take her now." I hear Finnick say." I'm a female body inspector, maybe I can-"

"Finnick!" annie shrieks and I hear a smack. I bite my lip and accidentally snort.

"You're a horrible actress." Gale says.

"Why do you think I never took drama in high school." I mumble with my eyes closed.

"How are you?" I hear peeta say. I feel a part of my bed sink down.

"I don't know." I shrug my shoulders and search for the bag of peas. I find them and place them back on my hip.

"I'm sorry for getting mad." Peeta says.

"Yeah. me too. We were just worried." Annie says.

I guess I would've acted the same way if it were one of them.

"Ok, you're forgiven." I say.

"That was some show you gave us." I hear Finnick smile; I scowl.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say.

"You were shaking those hips and singing. You should have seen Pee-" I hear a smack and I open my eyes.

"Why should have I seen peeta?" I ask curiously.

Peeta blushes and everyone ,but me, smirks.

"What?" I ask.

"Don't worry Catnip, this isn't the first time he did it." Gale says." Finnick told me."

"What?" I ask again.

"Remember when we had to stay at Annie's because our power went out. You were taking off your sweats in the living room and he-" Johanna begins but peeta leaves the room." said that those spandex fit your but perfectly."

"Oh." I say and feel blush rising. It's a good thing it's dark.

"He said the same thing right now." Finnick says.

I get up and say," I'll be back."

The bag of peas falls and I ignore it.

I walk all the way to the living room and see that peeta is looking out the window.

"Hey." I say and he looks over at me. He looks embarrassed.

"Hey." He says in a small voice that's barely audible. He looks out the window again and he says," You probably think I'm a pervert, or-"

"I don't think that." I say.

"It's ok to say it, I was staring at your, butt." He blushes at the last word.

"Peeta it's ok." I smile abit." We are together, so I believe it's ok for you to look at it anytime you want."

His eyes widen abit and I chuckle.

"R-R- Really?" He stutters.

"Yeah." I say and he pushes me against him. He presses his lips against mine, and I tangle my hands in his hair. I feel his hands on my lower back and I decide to slide them down to my butt. He should know that It's ok for him to do it. Only him.

I grab his arms and slide them down. I feel him tense up and his heart beat accelerate. He wraps my legs around his waist , gently, and pushes us against a wall. His hands are still on my ass. He kisses me harder and I moan. He pushes me closer to him and I put a kiss on his jawline and our lips meet again.

"When can I get kissed like that?" I hear Finnick ask and we freeze. Peeta slowly puts me down and I see that everyone is staring at us in shock.

"I think we'll be seeing more of this in the future." Gale says.

"They're so adorable together." Annie squeals.

Peeta and I just stand there awkwardly, not knowing what to do next.

"I'm going to call prim, she's training to be a doctor." I mumble and make my way to my room, in the dark. I pick up my phone and dial prim's number.

"Hello?" She says.

"Hey prim." I say.

"Oh hi, kat!" She squeals.

"Prim, I feel on some ice really hard, and now I have a bruised hip." I say.

"Oh, why aren't you at the hospital?" She asks.

"I can't go, there's a blizzard going on outside, and our power even went out." I say.

"Oh my god! Are you and Jo ok!" She freaks out.

"Yes. This isn't the first time it's happened." I say.

"Stay safe! About that hip now, you're going to have to take some tynenol, or advil to relieve abit of the pain. Then put some ice on for fifteen minutes and let your hip relax." She says.

"I put a bag of frozen peas on my hip already." I say." It's been there for an hour or so."

"Ok, then just take some tynenol and relax." She says.

"Ok, thanks prim." I say. I better take some medicine now before they get frozen like last time.

"No problem, take care." She says.

"Ok, bye." I say.

"Bye." She says and I hang up.

I see that I have goose bumps in my arms. I shiver and I go to the kitchen. I see that there's three sleeping bags on the floor.

"Where did you get those?" I ask.

"Oh, I bought them after our first black out of the storm. They insulate heat and keep it from escaping." Johanna says as she gets canned foods from the cabinets. I see that everyone is finding food that won't rot.

"Where's the tynenol, or advil?" I ask.

"It's by the blender." Gale says and tosses it to me.

I open up the medicine and he tosses me a spoon. I take two spoonfuls of it.

I help them look for food, and by the end of it, we have a small pile of food and waterbottles.

It's cold.

"We should start to layer up." I say.

"We don't have any clothes here." Finnick shivers.

"I might have something, you guys can borrow." I say and motion them over.

The guys follow me to my room and I open the closet.

"I'm not wearing your jackets." Gale says.

"They wouldn't fit any of you." I shiver.

"You have some pretty big hips." Finnick tries to whistle.

"Shut up." I mutter and grab three jackets off coat hangers. I give one to gale, finnick, and peeta.

"Where'd you get these?" Gale asks.

"They used to be my dads." I say and there's silence. I grab a long sleeve and put it on.

"We don't have to-" Peeta begins.

"Just wear it ok. I don't want you guys to freeze to death." I say and put on some sweats. I put on a jacket and grab some socks.

"I made the sleeping arrangements." Finnick says.

"Ok, who's sleeping with who?" I ask.

"Gale and Peeta can sleep together." Finnick says and they both glare at him. I laugh and Finnick continues," Katniss, Annie, Johanna, and I have to bond. So me and the girls are going to be sleeping buddies."

"I don't see how were all going to fit in the sleeping bag." I tease.

"We'll make it possible." finnick says and peeta looks at me with hurt eyes.

"I was just kidding." I say and smack peeta lightly on the chest." I'm sleeping with you."

"Too much info." Gale says and I glare at him.

"We could've had fun." Finnick says in his best disappointed voice.

"Not really." I shake my head.

I grab my phone and we walk back to the living room. I see that Annie and Johanna, are all covered up.

"Let's go to sleep." Annie motions Finnick over. He takes off in a sprint and slides into his sleeping bag with Annie.

Peeta helps me in with him. I rest my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and I wince. It still hurts from when Thom slapped me. Should I tell peeta?

"What's wrong?" Peeta whispers in my ear.

How am I supposed to tell him that Thom attacked me because of Delly? He clearly doesn't want to deal with her anymore, and I don't want this to make him do something he doesn't want to.

"Nothing, just tired." I lie.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes." I say. I scowl abit and close my eyes.

He kisses my fore head and I feel guilty. I shouldn't be lying to him but I don't want him to get mad.

I close my eyes and get pulled into a deep sleep by nightmare's.

...

_"Why didn't you tell me!" Peeta yells._

_"I'm sorry." I sob and fall to the floor, shaking._

_"I can't trust you anymore. If It's going to be like this, then I'm done." He says and gives me a cold look._

_"I'm sorry!" I yell and sob._

_..._

"Kat." I hear peeta say and he shakes me awake.

"Huh." I say and open my eyes. I see that it's dark out still.

"You were thrashing around. Nightmare?" He asks and I start to cry silently. He holds me closer and I try not to sob. I stay like this for five minutes. I sniff and he says," Want to talk about it?"

There's no way I'm telling him.

"I just had a dream that I killed my father." I lie." I didn't."

"You wouldn't kill him, you love him too much." He whispers and kisses my fore head.

Moments later he speaks again.

"You're the strongest person I've ever met." He says.

"Emotionally or physically?" I ask and he chuckles.

"Both." He says and I look up at him.

"You know, I still haven't given you your make out session." I say and I see his eyes widen.

I press my lips against his and he pulls me closer. I wrap my arms around my neck and he turns us around, so I'm lying on my back and he's hovering above me. I kiss him harder and put my legs on his waist. He continues to kiss me and I start to unzip his jacket.

I hear someone cough and we stop. Peeta sighs abit annoyed and gives me a long kiss. I cup his cheek and he whispers on my lips," We better stop."

"I know." I say and give him one more kiss.

He lays back beside me and I rest my head back on his chest. I hear his heart beating fast, mine probably is as well.

"Go to sleep Kat." He whispers in my ear.

"Goodnight peeta." I whisper.

"Goodnight." He kisses my cheek and I fall back to sleep.

_Two days later..._

I told peeta I wanted to work everyday except weekends and he let me.

The storm ended a day ago, it wasn't really bad. Peeta opened up the bakery today. Rye and Wheat showed up.

I still haven't told peeta, what happened with Thom. The guilt eats me from the inside but I'm trying to deal with it.

My hip got better. You can still see the bruise, and my hip hurts every time I walk but not as much as it did two days ago.

"Hey beautiful." I hear behind me. Before I can turn around I'm being spun around, with someone's arm wrapped securely around my stomach. I laugh uncontrollably and I'm set down. The whole room spins and I stumble backwards. A pair of arms catches me and sets me back on my feet.

"You look abit dizzy, are you alright?" Peeta teases. I would roll my eyes, but it feels like they're doing it themselves.

"Shut up Mellark." I turn around and punch him but I end up hitting some stacked trays. He was right there, I swear I just saw him there.

Peeta chuckles and he wraps his arms around me.

"I'm right here." He whispers against my skin. I feel myself getting goose bumps. Why does he always do this to me? Not that I don't like it, I do.

"Now what should I do since I got you." I say and look again." Or now that you got me."

"How about a kiss?" He asks.

"Ok." I smile and when our lips brush rye starts yelling for peeta.

"Hey Bro! I need some help with these orders!" Rye yells.

Peeta sighs and I say," Later."

"Ok." He mumbles and I give him a peck on the cheek.

"Are you teasing me?" He asks and smiles abit.

"Maybe." I smirk and go back to icing cupcakes.

I see peeta smile abit and he walks out the room. I go back to frosting my cupcakes. I smile but remember about Thom and Delly. I instantly frown and finish frosting up the cupcakes after what seems to be an hour.

"Kat, can you do me a favor." Peeta says and enters the room.

"Yeah." I say and lick some frosting off my hand.

Peeta chuckles and he says," Can you watch the bakery for a while. Rye, Wheat, Finnick, and I have to go run a quick errand."

"If you're going to a strip club-" I begin and his eyes widen in shock.

"No!" He yells." That's not it! We just have to take care of an order. You know, have it delivered."

"Is it that big wedding cake?" I ask.

"Yes." He says and gives me a long kiss. I wrap my arms around him and he says," So will you?"

"Yeah." I say." Why don't you put Annie in charge?"

"You've never been in charge." He mumbles against my lips and I laugh abit.

Our lips meet again and he sets me on the counter. I wrap my legs around him and push him closer towards me. I feel his hands travel down to my hips and we kiss harder. I wrap my arms around his neck and don't let go. I can feel my heart beating really fast.

I push us down and he hovers over me. We kiss again and I moan when he start to place kisses down my collar bone.

I hear a throat clear behind us. We freeze and turn around to find the boys and Annie staring in amusement.

"Are we going to go or are you just going to have sex with Katniss?" Finnick teases and I blush.

"I'll stay here." Peeta says and I smack him. Everyone laughs and I push him off me.

"I'm sorry." He says and I go to the small closet room. He follows me and closes the door behind us.

"If you wanted me for sex that's not going to happen anytime soon!" I yell at him. He looks at me in shock and says," Do you honestly think I would do that to you?"

"I don't know, would you?" I snap.

"I was just joking Kat. I know It's going to happen someday, but not right now." He says and I feel myself turn red.

"Get out." I mutter and reach for the door knob.

"You're overeating." Peeta grabs my wrist.

"You just said that you would want to use me for sex someday! That means you're going to get bored of me!" I yell at him.

"I didn't mean it that way!" He yells.

"Then what way did you mean it!" I yell back, with tears in my eyes.

He runs a hand throw his hair and he says," What I was trying to say was that we will have sex one day, but it wont be so soon."

"What if our relationship doesn't last long?" I ask him and instantly regret it from the look on his face.

"You're seriously doubting it?" He asks and gives me a cold look." You think it can't work."

"I-" I begin.

"Forget it." He gets out the room and closes the door.

I sigh and sit down. I'm such an idiot.

Someone comes in the room. I look up and see its Annie.

"Hey." She says and sits across from me.

"Hey." I mutter and glare at the floor.

"What happened?" She asks.

"I screwed things up." I mumble.

"How?" She asks and sits across from me.

"Peeta said that we will eventually have sex but not so soon. I told him what if our relationship doesn't last that long, he looked hurt abit. He told me if I'm doubting what we have, and if I think it can't work. Before I could reply he left." I say. I feel like an ass.

"Do you think your relationship with him can work?" She asks quietly.

"I don't know. When I was with Cato, I used to think we were going to be together, forever. Now look at what happened." I say.

"I think you're just worrying too much." Annie says.

"what am I supposed to do now?" I mutter.

"Just give peeta some time to calm down." She says." Then talk to him."

"When exactly, is calmed down with peeta?" I ask.

"Maybe a few days." She looks thoughtful.

I sigh and nod.

"Lets just take care of the bakery, I have to run a quick errand or two after this." I say and get up. I reach for the door knob and annie says," It'll be ok Kat."

I nod and we leave the closet. I see that the back is empty. They must've left.

"I'm going to go work in the front." She says and I nod.

"I'm going to put the cupcakes in trays." I say and grab a tray from the stack.

I put on my ear phones and hum along to a Carrie underwood song.

Then Transform ya, comes on and I sing along.

_Go hey Lil Mama  
I can transform ya  
No I can't dance but I can dance on ya  
Swiss on the beats Chris move ya feet  
And baby I can transform ya him to a me  
I can change your life  
Make it so new make you never wanna go back to the old you  
Ciroc and lime give it a lil time  
And she gon transform like Optimus Prime_

_Need a ride I can range you up_  
_Money I can change you up_  
_You can have your own_  
_No longer be the passenger_  
_Swag low ill build you up_  
_Knees weak Ill stand you up_  
_Red lips red dress like 'em like a firetruck_

_Whatcha need you can have that_  
_My black card they don't decline that_  
_See potential in ya_  
_Let me mow that_  
_(I can transform ya I can transform ya)_

_I can transform ya_  
_I can I can transform ya_  
_Anything you want_  
_I can I can get it for ya_  
_Get my baby girl she could know I did it for ya_  
_I can trans I can trans I can transform ya_  
_Shoes you got it got it_  
_Bags you got it got it_  
_Cars you got it got it_  
_M-M-Money you got it got it_  
_I can I can transform ya I can I can transform ya_  
_Anything you want I can I can get it for ya_

_See me in the video_  
_You can have really though_  
_Iced out everything break it like a Eskimo_  
_Wanna fly we can go_  
_Anywhere you wanna go_  
_Jimmy Choos in Italy_  
_Louie V in Tokyo_  
_Something like Pinocchio_  
_If you ly down I'ma grow_  
_Wanna see me do it big_  
_I could show you how it go_  
_Take you from an amateur to being professional_  
_I can have you swag surfing_

_Whatcha need you can have that_  
_My black card they don't decline that_  
_See potential in ya_  
_Let me mow that_  
_(I can transform ya I can transform ya)_

_I can transform ya_  
_I can I can transform ya_  
_Anything you want_  
_I can I can get it for ya_  
_Get my baby girl she could know I did it for ya_  
_I can trans I can trans I can transform ya_  
_Shoes you got it got it_  
_Bags you got it got it_  
_Cars you got it got it_  
_M-M-Money you got it got it_  
_I can transform ya I can I can transform ya_  
_Anything you want I can I can get it for ya_

_Ok_  
_I can transform ya like a transformer_  
_I turn you from a human to a Carter_  
_Take you of the bench_  
_T-Turn you to a starter_  
_Then I take you home and put you on a charger_  
_T-Then my car transforms to a charter_  
_And we could fly to wherever you ever thought of_  
_I'll take you to where its warmer_  
_Then I gotta rip off your dress like a warm-up_  
_But I'm just getting warmed up_  
_So tell ya man he better get his voltron up_  
_I transform her to a Ducati_  
_Then I transform me to a Bugatti_  
_Cause her form puts me in a trance_  
_I transform smaller and she puts me in her pants_  
_Swiss on the beats Chris move ya feet_  
_And Weezy transform a good girl to a freak_

_I can transform ya_  
_I can I can transform ya_  
_Anything you want_  
_I can I can get it for ya_  
_Get my baby girl she could know I did it for ya_  
_I can trans I can trans I can transform ya_  
_Shoes you got it got it_  
_Bags you got it got it_  
_Cars you got it got it_  
_M-M-Money you got it got it_  
_I can transform ya I can I can transform ya_  
_Anything you want I can I can get it for ya_

When I'm done singing and putting cupcakes on trays, I feel something cool on the side of my head.

"Don't move a fucking muscle." I hear a deep voice say.

* * *

**Author's Note: Like the cliff hanger? I'm just teasing you guys, this chapter isn't done yet!**

I feel the man grab my arm and pull me to the front with annie. I see that the curtains are closed and the closed sign of the store is facing the outside.

I get thrown next to annie and I see she's crying.

I look up and see that both men are wearing ski masks. One man is pointing a small pistol at me.

I snort and burst out laughing.

"You think this is funny?" One snarls but it isn't as vicious as I thought it would be.

"You can kill a smurf with that pistol!" I burst out laughing. I can hear one man snicker.

"Shut up." I hear the one with the pistol mutter.

"It was the cheapest one I could find." I hear one snicker.

"I told you to make it look dangerous!" The one with the pistol mutters.

"What are you two dumbasses doing here?" I ask and wipe away my tears of laughter. Annie gives me a confused look.

"This is a robbery." One says.

"Obviously, why else would you be holding a gun." I point out.

"Give me all the money in the cash register." One says and point the gun at annie." If not she dies."

Annie starts to cry really loud.

"Ok." I say and put my hands up. I walk over the register and I say," I'll need a bag."

"W- I mean Ralph, go get a bag." The man mutters.

Ralph goes to get the bag and I look at the man's pistol. It looks fake.. I see black paint on the man's fingers and I instantly know that the gun was spray painted. I kick the gun out of the man's grasp and jump on his back.

"Get off of me!" He yells and he crashes into the wall. I grab his shoulder and throw him over the counter. I jump over it and my chest slams against his. I hear make on' oof' sound.

"I can't- can't breathe." He wheezes and holds onto his throat.

"Well I can't believe you just tried to rob us with a fake gun." I say and get off him. I kick him in the stomach and I get up. I turn and see that Annie has a gun pointed to her head.

"Cut the shit, we both know that you're holding a plastic gun that you bought from the super market." I say and I see embarrassment in the "robber's" Eyes. Annie giggles abit and the man drops his gun and grabs a knife. I know that's not fake. He puts it to her throat and I say," Ok stop! I'll get you your money."

"I don't want the money anymore." He says and glares at me.

"Then what do you want?" I ask.

"Some of that ass." he says and throws annie to the floor, not as hard as I would've thought.

He walks over to me and grabs my bicep. I try to pull away but he outs the knife towards me throat and says," Move a muscle and I kill her."

"With your plastic pistol?" I mutter and try to pull away from him.

"Shut up." He says and pulls me towards the back.

"Rye that's enough." I hear someone mutter, trying to catch their breathe. I look back and see that it's wheat." You're fucking brave."

"Rye?" I ask and he bursts out laughing. I smack him repeatedly and yell," You fucking idiot!"

"I thought I was going to die!" Annie sobs." I thought Katniss was going to get raped!"

"It's ok Anne." Wheat wraps his arms around her.

"Why the fuck would you idiots do that!" I yell and punch rye.

He laughs and says," We were trying to see how you would react to a real robbery."

"That's so stupid!" I yell in anger.

"Not really." Wheat shakes his head.

" I thought you were delivering a cake?" I ask.

"Oh, right! Peeta sent us back to get the bride and groom." Rye jogs back. My heart shattered at his brother's name. Peeta.

"You two better get your shit together, peeta's pretty upset." Wheat gets up." We never did this."

"Yes you did." Annie mumbles.

"Finnick and Peeta would get mad if they ever found out." Wheat says." That's why you both aren't going to say a word."

"What's in it for us?" I ask and lean on the wall, with my arms crossed.

"You both get a good view while you work." He winks at Annie and I. We look at each other and burst out laughing. "It's was worth a shot."

I catch my breathe and I say," I want some of those cookies you make, what are they called again?"

"Wheat- a- licious?" Annie asks.

"Yes, those." I say." What do you put in them?"

"Baker's secret." he wiggles his brows.

"I want some of those cookies too!" Annie giggles.

"Ok." He nods." I also made a new recipe, you two will be the first to try."

"Ok." I grin.

"Go it!" I hear rye yell and run into the front of the bakery.

"What took so long?" Wheat asks.

"I got a text from my sexy lady." Rye says and wiggles his brows.

"Lets go before Peeta kills us." Wheat says and motions rye over." This never happened, got it."

"What happened?" Annie asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"good." Rye says and they both leave the bakery.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now the chapter is done. I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been really busy. Expect some update for my other stories as well! I have to go start working on them now, so bye!**

**Oh, and please review!**

**P.S. I don't own the song transform ya by lil wayne, chris brown, and.. I think that's it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter. Sorry for the wait, I've been busy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

It's been two hours and the boys aren't back. I'm cleaning around abit in the back. Annie is working the register.

I plug In my ear phones and hum along to a song. I feel my phone start to vibrate. I take it out and see that Johanna's calling me.

"Hello." I answer.

I hear her crying on the other end.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She doesn't answer. I call Annie over and put Johanna on speaker.

"What's wrong?" Annie asks.

Johanna lets out a sob and says," I'm so happy."

"why?" Annie and I both ask.

"Thirty five minutes ago, I made the best decision of my life." She cries.

"Which is?" Annie asks.

"I just quit my job." She cries in joy.

Annie and I laugh and she says," I have to tell you both something, that's going to change your life."

"What?" We ask.

"Come pick me up." She says in a normal voice. That was all an act. We laugh and I say," Ok, we're on our way."

"Wait, but who's going to be in charge of the bakery?" Annie asks and the bell rings.

"We'll be there in ten minutes." I say when I hear the boys talking.

I take off my apron and hang it. I grab my phone and see that Johanna clicked. I grab my I pod and put on my coat.

"Ready?" I tell annie.

"Yeah." she says and slips on her jacket. We walk out the back and the boys turn to us. Peeta avoids looking my direction.

"Where are you going?" Finnick asks.

"Where going to go look for a late night hook up." I say sarcastically.

Annie giggles and says," We're going to pick Johanna up from work."

"Tell her I said hi." Finnick says.

"Ok." I say and feel peeta looking at me. I grab annie by the wrist and lead her out the bakery. We get in the car and I start it.

"Peeta looked pretty sad." She says.

"I know, I'll talk to him when I get back." I say and drive out the bakery parking lot.

"You better." She says and turns up the volume. We sing along to an Ed Sheeran song. When I see Johanna standing outside, I laugh abit. She has a smile on her face.

I stop the car and she runs over. She jumps in and closes the door.

"How's it feel like to be jobless?" I ask.

"Amazing!" Johanna yells and we laugh." Let's get out of here! Oh, go pick gale up!"

"Ok, Finnick says hi." I say and start to drive towards Gale's work.

I notice that It's snowing. I get on the free way and Johanna says," So what's wrong with you and Peeta?"

"How do you know-" I begin and see that Annie is looking around the car innocently. I sigh and tell Johanna the whole story.

"Your a dumb ass." She says annoyed." You screwed up. I hate to say this to you but consider yourself lucky if peeta forgives you."

I bite my lip and keep my eyes trained on the road.

"It's ok Katniss." Annie says and wipes something from my cheek. I touch it and realize I've been crying.

I sigh and continue to drive towards gale's work. When I get there I see he's waiting for us. He gets in the car and says," Hey ladies."

"hi." I mutter and drive towards the free way.

"You ok Catnip?" He asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Bullshit, Peeta and her are fighting." Johanna says annoyed.

"over what?" Gale asks.

"Over bullshit." Johanna says and explains what we were fighting about.

"Catnip, I'm disappointed in you." Gale says.

I roll my eyes and Annie says," Ok enough, Katniss said she was going to talk to peeta."

The rest of the ride home; annie, gale and Johanna talk. When I park in front of the bakery, I feel guilty. This is all my fault, I overreacted. I feel a tear slide out my cheek and the car goes silent. I get out and walk into the bakery. I see that Rye, Wheat, and Finnick are talking by the cash register.

"Hey Kat- You ok?" finnick says and looks at me. I nod my head and go towards the back. I learned that peeta kneads dough when he needs to clear his head or to sort his thoughts. I find him in the back, Putting dough in the oven. When he turns around I see that he has sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" I burst into tears and walk over to him. I wrap my arms around him and say," I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said that! I didn't mean it! I'm an idiot! Please don't leave me! I'm sorry!"

I feel him wrap his arms around me and he says," I'm not going to leave you, I can't. I care about you a lot. And I know you didn't mean it because you wouldn't be apologizing if you did mean it."

I keep crying but sob a lot . I feel his heart beating and it calms me down abit.

"Are you mad at me?" I sniff.

"No." He says and I feel him kiss the top of my head.

"I'm sorry." I say, again.

"Katniss it's ok. I'm not mad at you. I was abit mad and sad at first but I'm fine. You said you didn't mean it." He says and kisses my cheek.

He pulls me back abit and wipes my tears. He places his lips on mine and I feel my heart beating fast. I feel him about to pull back but I hold him in place.

His hands slide down to my hips and give them a gentle squeeze.

"So you guys made up?" I hear Rye say and we freeze. My hands slowly return to my side, and peeta pulls away. We looks back and everyone is staring at us.

"Yes." Peeta says with happiness in his voice.

I turn back to him and give him a kiss on the nose.

"I remember when Katniss would get mad and say,' I don't like peeta ok, we're just friends!'" Johanna tries to sound like me. Everyone laughs and I glare at her.

"Peeta would say,' I don't like Katniss ,ok, I'm with Delly and I love...her...'" Rye says and shuts up.

"Really?" I hear Finnick hiss at him.

I sigh and get out of peeta's grasp.

"Way to go asshole." I hear Johanna tell rye.

"Katniss." Peeta calls after me. I want to stop and say that It's ok but almost all of me tells me its not. Its yelling something else. I just can't figure it out yet.

I look up and see that I'm a block away from the bakery. There's the sound of feet hitting the cement.

"Katniss!" Peeta yells and spins me around." I was blind ok. I didn't know what love was. It's just that delly gave me something my mother couldn't and I thought because of that, I loved her."

"Well what couldn't your mom give you?" I ask.

Peeta sighs and he says," Look what I'm about to tell you is really personal."

I nod and he runs a hand through his hair.

"My mom wasn't the nicest mom on the planet. She hit me for everything I did wrong. She told me she didn't love me and she'd yell really hurtful things." Peeta says and I notice that he's tearing up." Delly was nice and she looked like she loved me, but over the years she changed and I didn't notice it. I was stupid. When I met you, I fell for you but I didn't admit it because I was an idiot. I will tell you this, the first night we hung out together, I knew that I was in love with you. I said it, I love you. I don't love you for your personality only, I love your hair, your eyes, your smile, your voice, and more."

He loves me. Peeta loves me. I can feel my heart beat faster.

"I love you too." I say and freeze. I just said I loved peeta. I feel myself feel complete. I love peeta. Yes! I do love peeta!

I see peeta smile abit and then frowns.

"Katniss, you don't have to say that out of pity. It's ok, I'll wait for when-" He begins.

"No. I love you peeta. I really do. A lot." I say confidently. I guess I'm not afraid of love as I once was.

Peeta smiles really big and presses his lips against mine. I tangle my hands in his hair and he says," I love you."

"I love you too." I pant and kiss him harder.

"Get a room!" I hear someone yell. I see that it was a teenager in a moving car.

I flip him off and he rolls his eyes. I turn to peeta and he smiles. I give him another kiss and I say," Spend the night."

"Ok." he pants and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me and says," I love you."

I laugh. This is the third time he's said that.

_"I love_ you too." I smile and give him a kiss on the chest.

We walk back to the bakery hand in hand. Everyone is sitting up front with nervous faces. I guess that's why they probably put the closed sign on the door.

"Jo, peeta's spending the night." I say and she looks up. Everyone sighs in relief and says," I thought you two were fighting again."

"Nope." I smile and I see that peeta has a faint blush on his cheeks.

"What did you two do?" Annie asks and smiles abit.

"I told a special someone that I loved her and she said it back." Peeta says and wraps his arms around my waist. I laugh at everyone's expressions.

Johanna smirks abit and says," I thought you weren't going to love again?"

"Yeah, you told me that too Katniss." Gale grins.

"I might've changed my mind." I blush and peeta kisses my cheek.

**The next day..**

I wake up to the sound of a strong heart beating. I snuggle closer to his chest and I feel his arms tighten around me.

"You awake?" I hear peeta say.

"No." I say and he laughs.

"Come on , we have to get up." He says and plants a kiss on the top of my head.

"I don't want to." I groan and roll half my body on peeta.

"I don't want to either but we have errands to run." He says and I remember something.

"Peeta, are we still going on our date tonight?" I mumble.

"If you're still up for it." He says in a hopeful voice.

"Yes." I try to hide my smile.

"It's a date then." I hear him say, trying to hide something in his tone of voice.

"Can we stay like this for a couple of minutes? Please?" I beg.

"Ok." Peeta says and holds me closer to him. I wrap an arm around him and feel myself starting to fall asleep.

Right when my eyes close peeta shakes me awake and says," Katniss, come on."

"I'm tired." I groan.

"You can sleep later." He says and I roll off him. I instantly feel cold. I hold myself and I feel his arms wrap around me." I'll give you a kiss if you wake up."

"Not good enough." I say.

" A ten second kiss." Peeta says.

"Still not good enough." I say.

"A make out session." He says.

"You said it." I say and turn around. I press my lips against his and he puts his hands on my hips. I'm just wearing a sports bra and some spandex. Peeta is only wearing his boxers. I remember how speechless I was when he took of his clothes. He has a really toned body.

I feel his abs and peeta pulls away; laughing.

"What?" I say.

"Nothing." He chuckles.

"No tell me." I say.

"Ever since I took my shirt off last night, and every time we've been making out, you've been touching my stomach." He chuckles.

"You mean your abs?" I raise a brow.

"I don't have abs." He shakes his head.

"Yes you do." I say and lay him on his back. I sit on top and say," Look, I'll count them, one two three four five and six. You have a six pack."

"I don't." He shakes his head.

I frown and get off him , I pull him towards a mirror and say," Still not convinced."

He looks at himself with surprised eyes.

I tip toe and press my lips against his cheek. He turns around and gives me a long kiss. My phone starts to ring and I groan. I reach for It and answer.

"Hello." I say.

"I'm coming home early, we need to get you ready for your date." Johanna says.

"H-" I begin.

"I know stuff. Annie's coming over as well." Johanna says." Put peeta on the phone."

I pass peeta the phone.

"hello." He says." I'll text you the place later. bye."

He clicks and I say," You'll text her what?"

"Where we're going to have our date?" He smiles.

" Where are we going?" I raise a brow.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He smiles and steps up to me. He gives me a passionate kiss and whispers against my lips," I love you."

"I love you too." I smile and wrap my arms around his neck.

I give him a kiss on the cheek and he wraps my legs around his waist. He walks out the room and into the kitchen. its a good thing that Johanna is out doing her Christmas shopping. I still haven't gone, but I will soon enough.

He sets me down on the counter and gives me a long kiss.

"I love you." He mumbles and kisses my cheek.

"I love you too." I say and press my lips against his.

We eventually stop and pull away moments later to eat breakfast. Peeta of course, cooks since I'm not that useful in the kitchen. When we're done, we go back to my room and change. Well, I change.

"We'll make a quick stop at my house, so I can quickly change." Peeta grabs his keys, wallet and phone. I grab my wallet, house key, and phone. Peeta and I hold hands and walk outside. We get in his car and he drives towards his house.

He parks in his driveway and he says," Want to come inside?"

"Ok." I say and we get out the car. We hold hands and walk up to his house. He unlocks the door and I try not to have my jaw hanging.

His house is really beautiful.

"You're house is amazing." I say with shock.

Peeta chuckles and says," Thanks but I'm going to move soon."

He motions for me to follow him and I do.

"Why?" I ask and we enter what I suppose is his room.

"Too many memories here, that I Wish I could erase but I can't." He says and takes off his shirt and jeans. I can't help but stare.

"What do you mean?" I ask as he puts on a shirt.

"There's too many memories of Delly here and I don't like it." He says and puts on jeans.

"Oh." I say and play with the end of my jacket.

"I don't love her Katniss." Peeta says and walks up to me. He holds my hands and says," I love you."

I try not to smile and look down at the floor. Peeta lifts up my chin and places a gentle kiss on my lips.

I pull back and say," I love you too."

He smiles and finishes changing. When he's done, we walk out his house and go into his car.

" Where do we go first?" He asks.

" Walmart?" I ask and he nods.

The rest of the morning and abit of the after noon we run errands. It's currently 2:12.

"What do you want to eat?" Peeta asks and starts the car.

"McDonald's." I plead and he smiles.

"Ok." He gives me a peck on the cheek.

I hum along to an Ed Sheeran song, while peeta drives.

"Why don't you sing?" Peeta asks.

"I don't know." I shrug my shoulders.

"If I asked you to sing would you?" He asks.

"Maybe." I say.

"sing?" He asks.

"No." I say and look out the window.

"You said if I asked." He says shocked.

"I said maybe." I point out.

Peeta chuckles abit and gets a hold of my hand. He presses his lips against my hand and says, "I love you."

"Peeta, that's like the hundredth time you said that." I say amused.

"I still don't think that's enough." He says and I hide my smile. He's so cheesy.

When we get to McDonald's I see that it s the same one where peeta and I hung out.

"I thought it would bring back memories." He smiles and I give him a long kiss on the lips.

"Thank you." I whisper against his lips.

"You're welcome." He smiles and presses his lips against mine. He gives me a kiss on the fore head and we get out the car. We walk inside hand in hand.

"hi, what can I get for you?" The lady asks.

Peeta orders the same thing as last time and I'm shocked he remembered. When he pays I say," How did you remember?"

"I paid attention." He shrugs casually and we go sit down. I lean over and place a kiss on his cheek.

Our food gets here and we eat while joking around. when we're done we leave and get back to his car. My phone starts to ring," hello?"

"Where are you! We have to get you ready!" Johanna yells.

"It's only three something." I say annoyed.

"Still! get your ass home!" She yells and clicks.

"Whatever you say mom." I say sarcastically and put my phone away.

Peeta raises a brow and I say," It was Johanna. She wants me to come home to get ready for the date."

"I had something like seven or eight in mind. It's three." He says abit shocked.

"Got to love Johanna." I say and he chuckles.

Peeta drives me home and we small talk. When he pulls up in front of the house he turns to me and says," I'll see you in a while."

"see you." I smile and give him a long kiss. I tangle my fingers in his hair and his hand travels to my lower back. Something hits the car window and startles me. I jump and pull back. I see that Johanna threw snow at peeta's car window. Annie is beside her with a excited look.

I give peeta one more kiss and say," Love you."

"Love you." He smiles and I get out the car. I close the door and walk over to Annie and Johanna.

"About time!" Johanna yells and the girls pull me into the house.

I roll my eyes and they close the door. They pull me into my room and order me to take off my clothes. I sit in my bra and underwear uncomfortably. I cross my arms and Johanna rolls her eyes.

"I've seen you naked already." She says and Annie looks abit shocked." It was when she found out Cato cheated on her."

I scowl and Annie nods, knowing to drop it. The girls work on my face, and abit on my body.

"Put this on." Annie says and hands me some super skinny looking jeans.

"Why these?" I ask.

"Just put them on." Johanna rolls her eyes and throws me a green long sleeve. I quickly change and Johanna says," Ok, so we have two hours left, lets get started on make up and hair."

"Oh, let's straighten her hair!" Annie squeals and Johanna's eyes widen.

"That's a good idea!" Johanna says and runs over to her room. I groan in annoyance and she enters the room with a straightener.

Johanna plugs it in and Annie says," I'll work on the make up, while you do that."

Johanna nods and undo's my braid. When she untangles it, it drops in soft waves. Johanna starts to straighten my hair. I smell something burning and I panic.

"What's going on?" I ask. I don't have a mirror.

"Everything's ok." Annie smiles and grabs something from her purse.

"Yeah, now shut up and let me do this shit." Johanna says." Text someone, just let us do our work."

I grab my I pod and plug in my ear phones. I grab my phone and start to text prim.

_Me: Hey little duck_

_Prim: Hey Kat, I heard you're getting ready for a date with a certain boy named peeta._

I smile abit and reply.

_Me: Yes, I am._

_Prim: I can't believe this is happening! When you're done with your date, call me and tell me everything!_

_Me: Ok_

_Prim: Is Peeta a good kisser?_

I feel myself turn red and Annie raises a brow. I shake my head and she nods.

_Me: Yes_

Annie motions for me to close my eyes and I do. She rubs something all over my face, then my eyes, and applies something on my lips and cheeks.

What seems like years later, my ear phones are tooken out of my ears and Johanna says," You can look in the mirror."

I get up and walk towards a mirror.

"I probably look like a-" I begin and I'm left speechless. I look... beautiful. I look closer and say," wow."

"thank you." Annie says and Johanna laughs.

"You look hot." Johanna says.

"I'm going to take a picture of peeta's reaction." Annie giggles.

Johanna snickers and says," I bet you he's going to be speechless for the whole date."

I roll my eyes and grab some tan boots. I slip them on and work on putting on a scarf. The doorbell rings and Johanna runs out the room. I immediately panic when I see that it's 7:33. Peeta's here.

"Hey, bread boy. You're date will be right with you. And if she doesn't show up, I will be glad to go on the date with you." I hear Johanna say and I scowl. Annie giggles,

"Um, I don't want to be rude, but I - um- you're pretty and all but-" Peeta stutters and I can't help but smile abit. He doesn't want to hurt Johanna's feelings.

"Relax bread boy, I'm happy with Gale." She says." KATNIS HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

Annie grabs her phone out her purse and says," I'm ready."

I finish up putting my scarf on and walk out the room. I see that peeta is looking somewhat nervous, holding some flowers.

"Hi." I say and smile abit.

"Hi." Peeta turns to me with a smile and he freezes. His eyes widen and he says," You look amazing."

Johanna smirks in approval and Annie giggles. I hear the sound of a click.

I blush and say," So do you."

He hands me the flowers and I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." I whisper in his ear and Johanna takes the flowers from me.

I'm about to put a fight but she says," I'll put them in a vase, you go."

"Thanks." I say to both of them and they nod. I turn to peeta and catch him staring at my butt. He looks up and I blush. I quickly get my coat and put it on.

"Have fun!" The girls call and peeta leads me out the house. He closes the door and holds my hand.

"You look beautiful." He says.

"You look handsome." I smile and give him a kiss on the cheek. " Can I find out where the date is?"

"Nope." He says and gives me a peck on the lips. He takes me towards his car and opens the passengers seat for me. I'm about to tell him off and say I can do It myself but I stop myself. He probably wants to be romantic.

"Thank you." I give him a kiss.

"You're welcome." He mumbles and kisses my cheek. I get in and he closes the door.

When he gets in the car he says," Katniss?"

"yeah." I turn to him and his eyes are abit dark.

"You look really beautiful." he says in an unsteady voice.

I blush abit and say," thank you."

He leans over and places a kiss on my lips. It's slow and sweet but it starts to get rough. We've never kissed like this before, except when we kissed in the back seat of his car.

I hear something hit his window and I jump back. I see it's Johanna and Annie. Peeta rolls down the windows and she yells," Are you going on your date or what!"

I glare at her and Peeta says politely," We were just leaving."

He starts the car and rolls up the windows. He drives and he says," I was really enjoying that."

"Me too." I say." We're alone now, so you can just pull over and we can continue where we left off."

He looks thoughtful for a minute and checks the time and says," We'll be late, if I do."

"Then maybe later." I say abit disappointed.

Peeta seems to notice so he grabs my hand and places a kiss on it.

"I promise later on." He says and I nod.

He parks in front of a giant building and I raise a brow.

"You'll love the place." He says and we get out the car. We hold hands and we walk to the entrance. I see that it's a bowling place.

"Oh thank you!" I yell and jump on him. He laughs and I cover his face in kisses. He wraps his arms around me and says," I'm glad you like it."

"I love this place! I've never been able to get a reservation here!" I say excited.

"Come on, let's go inside so I can kick your butt." He says and I jump down.

"Oh really?" I raise a brow.

"yep." He says.

"and If you lose?" I ask and smirk.

"That's up to you." He grins abit.

"What if you win?" I raise a brow.

"You'll find out soon enough." He winks at me and I can't help but blush. He wraps an arm around me as we walk inside the building.

An employee walks up to us and says," You're reservation name?"

"Mellark." Peeta smiles; the lady blushes.

"Oh- um- right this way." She giggles nervously and leads us to our bowling alley. I can't help but glare. When she sits us down I take off my coat and throw it in the seat next to me.

"You ok?" Peeta asks.

"Perfect." I mutter.

"Tell me what's wrong?" He says and walks over to me. I glare at him. He squats in front of me and says," Tell me."

"Since when Is it ok to flirt, when you're date is right beside you." I cross my arms.

"Flirting?" Peeta asks confused.

"yes flirting." I mutter and take off my scarf.

"Katniss, I just smiled abit, I was trying to be polite." He says.

"hey sexy." I hear beside me. I turn and find a thirteen year old boy leaning against a wall, staring at my hungrily.

I can't help but laugh.

"Want to show me a good time?" He wiggles his brows at me. I'll show him a good time.

"Sure." I say and get up. Peeta looks abit hurt. I grab the boys hand and lead him over to the only family with a bowling alley. " I believe this belongs to you."

"Thank you." The lady smiles.

"You said you would show me a good time!" the boy complains.

"and I did." I wave and head back to peeta. I see that he's dying of laughter. I'm still mad at him.

I sit down and he takes off his coat.

"I'm sorry that I made you think I was flirting." Peeta says when he catches his breath.

"Not forgiven." I cross my arms and look at anywhere but him. I see that the thirteen year old boy is pointing at me and him, then he starts to make kissing faces. I can't help but laugh.

I see peeta looks behind him and then he looks at me. He has a look of jealousy on his face.

"I should be the one making you laugh." I hear him mumble.

I hide my smile. He's jealous of a thirteen year old boy.

"You're forgiven." I say and he smiles abit but I see he has jealousy written all over his face. I walk over to him and sit on his lap." You shouldn't be jealous, he doesn't get to do this whenever he wants."

I press my lips against peeta's and feel him smile abit. He wraps his arms around me and doesn't let go.

I give him one last kiss and say," Let's bowl."

After we get our shoes, peeta and I bowl. So far it's a tie. I have eighty four points and so does peeta. I'm next.

I grab the ball and concentrate. I swing my arm back ward and release the ball forward. It goes straight and It knocks down all nine pins.

"ha!" I yell at peeta and start to do a little dance. I go again and knock down the last pin. Peeta goes next and knocks down five. I don't get it, he always knocks down his.

"You won." He smiles and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't get it, you always-" I begin and realize that peeta did that on purpose. He let me win." Peeta!"

"what?" He asks concerned and pulls away.

"Why did you let me win?" I ask.

"I just wanted to make you happy." He says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"You always make me happy." I smile and give him a long kiss on the lips.

I feel something bring us apart. I see its the thirteen year old boy.

"hey buddy, step away from my woman." He says and steps in front of me protectively. I can't help but snort.

Peeta looks abit amused and says," How old are you?"

"Old enough to beat you up, I have a six pack, wanna see." He says and I laugh. He lifts up his shirt, exposing the sharpee marks on his stomach. I laugh and say," Want to see a real six pack?"

The boy says," You're looking at one right now."

"No." I shake my head and lift up peeta's shirt." That's a six pack."

The boy looks abit shocked and jealous.

"I'll be back in five years." He tells peeta and storms back to his mom.

Peeta laughs and I put his shirt back down. I give him a long kiss and he says," Let's get out of here."

"Deal." I say and take off my bowling shoes. I put on my black boots and peeta pays for everything even though I insist I help pay.

Peeta and I walk out the bowling place and we get in his car. When he sits down I give him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you." he says and turns to me.

"I love you too." I say and he leans in. When our lips brush, a snowball hits his windshield.

"Hands off my woman!" The thirteen year old boy yells.

"Scott, apologize!" A woman yells and pulls his ear.

"Ow! Sorry!" he yells.

"I'm so sorry." the woman tells us and she pulls her son away.

I laugh and give peeta a short kiss on the lips. He smiles abit and starts to car. We put on our seat belts and he drives out the parking lot.

"where are we going next?" I ask him.

I see him blush and he says," The first time, we um, kissed."

I smile abit and say," Good."

We get to the frozen lake in ten minutes and he parks the car. He opens up the trunk and says," Want to look at the stars?"

I nod and we lay down.

The stars look beautiful. I feel a snowflake hit my nose and I smile. I brush it off and I feel peeta looking at me. I look over and he smiles. He leans over and hovers above me. He places his lips against mine, and I tangle my hands in his hair.

_The next day.._

I wake up to the sound of my ringtone ringing.

"hello?" I say.

"Katniss, where the hell are you?" Johanna demands.

I think for a second and remember that peeta and I fell asleep in his car after our big make out session.

"With peeta." I say.

"You had sex!" She yells.

"No we just fell asleep." I say in a tired voice.

"How was the date?" I hear annie ask.

"It was amazing." I smile abit. My eyes are still closed.

"Ok well, get home safe brainless, bye." she clicks and I put my phone back. I lay my head back onto peeta's chest and sigh.

"Will there be a second date?" Peeta asks. He's awake.

"Yes." I say and fall back asleep on his chest.

When I wake up, I see that the car is moving. I turn to peeta and see that he's driving.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"I'm driving you home." he says.

This can be a perfect time to go Christmas shopping.

"No, lets go Christmas shopping." I beg him.

"Johanna's going to get worried." He trails.

"I'll send her a text saying that you're taking me out to breakfast." I say and text Johanna.

_Me: Peeta's taking me out to breakfast, see you in a few hours._

_Jo: Bring me some pancakes. Annie, Finnick, and Gale want some too._

_Me: Ok._

"We have to buy them pancakes." I say and he drives towards the mall. We get out the car and he holds my hand.

I give him a peck on the cheek, and right when we're about to enter the mall, three of my least favorite people in the world come out.

Cato, Delly, and Thom.

* * *

**Author's Note: Like I said sorry for the wait. I want to thank Awesomegirl2656 for suggesting some things for this chapter. Credit goes to her. If it weren't for her, this chapter would have been crap. thank you all for reviewing. I know I've been gone for awhile, and I apologize. I'll try to update some more. I have to go! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hey you guys. Thank you all for your reviews. Yes, I do read them. I love hearing what you all have to say. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta tries to lead us around them but Cato blocks our way.

"Still with this freak." He tells me.

"He's not a freak." I say angry.

"Uh, yeah he is." Delly laughs uncontrollably." That looser would wake up in the middle of the night crying over a nightmare about his mommy. How pathetic."

"Shut the fuck up." I glare at her.

"Look at him, he can't even defend himself." Cato laughs.

"hey sexy, that you?" I hear in the distance. I turn and see that it's the thirteen year old boy from yesterday. I think his name is scott. Is he stalking me?

"I had a feeling it was you." he runs over to me. " Who are these people?"

"Get out of here you little terd!" Delly yells.

"Shut it plastic." He tells Delly and I try not to laugh.

She looks embarrassed. So she's had plastic surgery done on her. Cato laughs and the boys says," What are you laughing at."

"Your pathetic jokes." he says.

"It's usually guys like you who have a small penis." He says and he stops laughing. I bite my lip to keep me from laughing.

"I don't have a small penis." Cato says." Don't I Katniss?"

"I don't know." I shrug my shoulders.

"Get lost." Thom mutters. I try to avoid eye contact with him. I'm scared he's going to tell peeta what happened.

"And this one." The boy points to him." This one here, has a small penis like that one. They have small penis parties."

I burst out laughing and I see that Delly, Thom and Cato are red.

"Shut up. You have a small penis." Thom says.

"I can still hit puberty, you on the other hand , are fucked for life." Scott says and I laugh. I hear peeta laugh abit.

"Get out of here!" Delly yells.

"Or what? Your going to call my mom?" scott asks.

"No- I- I- GET AWAY!" She starts to stomp her feet.

" Nope." He crosses his arms. " These people giving you guys trouble?"

"Yes." I nod my head. I want to see them get embarrassed more.

"Just leave and nothing will happen." Scott says.

"What are you going to do?" Delly asks.

"I'll pop your inflatable boobs." he says. Peeta and I laugh real hard.

Delly turns red and says," Let's go."

"You're driving." Thom tosses her the keys.

"You might want to get sharp objects away from her, if one of those pops, she'll be flying all over the place." Scott calls after them. Peeta and I are dying of laughter.

"They shouldn't give you trouble for awhile." Scott turns to me." What's my reward?"

"Twenty bucks?" Peeta takes out his wallet.

"Nope, I want a kiss from her." he points to me and I shake my head.

"Nope." I shake my head.

"On the cheek?" He begs.

"Fine." I say and give him a peck on the cheek. He looks like he's about to faint.

"You're lucky." He tells peeta and he goes inside the mall.

I turn to peeta and see that he has abit of shame in his eyes.

"What's wrong? " I ask.

"Nothing." He shakes his head and forces a smile." Let's go."

He pulls us inside the mall. We spend our time buying all sorts of presents. He seems abit lost though. Every time I look over at him, he seems like he's thinking very heavily. I've bought everyone presents except peeta. I'll have to be alone for when that happens.

We leave the mall and I see that peeta is still deep in thought. When we get to his car, he puts the bags in the backseat. I get in the front and wait till he gets in. when he does, I snatch the car keys out of his hands and say," Spit it out."

"Spit what out?" He asks.

'What's been bugging you." I say, turning my body towards him.

'Nothing, give me the keys." He says and tries to get the keys from me.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong?" I say and he still tries to get them. I end up putting his keys in my bra and he turns red." Tell me."

"I'm ashamed of myself." He says.

"why?" I ask.

"I didn't defend myself or you. That thirteen year old boy did." Peeta says.

"Is this what all that was about?" I raise a brow.

'Yes." He says in a small voice." I'm not man enou-"

"Yes you are. I know you did want to fight back, but you were too busy believing everything they said was true." I tell him." I know because that's what I did when we were outside of Wal-Mart."

"That still doesn't change a thing." he shakes his head.

"You are man enough." I say." Who stood up for me when Cato attacked me?"

"Kat-" Peeta begins.

"Who did?" I ask and he sighs.

"I did." He says.

"Who stood up for me when that man at Wal mart was yelling at me?" I ask him and look at him intensely.

"I did." He says and his blue eyes look back at me.

"You see. You are man enough." I say and give him a peck on the lips." You just don't give yourself credit."

"Does that make me bad?" He asks with worry in his eyes.

"No, that makes you humble." I say and he chuckles. I give him a long kiss and say, "I love you."

"I love you too." He says and places kisses on my hands.

He starts to car and drives us to a pancake shop.

"Are you going to come or wait?" he asks.

"I'll go with you." I say and get out the car. He smiles and we join hands. We go inside the pancake shop and order Finnick, Jo, Annie, and Gale their pancakes.

We go back into the car and my phone rings.

"hello." I say.

"Where's our pancakes!" Finnick yells.

"We're on our way." I say and click.

Peeta drives towards my home and parks in front of Jo's house.

"What are we going to do with the presents? "I ask him.

"We can leave them in here, then I'll say I have to go home and I'll leave them at my house. Then one of these days, when we're free, we can wrap them up." He says.

"Ok." I say and give him a peck on the lips. We get out the car and I slip. I fall on my knee and I gasp. This hurts so fucking much.

"Are you ok?!" Peeta rushes over to me.

"Yeah." I get up and feel throbbing in my knee.

Peeta helps me up, and says," can you walk or do I get to carry you?"

I roll my eyes and say," I can walk."

"Ok. Let me close the door." Peeta says and runs over to his side and shuts the driver's door. He comes back to me and closes my door.

"Ready?" He says and extends a hand.

"Yeah." I say and grab it. We walk together up the stairs. I knock on the door and hear yelling.

"It's probably that idiot." I hear Johanna mutter.

"We told him to leave." I hear Gale say.

"I'll open the door, nude, and maybe he'll leave." Finnick says and I hear a smack." kidding."

Someone gets us and opens the door. I see that it's annie. Relieve crosses her face and she says," Oh thank god it's you two, Cato has been bugging us."

"Why?" Peeta asks abit angry.

"He's been asking us if Katniss came home yet, then he would start yelling about how he's going to win her back. He didn't leave until Johanna threatened to call the cops." Finnick says." He's crazy, I would sleep with a weapon if I were you."

Peeta hands Gale the bag containing pancakes. He leads me to my room and shuts the door behind him.

"What?" I say.

"He's going to keep bothering you." Peeta says.

"Then spend the night with me." I say and grab his hands.

"I was already planning to." He replies and I blush abit. I press my lips against his and smile.

"Get out of there Peeta! Annie and I want to know how the date went!" Johanna yells.

Peeta chuckles and I groan. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and says," Love you."

"Love you too." I reply and he gives me a small smile before he leaves the room.

Johanna and Annie come running into the room. The door closes and Annie says," Talk."

"Hold on, I promised prim, I'd tell her what happened." I say and take out my phone. I dial her number and put her on speaker when she picks up.

"Tell me everything." She demands and Annie giggles.

I tell Prim, Annie, and Johanna everything about the date. They found it entertaining and romantic.

"Look at you, having thirteen year olds going after you." Prim wolf whistles.

I remember that I haven't introduced annie to Prim.

"Shut up." I mutter." Prim, this is my friend annie. Annie, Prim."

"Hi." Annie says in a shy voice.

"hi." Prim giggles.

"Ok, enough with the awkwardness, did you guys sleep with each other?" Johanna asks.

"Yes." I say. it's the truth. We did sleep with each other. Only sleeping. No sex.

Everything is silent.

"I meant sleeping, not sex you sicko's." I say and everything is still quiet. Prim breaks the silence by giggling, followed by annie. At the end we all burst into laughter.

"Hey open up." I hear Finnick knocking.

"Why?" Annie asks.

"If you want to eat your pancakes, I -" He begins but Johanna jumps up and opens the door.

"I want three stacks!" Annie calls. She gets up and says," bye prim."

"Bye." Prim says and I take her off speaker.

"I didn't get to say bye." Finnick whines.

"Who's that?" Prim asks.

"That's finnick." I say in a bored voice. Finnick raises a brow and I try to hold back laughter.

"Oh! Can I say hi!" Prim giggles.

"Why?" I groan. Finnick is just going to hit on her.

"I want to meet your friend." Prim demands.

"No." I shake my head.

"Kitty, you shouldn't fight with your sister over me." Finnick says and I roll my eyes. I give him my phone. That should shut them both up.

"Hey Katniss's sister. Prim right?" He says." She's fine alright, really fine- They are- Nice talking to you prim."

He hands me back my phone and says," You're sister is a sweetheart, I know she doesn't get that from you."

I ignore his comment and take the phone from him.

"Hello." I say.

"You have really nice friends." Prim says.

"Thanks." I say.

"Can I tell you something." She says.

"Sure." I say.

"I'm pregnant." She says in a whisper.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yell." WHO'S BALLS AM I CUTTING OFF!"

Finnick looks horrified. I hear running down the hall into my room.

Prim laughs really hard.

"I was just kidding." She says through laughs. I scowl and say," You were just pretending?"

"yes." She says breathless.

"Do you're homework." I tell her.

"You're right, bye Kat. Tell peeta I said hi." she laughs harder.

"Bye." I mumble and end the call.

"What was that all about?" Peeta asks.

"Prim told me she was pregnant. She isn't." I say and they all start laughing.

"You're so gullible." Johanna laughs.

"And innocent." Finnick adds.

"She's not innocent, she's a freak, right peeta?" Gale says. Cato would call me a freak.

"She's not a freak, she's beautiful." Peeta defends me and sends him a glare.

"I meant in bed." Gale points out. I scowl and storm out the room. I grab my car keys and coat.

"Hey, we were just playing around!" Finnick yells after me in between laughter.

"Stop!" Peeta yells at them.

"That was rude of you!" I hear Annie yell at them. I'm a freak and gullible.

"Katniss, wait!" Peeta says and runs after me. I start to run as well and see that there's ice up ahead." You're going to fall!"

"No I'm not!" I yell and feel myself flying. I close my eyes, waiting to make contact with the ground but I don't.

I open my eyes and see that peeta caught me.

"Kitty, we're sorry!" I hear Finnick's yells get close. Peeta lifts me up and I shove him away.

I go towards my car, ignoring Finnick, Gale's and Johanna's apologies.

"What did I ever do to you?" Peeta snaps at me. He didn't do anything. I don't know why I'm getting mad at him.

"I just need to be alone." I say and get in my car.

"Just like that." Peeta says and clenches his jaw.

"Just like that." I say, shocked at my choice of words.

I see hurt in his eyes and he walks towards his car. I drive off and hear Annie's yells in the distance. My vision is blurred by tears. I fuck up everything! I bang my fists on the steering wheel and drive to Wal Mart.

When I park in the parking lot, I put on some sunglasses and get out. My eyes are probably red from crying.

"Hey." I hear behind me. I turn and see that it's Cato.

* * *

**Author's Note: What did you all think? Please review! Some credit goes to Everllarkglee4ever. I think I spelt that right, I'm sorry if It's wrong. She suggested that the thirteen year old boy come to the rescue! I enjoyed writing that part. I know this chapter isn't as long as my other ones, but I'm busy. I want to give a shout out to Awesomegirl2656. You're awesome!**

**Enjoy your weekend and...yeah.. enjoy your weekend!**

**For those of you who are waiting for my epilogue for the new girl, don't worry I'm working on it. It should be updated by Monday.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Thank you for reviews! I know it's short but I have an essay to write. Hope you like this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger game or its characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

"What are you doing here?" I glare at him.

"Followed you." he smirks and leans against my car." Nice ride."

"Thanks." I try to sound casual.

"So you and bread boy are fighting." He says like it's the most greatest thing on earth.

"That's none of your business." I say and head into Wal Mart. He doesn't follow me, good. I go into the frozen isle and get ice cream. I know it's snowing still, and it's cold but Ice cream helps me think when I'm in a lot of trouble or stressed.

I pay for it and leave the store. When I get to my car, I see that Cato is still leaning against it.

"What would you do if I said that Peeta was cheating on you?" He says.

"I wouldn't believe you, peeta would never cheat." I defend him.

"what would you do if he's talking to someone right now." He smirks and gives me a cold stare.

"Then I'd let him, he can talk to whoever he wants." I say and sit on the driver's seat.

"What if that someone was Thom." He tries to hold back a laugh. My eyes widen. Thom! He's going to tell peeta!

I shut the door and drive over to the house. Peeta was getting in his car, so he's most likely at his house. I drive towards peeta's house and see that Thom is jut leaving.

I park the car and run over Thom. I tackle him and yell," What did you tell him!"

"A lot of things that are enough to break him." He chuckles and I punch him before I run over to peeta's door. I see that it's unlocked.

I enter the house and see that peeta is kneading dough. This is wrong to intrude his personal space, what should I do? knock?

I knock against the wall and his eyes shoot up. He gives me the coldest glare on earth and I know I'm in some deep shit.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it has to be that short. I'm going to be very busy today so I hope you guys can accept this small chapter for what it is. I'll make it up to you guys the next chapter. **

**So Christina Aguilera's new song called, 'we remain' came out yesterday. Make sure to check that out. Thank you all for reviewing! I look forward to reading your reviews when I'm done with the lousy essay. Have a good day! Or night! Or- you get the picture. Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. This chapter is what happened after Katniss drove away in chapter 16. This is in peeta's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or its characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

_"Just like that." She says and gets into her car._

I get into the car and hear Annie yelling at Gale, Johanna, and Finnick for being rude.

what did I do to her? I was defending her and she gets mad at me.

"Peeta, don't go." Annie says but I already hit the gas pedal.

It gets abit too quiet, so I turn on the radio. Katniss has been through a hard time I just need to give her some time to herself. She'll talk to me when she's ready.

I get to my house and park the car. I scowl at the thought of delly once living here. I really need a new house.

I park the car in the garage and get out. Maybe if I knead dough, it'll help me loose track of time.

Unlocking the house, I take off my coat. The house is quiet, all you can hear is the dripping of the faucet. I go to the kitchen and start to knead dough, after I get the ingredients and wash my hands.

There's a knock on the door about thirty minutes later. It's probably Katniss.

I wipe my hands with a kitchen towel and open the door. It's not Katniss, it's Thom.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" I try to sound polite. It maybe bothers me abit that I'm standing in front of a guy who Katniss went out with once.

"Can I come in?" He asks and I think things through. I don't see what's the harm. Katniss and him are friends, aren't they?

I move aside and let him in the house. He sits down on the couch and makes himself at him.

"Do you want something to drink?" I ask him.

"Nah, just came here to talk." He says.

"About what"?" I ask.

"Katniss." He says.

"What about her?" I ask him, eyeing his every move.

" A while ago, over the phone, she told me something interesting. I don't know how you'll take it." He says and shoots me a sorry look. What did Katniss say?

"What?" I ask him.

He sighs and says," She texted me saying that she's thinking about breaking up with you. She doesn't know if you're man enough for her. She said she wanted someone like, someone like a guy named finnick."

I feel anger and sadness at the same time. Should I trust him?

"Why should I believe you?" I ask him.

"She texted me, I'll show you the texts." He says and takes out his phone. She hands me it and I read them.

_Katniss: hey_

_Thom: Hey_

_Katniss: I've been doing some thinking.._

_Thom: About what?_

_Katniss: About my relationship with peeta. He's a kind guy and all but I just don't think he's man enough. He acts abit too girly and can't even defend himself._

_Thom: I thought you said you loved him?_

_Katniss: I did but I think I just want to be friends. _

_Thom: he's going to be pretty broken. Are you sure?_

_Katniss: Yes, it's what I want. If I want to be in a relationship, it has to be with someone like Finnick._

_Thom: Who's Finnick?_

_Katniss: He's this great guy with green eyes and bronze hair. He's really strong and confident. _

I can't read on. She likes Finnick. She never loved me. I knew it. No one will ever love me. I feel abit angry at her, and abit angry at Finnick. But it's not finnick's fault, he can't really control how woman are attracted to him.

"I'm so sorry man." Thom says.

That's the reason she got mad at me. She doesn't want to be with me.

"Can you please just leave, I want to be by myself." I say, trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"Um, sure, take care man." He pats me on the back and walks out the house. Once the door clicks, I walk back to my dough and start to knead.

I clench my jaw and feel myself wanting to cry.

The sound of a knock causes me to look up. I see her standing there.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey you guys. Sorry I didn't update this sooner, I was busy. Half of the credit goes to awesomegirl2656 and the other half goes to me. Hope you all liked this chapter. I'm hoping that I'll be done with the next chapter by Sunday. Please review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Here's another update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

"Get out." He says in a cold voice.

"Peeta I-" I begin.

"out." He points to the door.

" I can explain!" I cry and he grabs my arm gently. He would never hurt me, even if he's mad. He leads me to the door and I turn to him and say," Just let me talk!"

"What!" He yells in anger.

"I meant to tell you sooner but-" I begin with tears forming.

"You like Finnick." He clenches his jaw. What?

"Oh don't play games Katniss, Thom told me." Peeta hisses. Never have I seen him this angry before.

"Thom is a fucking liar!" I yell at him.

"Then why the fuck were you texting him!" He yells. Peeta rarely curses. And texting him? Thom doesn't even have my number.

"He's a lying sac of shit! Didn't you realize that when we were at the mall, and he was with Delly and Cato!" I yell at him and his face softens abit." I can't believe you would fucking believe him!"

"Katniss I-" He begins with a sorry look.

"Don't fucking talk to me." I shake my head and walk to my car, with tears blurring my vision. I can't believe he would think that I like Finnick, and I was texting Thom.

"Katniss, I didn't know ok. I thought you were friends with him!" Peeta calls after me. I hear him running, so I take off running too.

"Leave me alone!" I yell and slip on something. I feel my head make contact with the floor.

"Shit, are you ok?!" I hear peeta yell. I can't really think straight. Everything is blurry. Suddenly, I feel like I'm flying. I reach out for something to hold on to but there's nothing. I blink rapidly to try and see clear again but I don't.

I feel myself hit something soft and warm. The sound of footsteps are moving away from me. I'm in peeta's house. I don't want to face him. I try to get up but land on the floor.

"Katniss, stay still!" Peeta yells and helps me back onto the couch. Everything comes becomes clearer.

I turn to the side facing away from him and I hear him let out a sigh. He walks away again and I ignore it. I reach for my phone but remember that I left it in my room. I curse under my breath and cross my arms. Peeta's not going to let me leave, I know him.

He returns a minute later.

"Turn around." He says softly. I don't move." You have a cut on your head."

I ignore him and scowl.

"Please." He pleads. I'm about to give in but I mentally yell at myself." I guess I'll just have to turn you around myself."

I feel him grab my side but I smack his hand away.

"You're going to get an infection!" He scolds.

"Get away." I mutter.

"No." He says and I feel him throw me over his shoulder.

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" I yell and bang my fists against his back. He sets me down on the counter and I scowl. I try to get away but he stands in front of me.

"Just let me clean the cut, then you can avoid me," He says giving me a soft look. I look away and scowl. Peeta works on my cut, while I tap my fingers against the table impatiently.

"Done." Peeta says and puts on a band aid.

"Thanks." I mumble as he runs a finger over the band aid, so it'll stick. I make a huge mistake by looking into his eyes. They're full of different emotions, which makes his face difficult to read.

His hands trail down to my cheek and I see him give me a sad smile. He places a kiss on the band aid, and my cheek. He starts to pick up everything and says," I guess I'll see you around."

Before I have a chance to say anything the door bell rings. He's already done enough by cleaning my cut.

"I'll get it." I say and go to the front door.

"w-" He begins but I open the door, revealing a woman with blonde hair and cold icy blue eyes. She has to be in her thirties or early forties.

"Who are you?" She hisses." Where's my son."

"Peeta?" I say and he walks over. He has fear written all over his face. His mother. I try to keep myself from tackling her to the ground and teaching her a lesson for hitting peeta.

"Hi mom." He says in a small voice.

"Who's this?" She says as If I'm the most disgusting thing in the world." Where's Delly?"

"I broke up with Delly, this is Katniss my new girlfriend. Katniss, this is my mom." Peeta says. I don't try to shake her hand at all. She gives me a cold glare and I return it.

It hurts abit that peeta didn't mention me to his parents. Is he embarrassed of me? No, I can't think like that.

Suddenly a small evil smile forms on her lips. She turns to peeta and says," You're to attend dinner tonight at six. Bring this thing you call Katniss with you."

I glare at her.

"She's not a thing." Peeta says in a low, angry voice. I can also tell he doesn't want to go.

"I haven't even known her for a second and I'm disgusted by it already. I prefer Delly." she says and I lose it.

"You do prefer her because you both just like to abuse your son." I tell her and she gives me a nastier look.

"I'll see you at dinner peeta." She tells him.

"We're not going." I say.

"I don't care if you go, but my son is." She growls.

"Peeta doesn't want to go." I snap.

"Does he?" She raises a brow and glances over at peeta.

"I'm going." He says in a forced soft voice.

"See." She smirks and leaves.

My hands turn into fists. I slam the door and turn to him.

"What the hell was that!" I yell at him." You tell me she abuses you and-"

"I don't have a choice!" he yells back.

"yes you do!" I yell.

"You don't understand, she can take the bakery from me!" He yells.

"The last time I checked, you're the boss! And if she takes the bakery from you, so what! You can start your own damn bakery without worrying!" I yell and he stays silent." I'll see you at six, don't be late."

I leave his house and get into my car. After I turn it on, I drive away.

When I get to the house, I see that Jo, Finnick, Gale, and Annie are eating their pancakes.

"Finally!" Annie exclaims and hops up." Apologize!"

"I'm sorry." They say and bow their heads.

I nod and go to my room. I grab my phone and see that peeta sent me a text.

_Peeta: What did you mean when you said,' let me explain?'_

I have no other choice but to tell him.

_Me: I'll tell you after dinner._

I put the phone away and realize something. Peeta's mom hates me, I can't have his dad hate me too. I have to be likeable, and have table manners. And be polite, I don't know how to do all that!

I run out the room and say," You have to help me!"

"You're pregnant!" Johanna yells.

"I knew it!" Finnick jumps up.

"No!" I yell and roll my eyes." I'm having dinner with peeta's parents and I'm not likeable, and don't have any table manners!"

"Oooooo..." Finnick and annie trail off.

"I already met his mother, she's way worse than delly. I'm surprised they're not related." I murmur.

"I can help you with table manners." Gale stands up.

"I want to play Peeta!" Finnick races over to the table.

"I'll play rye!" Annie giggles and follows finnick.

"I'll play wheat." Johanna says.

"I'll just be peeta's dad." Gale says and we all go to the table. We all sit down.

"This will be during the meal. Just start conversation." Gale says.

"About what?" I ask.

"Anything." he says.

"Um, great chicken you made." I say and finnick snickers." Peeta doesn't act like that."

"Oh-right." He says and leans over to kiss me. I smack him in the face and he laughs." Please help me!"

"Ok, ok." He says.

For three whole hours we practice. I'm no good at this table manners stuff. Baking is as bad as this.

"This is what happens when you hang around with boys all your life, good luck with dinner. I've tried." Gale gets up and crashes on the couch.

" At least we tried." I murmur.

"You know what, be yourself! If they don't like you fuck them!" Johanna yells.

" She's right!" Annie yells." Fuck them!"

Finnick looks shocked at her use of words and she giggles.

"And that's what happens when you hang around with us." Johanna says and we laugh.

"I'm going to shower." I say and head to my room.

"Leave the door open!" Finnick hollers and the sound of several smacks fill the house. I laugh silently and grab clothes and a towel.

I check my phone and see that peeta sent me a text three hours ago.

_Peeta: Ok, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I love you._

I smile abit and reply.

_Me: I love you too_

It's 5:32.

I quickly take a shower and comb my hair. I'm wearing some skinny jeans and a nice tight top, that hugs me. I blow dry my hair. My hair is in soft waves.

I quickly put on a scarf, boots and a coat.

"By the way, what happened to your fore head?" I hear Finnick ask.

"Fell!" I holler and grab my phone.

I hear a knock on the door and Annie says," It's probably your night and shinning armor Katniss!"

"It's probably the mail man!" I joke. I search for my wallet and freak out. I left it around here somewhere.

"She's in her room." I hear someone say. I check my dwarers and nothing.

I shove my blankets around and don't find nothing.

"What are you doing?" I hear his soft voice behind me.

"Looking for my wallet." I say frustrated.

"You mean this." He says and reaches into my pocket. He takes out the wallet and I scowl .It was in there the whole time!

He chuckles and gives it to me. I place it back in there and we're left in an awkward silence.

"We should go." I mumble." Who's car?"

"We can take yours." He says. His mother will have something awful to say about that.

"Yours." I say and leave the room.

"goodluck!" The call as I leave the house. I get into the passenger's side and peeta gets in the drivers seat minutes later.

" I'm really sorry Katniss." Peeta says.

"I can't say it's ok because its not." I say and look out the window.

"I know." He says and turns on the car.

He drives in silence. When he parks I begin to panic. Remember what Johanna said, Remember what Johanna said.

"You ok?" Peeta asks and looks over at me.

"Yeah." I lie and get out the car before he can see I'm not.

Can't he see that his mom already hates me. I don't want his dad to hate me too.

I feel a warm hand grab mine and I snap out of my thoughts.

"It'll be ok, you don't have to be nervous." Peeta says in my ear.

I don't say anything. We walk together to a beautiful house. It's the biggest one on the block.

We get up to the porch steps. Before he knocks he says," My mom can be rude.."

"I know." I say and knock on the door.

Moments later rye opens the door and says," We got dragged into this too."

We enter the house and I'm shocked. This house looks beautiful. It's something I'll never be able to afford.

"Peeta!" I hear a deep voice. I turn around and see that it's a man with kind blue eyes and blonde hair. He must be peeta's father.

Peeta and his dad hug and his dad looks at me.

"Is this her?" He asks and peeta nods.

He's talked about me to his dad?

"Michael Mellark." He sticks out his hand.

"Katniss Everdeen." I say in a quiet voice and shake his hand. I'm going to say the wrong thing sooner or later, I just know it.

" I'm guessing you know wheat and rye." He smiles.

"Uh, yeah." I say.

"Why don't you show her around the house peeta." He pats his back and he walks somewhere in the house.

"uh, right." He says and grabs my hand. He leads me up the stairs and shows me the rooms.

"This was my room." Peeta says in a small voice. he opens to door and I see that it's normal. He doesn't have pictures of models on his walls. There's a desk, a bed, a T.V., and A closet. That's mainly it.

"You packed good." I say.

"There wasn't much to take." He says and sits on his bed.

"But-" I begin. He's rich, how can he not want to take anything with him.

"I'm guessing that you think I was a spoiled child, well I wasn't. Neither were rye or wheat. My mom would use up all the money for the house. She'd buy the most expensive things. " Peeta says and plays with a loose thread from the sheets.

I take off my coat and set it on his bed. His eyes widen, and I sit next to him.

"Take off your coat." I say.

He does and we just sit there.

"You look beautiful." He says in my ear. I realize how close we are.

"You're handsome." I blush.

He throws me back on the bed and hovers above me. He attacks my lips with kisses and I pull him closer, hungrily.

I don't know how far we go but I don't mind it.

"Dinner's ready!" Wheat yells. He pulls away breathless. I see that I'm just in my bra and jeans. Peeta's just in his jeans. I quickly put on my shirt and he does the same.

"Coming!" Peeta yells.

I hear rye say something with a snicker.

I fix my hair and peeta says," Ready?"

"yeah." I say and we link our hands. We go downstairs and see that everyone is waiting for us at the table. Peeta's mom sends glares at me.

I sit down and peeta pushes me in.

"Thanks." I say.

"Dig in." Peeta's dad smiles. We start to eat and everything is going great. Peeta's mom doesn't say anything, she just glares at me here and there.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself Katniss." Peeta's mom says annoyed.

"I'm 21." I say.

"Where are you from?" She asks.

" Boston Massachusetts." I say and drink some wine.

"Hmh." she says. I hear Mr. Mellark let out an annoyed sigh as If he knows where this is going. rye and Wheat shoot peeta nervous glances. What's going on?

"What do you do for a living?" She asks.

"I work for peeta." I say and she laughs like its the most hilarious thing on earth.

"You're paying her to go out with you? You're really stupid boy!" She laughs and I feel myself getting angry.

"I'm not paying her to go out with me." Peeta says in a calm voice.

"Then how else do you get some because you don't have delly anymore." She says and I grip the glass real hard. breathe Katniss.

"Will you just stop!" Peeta yells." I'm not paying Katniss to date me! It's none of your business who I do and don't have sex with!"

"You ungrateful boy." she mutters and gets up.

"Heather, leave the boy alone. He's right." Mr. Mellark says.

"It's your fault! Ever since he's met you he's changed!" She yells and points at me.

"I don't see how you noticed he's changed if you're never around." I snap. I should've kept my mouth shut.

She smirks evily and says," I know girls like you. You find rich men, brainwash them and have them marry you so-"

"-mom stop-" Peeta growls.

"- you won't have to worry about money. I bet you, you were poor as a kid and are feeding off my son to-" She begins.

"That's enough!" Peeta yells.

"Can't you see that you can do better! She's poor peeta! You can tell, it's written all over her face! You can have any girl you want and you chose that one!" She yells at him.

"Mom stop!" Wheat yells.

" Delly was better for you! She had money looks-" She begins but I block the voices out.

'breathe in and out' my dad would use to tell me.

" She's destroying you!" She yells." Do I need to teach you a lesson like before peeta!"

That's when I lose it. Breathing won't help this time.

"Will you shut the fuck up!" I yell at her and stand up. I walk over to her and say," How dare you treat your son that way! He's the most kindest person in the world, but you act like he's done fucked up shit! I know that you abused him, and your lucky I haven't slapped you for that! The only reason I don't do it is because of him!" I point to peeta." I know he wouldn't want that! And Yes, I'm poor and I know I'm not that pretty but I'm not sorry I don't meet up to your standards! because your standards are beasts like delly, who are gold digging bitches!"

Everyone's silent.

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner." I tell Mr. Mellark and race out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter. Review and tell me what you thought. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

The cold air hits me and I instantly shiver. I left my coat in peeta's room. It has my phone and wallet in the pockets. I'm not going back there.

I take off in a sprint and cross my arms. I feel cool on some parts of my face. I touch my cheeks and realize they're wet.

I wipe my eyes and see everything abit clearer. It's snowing really hard, and the wind is blowing crazy. You can barely see a thing.

"Katniss!" I hear peeta's yells.

"You can't see a thing, how are we going to find her!" I hear rye yell at the top of his lungs. It's really hard to talk out since there's a lot of wind.

"Split up!" I hear wheat yell.

The wind picks up its pace and I shiver uncontrollably. I just want to go home. I never should've came to dinner with peeta.

I step forward and fall on my butt. I just stepped off the side walk. My hands go forward and reach a car. It's ice cold. My hands shoot back and I get up.

"Katniss!" I hear peeta's yells. They're really far away. I have no clue where I'm at. I'm terrified.

I get up and see that the snow reaches up to my ankles. I get up and jog forward. I start to run and fall on the snow again.

A hand grabs me and pulls me up. I can't see their face.

"Found her!" Rye yells. He pulls me up and says," you're going to get sick."

"I want to go home, leave me alone!" I yell and try to fight him.

"So do I , but we're not going to go far in this storm!" He tells me. He pulls me back towards the house, where I find an anxious peeta.

Once he see's me, all sign of worry disappears. He walks over to me and pulls me in his arms.

"You're freezing." He says shocked. He takes off his dress coat and puts it on me.

"Storm is passing by, you guys are stuck here." Mr. Mellark says.

"I don't really want to stay here dad." Peeta says and hugs me.

"I know son, but I don't want none of you to crash." Mr. Mellark says.

I cough loudly. My nose is starting to get runny. I sniff and peeta says," Ok, but I don't want mom bothering any of us."

"Ok." Mr. Mellark says and we all go in the house.

"We'll be in my room." Peeta says and guides us over to his room. I sneeze and cough.

When we get to peeta's room, peeta says," Take a nice warm shower."

"But I don't have any clothes." I say.

"I'll find something for you to wear." He kisses my fore head." Take a shower."

"Ok." I mumble and go into his bathroom.

I take a long warm shower. When I'm done I wrap a towel around me and say," Peeta, can you um, hand me some clothes."

"Just open the door." He says. I do and he hands me a pair of clothes.

I see its his men's clothes. I put on the boxers, my bra is still clean so I put that on, I slip on the sweats and t- shirt. I get out and he says," They look good on you."

"Who's clothes are these?" I ask and see that the t- shirt fits me like a dress.

"Mine." He says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry about dinner." I apologize. He must be mad.

"Hey, look at me." Peeta says. I keep my eyes trained on the floor. Peeta pulls me over to the bed and sits me on his lap. He lifts my chin up and keeps my eyes locked with his." You have nothing to be sorry about. No one has ever stuck up for me like that. I'm glad you said all those things."

"Really?" I say shocked.

"Yes." He says and gives me a long kiss. I tangle my hands in his hair but he pulls back." I know it's not the best moment to bring this up, but I really want to know what you meant earlier."

I take a deep breath in and say," Ok."

I take a seat on the mattress and fiddle with the end of his shirt.

"Please tell me." He says.

"A couple of days ago, I went to the grocery store. Thom was there. We talked for abit and then one thing led to another and I told him I was dating you. He got mad and started yelling at me. I ignored him and left the store. When I was outside he pulled me ot an alley and yelled at me. He slapped me." I say and I feel his eyes darken with anger." But I got him back."

"Is that why you flinched when I touched your cheek?" He asks in an angry tone.

"Yes." I mumble. He gets up and turns towards the door. I'm thinking he's going to leave but he doesn't. He turns around and knocks down a lamp.

" Why didn't you tell me!" He yells.

"You had enough on your plate. Plus, It's not that important." I say.

"Not important?" He asks and laughs sarcastically." It's important to me Katniss! You could've told me!"

"Well you shouldn't worry! It's not that big of a deal peeta!" I yell.

"A man just slapped my girlfriend! How is that not a big deal?!" he yells.

"How about when Delly was abusing you! You wouldn't want to tell me! That was a big deal!" I yell and he shuts up.

"That was-" He begins.

"Don't tell me that was different because it wasn't." I snap at him.

" You don't know nothing about my relationship with delly." He mutters.

"So now you're defending what you and her had! Was it that special to you!" I yell at him.

"I'm not defending our-" He begins but I go into the bathroom and slam the door. I lock it and he knocks on the door.

"Katniss open up." He says.

"Go away." My voice cracks at the end.

I turn on the shower and make sure the water is on full blast and cold. I turn on the sink as well. All I can hear is his knocking but not his voice.

I bite my lip to keep a sob from escaping. We haven't even been together for a week and we're already fighting. Maybe this wasn't meant to be. He probably does have feelings for Delly.

The lights start to flicker until there's darkness. I'm still not leaving.

I pat my pockets. I pound my fist on the floor as I realize that I left my phone out in his room. Maybe he left. I press my ear to the door and hear silence. I wait a couple of more minutes to make sure he's not in there.

I slowly open the door and see that it's pitch black in his room. I tip toe over to his bed and grab the nearest coat. I hope its mine.

I run back to the bathroom and lock the door. I dig my hand in the pocket and see that I got my coat. I turn on my phone and shine the light. Maybe the storm's died down.

Nope. It's gotten worse. The temperature is dropping.

**Peeta's POV**

I head downstairs to grab a flashlight.

"Are you guys ok?" My dad asks and I nod.

"You did sound like you were defending your relationship with delly." Rye blurts. There's candles around the room, which causes me to notice the scowl wheat is giving him." You could hear everything."

"Next time you should be abit quiet, mom thinks you're both breaking up. She's abit happy." Rye blurts. Mr. Mellark smacks him in the back of the head.

" Where's Katniss now?" My dad asks.

"She locked herself in the bathroom. She's ignoring me." I say.

"She's going to have to come out sometime." Wheat says.

**Katniss's POV**

An hour has passed and It's freezing in here. Peeta's begged me to come out but I ignored him. I'm using my coat as a blanket. It's not working at all. My cheeks are frozen, and so are my hands and feet. I switch the water to hot and sit back. The steam starts to fill the room, making the room get warmer. I sigh in satisfaction and feel myself starting to fall asleep.

"Katniss, please come out. What I said wasn't supposed to sound the way you took it." Peeta pleads.

I rest my head on the door and ignore him.

"I'm not moving until you come out." Peeta says and I scowl. I was planning on leaving in the middle of the night.

I check the time and see that it's only 8:32.

We stay like this for another hour and I start having trouble breathing. I switch the hot water back to cold and sit back down. I wrap my coat around me and rest my head on the wall.

My phone starts to ring. I look down and see it's Johanna.

I answer it.

"What." I snap.

"Quit acting like a little kid and talk to him!" She yells.

"How do you even know what's going on." I hiss at her. Peeta can't hear me with the shower running.

"Let's just say that rye and Wheat are worried about your relationship with their brother." She says." Go talk to him."

"Johanna, he was defending his relationship with Delly." I mumble. I feel tears starting to form. Damn peeta.

I hear Johanna sigh and say," Just try talking to him."

"fine." I let out a small breath and click. I turn off the shower because it's starting to get cold in here. I'll just talk to him tomorrow.

Hours pass and I'm trying to get some sleep but I can't. It's so cold. I'm shivering uncontrollably. Peeta has made no attempt to talk to me the past hours.

I hear the door knob jiggle abit.

**Peeta's POV**

"She's going to freeze, hurry up!" I hiss at Wheat.

"Calm down." he hisses back. He goes back to picking the bathroom lock. Five minutes later there's a click and the door creeps open. It's freezing in here, more than in other parts of the house. I see Katniss is sitting down with her head on the wall.

"She's all yours." Wheat says and leaves my room.

**Katniss's POV**

I feel myself being lift up.

" Let go of me." I mutter and move away from him.

"No." Peeta firmly says and leads me over to his bed.

I scowl and he sets me on his bed. He goes to his closet and comes back with a big coat.

"Put this on." He hands it to me. He knows I don't want him touching me.

I grab it from his hands and put it on.

"Can we talk? Please?" He says and I feel him looking at me.

I play with my hands and let out a breathe. Since there's two candles in the room, I can see my breath.

"Ok." I say.

"I wasn't defending my relationship with Delly. I'm sorry it came out the wrong way. I don't have feelings for her, if that's what you're thinking." He explains. I put my knees close to my chest. I don't say anything, causing peeta to get nervous. " Well, say something."

"I'm not good at saying something." I say.

"Come here." He says and I see his arms twitch abit." Please."

I crawl over to him and rest my head on his chest. His arms wrap around me and I hear him sigh in relief.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask minutes later.

"No." Peeta says." At Thom but not at you."

I grab onto his arm and he says," Are you- Are you mad at me?"

"No." I shake my head. I ruin the moment by coughing really loud. I've been coughing on and off but it's no big deal.

" You might've caught a cold." Peeta says and pulls back to study me abit.

" I'm fine." I say.

He doesn't look convinced but I know that he's tired of fighting as much as I am.

"Ok." He says." Just lay down."

I do as he says and he walks over to his closet. He grabs three big blankets and walks back towards me. He places the blankets on me and leans in to give me a peck on the lips but stops himself.

"Is this ok?" He asks and I nod my head abit. His lips meet mine and I pull him towards me.

"Yes." I say breathlessly. He puts his weight on his elbows and kisses me harder.

Minutes later, I snap into reality and realize what's going on. I see that we're under the covers in our underwear.

"Peeta we need to stop." I pant. His eyes meet mine and he nods.

"I guess I got a little carried away." He chuckles nervously.

"We did." I correct him and kiss his knuckles. He stares at me for a good minute and says," I love you."

"I love you too." I reply and his face inches towards mine. When our lips brush he lets out an angry sigh and rolls off me. " What?"

"If I kiss you, I'll get carried away again." He explains and puts on some basketball shorts. I smile abit and put his pair of clothes on me. Part of me feels relieved, but another part is disappointed. Things are going way too fast, and it's terrifying me.

_Two days later..._

The storm ends. When we left peeta's house I didn't bother staying goodbye to his mom. Neither did peeta.

Prim and my mom are on their way to district 12 today. Annie, Johanna and I are on our way to pick them up. Peeta and the guys stayed behind to decorate. It's not like they had a choice, Johanna made them.

"Katniss, you have ten million views on YouTube!" Annie shrieks.

"It's not a big deal." I mumble and get off at an exit.

"Yes it is." Johanna says.

"Jo-" I begin but my phone rings." Can one of you guys answer that, I'm driving."

"Ok." Johanna says and grabs my phone. " Who's this?"

I see annie raise a brow.

" Ok." Johanna says. She puts a hand over the phone and says," There's this guy on the phone who wants to talk to you."

"Put him on speaker." I say and she does." hello?"

"Yes is this Katniss Everdeen?" He asks.

"Uh yeah, how'd you get my number?" I ask feeling abit creeped out.

He chuckles and says," I had to call a few people. Listen, I called to make you deal."

"And what is your deal?" I ask and turn right, towards the airport.

"I'm here to offer you a record deal." He says and the girls gasp." I saw your video on YouTube and I was highly impressed. What do you say?"

I know my answer already.

"I'm sorry but it's going to have to be a no." I say and Johanna pinches me. I smack her.

"You do know that you could have money, fame-" he begins.

"I don't want none of that." I say.

He sighs stressfully and says," Will you think about the offer."

"There's nothing to think about here, I made up my mind." I tell him for the second time.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity." He says.

"I know." I say.

"We'll give you your own beach house, you can own ten cars and-" He begins.

"What part of no don't you understand!" I snap and press end.

"He's pretty desperate." Johanna laughs and I scowl. There's a call again and I answer." Hello?"

"Ten million dollars. I'll give you ten million dollars." he says and I click. He's starting to piss me off.

I put my phone on silent after five missed calls.

"He sounds like a desperate house wife." Annie says and Johanna laughs. I crack a small smile.

I park In the parking lot and we get out.

"Race you both to the second floor." Johanna says.

" Ok, go!" Annie takes off running.

"Cheater!" Johanna yells and we run after her. Before I even have a chance to go inside I slip and fall.

Johanna bursts out laughing. Annie turns around and she runs over to me. I landed on my hands and they sting. So does my left knee.

I sit up and see that there's blood on the floor.

"Oh shit!" Johanna yells.

"Let's get you to the bathrooms." annie helps me up.

We go to the restrooms and I say," Someone has to go for mom and prim."

"I'll go." Johanna says." You're such a klutz brainless."

I smile abit and she leaves the restrooms. Annie helps me wash my hands with soap, it stung a lot. When she's done, she wraps my hands in paper towels. She then cleans my knee.

"What are you going to give peeta for Christmas?" annie asks.

"I don't know." I shrug my shoulders. I've thought about this for a while but haven't gotten to an answer.

"Thinking about giving him naughty things." She wiggles her brows and I feel myself turning red.

"No." I manage to say.

She laughs and says," I'm just kidding. Want to know what I got finnick?"

"What?" I ask.

"A thirty dollar jar of hair gel." She laughs and I join her." He loves putting that stuff in his hair."

"I might as well buy peeta an identical jar." I say. Peeta doesn't wear gel, I know that for a fact. He loves to paint. Maybe I should buy him some paints or new brushes.

Annie gets done and her phone starts to ring.

"hello." She smiles and her face falls. She gives me a nervous look and says," That's not going to happen."

"What?" I whisper.

"Give me a minute." She pushes me out the bathrooms and closes the door. I frown and I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see that it's prim.

"Prim!" I yell and give her a big hug. She giggles and says," What's wrong with your hands?"

"I fell." I say and she laughs.

I see mom and I run over to her and give her a big hug.

"I missed you." I say.

"I missed you too." She hugs me back.

"Where's Johanna?" I ask.

"She went to buy herself a smoothie." She laughs." So when am I meeting peeta?"

"We-" I begin.

"Katniss, it's for you." Annie sobs. What's going on? She hands me her phone and I answer it.

"Hello?" I say.

"Well if it isn't Katniss." his cold voice says.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"Nothing, just wanted you to hear something. You might like it." He says and I hear a yell of pain in the back round. It sounds familiar.

My eyes widen when I realize who's voice it is. It's peeta's.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you all liked the chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

"If you call the police, it'll get worse." He mutters and the phone slips from my hand. I take off running and go to the smoothie stand. I'm sobbing really loud.

When I see Johanna I grab her by the shoulder and frantically say, "Give me the keys!"

"What-" She begins.

"Give me the damn keys!" I yell and everyone starts to look at us.

"What the fuck is wrong?!" She yells and I fall on my knees. I start to cry really loud and she lifts me up." What's wrong!"

"He has peeta." It comes out in a whisper and she knows who I mean by 'he'.

"You can't drive your hands hurt." She says.

"Katniss!" Prim yells. I turn around and see annie, my mom and prim are there.

"We have to leave." Johanna says.

"why?" My mom asks.

"I'll explain later." She says and we all run to the car. When we get inside I strap on my seat belt and yell at Johanna to hurry up.

"I'm fucking trying!" She yells annoyed.

"Hurry up!" I yell.

"Calm down!" Annie yells.

"I can't calm the fuck down! Cato has peeta!" My voice cracks and I break into sobs. " Cato can kill him for all we know."

"It'll be ok Katniss." My mom rubs my back.

"Johanna hurry!" Prim pleads.

"Let's go get that mother fucker!" She steps on the gas.

**Peeta's POV**

"Ok, we have to build the tree! Quit messing around!" I yell. We stop playing around with parts of the Christmas tree.

" This is boring!" Finnick yells.

"We promised the girls we'd do this." I say and read the instructions.

"You promised the girls you'd do this, we didn't." Gale corrects.

"Tell you what, I'll work on the tree, and you guys can decorate the house." I say.

"deal." We shake on it and finnick turns on the radio really loud.

**Katniss's POV**

"Maybe he's' lying. Try calling him." Prim suggests as we exit the freeway. We're almost home.

I take out my phone and dial peeta's number.

It goes straight to voicemail. I start to cry violently and my mom pats my back.

"Stop by the house! Maybe Finnick and Gale were tooken as well!" Annie says close to tears.

I see Johanna's grip tighten on the steering wheel. She's going over the speed limit. We get to the house and I run out the car. I try to open the door but it's locked. I don't have the key.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" I yell desperately in between cries.

I hear someone running to the door. When the door opens I find peeta.

"Damn you! I thought he had you!" I yell at him and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me.

I sob in his chest and he holds me close. He barries his head in my shoulder and says ," Who has me?"

"Cato!" I hold him closer and he does the same.

"I'm ok." He says and rubs my back soothingly. I'm going to have to change my number and get a restraining order on Cato, Delly and Thom.

My sobs get worse as seconds pass.

"It's ok Kat." Peeta says but it doesn't seem to work." Kat?"

Now I'm worrying him, that's the last thing I want to do.

He tries to pull away to look at me, but I don't let him go.

"Please look at me." He says softly but I shake my head." Please."

I feel him lift me up and carry me somewhere. The sound of a door closes and I land somewhere soft. My arms never loosen around peeta's neck. I feel him place a kiss on my shoulder and say," Please look at me."

My arms loosen abit but I keep my face in his shoulder. Every minute my arms loosen abit and my breathing becomes abit more steady than what it used to be.

When ten minutes pass, I'm holding onto his arm. He's stroking my hair and telling me how much he loves me.

Five minutes later, I pull back and look up at him.

"I love you." He presses his lips against mine. I put my hand over his heart to make sure this is real. His heart is beating slightly fast but strong.

We pull away seconds later and he says," Can you please tell me what happened?"

I rest my head against his chest and his arms wrap around me in a protective way.

"You're hands." He says and grabs them really gently." What happened?"

"It's part of the story." I say and he places kisses on them.

"I'll go get something for th-" he begins but I cut him off with a kiss.

I pull away and breathlessly say," Please don't leave me."

"I won't but-" He begins.

"Please. I'm fine." I plead; sadness starts to form in his eyes.

"Ok." He says and begins to stroke my hair.

I tell him about how I fell, and about Cato calling Annie. When I tell him that I called him, he checks his phone and his face falls.

"I'm sorry, Finnick had the volume up all the way and-" He begins but I cut him off with a long kiss.

Minutes later he pulls away and says in a soft voice," Then what happened?"

"You know the rest of it." I say and realization crosses his face.

"If I ever lay eyes on Cato, or Thom, they're going to get it bad." Peeta mutters. I see his eyes are dark with anger.

"Pe-" I begin but he shakes his head.

"They're hurting you. Every time they hurt you, it breaks me." He says and grabs my hand. He rubs small circles on the back of my hand and says minutes later," You look beautiful."

He's trying to help me forget.

"I doubt it. I probably have red puffy eyes with tear stained cheeks." I roll my eyes.

"That makes you even more beautiful." He says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll never understand how you see beauty." I say.

"Trust me, it's not that hard." He smiles.

Our lips meet again and peeta starts to chuckle. I pull back and say," What?"

"Nothing." he shakes his head.

"What?" I ask again.

"I can't believe I was so blind to notice this." He smiles abit and stares at me in joy." Do you remember those times we'd hang out at night?"

"Yes." I say abit confused.

"I don't think you realized this until now; we were dating without either one of us knowing." He says and brushes a strand off hair to the side of my face. He's right. I'd always get a feeling ,every time I was with him during those moments, that it was more than hanging out.

" So we've been dating for at least a month?" I ask.

"Pretty much." He smiles.

I return it and he gives me a soft gentle kiss.

"I love you." I say and kiss his cheek.

"I love you too." He whispers in my ear before placing a kiss on my neck.

There's a knock on the door.

" Is everything alright?" My mom asks.

"Yes, we'll be out in a minute." I say. When I hear her walking away, I turn to peeta and say," I guess this is the part where you meet my mom and sister."

Peeta smiles and kisses my cheek again.

" Can I tell you something." He whispers in my ear.

"Y-Yeah." I stutter as I feel his hot breath on my neck. He doesn't say anything for awhile and I know he's teasing me.

"Peeta, quit teasing me." I say. He places one kiss on my neck and whispers in my ear," Get those hands bandage up."

"I will under one condition." I say and he studies me.

"What will that be?" He asks and raises a brow.

"If you make me cheese buns and cupcakes." I plead and he cracks a smile.

"If you agree to help me." He says.

"I burn everything." I say.

"I won't let you." He says.

"What about my hands?" I ask. I'm really trying to get out of this. I'll end up embarrassing myself.

"You can wear gloves." He says and kisses my temple.

"I don't know.." I say unsure.

"I promise I won't let anything happen." He says and kisses both my hands.

"Ok." I agree.

"Let's go meet your mom and sister." He smiles and carries me.

"I'm capable of walking." I say.

"Carrying you is way more fun." He says.

...

After prim met peeta, my mom starting asking him all sorts of questions. Finnick and Annie shoot me nervous glances. They think my mom may not like peeta, but I doubt it. Peeta's a very likeable person.

"Katniss, were you even listening?" Gale asks.

"What?" I say and look at them.

"Johanna was asking you a question." Prim smiles. I see she's nervous too. She really likes peeta, I can see it in her eyes.

"Sorry." I apologize.

I hear peeta and my mom stop talking.

"Katniss, can I talk to you for a second, it's urgent." My mom says.

"Ok." I say in a small voice and everyone looks even more nervous than before. I see peeta has a scared look on his face. He's probably thinking that my mom won't approve of us like his.

We go into my room and I see her eyes are filled with happiness.

"Well?" I ask.

" He's a gentleman and handsome as well, but.." She begins and my heart drops." he doesn't have to be so nervous."

I feel myself calm down and let out a nervous laugh.

"He just wants you to approve of our relationship. His mom didn't." I say.

"Then that woman is crazy." My mom says." This boy really cares about you. He loves you, I can see it in his eyes. I can see it in your's too."

"So you approve?" I ask and she nods.

"I approve but I want my invitation to the wedding by mail." She informs.

"Mom!" I yell and turn red.

"It's going to happen." She says casually." Give me as many grandchildren as you-"

"Mom!" I yell in embarrassment.

**Peeta's POV**

"Mom!" I hear Katniss yell. This can't be good. Does her mom hate me?

Prim smiles at me abit and I see she's extremely nervous.

**Katniss's POV**

I exit the room with my mom behind me.

Peeta raises his brows and I see his face fall with the expression on my face. I probably have a scowl because of the ranting my mom did about my future kids with peeta. My mom goes into the kitchen and focuses on making coffee to hide her smile.

I go to the couch and sit on peeta's lap.

"So?" He asks nervously.

"So what?" I tease him.

"Just tell me if she approves or not." He says. I feel him shake his leg in anticipation.

I pull his face down, so his ear is right by my mouth.

" She said she approves. "I whisper in his ear. When I pull away, peeta has a big smile on his face. He gives me a hard kiss on the lips; I fight a laugh.

**The day before Christmas...**

"Be careful." Peeta says.

"Ok. Love you." I say.

"Love you too." He says and I click. Peeta thinks I'm going to go buy some doughnuts with my mom and prim, but we're going to the mall instead. I still haven't bought peeta his present. I would take Jo and Annie but they said they had to run an errand. They looked like they were hiding something from me.

We get out the car and head inside. I filed a restraining order on Delly, Cato, and Thom. So did peeta after he took a few sings at Cato. Our friends and family also got a restraining order for safety precautions.

"Do you know what you're going to get peeta?" My mom asks and I shake my head. I want it to be special. Then it just hits me.

I instantly know what I'm going to get peeta. He doesn't bother to paint because he thinks his paintings aren't good enough. I'm going to prove him wrong.

I enter the store and get five canvases, a set of paintbrushes, a variety of paints, and other stuff. We go to pay and my mom says," I thought he didn't paint?"

"He doesn't think his paintings are good enough and I'm going to prove him wrong." I say and the cashier starts to scan everything.

Seven minutes later, she says," That'll be 234.87."

My mom and prim gasp. I take out my credit card and notice the cashier's name is sarah.

I swipe my card and pay for everything.

"Have a merry Christmas." She smiles.

"You too sarah." I smile.

We leave the store, carrying the bags.

"You never bought Cato something as expensive as this." Prim says and I cringe at his name.

"Prim." My mom hisses.

'It's fine." I mumble. I go into another store and buy a big box. We then leave the mall. We get in the car and I drive us over to the frozen lake.

When we get there prim and mom help me wrap peeta's gift.

**Peeta's POV**

I got her tickets to an Ed Sheeran concert on January third.

"She's going to go insane." Gale says.

"You might get lucky." Finnick wiggles his brows. I feel myself turn red.

**Johanna's POV**

"Are you sure?" Annie asks and I nod.

"Brainless loves to dance." I say.

**Katniss's POV**

_the next day.._

_(which is Christmas!)_

I wake up and text everyone.

_Me: Merry Christmas!_

I turn on my side and shake Johanna awake.

"What?" She groans and swats my hand away.

"Get up!' I yell. Johanna has been sleeping in my bed for the past week. Mom and Prim have Jo's room.

"I don't give a fuck, I'm tired." She mutters and pulls the covers over her head.

My phone starts to ring and she curses. She gets up and walks out the room.

"hello. "I answer.

"Merry Christmas beautiful." Peeta says.

"Merry Christmas." I say with a hint of blush.

" Look out your house." Peeta says.

"It's freezing." I say.

"Just look out." He says.

"Fine." I get up and walk out my room. I see that my mom is making breakfast, and prim is talking to Johanna.

I open the door and see that there's a box on the floor. It has the Mellark bakery logo on it.

"I love you so much." I tell him.

"I love you more." He says.

"No you don't." I pick up the box and open it. Peeta sent me cupcakes." Thanks for the cupcakes."

"You're welcome." He says. If the box was here that means that peeta must've been here.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"Come look for me." He says.

"Pe-" I begin and I feel someone breathing behind me. I turn around and find him. His eyes are sparkling more than before, his nose and cheeks are red from the cold, and he has a small smile on his lips. I put my phone on top of the box and he says," You look beautiful.'

"I just woke up. "I say.

"and you look beautiful." Peeta smiles and presses his lips on my fore head. His lips trail down but I pull away.

"Wait until I brush my teeth. "I say and give him a peck on the cheek.

"I don't care-" Peeta rolls his eyes.

"I do." I say and pull him into the house with me.

"Hey Blondie!" Johanna greets.

"Hi Peeta!" Prim runs over and gives peeta a hug. She told me she thinks of him as an older brother like Gale.

"hey Prim!" Peeta chuckles and hugs her back." Mrs. Everdeen."

"Peeta." My mom nods and takes something out the oven.

"I'm going to take a shower." I say and set the box of cupcakes down. Peeta motions me to go to the bathroom. He wants me to brush my teeth so we can make out. I nod, I'm going to act is If I don't know what he's talking about.

He grabs my arm and I say," If you needed help peeing, you could've just asked."

He turns red. Johanna and Prim laugh. My mom just shakes her head with a small smile.

" Peeta, come taste these cookies and tell me if they're good. You are the baker." My mom says.

"Ok." Peeta mumbles, red faced.

I walk to my room and grab my stuff. I walk out and go into the bathroom and start to shower.

**Peeta's POV**

" These cookies are delicious Mrs. Everdeen." I say and eat the last bite.

"Thank you peeta." She smiles.

when the shower starts running, prim and Johanna come running into the kitchen.

"What did you buy Katniss?" Johanna demands.

"Johanna." Mrs. Everdeen hisses.

"We're just curious. She won't be able to hear, she's in the shower." Prim says.

**Katniss's POV**

I get done and quickly change. I brush my teeth, comb my hair, and get out the bathroom.

When I walk into my bedroom, I hang my wet towel. I grab my phone and see that Annie, Finnick, Gale, Wheat, and Rye texted back.

_Annie: Merry Christmas! I'll see you in 30 !_

_Finnick: Merry Christmas to you too, kitty. _

_Gale: Merry Christmas Catnip._

_Wheat: Hey sexy. Merry Christmas._

I snort and read the last text.

_Rye: Merry Christmas._

I set my phone back down and I feel an arm wrap on my stomach and lay me down. Peeta hovers above me and says," Get ready for payback."

"What did I do?" I say innocently.

"You know." He says and kisses my fiercely. I tangle my hands in his hair and pull him closer.

I pull away to get air and say," Is this payback?"

"No." He shakes his head. He kisses me harder and bites on my lip. I groan and put my legs on his waist. We get up and crash into the wall. I find myself moaning several times, no matter how many times I bite my tongue to shut myself up. We stumble by the door and I slam it shut.

We fall back onto the bed and things get more heated.

"Peeta." I breathlessy say thirty minutes later." We can't."

"I know." He kisses my neck." I'm sorry."

"For what?" I ask and look up at him.

"For getting carried away." He says.

"It was my fault, I should be the one sorry." I begins.

"But I-" Peeta begins to get annoyed.

"We're both sorry." I put an end to the argument.

"I love you." I rest my head on his chest.

"I love you too." He tires to catch his breath. He runs a hand up and down my back.

"Peeta, Katniss, quit banging and come say hi to your friends!" Johanna yells.

"Johanna! Don't say anything! You're ruining of the chances of them making me an aunt!" I hear Prim hiss at her. I turn red and feel peeta's heart accelerate.

I get off him and slip on my jeans and shirt. Peeta starts to change as well. I don't know what to say now. I slip on some socks and braid my hair. When I turn around peeta and I accidentally bump into each other.

"Um- sorry." He says and tries to walk towards the door but I stop him.

"Can we please just act like we didn't hear that?" I ask him. He nods and kisses my fore head.

...

"Present time!" Johanna yells. She had too many shots.

"Johanna, you're going to wake up the neighbors!" My mom hisses at her. Johanna rarely drinks.

Annie, Finnick, Gale and peeta are spending Christmas with us. Rye and Wheat are spending Christmas with their girlfriend's.

"They're probably up too." I say and give prim her gift from me.

She opens it and her hands fly to her mouth.

"What is it?" Annie asks.

"She got me a laptop." Prim sobs. It's the latest laptop. I've been saving up money for a while. " Thank you!"

She gives me a big hug.

"You're welcome." I laugh.

Everyone opens their presents while I sit back and watch with peeta.

"Why aren't you both opening anything?" Gale asks.

"I'll open them later." I say.

"Same." Peeta says.

"Peeta open my present." Johanna shoves a box in his face.

"I'll go put her to bed." My mom says.

"I'll help." Gale says and they lead Johanna over to Jo's room.

"I got you both something!" Prim squeals and gives us a box.

"Thank you prim." Peeta smiles. I tear the box open and see that it's a picture of us together.

"I realized that you both don't have pictures of each other, so now Katniss can have one in her room, and you can have one in yours." Prim giggles.

"Thank you prim." I smile and hold the picture up. The picture is of the day peeta and I got together. We're kissing on the front steps of the house.

I hand peeta his and he smiles.

"Here's my gift." Annie hands Peeta and I a box. He opens his box revealing cake molds.

"thank you annie." He smiles.

"You're welcome." She smiles back.

I open my gift and my eyes widen.

"Annie how the fuck did you find this!" I yell. I pick up the game. It's a dancing game that isn't supposed to come out till six months.

"Language." Prim says.

"My dad knows someone who is the owner of a gaming company. " annie giggles.

"Thank you." I give her a hug.

"You're welcome." She smiles.

By the end of the night we're all surrounded in gift wrap. I still haven't given peeta his gift. It's in my room. I want him to open it privately.

I pull peeta towards my room and everyone raises their brows.

"I'm giving him his Christmas present." I roll my eyes and my mom opens her mouth in shock.

"Katniss, when I said I wanted grandchildren I-" She begins.

"Mom." I mutter and everyone snickers.

"Oh, that." She says in relief.

I roll my eyes and pull peeta into my room.

"Don't listen to my mom." I tell him. I give him a peck on the cheek and open my closet. I take out the big box and his eyes widen.

"Katniss-" He begins.

"sh.." I say." Just open it."

"But-" He begins.

"Open it." I say and motion for him to open the box.

He tears the box open and his hands freeze. He opens the box slowly and studies everything inside. I begin to panic.

"I just thought that since you paint really good, I'd buy-" I begin but he presses his lips against mine real hard.

Minutes later he pulls back and says," You know you didn't have to buy me all this."

"But I did." I say and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't know what I'm going to paint." He chuckles.

"You just need inspiration." I say and give him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you so much." He says in a low voice.

"I love you more." I say and he gives me a long kiss. He pulls away minutes later and reaches for something in his pocket. He takes out an envelope and hands it to me.

"I hope you like it." He whispers in my ear.

"I will because its from you." I reply.

I open the envelope and it has a card with beautiful drawings.

"The card is beautiful peeta." I smile. It's really realistic.

"Open it." He whispers abit nervous.

I take out the card and see that there's tickets inside. But not just any tickets. Tickets to go see ed Sheeran. My heart stops and I feel like I'm about to faint when I see that it's front row seats.

"Peeta, how.." I can't even find my own words.

"You like it?" He asks.

"Yes." I say and wrap my arms around his neck." thank you."

"You're welcome." He chuckles and kisses my head.

I pull away and start to jump and yell.

"I'M GOING TO SEE ED SHEERAN FUCKERS!" I yell.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all for waiting patiently for this chapter. Thank you for your reviews as well.**

**I want to give a shout out to Sarah Richards, and sarah, you don't have to review twice a day. Just review the amount of times you normally do.**

**Thank you all for reading this story. It means a lot. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 is currently in progress. I didn't like the chapter 22 I deleted. I quickly wrote it because I had writer's block. I re read through the chapter and thought it sucked. So I'm going to do something different, which will be better! **

**I'm sorry I can't give you guys a chapter instantly .I've been extremely busy.**


End file.
